<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aura Heart Journey by Kai_zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370078">Aura Heart Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero'>Kai_zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aura (Pokemon), Aura Guardian Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Characters, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Smart Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_zero/pseuds/Kai_zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Ketchum has finally reached the age to leave home and become a Pokémon Trainer; in a world full of powerful creatures and experienced trainers a young Aura user has his work cut out for him. But with his knowledge, skill, and heart, along with meeting some good friends; Ash will rise to the top of the Pokémon world. Aura Ash, Older Ash, Smarter Ash, Slow Burn Harem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All right friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with my first foray into the Pokémon series. I’ve had this idea for a Pokémon story in my head for a couple years slowly building up how I’d like the anime to have been. To give something to the world that I spent the better part of my childhood in; I’ve tried to make this Alternate Universe tale something that was distinct enough from the anime to be interesting and entertaining, while also being faithful to established Pokémon lore. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins</strong>
</p><p>The world of Pokémon is a vast place filled with many mysterious and powerful creatures. They roam the land, swim in the sea, and fly high through the sky. Pokémon are truly amazing creatures and it is no surprise that humans live and work alongside them; the friendships and bonds they share enriching the lives of people and Pokémon alike. The Pokémon world is often peaceful and balanced, living in harmony with nature. However this is not always the case, powerful Pokémon dubbed Legendary or Mythical for their rarity and power can sometimes be disturbed from their peaceful lives and go on to cause destruction in the form of rampages, battles between each other, battles against humans that seek to control their immense power, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms and all manner of other catastrophes can rage across the Pokémon world when these Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are disturbed.</p><p>The highest, most powerful Pokémon, Arceus is credited for the creation of existence. It is said to have emerged from an egg in the void before the universe began. This Pokémon, according to legend, created three other god-like Pokémon with its incomprehensible power. The Ruler of Time Dialga, the Ruler of Space Palkia, and the Ruler of Gravity Giratina; with the creation of these three Pokémon time began to flow and space began to expand while gravity brought the tiniest of particles together slowly forming the first stars to light up the empty dark universe. Over time as eons passed and stars began to die in supernova explosions creating more complex elements, with gravity bringing these elements that would  make up rocks and water together to form planets, Arceus began to create life once more. Its first creatures were simple and capable of surviving anywhere, the bacteria. Eons later with more planets formed Arceus tried to create more life only for Giratina’s power and renegade attitude to end most attempts before they could truly begin. Thus led to Giratina’s banishment from the normal Universe to what would later be known as the Distortion World, a separate realm of existence where Giratina’s massive gravitational powers could not only be allowed to run wild but would in turn support the stability of the regular Universe.</p><p>With Giratina safely in the Distortion world, Arceus was free to continue creating more life in the universe. No one knows for sure when or how long it took for the first Pokémon or the first Humans to appear nor which came first. Only that Pokémon were born with powerful abilities, capable of controlling the elements themselves, as well as powerful bodies capable of surviving even in harsh conditions. It is said that Arceus, seeing the disparity in abilities between the Pokémon and Humans, created three new Pokémon to give the Humans abilities of their own. Thus Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit where created and sent out into the world to bring forth the potential of humanity. When Uxie flew over the Humans of the ancient world it granted them knowledge and the ability to solve problems, it was revered as the Being of Knowledge. When Azelf flew over the ancient Humans it bestowed upon them Willpower, the drive to do things and face any of life’s difficulties. It was hailed as the Being of Willpower. When Mesprit flew over the Humans it instilled Emotion into their hearts. Every feeling from joy to sorrow, from love to hatred was born in the hearts of Humans. It was praised as the Being of Emotion.</p><p>From this, Humans began to form into various tribes, hunting for food and building shelters for long term habitation. Villages began to appear throughout the world and Arceus was pleased. But it soon came to be that the humans could not match the vast power of Pokémon. Whenever a powerful Pokémon fought against the human tribes and villages it was always the humans that lost their lives and had their villages destroyed. Arceus could not deign to tell its creations how to live their lives, without their free will even its direct creations that controlled the land, Groudon, and controlled the sea, Kyogre, wouldn’t be able to perform the necessary tasks that kept the world balanced and ever changing. Arceus called out to its many Legendary children, asking them what could be done so that the Humans might have a chance to truly understand and bond with Pokémon.</p><p>It is said that Arceus’ newest Legendary creation offered up the answer; Meloetta the Melody Pokémon a Legendary created from Arceus after Humans had begun to make primitive music and instruments. Meloetta could make Pokémon feel any emotion through her voice and songs but could not do the same for humans. It was because humans lacked the same power that Pokémon had, the power that let them survive against even the harshest of environments and generate their attacks and abilities. Arceus saw the truth of Meloetta’s answer and so endowed the humans with the same power as Pokémon, thus Humans were born with the capability to harness Aura. With the latent power within humans they now could not only have a chance to survive against wild Pokémon; but come to understand and bond with them as friends. Arceus, seeing all of its creations finally able to understand one another , was pleased and made for itself a separate dimension in which to rest. Arceus would make physical visits to the Pokémon world every few decades or centuries; but mostly kept watch over its favorite world from within its own dimension.</p><p>As the millennia passed and human technology progressed better villages were made; soon agriculture took hold and humans had more food than they could often eat. This led to them offering it to nearby wild Pokémon. The free meal got many Pokémon to stay closer to the villages in hopes of more food. These Pokémon would therefore encounter and interact with more humans than they regularly would. Bonds of friendship began to develop between human and Pokémon and soon some wild Pokémon weren’t wild anymore; they’d become friends and members of the human families. These Pokémon would offer their help and power to their human friends and companions and over the years villages became towns, towns became cities, and eventually the first countries were formed. During this time of change the now partnered Pokémon would fight to protect their human companions from violent wild Pokémon; showing both the inclination and enjoyment of battle between their various species. As Pokémon Battling became the main way to protect settlements from wild Pokémon attacks, humans began to slowly use their own latent Aura abilities less and less. Eventually only a very small percentage of humans continued to practice their abilities through the generations.</p><p>
  <strong>-Present Day-</strong>
</p><p>It was night time in Pallet Town. Stores had started to close, and most children had already gone to sleep for the night. There were only gentle sounds of nature all throughout the small town. It was a very tranquil and peaceful place at the southwest coast of the Kanto Region. A light was still on in one house, it showed from a second story bedroom window. The bedroom in question belonged to Ash Ketchum. It had been three days since his graduation from Pallet Junior High and he finally had his Pokémon Trainer License. Now that he had finished his compulsory education he would finally be able to begin his journey to be a Pokémon Master. It had been the only thing he had thought about, aside from graduation exams, the last three months.</p><p>Ash currently had the TV on and was watching a Pokémon battle between a Gengar and a Nidorino. The Pokémon belonged to members of the Kanto Elite Four, Gengar belonged to Agatha the Ghost Master, and Nidorino belonged to Bruno the Fighting Master. Many would think it odd that a Fighting Type Expert like Bruno would have a non-Fighting Type Pokémon; that was pure folly, being an Expert only meant that you specialized in a Type and knew the ins and outs of that Type better than most other trainers. Elite trainers like Bruno and Agatha trained varieties of Pokémon to gain skill and experience with all Types. Ash had to study these things during his three years in Junior High in order to pass the tests to get his Trainer License.</p><p>However, despite the intensity of the battle, Ash wasn't paying it his full attention. He was mainly focusing on his plans for tomorrow. Ash's mother had bought him a few new sets of travel clothes for his journey earlier that week, which he was currently packing into his bag for his journey. Ash didn’t think he’d use every pocket in the slightly large bag but it could hold pretty much everything a travelling trainer could need. It had enough space for a small one person tent, a sleeping bag, a large canteen for water, matches, flashlight, cordage, a winter jacket for cold weather, a small set of pots and a small skillet for cooking, eating utensils, a short machete for cutting through overgrown paths, his trusty survival knife his father had given him, and a tarp to put up in case it rained. His mother had also contributed a book on camp cooking recipes so that Ash could catch and cook some of his own food out in the field instead of always spending his money at restaurants in towns.</p><p>After getting his clothes packed Ash looked back towards the TV seeing Bruno recalling his Nidorino and sending out an Onix. The large, even for its species, rock snake roared loudly at the Ghost Type Pokémon before launching a Stone Edge attack at the Gengar. Agatha obviously gave her Pokémon some kind of command as Gengar grinned wickedly before dodging the Stone Edge and launching a large Energy Ball attack at the Rock Type.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not gonna be good!” Ash exclaimed as he watched Onix move its tail to intercept the attack; the rock snake simply to slow to try and dodge the incoming Grass Type attack. The explosion from the impact of the Energy Ball with Onix’s tail was large, but before the smoke could begin to clear Onix launched itself through the smoke with a metallic sheen covering its body and slamming Gengar into the ground.</p><p>“Onix’s Ability must be Sturdy to not faint from a four times effective attack. Gengar probably won’t be much better after taking that Heavy Slam attack either. That Onix is almost double the size of an average Onix so its weight is probably close to double as well. That would mean that it weighs almost ten times what Gengar does, so Heavy Slam will do a large amount of damage.” Ash said to himself as he watched Onix pull itself back up and Gengar struggle to get off the ground.</p><p>“Ash, you should get to bed soon.” Delia Ketchum, Ash’s mother, advised her son, while standing in the doorway to his room. “It's late, Ash.” she continued. “Tomorrow is the day you start your Pokémon Trainer journey. You need your rest otherwise you might oversleep and get a late start.”</p><p>"I know, Mom, I'm just really excited for tomorrow. I'll go to bed as soon as this battle is over.” Ash replied as he turned towards the TV.</p><p>"Alright, I’m recording this match too. Just make sure you get up on time.” Delia instructed as she left her son’s room.</p><p>“Sure thing, Mom.” Ash replied as he watched Bruno’s Onix get taken down by another Energy Ball from Gengar.</p><p>
  <strong>-The Next Morning-</strong>
</p><p>“Today is the day; I just need to get to the lab.” Ash said to himself as he finished tying his hiking shoes, hiking boots would be murder to walk long distances in but he’d be out in the wild for extended periods of time so tennis shoes wouldn’t be the best footwear option either, the hiking shoes he had were a best of both worlds option. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and then entered the kitchen. His mother had just finished cooking him a large breakfast.</p><p>“Since this is the last meal I'm going to cook for you for a while, I made extra, I hope you’re hungry.” Delia said as she set the plate of food down on the table. Ash looked hungrily at the plate of food in front of him. It consisted of pancakes, bacon, rolled egg omelets, rice, and a bowl of miso soup there was also a small bowl of berries on the side.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom!” Ash said as he began to dig in. It tasted amazing as always, it really was great to have a mother that owned her own restaurant. He would definitely miss his mom's cooking while he was on his journey.</p><p>“Oh, my little man is going on his Pokémon Trainer journey. You’re growing up so fast!” Delia said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye as Ash finished his breakfast.</p><p>“Mom…come on…really?” Ash muttered embarrassed.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m just teasing you, silly. Professor Oak is waiting for you, so you should go ahead and get to the lab. You don't want to be late, do you?" Delia asked.</p><p>“Ok, I’m heading out, shouldn’t have any trouble getting there on time.” Ash stated as he headed out the front door and down the road towards Professor Oak’s lab.</p><p>“Make sure to stop by the house again before you leave!” Delia called after him.</p><p>"Sure thing!" Ash shouted back.</p><p>After a short walk, about ten minutes in all, Ash arrived at Professor Oak’s Pokémon Lab. He quickly walked up the steps and rang the bell beside the door. It was quickly opened by one of the Professor’s aides and Ash was led back into the lab to the room where Professor Oak gave out starter Pokémon to new trainers. Gary Oak, Ash’s friend/rival, and a girl named Leaf, who treated both Gary and him like her little brothers, were already there. Both of them were waiting for Ash along with someone Ash hadn’t seen before. The young man had brown hair and wore grey jeans with a white long sleeve shirt with a red Pokeball printed on the front. He seemed to be here to get a starter Pokémon as well.</p><p>Behind all of them stood Professor Samuel Oak with a table, on which three Pokeballs rested, between him and the now four teenagers. He was an older man in his early sixties. He wore a white lab coat over a red polo shirt securely tucked into khaki pants with a belt.</p><p>“Well, well, it seems all of you are here a little early," Professor Oak said, giving the four a smile. "I know all of you are excited. A new adventure awaits you all! The start of your very own journey with Pokémon is very important. Just remember, Pokémon are our friends and partners, treat them with love and care and they’ll respond in kind. Do you four understand?” All four nodded their heads causing the Professor to smile.</p><p>"Very well, in that case, please pick your first Pokémon." Professor Oak said as he gestured towards the three Pokeballs on the table.</p><p>“Ladies first applies here, I think.” Ash said with a smile and nod towards Leaf. Gary and the other boy both nodded in agreement at Ash’s offer making Leaf smile at all three.</p><p>“Thanks guys! I already know which one I want!” Leaf said as she walked towards the table and picked up the Pokeball with a small green leaf sticker on it.</p><p>“Bulbasaur, is it? They’re very easy to raise since most of them have a gentle disposition.” Oak said with a grin as Leaf let out her new Bulbasaur; the new trainer and Pokémon quickly getting along with Leaf holding Bulbasaur in her arms with a smile.</p><p>“Zane, why don't you go ahead and choose your Pokémon next?” Professor Oak suggested while motioning the new guy towards the table.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Zane replied, giving Oak a smile. Zane walked up to the table and studied the remaining two Pokeballs. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he reached out and took one of the balls.</p><p>“Charmander, I choose you!” Zane called out as he opened the Pokeball to reveal Charmander. The orange Fire Type Pokémon stood on two legs and had a flame burning at the end of its tail.</p><p>“Char! Char!” it cried as it walked over and sniffed at Zane's outstretched hand.</p><p>“Oh, it's adorable!” Leaf cooed, causing Zane, Ash, and Professor Oak to laugh. Gary just rolled his eyes with a grin.</p><p>“Well, you’re certainly a friendly little guy, aren't you?” Zane asked getting Charmander to nuzzle into his hand. He then picked up Charmander and held it out in front of him. “Would you like to come along with me, buddy?” he asked. Charmander nodded happily, it then blew out a small stream of embers into the air.</p><p>“Haha! Happy are you?” Zane chuckled as he stepped back from the table with his new Pokémon so that someone else could pick. Gary decided he would go next. He walked up to the table and looked at the remaining Pokeball.</p><p>“Well, I guess that leaves this one for me,” Gary stated as he grabbed the Pokeball and opened it. “Come on out, Squirtle!” The Pokeball opened to reveal Squirtle. It was a small, light blue turtle Pokémon that stood on two legs and had a curly tail coming out of its shell. It appeared with its arms crossed and had a confident smirk on its face.</p><p>“Well, you look like a tough guy. Why don't you travel with me, Squirtle? We'll beat everyone in our path. Soon enough, everyone will know how strong we are!” Gary offered as he looked down at Squirtle.</p><p>"Squirtle!" the Water Type replied; then they both began to laugh. Everyone else in the room couldn’t help but chuckle it seemed these two were very much alike.</p><p>“I guess that means I’m up.” Ash said as he walked up to the table. It was then that he noticed that the Professor hadn’t put out any replacement Pokémon. There had only been three Pokeballs on the table, and four trainers had shown up. Everyone else in the room realized this as well as they looked towards the Professor.</p><p>“Uh, Professor Oak? You did have at least four Pokémon prepared for today, right? There is one more Pokémon for me, isn't there?” Ash asked confused. Zane, Leaf, and Gary looked at Professor Oak as they were wondering the same thing.</p><p>Professor Oak nodded in response. “There is one Pokémon I wanted to give today. It isn’t one of the traditional three Starters. But I had planned for either you or Gary to take it depending on who chose first.” Oak explained causing Gary and Ash to glance at each other; both knowing this could only mean their <em>ability</em> would be needed for this Pokémon.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it, if it’ll let me.” Ash replied with no hesitation. He didn’t mind what kind of Pokémon he got and if he could help it out with his abilities he’d happily do so.</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll have you come to the back. This Pokémon is skittish around people still and a large group would probably frighten it,” Professor Oak stated as he led Ash through a door at the back of the room. In the room was a small table with a single Pokeball sitting on it. The Pokeball had a small lightning bolt sticker on it. Professor Oak picked up the Pokeball and gave Ash a serious expression. “Ash, this Pokémon hasn’t been around humans much so it's very distrustful with people. I had to use Aura for it to even let me come near it. I’d like to see if you can bond with it and give it a place in your family,” Professor Oak said. “Will you try to do this for me?”</p><p>“I will Professor. You can count on me, this Pokémon and I will definitely be the best of friends!" Ash proclaimed with utmost conviction.</p><p>“Very good Ash, just let him out when you’re ready.” Professor Oak said as he handed Ash the Pokeball.</p><p>“You were going to give this Pokémon to either me or Gary because, aside from you, my mom and dad, and Daisy, we’re the only people in Pallet Town that know about and can use Aura, right?” Ash asked as he looked at the Pokeball in his hand. Whatever Pokémon was in this Pokeball would probably become a lifelong partner.</p><p>“Correct. I suspect that this Pokémon wouldn’t be able to be handled by any regular beginning trainer.” Oak replied with a nod.</p><p>“Alright then, come on out!” Ash called out as he opened the Pokeball. In a flash of white energy a shape formed on top of the table. The Pokémon was yellow in color and looked a bit like a mouse. It had pointy ears that were tipped with black and one red circular mark on each of its cheeks. It also had a lightning bolt shaped tail. It was a Pikachu. The Pikachu looked around before spotting the two humans; it instantly moved back and sparked its cheeks at them in warning.</p><p>“As you can see Pikachu is very skittish around humans. I’m hoping you can help by using your Aura to bond with it.” Oak said as he took a few steps back from the table.</p><p>“I’ll try, Professor.” Ash replied as he smiled at the Pikachu on the table. Ash slowly raised his hand up so that Pikachu could see he meant no harm. “Hey there Pikachu, I’m Ash. If I remember right, you’re species greets each other with small sparks from your cheeks and tails. I’d like to greet you properly if you’d let me.”</p><p>“Chu?” Pikachu sounded confused as it tilted its head while looking at the human. Slowly a pale blue light manifested around Ash’s outstretched hand, Pikachu looked at the glow warily before it turned yellow and began letting off small sparks. “Pika?!” Pikachu exclaimed as it saw a human producing electricity like an Electric Type Pokémon.</p><p>“It’s ok, Pikachu, I can produce electricity with my Aura just like you.” Ash calmly explained as he slowly moved his hand closer to Pikachu; stopping when he was close enough for Pikachu to touch his hand if it wanted to. Pikachu looked at the sparking hand carefully before leaning forward and rubbing one of its own sparking cheeks against the human’s hand. The small sparks that briefly connected the two together were definitely effective at calming Pikachu down. Pikachu pulled back from the human’s hand only to turn slightly and bring its tail forward. With a small spark from the tip of its tail connecting to Ash’s hand Pikachu waited for Ash to send a return spark. Ash smiled as he gave Pikachu’s tail a spark back, the Electric Type making a happy sound before turning back towards Ash and climbing up his outstretched arm before settling on his shoulder.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu called out happily as Ash slowly stood up as Pikachu examined the rest of the room’s surroundings.</p><p>“Amazing! You earned his trust so easily, Ash. I’m impressed.” Oak smiled at the young man and his new Pikachu.</p><p>“Naw, me and Pikachu just got to know each other a bit. We’re buddies now right, Pikachu?” Ash asked the Pokémon on his shoulder.</p><p>“Pikapi!” Pikachu responded with one of its paws raised up.</p><p>“Well, I guess we should be getting back to the others. You can show them your new friend.” Oak said with a grin as he led Ash back to the others.</p><p>“Aww, another cutie.” Leaf cooed again when she saw Ash return with a Pikachu on his shoulder. This caused Zane, Ash, and Professor Oak to laugh again at the girl’s reaction, Gary once again rolling his eyes with a grin.</p><p>“Ok Pikachu, would you like to get inside your Pokeball? I want to take you home and introduce you to my Mom.” Ash asked his new partner.</p><p>“Pika! Pikachu!” Pikachu shook its head and waved its arms back and forth. It didn’t like being in Pokeballs, they felt weird to Pikachu.</p><p>"Huh? You don't like Pokeballs, Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned for his Pokémon. Pikachu shook its head before crouching down in a tight ball and shaking back and forth slightly, letting Ash know that Pokeballs felt weird to it.</p><p>"Alright then, Pikachu, then you can just stay outside with me! How does that sound?" Ash asked giving Pikachu a smile.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed happily nuzzling Ash’s cheek.</p><p>“Well, Ash, I will trust your judgement on this. Pikachu certainly seems happy about it,” Professor Oak said. He then turned towards a different table off to the side of the room. On it were four red, rectangular devices a bit bigger than a calculator with many different buttons and a three inch screen. “I would like to give you all your Pokedexes now.”</p><p>Professor Oak picked up the devices and handed one to each of the four new trainers. “These devices are your Pokedexes. They can be used to record and give you any information about the Pokémon you may encounter during your journey. If you see one you haven't come across yet, just open up the Pokedex to get information on it. I have spent many years studying Pokémon, but I'm getting up there in years and can't do field research like I used to. This is where your Pokedexes help me out; they’ll send me information on the Pokémon you scan with them and any Pokémon you catch as well. I wish you all luck on your journeys.” Oak finished with a smile which all four teenagers returned.</p><p>“Mom, I'm back!” Ash called as he and Pikachu entered the house.</p><p>“I'm in the kitchen, Ash! I'm just finishing the dishes!” Delia answered back. Ash walked into the kitchen with Pikachu on his shoulder. She was hanging up her white apron and putting away her yellow rubber gloves and had her back turned to him. “So which Pokémon did you choose?”</p><p>“I got a new electric buddy, Mom!” Ash stated proudly. “Meet Pikachu, he’s my first Pokémon.”</p><p>"You got a Pikachu?” Delia questioned in confusion before turning around to face Ash and Pikachu.</p><p>“Professor Oak decided to give me Pikachu. He told me that he hasn’t been around humans much and trusted me to be able to bond with it using my Aura.” Ash replied as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and onto the kitchen table.</p><p>“Oh, I see, well it looks like you made a new friend,” Delia said as she walked towards the kitchen table and knelt down. “Hello, Pikachu, I’m Ash’s mother it’s nice to meet you.” she greeted giving Pikachu a kind smile. Pikachu tilted his head to the side and stared curiously at Delia. She had a very kind and caring wave around her, the same one Pikachu had felt from Ash. The light blue glow coming from the woman was the same as well. He finally gave a smile back at Delia.</p><p>"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied, waving at Delia with one of its small arms.</p><p>"Aww, you’re a sweetie, aren't you?" Delia said happily as she reached out to rub Pikachu's head. Delia began to rub his head and Pikachu definitely seemed to be enjoying it!</p><p>"Chaaaaa." Pikachu cooed under Delia's touch the light blue glow of Aura not dimming from around the woman’s body.</p><p>"Hmm, you’re so cute." Delia chuckled softly as she finished and pulled back. She stood and turned to face her son.</p><p>"Alright, Ash, I've already got your pack set out on the couch. I just want to go over it and make sure you have everything packed.” Delia stated as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room, Ash and Pikachu following after her. Once Delia and Ash had gone over the contents of his pack she had one more thing to say. “Your father is going to see you off at the edge of town by Route One.”</p><p>“Really? Dad is going to be there?” Ash asked having not expected his father to be able to make it today to see him off.</p><p>“Of course, sweetie, didn’t you think he would be here to see his son start his own journey? You know he wouldn’t miss it.” Delia said with a giggle. Her husband had his moments of being a goof but was often serious and was a rather doting husband and father. His personality was one of the reason she’d married the man after all.</p><p>“Cool! I’ll head out to meet him then!” Ash exclaimed in excitement. “Hear that Pikachu? You get to meet my dad too!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu responded with cheer.</p><p>“Alright, sweetie, you go meet your father. I’m sure he’ll have something to give you to start your journey.” Delia said as she pulled Ash in for a hug. Ash hugged his mother back before pulling away and heading out the door with his pack on his back.</p><p>“I’ll call you when I get to Viridian City, mom! I’ll show you any Pokémon I catch then!” Ash called as he waved back at his mother while walking down the road towards Route One.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting, sweetie!” Delia called back as she watched her son disappear over the hill at the end of the road. She was so proud of her little Guardian.</p><p>Ash continued his trek towards Route One, keeping an eye out for his father. He knew that his father often spent long periods of time in the wilderness to train with his Pokémon so there was no guarantee that he’d used the Route One path to get back to Pallet Town. Knowing his father the man might have walked right through the forest along the Silver Mountain Range that separated Kanto and Johto.</p><p>“Well now, I believe I’ve spotted a brand new Pokémon Trainer!” called a voice from off to the side of the path. Ash turned to look at the one who spoke with a grin on his face. Sitting on a large rock on the side of the path sat a large black-haired man, his long hair tied back into a wild ponytail with a red band. He was wearing a white martial arts gi with black studded wristbands and a black belt around his waist. This was Bruno Siba of the Elite Four.</p><p>“Hey Dad!” Ash called out happily at seeing his father in person for the first time in almost five months.</p><p>“Hey kiddo! How’s my favorite son doing today?” Bruno asked with a laugh. Ash stopped running to stand before his father with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>“Dad, I’m your only son. At least you should hope so, imagine what mom would say otherwise!” Ash chuckled while Bruno’s face paled slightly, his wife could be VERY scary when she wanted to be.</p><p>“Regardless my point remains that you’re my favorite!” Bruno laughed as he pulled his son in for a one-armed hug. Ash happily returned the one-armed hug before separating.</p><p>“So you came to see me off?” Ash asked with a bright smile as Pikachu looked at Bruno from Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss your first day as a trainer for anything.” Bruno replied with a grin. “Plus I wanted to give you something to start your journey with!” he finished as he pulled a Pokeball out of the rucksack that had been left next to the rock he’d been sitting on. “Go on, let him out. You’ll definitely be surprised.”</p><p>“Alright! Come one out!” Ash called as he opened the Pokeball. In a flash of white light a form emerged and took the shape of a bipedal blue and black Pokémon with jackal like features.</p><p>“Rio!” called out the Pokémon with a smile.</p><p>“No way! A Riolu! You’re really giving me a Riolu?!” Ash questioned completely ecstatic at seeing the small Fighting Type Pokémon. Bruno laughed happily seeing his son’s reaction to his gift.</p><p>“Of course, kiddo! My two Lucario had an egg and they were more than happy to let you be their son’s trainer after he was old enough.” Bruno replied seeing Riolu raise a paw and sense his son’s Aura. Ash noticed what Riolu was doing and raised his own hand causing a light blue glow to envelop it. Trainer and Pokémon both began to sense one another’s Aura. Riolu sensed a large amount of Aura from his new trainer and at least a small affinity for all eighteen Types. Riolu realized that his new trainer was an Aura Guardian and couldn’t be happier. Ash sensed a good amount of Aura from Riolu, far higher than the average for most young Pokémon, and noticed that while most of Riolu’s Aura was aligned with the Fighting Type it also had a decent alignment with Steel Type and Fire Type, which was surprising and led Ash to ask his father a question.</p><p>“Does Riolu already know Blaze Kick?” Ash asked as he lowered his hand and looked towards his father.</p><p>“Yep! I figured you’d be able to sense it. Riolu inherited that move from his father, it’s an Egg Move. I also had his mother teach him how to use the move Bulk Up before I brought him to you. He’ll definitely help you out during your journey. Plus you can help each other with Aura training; after all Pokémon will always be the true masters when it comes to Aura. Learning from them is a good practice for an Aura user.” Bruno replied with a grin before offering a suggestion. “Why don’t you scan both Pikachu and Riolu with your new Pokedex? You’ll be able to find out all of their moves that way.”</p><p>“Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Let’s see…” Ash said as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it towards Pikachu, who had hopped down from Ash’s shoulder to meet Riolu.</p><p>“Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks, if threatened, it lets loose electric charges from the sacs. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity can build and cause lightning storms. This Pikachu is Male, Type Electric; known moves are Thundershock, Tail Whip, Growl and Volt Tackle.” The Pokedex listed off in a robotic voice.</p><p>“That’s cool! Pikachu you have an Egg Move!” Ash called out excitedly to his Starter.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu replied pumping a paw in the air.</p><p>“Can you use Volt Tackle, buddy?” Ash questioned only to see Pikachu shake its head in the negative.</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder why you can’t?” Ash mused as he watched Riolu pat Pikachu on the back.</p><p>“I’m not an expert on Electric Types but my guess is that Pikachu’s voltage and amperage aren’t high enough yet to form the move.” Bruno said as he leaned down to pat Pikachu’s head.</p><p>“That makes sense; Electric Types do need to build up their electric capacity over time before they can learn more powerful moves.” Ash mused before turning back to Pikachu. “Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll get you strong enough to use that move one day without a doubt!”</p><p>“PiPika!” Pikachu nodded happily.</p><p>“Alright, now it’s Riolu’s turn.” Ash stated as he turned his Pokedex towards the Fighting Type.</p><p>“Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, It can discern the physical and emotional states of people, Pokémon, and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves. It knows how people and Pokémon feel by looking at their auras. It doesn’t approach dangerous opponents. This Riolu is Male, Type Fighting; known moves are Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick and Bulk Up.” The Pokedex listed off in a robotic voice again.</p><p>“That’s nice Riolu, with some battle experience and learning a good Fighting Type move you’ll definitely be a terror at the Pewter City Gym.” Ash remarked as Riolu let out a happy bark.</p><p>“Alright kiddo, before I send you off and head home to see your mother, I think it’s time for another challenge.” Bruno said with a grin causing Ash to sigh. His father always gave him either a physical or mental challenge when he was home. Bruno called it training his mind and body; Ash called it his dad being way to into training. Though he knew that his father often did the same types of tests with anyone that wanted to train under him as a student or apprentice; most applicants were turned away for giving up on the physical challenges or not being mentally sharp enough to answer Bruno’s questions.</p><p>“Sure dad, mental or physical this time?” Ash asked while Pikachu and Riolu looked on curiously.</p><p>“A mental challenge this time, wouldn’t want to exhaust you before you even started your journey!” Bruno laughed before asking his son the first question. “What is Aura?”</p><p>“Aura is the life force present in all living things. It is strongly linked to a beings emotions as well as its mental and physical health.” Ash replied; he’d been having these lessons with Gary since they were five.</p><p>“Good. Next question, what is the difference between human Aura users and Pokémon?” Bruno questioned.</p><p>“While Pokémon can use the majority of the eighteen Types and can focus on both Physical attacks and Special attacks; humans are limited in that they are either aligned with Physical Aura or Special Aura. This is known as the Physical/Special Split to Aura users.” Ash answered.</p><p>“What is the only known exception to the Physical/Special Split among Aura users?” Bruno continued his questioning.</p><p>“Those known as Aura Guardians, members of certain families that have an affinity to all eighteen Types; both Physical and Special.” Ash stated.</p><p>“Name four Aura Guardian families and where they reside.” Bruno asked with a grin proud of his son for remembering his lessons so well.</p><p>“The Shirona Family, they currently reside in Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region. Their most notable member being Cynthia Shirona; the current Sinnoh League Champion. There is also the Gen Family; most of them reside in various villages and towns throughout the Sinnoh Region. The most notable being the Aura Guardian Riley, who achieved Full Guardian status at nineteen years of age. Then you have the Draconids of the Hoenn Region. They mostly keep to themselves and often focus on the Dragon Type while mixing other Types in as they age. They’re known to revere the Sky Guardian Rayquaza as their patron Legendary Pokémon.” Ash stopped for a moment to draw in a couple of breaths.</p><p>“You’ve got one more.” Bruno smiled.</p><p>“The Ketchum Family, all currently in Pallet Town in Kanto, since it’s just me and mom left. Last well known member was my great-grandfather who won the Indigo League and held the title of Champion for sixteen years before being defeated and retiring.” Ash finished with a sigh. He was always saddened that his family had become so small; the other families had a few dozen members each. Both his father and mother had told him he could grow the family as much or as little as he wanted when he was old enough without pressure from them. Though the fact that Delia and Bruno were trying for another child was no secret to anyone who knew the Ketchum Family.</p><p>“Correct kiddo; though don’t feel so down about our family. I’ve got the next six months off from work, barring any major emergency, so me and your mother might be able to get you a sibling soon!” Bruno finished with a laugh when he saw Ash’s face turn shocked and a bit creeped out.</p><p>“Dad! I don’t want to hear that! Ugh! I don’t want that image in my head!” Ash complained while Bruno continued to chuckle at him.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I won’t go into your mother and I’s plans for my time off. But what are your plans until you get to Viridian City?” Bruno questioned his son.</p><p>“Probably stay on the path for a while just to get some distance; mom gave me enough prepared food to make a single meal a day for about five days. I could use that up and make two meals a day out of it if I make really good time through Route One.” Ash started to explain.</p><p>“Yeah, it took me a week to get from Pallet to Viridian when I first started out. The Route was still full of cliffs and boulders back when I started.” Bruno commented on his own experience with the path between the two locations.</p><p>“After I get some distance I’ll probably head into the forest and find the river. Maybe I’ll see a Water Type Pokémon I can catch, though it would be easier if I had a rod. I’m pretty sure it is mostly Magikarp and maybe a couple Poliwag in that river though.” Ash mused.</p><p>“There are definitely Poliwag in that river. My Poliwrath evolved from the Poliwag I caught there. Though the rest are mostly Magikarp; any that evolve into Gyarados don’t stay around for very long, there just isn’t enough food for them to survive.” Bruno nodded as he looked towards some of the plants around them and off to the side of the path.</p><p>“After that I’ll probably get back on the path and make my way towards Viridian City. Stock up there on supplies and then head towards Viridian Forest and Pewter City.” Ash finished with a nod at his plans.</p><p>“I see, that’s not a bad plan kiddo. But let me help you out with your fishing dilemma.” Bruno said with a grin as he walked off the path and towards the tree line. Bruno looked through some of the trees before finding what he was looking for, a stalk of bamboo that was a good thickness. With almost no effort Bruno snapped the stalk off near the base and started removing the leaves from the almost six foot stalk. Bruno reached into his rucksack and pulled out woven cordage before winding it around the thin end of the stalk and tightly securing it. He then took all of the remaining cordage that was hanging off the end and gently wound it around the length of the pole before tying it loosely so that it could be untied when Ash wanted to use it.</p><p>“Here you go, kiddo, and Old Style Rod. You probably won’t catch too many Water Types with this before it snaps but you should be able to snag a Magikarp or a Poliwag with it.” Bruno smiled as Ash took the makeshift rod from his dad and strapped it to the side of his pack.</p><p>“Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. This’ll definitely come in handy for a while.” Ash thanked his father before giving him a hug. Bruno smiled at his son before ruffling his cap covered head.</p><p>“Alright kiddo, you better get started, don’t want to burn too much daylight on your first day as a trainer.” Bruno advised as he picked up his rucksack and headed towards Pallet Town. “I can’t wait to have some of your mom’s cooking again! I wonder what she’s making for lunch?” he queried while waving to his son as the two went their separate ways.</p><p>“Alright guys, we best get started. Riolu, return!” Ash said as he called Riolu back into his Pokeball and Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. “We’re heading out to be the best Pokémon Master and best Pokémon team ever! Right Pikachu?!”</p><p>“Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out as Ash started walking down Route One his journey finally beginning.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So I hope you’ve all enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you thought with a review. How did you like what I did with Ash and his family? Are you interested in how I’m making Aura work? Let me know!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fishing and a New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello Friends and Fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Ash is going to make his way a little further on his journey and meet a certain red-haired Water-Type trainer. Will her bike survive the encounter or not?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – Fishing and a New Friend</strong>
</p><p>Ash and Pikachu had just left Pallet Town a couple of hours ago and started their journey on Route One. Both trainer and Pokémon were looking around the area and taking in the scenery as well as looking for potential new Pokémon team members for Ash to catch and add to their growing family. Ash had seen a few Pidgey and Rattata, but none of them had really stood out as a Pokémon that Ash wanted to catch and train. Supposedly, during certain times of the year, different Pokémon could be found on Route One including Oddish, Bellsprout, and Sentret when the Johto native rodents migrated every year. Finding the evolved forms of any Pokémon on Route One was unlikely as Raticate and Pidgeotto often left soon after evolving to seek more food and establish their own territory; and the seasonal Pokémon rarely evolved during their migrations.</p><p>All in all though the start of the journey had been going well enough, it was a nice day even though the clouds slowly gathering indicated rain later. Ash was confident he’d have at least a couple more hours of travel and searching time before he’d have to find shelter from the rain or set up his tarp as a makeshift shelter to stay dry. A shape moving through the tall grass caught Ash’s attention and he motioned to it so that Pikachu could be ready to battle. A few moments later a Spearow emerged from the grass pecking at the ground for seeds and small bugs.</p><p>“Huh, that’s odd, what’s a Spearow doing here?” Ash mused to himself aloud. Spearow were usually only found in this part of Kanto around Route Twenty Two. Though the forest separating Route One and Route Twenty Two was the same forest, Pidgey and Spearow competed for many of the same insects, seeds and nuts and rarely intermingled. To find a lone Spearow on Route One was odd to say the least. The Spearow looked up when it noticed Ash and Pikachu and chirped aggressively before ignoring the Trainer and Pokémon and continuing its’ search for food.</p><p>“What do you think Pikachu, should we try and catch it?” Ash questioned his starter as the Electric Type gazed at the Spearow.</p><p>“Pi Pika. Pika Chu Pika.” Pikachu vocalized while shaking its’ head no and pointing towards the tree line on the side of the road. Ash turned to where Pikachu was pointing to see at least three dozen Spearow in the grass or in the trees watching over each other as they all searched for food.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe just leave them be, right buddy?” Ash stated with a nervous chuckle as he carefully walked away from the Spearow flock. Catching a Spearow wasn’t worth angering an entire flock; the species, including their evolved form of Fearow, were known to be aggressive when angered and many a trainer had been injured when they’d run afoul of the species. “How about we head towards the river in the forest and try out this Old Style Rod my dad made for me, buddy? Having a Water Type will only help at the Pewter City Gym.” Ash questioned Pikachu as he pointed towards the bamboo rod strapped to the side of his pack.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed with a nod causing Ash to chuckle.</p><p>“Alright, to the river we go!” Ash stated smiling, changing his direction to enter the forest and the river that should only be a few minutes of walking away. The walk through the forest was pleasant, the sounds of nature were calming and the smell of the forest was pleasantly familiar to Ash and Pikachu. Within ten minutes the two could hear the sound of the gently flowing river and emerged from the trees to spot the river in question with a mostly flat shoreline covered in rocks and light grass on either side of the water. Looking up and down the river for a good fishing spot Ash noticed an orange-red haired girl in jean shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff, two suspenders went over the girl’s shoulders to complete her outfit. Deciding to calmly announce himself to the girl Ash walked over to her making sure that his steps made a little more noise than usual on the rocky shoreline. The girl turning to face him when he was a few meters away let him know that his plan had worked.</p><p>“Hello, did you need something?” the girl asked quietly so as not to scare away any potential Water Type Pokémon that she could catch.</p><p>“No, I was just looking for a spot to fish and noticed you were already here. I was just making myself known so that I didn’t startle you later.” Ash replies with a short bow.</p><p>“Oh, thank you then. It would have been surprising to look up and suddenly see another person that wasn’t there a minute ago.” The girl said with a nod. “My name’s Misty by the way, what’s yours?”</p><p>“Ash Ketchum, I just started today and I thought I’d come over here to the river to try and catch a Water Type Pokémon.” Ash answered her with a smile.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Water Types are super useful and the best Type in my opinion.” Misty said with a smile of her own.</p><p>“So I take it you’re a Water Type Specialist then?” Ash questioned as he found a large, mostly flat, rock to sit on just a couple meters from where Misty was sitting.</p><p>“Yep! I’ve always loved Water Pokémon, they’re all so adorable! My dream is to catch as many species of Water Type Pokémon as I can and become a recognized Water Type Master.” Misty gushed happily while telling Ash about her dream.</p><p>“That’s a good dream, Misty. I’m sure you can do it with some hard work and determination.” Ash nodded as he set down his pack and let Pikachu down off his shoulder to lay on the large rock next to him. Ash deftly unstrapped the rod his father had made for him and untied the end of the cord so he could unwind the rest of it and tie some bait onto the end.</p><p>“That’s a nice Old Style Rod you’ve got there. I take it you’re aiming to snag a Magikarp or a Poliwag?” Misty asked as she looked over the fishing rod Ash was working with.</p><p>“Poliwag preferably, Magikarp are good but they can be hard to train in the beginning and after they evolve they can be unruly and aggressive even towards their own Trainer.” Ash stated as he opened his pack and looked through the premade meat jerky and packaged vegetables that his mom had packed for him, wondering which one would attract a Poliwag more.</p><p>“I’d go for the jerky if you’re hoping for a Poliwag.” Misty suddenly spoke up. Ash turned to look at her with both foodstuffs in his hands, a confused look on his face at her recommendation. “The Poliwag in this part of the river are fairly young, so they’re looking for protein to grow larger. That’s Tauros jerky, right? If so that’ll be the kind of protein packed bait that a young Poliwag would snap up quickly.” Misty explained causing Ash to look at her amazed at her knowledge.</p><p>“You’re so smart, Misty! Thanks for the info!” Ash exclaimed as he put the packaged vegetables back into his pack and tore a piece of jerky off before tying it securely to the end of his cordage fishing line.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Ash.” Misty replied with a grin as she turned back to watching her own line in the water. After tying the jerky onto the end of the line Ash gently cast out his line as far as he could. The cordage line was about six meters long not counting the amount that was tied onto the bamboo pole itself so Ash was hopeful that it would reach down to where the Poliwag were swimming. This river was known to be fairly shallow for about two and a half to three meters from the shoreline but quickly dropped off into almost ten meter deep water past that. This narrower space was another reason that newly evolved Gyarados often headed downstream towards the ocean soon after evolving.</p><p>“So what kind of rod is that?” Ash asked after casting his line into the river.</p><p>“This is a Good Rod; they’re reliable and can handle larger and stronger Pokémon than Old Style Rods. Since Water Types can move through rivers and streams without much notice you can sometimes catch something unexpected while fishing. Right now I’m hoping for a Poliwag myself, but the chance for a Krabby or possibly a Poliwhirl is there when using this rod.” Misty explained as she watched the surface of the water near her line.</p><p>“Huh, that’s a good point, I wonder if there are any Krabby around here? I know most of them only stay in rivers while they’re young and when they get bigger and closer to evolving they head towards the coast for more space and more food options.” Ash mused as he tore off a piece of jerky and gave it to Pikachu. The Electric Type squeaked happily as it grasped the jerky and began gnawing on it. Ash then put the rest of the piece into his mouth and chewed it for a minute while watching his line. A pleasant silence between the two trainers ensued with only the sounds of the river heard, after a few more minutes of this Ash reached for another piece of jerky before glancing over at his fishing companion.</p><p>“Hey Misty, do you want a piece of jerky?” Ash asked as he held out a piece of the Tauros jerky to the girl.</p><p>“Sure, thanks for the food.” Misty replied as she took the piece of jerky from Ash and popped it into her mouth. Ash also took another piece of jerky and started chewing it after seeing that Pikachu had wandered over to a bush with small blue Oran berries on it. Apparently his starter liked Oran berries as there were a few remains of already eaten berries at Pikachu’s feet.</p><p>“Well guess Pikachu is having his lunch already.” Ash chuckled to himself quietly before finishing his jerky and looking over at Misty out of the corner of his eye. She couldn’t be much older than him and he was almost fifteen, so she might be fifteen or sixteen Ash thought to himself as he observed the girl. She was in good shape based off her toned stomach and strong looking legs. Those legs were also long and smooth causing Ash to blush faintly before moving his gaze upwards. Misty’s jean shorts stopped just past mid-thigh and her top showed off the swell of her chest without giving a glimpse at her cleavage. If Gary were here Ash was pretty sure he’d confirm Ash’s estimate of Misty’s breasts being a B-Cup that would be a good handful each. ‘Ah no! I can’t let Gary corrupt me with his playboy ways!’ Ash thought as he shook his head slightly and refocused back on his line in the water a blush prominent on his cheeks.</p><p>Another few minutes passed before Ash noticed his line moving against the river current. Just a few small tugs let Ash know that whatever was at the end of the line was examining the jerky bait and hadn’t actually taken it yet. A slight gasp from Misty revealed her line also being messed with by an underwater Pokémon. Ash did his best to keep the fishing rod steady as the Pokémon below water continued to move his line around. Misty, showing much more experience, kept her fishing rod steady and her posture tense ready to jerk the Pokémon out of the water as soon as it took the bait.</p><p>“Ash, you pull your catch to the right and I’ll pull mine to the left; that way we’ll both have enough room to battle the Pokémon if we want to catch them, ok?” Misty quietly stated getting a nod from Ash. Pikachu noticing the small commotion came back over to Ash’s side.</p><p>“Get ready buddy, we might have a battle on our hands.” Ash said to Pikachu getting a nod from Pikachu as he dropped down to all fours and lightly sparked his cheeks.</p><p>With a sudden jerk Ash’s line went taunt as the underwater Pokémon took the bait and tried to dive. With a strong pull Ash jerked the struggling Pokémon into the shallow waters closer to the shore. Among all the splashing and flailing Ash could make out a dark blue body and a white tail. Giving another strong jerk of the fishing rod had the Poliwag on the edge of the shore; the Tadpole Pokémon trying to get its’ balance and stand up to face Ash and Pikachu. A quick glance over at Misty showed the Water Type trainer reeling in her own Poliwag; the other Tadpole Pokémon thrashing violently as it was pulled out of the water and onto dry land.</p><p>“All right Pikachu, let’s catch Poliwag!” Ash called out as Pikachu cried out and jumped in front of Poliwag just as the Water Type got its’ balance and stood up. “Let’s try and take it down in one shot! Pikachu use Thundershock!” Ash called out. Pikachu sparked his cheeks before letting loose a bolt of electricity at the Poliwag shocking the Water Type and causing it to cry out. Ash quickly pulled out a Pokeball and waited for the right moment to throw the capture device. The Poliwag quickly turned back towards Pikachu before unleashing a Water Gun attack at the Electric Type. “Pikachu dodge and give it another Thundershock!” Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped to the side of the Water Gun and let another Thundershock fly at the Poliwag. The second Thundershock struck and sent Poliwag onto its’ back in the shallows. Seeing his chance Ash enlarged the Pokeball before tossing it at the downed Poliwag. The Pokeball tapped the Poliwag before opening and sucking the Water Type inside, the Pokeball closed and began to shake as Poliwag struggled against the ball. After a few shakes the ball stopped moving and let out a sound that signified a successful capture. Ash stood in shock for a moment at his first successful capture before whooping in joy as he ran over to collect his Pokeball and the new friend inside.</p><p>“Alright, we caught a Poliwag!” Ash cheered as he held up Poliwag’s Pokeball.</p><p>“Pi Pikachu!” Pikachu called out happily as he cheered with his trainer. The duo quickly turned back to see if Misty had managed to capture her Poliwag yet.</p><p>“Come on out, Staryu!” Misty called out as she tossed a Pokeball between herself and the Poliwag in front of her. From the ball a white light emerged that took the form of a large brown Starfish Pokémon with a metallic looking center and a bright red jewel-like core. “Alright Staryu use Swift!” Misty ordered the Water Type. Staryu quickly unleashed a barrage of golden star-shaped bolts of energy at the Poliwag each striking with perfect accuracy. The Poliwag fired back a Water Gun of its’ own trying to fight back. “Use Rapid Spin to dodge, Staryu!” Misty called out and in only a second the Starfish Pokémon was rotating at high-speeds and moving away from the incoming attack. “Finish it with Psywave!” Misty said as she prepared to end the battle. From the jewel-like core of Staryu a bright multi-colored wave of light emerged and struck Poliwag sending the Water Type reeling. Misty quickly took out a Pokeball and with a deft flick had it enlarged and thrown at the downed Poliwag. With a tap the Poliwag was caught and a short struggle later the Pokeball chimed a successful capture.</p><p>“Way to go Misty!” Ash cheered as Misty went to collect her new Pokémon, the girl smiling happily at the cheering as she walked back towards Ash with Pokeball in hand.</p><p>“Thanks Ash, it wasn’t anything special though.” Misty said with a hint of pride as she puffed out her chest at the praise. This movement had the effect of drawing Ash’s eyes to the girl’s chest before he forced himself to look away so that he wouldn’t have to explain why he was blushing to Misty.</p><p>“Well I’m going to let Poliwag out to treat it and scan it with my Pokedex.” Ash said as he tapped the button on Poliwag’s Pokeball letting his new Water Type out. In a flash of white light Ash’s Poliwag materialized still looking worse for wear. “Hey there Poliwag, I’m Ash and if you’ll let me I’d like to be your Trainer from now on. I’d like to start by healing you up from your injuries if you’d like.” Ash soothed the Water Type as Poliwag eyed him tiredly. With a nod of acceptance Poliwag sat down in front of Ash and let him start to help it recover.</p><p>“He’s so kind to his Pokémon, its sweet.” Misty said to herself as she walked towards the trio of Ash, Pikachu, and Poliwag.</p><p>“Ok Poliwag, this might sting just a bit but you’ll feel better right after.” Ash warned the Pokémon as he took out a Potion and sprayed it on his Poliwag’s injuries. Poliwag flinched from the slight sting before the injuries began to slowly heal up and disappear from the Tadpole Pokémon’s body. “Have some of these too, they’ll help you recover.” Ash said as he plucked some Oran berries off the nearby bush and placed them in front of Poliwag. The Water Type happily used its’ tail to bring the berries to it’s’ mouth and eat them one by one while Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokémon.</p><p>“Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon, its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking. Its slick skin is thin and damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern. This Poliwag is Male, Type Water; known moves are Water Gun and Watersport.” The Pokedex’s robotic voice listed off Poliwag’s information.</p><p>“That’s pretty handy, Ash, what else can it do?” Misty asked curiously. To her knowledge the first Pokedex was made by Professor Oak almost twenty five years ago. Now days the Pokedex project was an international scientific research project and about a dozen new trainers a year per region were given a Pokedex to assist with data collection. Each of the dozen trainers were always picked by Pokémon Professors that were licensed to give out Starter Pokémon as well so only a few trainers a year got to own the rather useful item.</p><p>“It can also tell you a Pokémon’s Ability. I discovered that about an hour after I first scanned my Pokémon. Pikachu’s Ability is Static and my Riolu’s Ability is Inner Focus.” Ash replied as he hit a button on his Pokedex changing it to Ability Identifier mode. “Let’s check Poliwag’s Ability.” A quick scan and the Pokedex began to speak again.</p><p>“This Poliwag’s Ability is Water Absorb. This Ability allows Poliwag to heal when soaked in water making Water Type moves ineffective against this Pokémon.” The Pokedex stated.</p><p>“That’s cool; do you think you can scan my Poliwag for moves and Ability?” Misty asked hopefully.</p><p>“Not if it’s out of its’ Pokeball. The Pokedex is programmed not to scan the moves and Abilities of other Trainer’s Pokémon. It’s to prevent things like cheating by knowing an opponent’s moves and Ability ahead of time.” Ash stated before holding out his hand. “But I can scan it if I put the Pokeball directly in front of the scanner.”</p><p>“Thanks Ash, this will be a big help to start out Poliwag’s training.” Misty thanked him as she let Ash scan her Poliwag’s Pokeball.</p><p>“This Poliwag is Female and knows the moves Water Gun, Watersport, and Hypnosis.” The Pokedex informed. A quick button press and another scan gave the Ability information. “This Poliwag’s Ability is Water Absorb.”</p><p>“Huh, I guess your Poliwag is a bit older than mine. She knows Hypnosis already, but we’ll catch up soon right Poliwag?” Ash asked his new Water Type getting a noise of confirmation from the eating Tadpole Pokémon.</p><p>“I know my Staryu has the Ability Natural Cure and the moves Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, and Swift. But that’s because you can find out that information at the Pokémon Center.” Misty said as she pet her Staryu.</p><p>“Wow six moves, you must’ve had Staryu for a while. Most wild Pokémon only know three or four moves except on rare occasions.” Ash replied while recalling his now recovered Poliwag. “So what now, do you plan to keep fishing here or are you heading out?”</p><p>“I’m going to head to Viridian on my bike, if I leave now I’ll be able to get there before those clouds turn into rain.” Misty replied as she pointed to a bike leaned up against a tree a few meters down from where they had been fishing. Ash looked up at the sky noticing that the clouds had gathered while they’d been fishing and they probably only had an hour or two at most before the rain would begin. With a bike Misty had a good chance of getting to Viridian before the rain hit.</p><p>“Alright then, it was great meeting you Misty. Have a safe trip to Viridian City.” Ash said as he gave the girl a short bow.</p><p>“Thanks Ash, it was nice meeting you too.” Misty replied with a smile as she returned her Staryu and started walking towards her bike. A large splash of water and a terrifying roar stopped both Trainers in their tracks before they could part ways. Turning back towards the river and the source of the noise both Trainers saw a Gyarados roaring from within the river while glaring at them. With a motion of its’ massive serpentine body the Gyarados quickly whipped up a fearsome gale of wind that began to form into a spiraling tower in front of the large Water/Flying Type Pokémon.</p><p>“Oh man, that’s a Twister attack!” Ash yelled as he quickly grabbed Misty’s hand and ran for cover behind the trees with her and Pikachu. Gyarados unleashed the Twister attack shortly after the trio had found cover amongst the trees of the forest; the wild column of wind and Dragon Type aura throwing around everything in its path before tearing apart dozens of branches from the trees.</p><p>“Hold on tight!” Misty yelled as she, Ash, and Pikachu were gripping on to a strong tree while the vicious wind ripped through the forest around them. After a few moments the attack dispersed and the trio was able to loosen their grip on the old tree.</p><p>“You think it’s gone?” Ash whispered to Misty as they tried to be as quiet as possible.</p><p>“I don’t know. Without knowing what set Gyarados off we can’t be sure that we’re its intended targets or if it’s just lashing out at everything.” Misty replied back quietly.</p><p>“I’ll peek out and check.” Ash volunteered as he and Pikachu slowly poked their heads out from behind the tree and scanned the area. Not seeing the Gyarados in the immediate area the two turned to Misty and shook their heads. Misty sighed before the trio walked out of the forest and back to where they started to observe the area.</p><p>“Oh no, my bike!” Misty cried out in shock at the sight of her mangled bicycle. It looked as if the bike had been hit by the Twister attack and thrown against the trees at high speed on top of that. “What am I going to do now?” she lamented as she looked over the wreck of aluminum and steel.</p><p>“Sorry about your bike Misty, I’ll stay with you until we get to Viridian if it’ll make you feel better.” Ash offered with Pikachu nodding on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks Ash, but are you sure, you don’t have somewhere else to be do you?” Misty questioned not wanting to keep Ash from being somewhere else he might need to be. Suddenly the Gyarados from before broke through the surface of the river with a deafening roar and leered down at the Trainers.</p><p>“Watch out!” Ash yelled as he put himself between the Gyarados and Misty. “Pikachu hit it with Thundershock and I’ll try and scare it away!” Ash called out getting Pikachu to jump off his shoulder and let loose a Thundershock at the Gyarados.</p><p>“Ash don’t be crazy! How are you going to scare a Gyarados? We should escape!” Misty called out from behind him a slight chill of cool air hitting Ash’s back for some unknown reason.</p><p>“Don’t worry Misty! I’ve got a plan!” Ash yelled back over the roar of pain Gyarados let out as it was hit with the four times effective Electric Type attack. Ash gathered up his aura and enhanced his lungs and vocal chords for the technique he was about to perform. As soon as Pikachu’s attack ended Ash opened his mouth and let out what could only be described as a Roar! “Graaaahhhh!” Almost visible waves of sound travelled across the area sending Pidgey flying from the trees and causing nearby Rattata to scurry away in terror. The Gyarados, still trying to get over the effects of getting hit with Pikachu’s Thundershock, stiffened up at the loud sound as it’s’ brain registered danger and it quickly dove back into the river and began rapidly swimming downstream towards the ocean.</p><p>“Ash?” Misty mumbled in shock at what her new friend had just done.</p><p>“Yeah, I should probably explain, huh?” Ash asked as he turned towards Misty while rubbing the back of his head. It wasn’t until he looked at Misty that he realized where the slight chill in the air had come from; for surrounding Misty’s hands was a dense pure white mist, perfectly imitating the Mist technique used by Ice Type Pokémon. “Misty?” he questioned as he became slightly shocked too.</p><p>“You can use Aura!” both Trainers exclaimed at the same time as they pointed at each other, the mist around Misty’s hands dispersing as her arm moved.</p><p>“Well, I mean, yeah. I’m from the Ketchum Family we can all use Aura, we’re born with it active.” Ash explained as he stared at his new friend. “How do you know about it?”</p><p>“My…parents…they taught me and my sisters before they…passed.” Misty replied sadness creeping into her voice.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or bring up bad memories.” Ash apologized as he raised his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>“No…it’s okay. It’s been a few years now. Just thinking about it gets to me sometimes.” Misty responded as she looked back at Ash with a lopsided smile.</p><p>“If I may ask, what’s your last name Misty?” Ash questioned his new friend gently not wanting to upset the girl again.</p><p>“Heh, figured you’d ask that next.” Misty chuckled lightly. “It’s Waterflower, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would explain it. You’re from a Gym Leader family.” Ash smiled at her gently. Among the few people in the world that still practiced Aura, Gym Leaders and sometimes their families were among the most common. It was actually a requirement to be either adept at Aura use or a full-fledged Master before becoming a Gym Leader in any Region affiliated with the International Pokémon League. Only Aura Masters were ever permitted to join the Elite Four or become Champion of a Region as well. Mostly because the defense of a Region from criminals, violent wild Pokémon, or even Legendary Pokémon incidents were dealt with by Gym Leaders in their own towns and cities and the Elite Four and Champion if the Region itself was threatened.</p><p>The actual military of a Region was only used for full-scale war, defense against invasion by hostile powers, or if a situation had gotten so bad that military force was needed to resolve it. Thankfully the world hadn’t had a war in the last couple decades, most of the Regions preferring peace as long as they could maintain it.</p><p>Most Trainers didn’t use or even know about Aura and this was what gave those that had put in the blood, sweat, and tears to learn and master the power the advantage in Pokémon Battles. Aura gave a Trainer better insight into the battles between Pokémon, from timing to reading the battle field; an Aura user would have a much better grasp of the entirety of the battle as compared to a normal Trainer. This was why most Trainers that actually beat a League Tournament and gained the right to challenge the Elite Four often failed to defeat any of them.</p><p>“So was that a Roar technique you just used?” Misty questioned as the two moved past the awkwardness of Misty’s parental situation.</p><p>“Yeah, it probably only worked because Gyarados was already in pain, but it sends most of the weaker Pokémon running for the hills.” Ash chuckled as Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Still I was going to use the Mist technique to cover the area and have us escape while Gyarados couldn’t see us.” Misty sighed as she looked back at her destroyed bike. “I was planning on being back in Viridian before the rain hit, but without my bike I won’t be able to make it back before nightfall much less before it starts raining. I only brought my rucksack because I wasn’t planning on doing any camping, I don’t even have a sleeping bag for the night.”</p><p>“Well I have a tarp and a one person tent. We can use those to camp out tonight and head out first thing in the morning.” Ash suggested as he pulled the mentioned items from his large pack.</p><p>“You mean share a one person tent? Wouldn’t that mean we’d have to be pressed up against each other?” Misty asked nervously. She wasn’t the type of girl to just sleep next to some guy she just met even if he was nice enough.</p><p>“What? No, no, I meant I’d let you have the tent for the night and I’d set up the tarp over it and sleep under it to keep dry. As long as it doesn’t start raining sideways for some reason I should be fine with just my cold weather coat as a blanket.” Ash responded nervously, he didn’t want Misty to think he was <strong><em>that</em></strong> kind of guy.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything.” Misty said touched by how much Ash was willing to do so that she would be comfortable for the night.</p><p>“Yeah it’s fine, you’ve lost your bike and weren’t expecting to camp out, so helping out seems like the right thing to do.” Ash stated with a grin as he found a clear spot in the forest a little way away from the river and unstrapped the single person tent. The tent did exactly what it was designed for and popped up almost completely by itself, all Ash had to do was take the set of stakes that came with it and drive them into the ground in the designated areas built into the tent itself to keep it from moving. After that he handed his rolled up sleeping bag to Misty and motioned for her to set herself up inside the tent. Misty had done so after a heartfelt thank you to Ash.</p><p>With the tent set up and Misty getting herself situated for sleeping later that night; Ash went about unfolding his tarp and setting it up with some of the long branches the Gyarados had broken from the trees with its’ Twister attack. The tarp covered a fairly large square footage because it was rather thin, the amount of space would more than cover the small one person tent with room left for Ash to stay dry as well. Thankfully the tarp, even though thin, was completely waterproof and could hold up even under a heavy rain as long as the wind didn’t pick up much.</p><p>After getting the tent and tarp set up Ash estimated they had only about an hour to get some food cooked up before it started raining so he asked Misty to gather some firewood while he got out some packaged vegetables, a kit with some basic seasonings in it, most importantly salt and pepper, and a package of dried noodles that came with a package of bouillon powder for flavoring. He’d once seen his father improvise a dish like this on a camping trip they’d taken together and it was a fairly simple meal that would still be filling. A few minutes later Misty came back with an armload of firewood and Ash asked her to fill up his largest pot, a mere ten inches across but about five inches deep, with water so they could filter and boil it for cooking up their dinner. It was a short time later that a bubbling pot of flavored noodles and vegetables was simmering over their campfire. Ash quickly dished out a portion for Misty in his only bowl while he ate out of a smaller pot from the set his mother had gotten for him.</p><p>“Ash, this is actually pretty good.” Misty said with some surprise as she ate from her bowl.</p><p>“Thanks, I once saw my dad make something similar on a camping trip so I was pretty sure I could recreate it.” Ash replied with a smile. By this time the clouds had covered the sky completely and it looked like the rain would start any second. “Well we’ve at least had dinner even if it is a few hours early. Now just got to feed our Pokémon and we’ll be good to sleep through the rain.”</p><p>With that Ash and Misty released their Pokémon for dinner. Pikachu, Riolu, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, and two Poliwags were soon getting their fill of local berries as well as finishing off what remained of the noodle soup. After everyone had eaten Ash and Misty returned their Pokémon, excluding Pikachu, back to their individual Pokeballs and set about putting out the fire and quickly cleaning the dishes. The two had just finished putting the last of the dishes away when the first drops of rain hit the tarp above them.</p><p>“Thanks for everything Ash; I really appreciate all of this.” Misty thanked him again as she entered the tent.</p><p>“No problem Misty, I’ve got my big pack to sleep on and my cold weather jacket for a blanket I’ll be fine for a night as warm as this one. The pack might need to be rearranged for more comfort as an impromptu mattress but I’ll take care of that.” Ash replied as he pulled his cold weather jacket out of his pack and started getting his pack organized to be a makeshift mattress.</p><p>“Good night, Ash.” Misty said with a nod as she closed the tent and zipped it up.</p><p>“Night Misty, sleep tight.” Ash replied as he got his pack set up and he laid on it with Pikachu jumping up onto his chest to sleep as Ash draped the large fluffy jacket over the both of them. No one in the camp knew that the next morning in the rays of the sun a Legendary Pokémon would be seen by Ash Ketchum for the first time.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know with reviews! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So Ash and Misty both caught a Poliwag! Wonder which evolutionary route they’ll go down? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not to mention we got to see Aura being used in a real scenario in the wild. Did you enjoy the Aura use? Were you surprised Misty could use Aura? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Did you notice that I’m not skimping on the daily necessities involved with what is essentially backpacking across the Region? I always felt that the show could have shown at least a few more scenes involving what it takes to be a travelling Pokémon Trainer, like camping and proper preparedness for the realities of travelling the wilds for days on end before reaching another town or city.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway I hope you’ve enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, later!</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Legendary Morning, Viridian Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Aura Heart Journey. This chapter Ash sees his first Legendary Pokémon and he and Misty make it to Viridian City.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 – Legendary Morning, Viridian Night</strong>
</p><p>Ash groaned slightly as he was awoken by the rays of sunlight hitting his face. With a grumble he turned his head away from the light before opening his eyes. Blinking away the sleep, Ash gazed at his surroundings before realizing that it was morning. Feeling Pikachu’s weight on his chest Ash pulled back the cold weather coat he’d been using as a blanket.</p><p>“Pikachu, its morning buddy, we should get up and start the day.” Ash said as he gently stroked Pikachu behind the ears.</p><p>“Chaaa.” Pikachu cooed as he opened his eyes and slowly got down off of Ash’s chest and onto the ground.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Ash groaned as he stood up and stretched. “What should we do about breakfast?” Pikachu walked out from under the tarp and started sniffing around the bushes looking for more berries. “Well, guess that takes care of your breakfast. What should me and Misty have though?” Pikachu’s only response was to give a small shrug as he picked a berry off the bush he was sniffing. The Electric Type quickly set about filling his stomach. “Hmm, maybe there are some ingredients we can forage around here?” Ash wondered as he looked up towards the trees. Only he quickly forgot about food when his eyes caught sight of a large, majestic, rainbow-colored bird flying through the morning sky.</p><p>“Amazing,” Ash mumbled as he watched the Pokémon flying. “What Pokémon is that?” He quickly rushed back to his pack and got out his Pokedex. Quickly getting back to where he could see the Pokémon, Ash used his Pokedex to zoom in on the large bird. Hitting the scan button the Pokedex started recording the image of the Pokémon into video while giving out information.</p><p>“Pokémon not confirmed, searching database for best potential match. Searching…data found. Best match is the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh.” The Pokedex stated before giving off what information it had on the Legendary Pokémon. “Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon, a legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. Ho-oh's feathers glow in seven colors. Scientists theorize the color seen depends on the angle at which a feather is struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers.”</p><p>“Ho-oh…no way.” Ash mumbled to himself watching the Legendary Pokémon until it flew pass the tree line and disappeared from view.</p><p>“Recording complete, transmitting video data to Professor Oak’s lab.” The Pokedex intoned as it sent a copy of the video file to the professor.</p><p>“Oh, well that’s convenient. The professor is probably going to be shocked.” Ash muttered already picturing Oak’s excitement at getting Ho-oh footage. He’d more than likely be calling up every other Pokémon Professor in Kanto and Johto to share the new data.</p><p>“Ash? What’s the commotion?” Misty asked as she unzipped the tent and stepped out.</p><p>“You won’t believe it unless I show you Misty. Get a look at this video.” Ash replied as Misty walked up to him and looked at his Pokedex. After watching the video of Ho-oh, Misty was definitely shocked but asked Ash why he hadn’t woken her up to see Ho-oh as well.</p><p>“Sorry Misty, I was a bit too shocked to do anything but stand there and watch.” Ash admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“Well its fine I guess. I’d have been too busy staring at a Legendary to do much else either.” Misty admitted with grin. “Wish I could wash up a bit before breakfast. But I don’t have any clothes to change into since I wasn’t planning to camp out last night.”</p><p>“Well it wouldn’t be as good as a shower, but we can filter and boil up some river water to wash up with. I have some bar soap and washcloths to clean ourselves up with.” Ash offered as he went over to his pack. He pulled out his large pot, his water filtering tube, a new box with a bar of soap in it and two white washcloths.</p><p>“What don’t you have in that pack of yours?” Misty asked with a smile towards her new friend as she took the large pot from him.</p><p>“A TV, gourmet food, portable power supply, an oven, a cooler, a toilet, should I keep going?” Ash replied with a grin as he pulled out two black bath towels to dry off with.</p><p>“Smart ass.” Misty chuckled as she took the large pot towards the river to fetch some water. While he waited for Misty to get back with the water Ash took the left over firewood from last night and got a fire going with his flint striker. Misty returned shortly after with a pot full of water and Ash held the filtration tube steady while Misty poured the water into it. A few minutes later and Ash’s two smaller pots were filled with filtered water. Placing both pots over the fire the two trainers started talking to pass the time until the water boiled. Then they would be sure it was purified and safe to wash with as well as drink and cook with.</p><p>“So what are you training Pokémon for Ash? What’s your dream?” Misty asked as she looked through her rucksack and pulled out her canteen.</p><p>“I want to be a Pokémon Master. A Master of multiple Types and a World Level Battler, I know it’ll be hard and I’ll have to defeat untold numbers of Elite Level Trainers to make it happen. But it’s been my dream since I was a kid.” Ash smiled as he thought back on the time he’d first told his father that he wanted to be even better than him. Bruno had taken it in stride laughing joyfully and helped his son train and study.</p><p>“That’s a good dream Ash. But that’ll be even harder than my dream of becoming a Water Type Master.” Misty replied before taking a drink from her canteen.</p><p>“I know, heck I just started so I’m still a Beginner Level Trainer. It’ll be a while before I’m anywhere close to achieving my dream.” Ash replied as he checked to see if the water had started boiling yet. Seeing that it hadn’t Ash asked Misty a question. “So what level are you at, Misty?”</p><p>“Well I’ve been a Licensed Trainer for about nine months and I’ve taken part in a lot of battles. I’ve even joined a couple of small competitions and tournaments. So I’ve ranked up twice and am classified as an Adept Level Trainer.” Misty replied smiling at Ash’s impressed look.</p><p>“That means you have a high win ratio in normal battles and you’ve had to have won at least three of those competitions or tournaments, right?” Ash questioned the redhead.</p><p>“Yep, I won the Cerulean Junior Cup just before leaving Cerulean City. I’ve also won the Azure Town Battle Competition and Copper Town’s annual Founding Tournament. I’ve lost my fair share of competitions as well. There are all kinds of Trainers in the world. I lost the Vermillion City Rising Star Tournament early on to one of Lt. Surge’s apprentices. Say what you want about him, but Lt. Surge knows how to apply his military training to teaching his Gym Trainers. I didn’t last ten minutes in that battle.” Misty explained to Ash who sat enraptured by her tale.</p><p>“That’s still pretty impressive. If I remember right Copper Town has the Metal Badge and Azure Town has the Breeze Badge.” Ash stated since he was considering going for those two badges.</p><p>“Yeah, the Gym Leader of Copper Town is the one that presides over the town’s Founding Tournament. He was a pretty jovial guy.” Misty replied before throwing out her own question. “So what Level are you hoping to get to by the time the Indigo League Conference starts?”</p><p>“Hmm, well I’m a Beginner Level now of course, but earning a Badge gets you an automatic rank up to Rookie Level. From there is Adept Level like you. Then Advanced Level, followed by Ace Level, most Coordinators rank somewhere within the three A’s during their career so I’m hoping to check out a Contest or two to see some of them in action.” Ash said with a grin at the thought of seeing unique Coordinator-created battle styles.</p><p>“Makes sense, you never know what kind of amazing things a Coordinator will come up with. Though the focus they put on control, technique, beauty, and flashiness does usually limit their Levels.” Misty nodded though one of her idols as a Water Pokémon Master, Wallace of Sootopolis City, was both an Elite Level Trainer and a renowned Contest Master.</p><p>“True, only a handful of coordinators rise above Ace Level. Expert Level comes after that and that’s the wall for most trainers during their career. But I want to go even further and reach not only the Elite Level but the highest level of all, World Level.” Ash stated with passion. Misty could practically see the fire in his eyes when he said it.</p><p>“That’ll be a long and difficult road Ash, but if you keep up that determination and conviction I’m seeing now. Well, I think you just might have what it takes.” Misty smiled as Ash beamed at her for believing in his dream.</p><p>“Thanks Misty, that means a lot.” Ash said happily.</p><p>“No problem but are you planning to challenge every Gym in the Kanto Region to raise your Level before the Indigo League?” Misty questioned curiously.</p><p>“Probably not every Gym, but I definitely want to earn the badges of the current Top Eight Gyms in Kanto. Pewter City is seventh this year, Cerulean City is eighth,” Misty let out a small sigh at that statement. “Celadon City is sixth, Vermilion City is fifth, Fuchsia City is fourth, Cinnabar Island is third, Saffron City is second and Viridian City is first.” Ash stated from memory. “Getting a few badges from the other ten gyms will help with my Level but it’ll mainly be great training for my team.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea. There are eighteen gyms in every Region affiliated with the International Pokémon League, one for every Type. If you’re looking to get your Pokémon ready for a League Conference training against Gym leaders is probably one of the best ways.” Misty nodded.</p><p>“Yeah I thought so too. Hopefully with more than the required eight badges needed to enter the Conference I’ll be at Advanced Level or Ace Level by the time it starts.” Ash stated before noticing that the water was boiling and pulling the pots away from the fire. “So what should we do for breakfast? Any ideas?”</p><p>“Hmm, do you think there are any Pidgey nests around here?” Misty asked. “I could go for some scrambled eggs since I know you have a spice kit with salt and pepper.”</p><p>“Probably, since my Roar scared them off yesterday. Any Pidgey that haven’t come back to their nest yet will have only the non-fertilized eggs that the females lay every other day or so left in them.” Ash reasoned as he started looking for nests in the trees surrounding their camp.</p><p>“That makes sense. Most Pidgey can’t lay viable eggs anyway. They’re too small until they get older and are close to evolving. Pidgeotto and Pidgeot can lay viable eggs that produce new Pidgey easily though.” Misty commented as she looked around for nests as well. The common Pidgey egg was about seven and a half to eight centimeters in length and wasn’t capable of sustaining a developing Pokémon life. In comparison a Pidgeotto that laid an egg would produce and egg double that size from which a small Pidgey would hatch. After a couple months in the nest the hatchling would be around twenty five centimeters tall and capable of taking care of itself.</p><p>It only took about ten minutes to find a nest with a few eggs in it. Ash gently handed them down to Misty from the tree he’d climbed to get them. There were four eggs in total so both trainers were happy that breakfast would be decent before they headed for Viridian City. Getting back to the fire Misty checked the water temperature in the pots. Finding them pleasantly warm she asked Ash if he minded her washing up in the tent.</p><p>“I’d rather not get the inside of the tent wet.” Ash replied as he got out his skillet and spice kit.</p><p>“Ok, but I hope you aren’t expecting me to wash up in front of you mister.” Misty stated with a smirk. “You’re a good guy from what I’ve seen but that doesn’t mean you get to see me topless.”</p><p>“Misty!” Ash choked out as he almost dropped the skillet. His face was getting hot and he just knew he was blushing.</p><p>“Hahaha! Your face is priceless right now!” Misty laughed at Ash’s blushing face.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah laugh it up.” Ash grumbled before setting the skillet over the fire and cracking the four eggs into it. Adding salt, pepper and a dash of dried parsley to the eggs before whipping them up into scrambled. “Can you take care of the eggs for a minute? I’ll set up the tarp to be a temporary private wash room.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Ash.” Misty complied as she switched with Ash and started tending the eggs. Ash quickly took down the tarp and then used the poles to form the corners of a small square. Pulling out some cordage from his pack Ash tied the tarp to the first pole. He then wrapped it around the other three to make a small empty space in the middle. Securing the tarp to the other three poles made an enclosed area where Misty could wash up in private.</p><p>“Done and done.” Ash said with a satisfied nod. He quickly went back over to Misty and let her know she could wash up while he finished the eggs.</p><p>“Thanks Ash, I meant what I said earlier you know, you’re a good guy.” Misty smiled happily taking one of the small pots of warm water with her into the tarp room. With the bar soap, washcloth and towel Ash lent her Misty was happy to be able to wash up at least a bit before eating.</p><p>Setting the pot down Misty knelt down beside it and pulled her suspenders off of her shoulders. After they were out of the way she pulled off her yellow midriff bearing shirt. Her breasts bounced from the motion since she had taken off her bra before sleeping last night and hadn’t put it back on yet. Putting the washcloth in the warm water Misty gently wiped her face off before taking the soap and lathering it up. With a decent lather produced she washed her face before using the wet cloth to wash off the soap. Dunking the cloth back in the warm water to rinse off some of the soap she moved on to her torso and arms. Misty lightly scrubbed her chest, stomach, arms and underarms. Lathering up the soap again she carefully cleaned herself making sure to get every area she could reach as clean as possible. Another dunking of the washcloth and she was washing the soap from her skin. Wringing out the washcloth to get rid of used water she dunked it once more before finishing the removal of soap from her skin.</p><p>“Ahh, much better. Nothing beats feeling clean when travelling in the wilderness.” Misty sighed happily as she used the towel to dry herself off. Once she was dry she put her yellow shirt back on and pulled her suspenders up onto her shoulders again. Emerging from the tarp room with her borrowed toiletries she spotted Ash dishing out the eggs into his one bowl and onto his one plate.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready.” Ash turned to her with a smile as he pulled out a large piece of jerky from his bag. He quickly tore it into halves and placed one on the plate and one inside the bowl.</p><p>“Thanks for the food.” Misty said gratefully as she sat next to Ash and took the plate he offered her. As the two ate in companionable quiet they both enjoyed the meal and each other’s company.</p><p>“Alright I’m going to get started on breaking down camp. Do you think you can get the Pokémon their breakfast while I’m doing that?” Ash asked as he stood up and set his finished bowl down.</p><p>“No problem. I’ll get our canteens filled up and wash the skillet, plate, bowl, and spoons while I’m at it. It’s the least I can do for how much you’ve done for me.” Misty replied as she took Ash’s two Pokeballs and her four Pokeballs and released the Pokémon. While Misty was getting the Pokémon berries and helping her Goldeen into the river so she could forage for water plants to eat. Ash rolled up the sleeping bag he’d lent Misty last night. Took down the tent and strapped it back up so that it wouldn’t spring open again. Stuffing the two items into his bag Ash quickly took the newly washed cookware from Misty and placed them back into his pack. After getting his spice kit back into the pack he quickly took down the tarp room and folded the tarp up. It was only after doing this he noticed the still semi-warm pot of water on the ground.</p><p>“Right, I almost forgot that I haven’t washed up yet.” Ash sighed to himself at his own mistake. His excitement to continue his journey had led to him almost forgetting to wash himself. “Well nothing for it then. Guess I’ll just have to make do and wash quickly.”</p><p>Ash quickly stuffed the folded tarp back into his pack before taking his washcloth and bar soap and putting both in the semi-warm water. He took off his cap and set it aside before removing his t-shirt and throwing it beside his pack. Now bare chested Ash took the washcloth to his face, chest, stomach, arms and underarms. Lathering up the soap Ash washed himself thoroughly making sure to get the sweat and grime off as much as possible. Unbeknownst to Ash he had an audience in the form of Misty. Turning around from recalling the Pokémon back into their Pokeballs and seeing a shirtless Ash with water dripping down his body wasn’t what she’d expected this morning. Not that she was complaining or anything. Having a father like Bruno guaranteed that you’d get in shape, whether you wanted to or not. So Ash was in good shape with toned muscles, not overly bulky but definitely noticeable. Which Misty was currently reaping the visual benefits of.</p><p>“So he’s in good shape. That’s not that big of a deal Misty, get a hold of yourself girl.” Misty whispered to herself as she turned away from Ash to hide her blush. Ash rinsed the soap off his body with the washcloth before wringing it out and drying off with his towel. After storing the used towels and washcloths in a plastic bag and putting the bar soap back in its box, Ash put the items back into their place in his pack. Turning around to ask Misty if she was ready to go, Ash saw her turned away from him and quickly called out to her.</p><p>“Ready to go Misty?” Ash asked as he placed his pack on his back and let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah sure, let’s head out.” Misty called as she grabbed her own rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. She quickly caught up to Ash and the two trainers made their way back to the main path of Route One. Casual conversation resumed as the two new friends got to know each other better. A quick bathroom break for both of them during the walk was their first interruption of the day. Though having Ash able to stand look-out while she took care of business was nice. Misty had to admit the ease of going to the bathroom that guys had made her just a small bit envious. Just find a secluded tree and whip it out, finish up, and you’re back on the road. Regardless having a travelling companion was turning out to be very nice for the red-haired teen.</p><p>The next and last interruption on their trip to Viridian City was another Trainer challenging Ash to a battle. The other Trainer couldn’t be more than a few weeks into his own journey and wanted to battle to test his team. A two vs two battle was quickly decided and agreed upon with Misty acting as the referee. The other Trainer sent out his Pokémon first.</p><p>“Let’s go Rattata!” the other boy called out releasing the purple rat Pokémon onto their impromptu battlefield.</p><p>“Riolu, I choose you!” Ash exclaimed the excitement of his first Trainer battle getting to him.</p><p>“Rattata hit it with Quick Attack!” the Trainer called out. Rattata blitzed forward towards Riolu with a streak of white light behind it.</p><p>“Use Quick Attack to dodge, then Bulk Up!” Ash called getting Riolu to move out of the way with his own streak of white light trailing behind him. A reddish-orange glow surrounded Riolu as he tensed his muscles raising his Attack and Defense with Bulk Up.</p><p>“Don’t let up Rattata, another Quick Attack!” the boy called out sending his Rattata charging at Riolu again.</p><p>“Dodge and Bulk Up again!” Ash called. Riolu quickly dodged to the side of the Rattata’s charge and flexed again causing the reddish-orange glow to cover him once more as his Attack and Defense increased again.</p><p>“Get in close with Quick Attack and then use Bite!” the other Trainer called out as Rattata zoomed towards Riolu again.</p><p>“Blaze Kick!” Ash said with confidence. Rattata had just reached Riolu and was about to strike with Bite when a foot covered in flames smashed into the side of its head. The purple rat Pokémon went rolling along the grass from the force of the attack. The two increases to Riolu’s already high Attack strength had made for a devastating attack.</p><p>“Rattata is unable to battle. The winner is Riolu!” Misty announced seeing the Rattata fainted on the grass. “Trainer send out your next Pokémon.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s get ‘em Nidoran!” the Trainer called out, after returning his downed Rattata, sending out the male of the Nidoran species. Riolu and the Nidoran quickly sized one another up. The Nidoran started dragging its right front leg against the ground, preparing to charge. Ash calmly waited for the other boy to make his move. “Take that Riolu down with Peck, Nidoran!” Nidoran quickly charged towards Riolu with its horn glowing with the Flying Type aura of the Peck attack.</p><p>“Quick Attack to flank it and then Blaze Kick!” Ash instructed getting a nod from Riolu who sped around the charging Nidoran. Before the Nidoran could change direction to attack, Riolu had closed the distance and slammed its flaming foot into the Nidoran’s side. The Poison Type went tumbling through the grass much like the Rattata before it but this time went even further.</p><p>“Critical hit! Nidoran is unable to battle. Winner is Ash Ketchum!” Misty announced seeing the force that Riolu had struck the Nidoran with and knowing that a critical hit had just occurred. The Nidoran had fainted before it had finished tumbling.</p><p>“Aww man! Nidoran return!” the other Trainer called out returning his Poison Type back to its Pokeball. The boy walked towards Ash and the two shook hands. “Your Riolu is really tough. Thanks for the match.”</p><p>“Thank you. It was a good match.” Ash replied as the other Trainer pulled out his wallet and handed Ash two hundred PokeYen. Ash accepted the money and put it in his own wallet before he and Misty waved goodbye to the other Trainer and continued on their way. For a Beginner Level like Ash and the Trainer he had battled a Pokémon battle paid out one hundred PokeYen per Pokémon defeated. This was standard regulation set down by the International Pokémon League. This system of monetary compensation existed in every Region that the League was affiliated with. Though it was always the same amount fiscally the currency used varied based on Region. In Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh the currency was the PokeYen. In Unova and Alola the currency was the PokeDollar, which had an exchange rate of around one hundred PokeYen to one PokeDollar. So a match between two Beginner Level Trainers in Unova would see the winner receiving one PokeDollar for every Pokémon defeated. In Kalos it was the PokeKal and a Beginner Level could expect to win about six PokeKal per Pokémon defeated.</p><p>“Congratulations on your first victory, Ash.” Misty smiled while congratulating her friend.</p><p>“Thanks Misty, I was super excited. I’m surprised I kept it together as well as I did. I almost lost it from how much I wanted to win. But I remembered what I’ve learned and did my best for Riolu. I’m really glad it worked out.” Ash replied beaming. It was only another couple of hours before the two saw Viridian City come into sight.</p><p>“Well looks like we made it.” Misty said with a grin as Ash fist pumped at reaching his first destination on his journey.</p><p>“Let’s head towards the Pokémon Center first. We can get our Pokémon checked out and then spend some time in the city.” Ash smiled as the two started walking towards the city.</p><p>“Oh, are you trying to ask me on a date Ash?” Misty teased with a grin. “Don’t you think you’re moving a little quickly? We just met yesterday after all.”</p><p>“Misty!” Ash groaned playfully. “You’re a horrible tease you know that?”</p><p>“I can’t help that I’m born with such charm and good looks.” Misty fake sighed with her hand against her cheek.</p><p>“Sure, sure, you keep thinking that.” Ash chuckled causing Misty to stick her tongue out at him. Pikachu just laughed from Ash’s shoulder at the banter of the two humans. There was never a dull moment when it came to his buddy Ash.</p><p>“Please present your ID if you wish to enter the city.” A woman’s voice said with authority. Ash and Misty turned to look at the source only to see an Officer Jenny standing next to a Police guard outpost. “Pokémon thieves have been seen in the area and we’ve had to tighten security.” Officer Jenny explained to the two teens.</p><p>“Oh, well that’s horrible, what kind of jerks are trying to steal people’s Pokémon?” Ash wondered out loud as he brought out his Pokedex and used it to show his ID to the police officer.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town? Alright then, you’re good to go.” Officer Jenny stated handing back his Pokedex. Misty dug into her rucksack before pulling out a pocketbook and opening it to show her ID. “Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City? You check out too. Welcome to Viridian City.” The woman said as she handed Misty back her pocketbook.</p><p>“Thank you officer.” Ash and Misty said as Misty stowed away her pocketbook and the two made their way into the city. Another few minutes of walking saw the pair arriving at the Pokémon Center. Upon entering Misty led Ash up to the front desk where a Nurse Joy was waiting.</p><p>“Would you like me to examine your Pokémon and provide treatment if necessary?” Nurse Joy asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yes please, thank you.” Ash replied as he handed over Pikachu along with Riolu and Poliwag’s Pokeballs.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Nurse Joy.” Misty thanked as she handed over her four Pokeballs to the Nurse.</p><p>“I’ll call you over the intercom when I’ve finished their treatment.” Nurse Joy said pleasantly before taking their Pokémon into the treatment area in the back.</p><p>“Come on Ash, I left my stuff in the room I rented here and I’d like to make sure it’s all ok.” Misty said as she headed for the stairs to the rooms that travelling trainers could rent from the Pokémon Centers. Ash followed after his friend and they quickly reached Misty’s room. Misty pulled the keycard out of her rucksack and inserted it into the lock. A whirring noise followed by a click let them know the door was unlocked. Walking in Misty found her pack sitting at the foot of the bed where she left it. The pack was a bit smaller than Ash’s but was multiple times the size of Misty’s rucksack.</p><p>“I’m just going to check my gear for a bit. Feel free to lounge in here if you want.” Misty offered as she started pulling her gear out of her pack.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that for a bit. I’ll call my mom afterwards though since I promised her I’d show her my Pokémon when I got to Viridian.” Ash replied as he lay back on the bed and rested for a bit. When Misty finished checking and repacking her gear both Trainers headed down to the lobby so that Ash could make his call and they could get some food from the cafeteria. Ash had sheepishly admitted to Misty that he’d forgotten about the food offered by the Pokémon Centers to travelling Trainers. The best part about the cafeteria was that the food was discounted compared to regular restaurants.</p><p>“Ketchum residence, Delia speaking.” Delia spoke as she picked up the phone and waited for the screen to show the person who was calling. When the screen showed her son’s face she smiled happily. “Oh Ash! I’m happy you remembered to call.”</p><p>“Of course mom, I promised.” Ash replied with a smile. “I caught a Poliwag on my way towards Viridian City! Do you want to see him?”</p><p>“Of course honey, oh wait let me call your father in here. Bruno! Get in here Ash is calling!” Delia yelled for her husband before turning back to her son.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Bruno said as he walked into the living room and sat beside his wife. “Hey kiddo! How’re you doing so far?”</p><p>“Great dad! I caught a Poliwag with the Rod you made me!” Ash exclaimed as he pulled Poliwag up from where he was standing beside his trainer on the floor so that his parents could see him.</p><p>“Oh he’s adorable.” Delia cooed getting the equivalent of a head tilt from Poliwag.</p><p>“He looks like a good, healthy Poliwag should. Are you going to follow in my footsteps and have a Poliwrath?” Bruno questioned with a grin.</p><p>“That’ll be up to Poliwag, whichever path he takes I’ll help him be the best he can.” Ash replied getting approving nods from his parents and a chirp of happiness from Poliwag. “I wouldn’t have been so lucky to catch him without the help of my new friend.” Ash said as he set Poliwag back down on the floor so he could go play with Pikachu and Riolu. “Mom, Dad I’d like you to meet Misty. I met her at the river and she helped me out with fishing and her knowledge of Water Types.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum and… Mr. Bruno!” Misty had started off politely but had become shocked when she’d seen the Elite Four member sitting next to Ash’s mother. “You didn’t tell me your dad was Bruno of the Elite Four!” Misty hissed at Ash trying not to draw too much attention. Though the fact that she was shaking Ash by the collar of his shirt angrily was already drawing some amused and concerned looks from the other Trainers in the center.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too Misty.” Delia replied with a smile as she watched her son get shaken by his new friend. His new Female friend at that!</p><p>“Now, now, no need to throttle our son. We tend not to tell too many people about our family. Keeps the paparazzi away for the most part.” Bruno chuckled as Misty let go of his son and bowed slightly in apology.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Ash said once his brain had stopped shaking in his head.</p><p>“Don’t mention it kiddo. Though I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d start thinking about a girlfriend so soon.” Bruno teased causing both Ash and Misty to blush and look away from each other.</p><p>“I’m not…” Ash started.</p><p>“He’s not…” Misty tried to say.</p><p>“You two are already adorable together!” Delia practically cooed. “But Ash honey, try not to make us grandparents any time soon ok?”</p><p>“Mom!” Ash yelled absolutely mortified that his mother would say such a thing in front of his new friend.</p><p>“Grandparents…” Misty said faintly looking like her head was going to catch fire if her face got any redder.</p><p>“Oh don’t tease them too much dear. You might break their little teenage minds.” Bruno laughed along with his wife.</p><p>“You two are evil.” Ash muttered as he gave his parents a deadpanned stare. The smiles he got back from his parents didn’t make it better. The four continued to talk for a while longer with far less teasing. Once the conversation ended and Ash had hung up the duo made their way to the cafeteria for some food. Misty felt that she had made a good first impression on her new friend’s parents, even if they were both teasing masters.</p><p>The sun had just set when Ash and Misty headed back up towards the front desk so that Ash could rent his own room for the night. As Ash and Nurse Joy were talking and arranging his rental room the skylight in the middle of the lobby suddenly broke. Two Pokeballs fell through the shattered window and released an Ekans and Koffing. Two people slid down on ropes behind the two Poison Types. The Duo was a magenta-haired woman and a blue-haired man. Both of them were wearing white outfits with a large red R on their shirts.</p><p>“Prepare for trouble!” the woman exclaimed.</p><p>“Make it double!” the man continued.</p><p>“Team Rocket! What are you doing here?!” Nurse Joy yelled interrupting the two Team Rocket members.</p><p>“How rude interrupting our motto!” the magenta-haired woman scowled.</p><p>“If you must know we’re here to take every rare and powerful Pokémon in this Center.” The man said smugly.</p><p>“You disgusting thieves!” Misty yelled out angrily. Ash nearly jumped from her volume and realized that the anger she’d shown him earlier was downright playful compared to what she was displaying now.</p><p>“How dare you!” the woman said offended. But Misty wasn’t listening and released her Starmie. Ash decided to follow suit and sent Pikachu against the Team Rocket members.</p><p>“Starmie use Psywave on Ekans!” Misty instructed with a growl.</p><p>“Pikachu hit Koffing with Thundershock!” Ash called out. Within a moment both attacks were launched and Ekans was sent flying back past his trainer until hitting the wall behind them. Koffing took the Thundershock and dropped from the air. Small sparks dancing over the Poison Type’s body indicated that Paralysis had taken effect.</p><p>“Koffing no!” the blue-haired man called out.</p><p>“Starmie hit them both with Bubblebeam!” Misty called out getting her large purple starfish Pokémon to launch a stream of high velocity bubbles at the Team Rocket members. The two grunts were hit by the Water Type attack and sent sprawling onto the floor.</p><p>“Use Thundershock again Pikachu!” Ash said while pointing at the downed Team Rocket members. Pikachu unleashed the attack sending the wet Team Rocket grunts into a twitching Paralysis just like Koffing. During this brief battle Nurse Joy had called the police. Within a few minutes of the battle ending Officer Jenny and almost a dozen other police officers stormed through the front doors.</p><p>“Team Rocket you’re under arrest!” Jenny announced as she and the other police officers cuffed the two grunts and returned their Pokémon into their Pokeballs. After the grunts were taken away Jenny got statements from Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty before bidding the three farewells. Nurse Joy was thankful for Ash and Misty’s help and so gave the two the night of room use for free to show her thanks. Both Trainers deciding that today had been more than enough went up to their rooms.</p><p>“Good night Ash, hopefully tomorrow is easier.” Misty yawned as she stood outside her room.</p><p>“Night Misty, sleep well.” Ash replied trying to hold back his own yawn. His room was further down the hall so he quickly made his way there for some sleep.</p><p>The two Trainers enjoyed the beds the rooms provided as they finally got some sleep. It had been a long day of travelling and an unexpected battle against Team Rocket members had been an unwelcome end to the day. Both hoped that tomorrow would be better.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know with reviews. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friendship Grows, Heading to the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Aura Heart Journey. This chapter Ash and Misty learn more about one another and head out towards Viridian Forest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 – Friendship Grows, Heading to the Forest</strong>
</p><p>“Morning Misty.” Ash yawned as he met Misty in the cafeteria for breakfast.</p><p>“Morning Ash.” Misty replied the two grabbing trays and picking out their food from the buffet.</p><p>“So, Misty, if you’re ok with it do you want to talk about last night?” Ash asked as he started to eat.</p><p>“What part of last night?” Misty questioned as she took a drink of milk.</p><p>“I know everyone dislikes or outright despises Team Rocket. But your level of anger when they showed up would give a Primeape a run for its money. I was just curious if you’d had past encounters with them or something?” Ash queried as he ate.</p><p>“I’ve never directly encountered Team Rocket before. But after my parents passed, well, my sisters became rather distant with me. So my Pokémon became a close surrogate family. The thought of some random thugs taking that away for their own greed and profit really pisses me off.” Misty replied as she stabbed a cherry tomato from her plate and ate it.</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense, when you’re as close as family the thought of losing Pokémon is unbearable. Thanks for telling me, it means a lot that you’re willing to talk about this stuff with me.” Ash smiled as he took a drink.</p><p>“Well we’re friends so I don’t mind as much.” Misty replied. “What about you? Anything that just sets you off that I should know about?”</p><p>“A couple things I guess.” Ash stated as he set his fork down. “I also despise thieves but what sets me off the most are poachers and black market collectors. The ones that’ll do anything, harm anyone and even kill people or Pokémon just to make money or have certain Pokémon added to their collections.”</p><p>“I take it you’ve had some kind of experience with this?” Misty asked as she stopped eating.</p><p>“My family lives in Pallet Town and has since my great grandpa moved there when he became Champion in his day. Prof. Oak has his lab there and in the twenty seven years that he’s been studying there the lab has been attacked seven times.” Ash told her. “Most people don’t remember that before he became a Researcher, Prof. Oak was an Elite Level Trainer that had won the Indigo Conference by beating Agatha of the current Elite Four. So attacks happen from time to time.”</p><p>“That’s horrible, but the Professor deals with it right?” Misty asked in concern.</p><p>“Yeah most of the time the poachers get beaten down and arrested before they can cause much trouble.” Ash replied. “But one summer during the Professor’s annual Pokémon Summer Camp a poacher, hired by a black market collector, attacked the lab. The guy didn’t care that there were small children there when he busted in. He let loose Pokémon and started firing off powerful attacks with no regard for who might be injured or killed.”</p><p>“What kind of monster was he?” Misty muttered to herself horrified at the thought of such a person.</p><p>“The greedy kind. Thankfully both Prof. Oak and my dad were there that day. I’ve never seen either of them so angry. The poacher’s Pokémon didn’t last a minute against my dad’s Machamp and Prof. Oak’s Dragonite. But he did a lot of damage and the camp had to be ended early. I wasn’t able to keep in touch with a new friend that I made during that camp. Her mother took her home too fast so I didn’t get her phone number or address. I haven’t heard from Serena since.” Ash sighed at the memory.</p><p>“I hope that poacher got what was coming to him.” Misty ground out angrily.</p><p>“A broken jaw courtesy of my dad and a life sentence in prison. He won’t be harming anyone else.” Ash confirmed as he picked up his fork and resumed eating. After the two friends had finished breakfast, free of charge thanks to getting rid of Team Rocket, they made their way towards the Pokémon feeding area. Another service provided by Pokémon Centers was that a trainer could let their Pokémon out in the feeding area and food would be provided for them. The Pokémon Centers had special blends that suited the tastes of each individual Type and upon request, as well as payment, special food for specific species of Pokémon would be provided. After talking with one of the attendants of the feeding area and getting their Pokémon back, the two trainers went up to their rented rooms to grab their packs. A quick stop by the front desk to return their room keys and they were headed for the Pokemart down the street from the Pokémon Center.</p><p>The walk was only a few minutes and the two friends chatted about random topics along the way. Ash found out that Misty’s favorite non-Water Type Pokémon was Eevee. In her words it was just too cute! Misty also learned that Ash had a desire to try and catch a Dragon Type before the Indigo League. Quite a goal considering Dragon Type Pokémon were usually hard to come by in the Kanto Region. Not to mention the Type was notorious for being prideful and disobedient to trainers they found unskilled. Misty had revealed that she wanted to catch a Horsea and raise it into a Kingdra herself. Ash had been interested in seeing her do so since Kingdra were rare Pokémon that very few trainers could catch or raise.</p><p>“Here we are the Pokemart.” Ash stated as the duo stopped in front of the building.</p><p>“What do you need to stock up on?” Misty asked as they entered the store.</p><p>“Hmm, a couple Potions, maybe one Super Potion as well; at least two of each Status Restorative and a couple of Repels. I’ll restock on some food for the road too. Having some easy to cook food is always a smart idea.” Ash replied as they each picked up a shopping basket for themselves. “What about you?”</p><p>“Definitely getting a few Repels, Bug Types are my least favorite Pokémon. I had a bad experience when I was little and haven’t liked them since. Also restocking on some travelling food, I ran out when I got to Viridian City so I’ll need more. Maybe I can cook you a meal or two to pay you back?” Misty grinned.</p><p>“Cooking me dinner? Now who’s asking who on a date?” Ash teased with a smirk.</p><p>“You wish I’d ask you out on a date.” Misty fired back teasingly.</p><p>“I don’t know…how’s your cooking?” Ash questioned playfully.</p><p>“Good enough for you.” Misty replied before sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Then I might just take you up on that.” Ash smiled as they started walking down aisles. Ash grabbed four Potions, one Super Potion, two Burn Heals, two Paralyz Heals, two Awakenings, two Antidotes and four Repels. Misty picked up six Repels, three Potions, two Super Potions, three Antidotes, and three Paralyz Heals.</p><p>“Alright let’s check out the food section.” Misty said while motioning towards the area of the store.</p><p>“Right behind you.” Ash nodded as he followed his friend. The two started looking through the selection trying to decide what to get. Ash picked up a couple packages of dried noodles, some vacuum sealed vegetables that would last a week or so without refrigeration, another package of Tauros jerky, a canister of trail mix and a plastic bottle of pasta sauce. Misty grabbed Stantler jerky, powdered milk, a canister of dried fruits, a box of protein bars, another pack of vacuum sealed vegetables, a plastic bottle of soy sauce, and a box of tea bags.</p><p>“I think with this much between us we can make it through Viridian Forest without having to worry.” Misty nodded as she looked between their two baskets.</p><p>“Yeah we should be good. We buy Pokeballs at the counter, right?” Ash asked the more experienced trainer.</p><p>“Yep, Pokeballs are only sold at the counter. Too many people would try to shrink and pocket them if they were just left out in the open.” Misty replied as they walked out of the food section.</p><p>“I think I’ll look at the travel section for a bit. See what kinds of things they have that might make our travels easier.” Ash stated as he looked towards the area of the Pokemart covered in displays of camping gear.</p><p>“Alright, I need to pick up a few things from the feminine aisle anyway; unless you want to help out with that?” Misty questioned sarcastically.</p><p>“No I’m good with the travel section.” Ash replied quickly. That aisle was not meant for men! It was full of all the things women needed for their health. Ash and most of the other men of the world would be lost as soon as they stepped foot into that aisle.</p><p>“You baby!” Misty laughed as she turned and walked towards the aisle in question.</p><p>“Dodged a bullet there, buddy.” Ash said to Pikachu as he headed towards the travel section.</p><p>“Pika?” Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t really understand what the conversation between Ash and Misty was about.</p><p>“What do they have on sale?” Ash questioned as he looked through the travel aisles. Ash found a nice kettle but knew Misty already had one in her pack. Buying a second one would be redundant. Browsing a bit more Ash found some portable power devices. “Cool they have small portable solar panel systems. Ooh and there’s a mini hydro generator. Wonder what they cost?” Walking over to check the prices Ash flinched at the price of the mini hydro generator. “Eighteen thousand PokeYen! Geez! Even with the extra cash mom and dad gave me to start with that would almost completely wipe me out. What about the little solar power systems?” Ash walked closer to the next items to check the price.</p><p>“What’re you looking at Ash?” Misty asked from the end of the aisle as she walked towards him.</p><p>“Portable power generation options, I told you I didn’t have one in my pack so I’m checking to see if they’re affordable.” Ash replied.</p><p>“That could be useful. I saw a nice solar shower bag for three thousand PokeYen so I’m buying it.” Misty said as she showed him the small rolled up item.</p><p>“Cool, how many liters?” Ash asked as he looked the object over.</p><p>“It’s a twenty liter model. So it should give a good eight or nine minute shower before it runs out of water.” Misty replied with a smile.</p><p>“Does it say how long it’ll take to heat the water up?” Ash questioned as he felt how thick the four layer plastic was.</p><p>“About three hours to get it around one hundred five degrees and that’s a decently warm shower.” Misty answered.</p><p>“Yeah so if we hang it up when we make camp it’ll be ready to go by the time we’re washing up for bed. Good idea Misty.” Ash smiled at his friend.</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I have a small plastic tarp that we can put down to keep our feet from getting muddy too. So we’ll be able to get clean and stay clean for the most part.” Misty explained as she turned her attention to the various portable solar kits. “Which one are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Honestly I like this twenty watt foldable setup. It has three USB charging ports and it’s fully waterproof. Plus these small lanterns that have rechargeable batteries can be charged while we walk. Then we can use them at night after we put the fire out.” Ash stated as he pointed to a few models of LED lanterns.</p><p>“It would be nice to have on demand light at night.” Misty nodded. “They even have a sale for these lanterns over here. Buy one get one fifty percent off.”</p><p>“You’re right. That’s not bad. I could get the foldable panel and the first lantern for about eight thousand PokeYen and you could get the second lantern for two thousand PokeYen.” Ash calculated as he nodded. “Alright that’s decided, I’m getting the panel and the lanterns.”</p><p>“If we’re going to have on demand lights then we should stop by the book section to get some reading material. It would be pretty boring just to lie in the tent until you fall asleep every night. So we might as well have a book or two to read.” Misty reasoned as she and Ash walked towards the book section. After they each grabbed two books for themselves the duo made their way towards the counter with all of their purchases.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can get you today?” the clerk asked Ash.</p><p>“I’d like six Pokeballs please.” Ash replied. The clerk nodded and turned to get the requested items off the shelf behind the counter. After getting Ash’s Pokeballs the clerk started ringing up the rest of Ash’s items.</p><p>“The total comes to seventeen thousand nine hundred PokeYen.” The clerk announced getting a slight wince out of Ash. Upon earning a Trainer’s License a Beginner Trainer was given ten thousand PokeYen by the Pokémon League to get them started on their adventure. In Ash’s case his parents had supplemented that with a further ten thousand to ensure he’d be taken care of for a while. They’d both assured him that he could contact them if he ever needed some extra cash. Ash wasn’t planning to do that if he could help it. While it was true his family was rather well off financially it just didn’t feel right to take his parent’s money. Especially now that he was a Pokémon Trainer; Ash was determined to make his own way in the world.</p><p>“Here you go.” Ash said as he handed over the bills from his wallet.</p><p>“Thank you sir.” The clerk replied as he placed the money into the register. A tap on his shoulder had Ash turning to face Misty.</p><p>“Here’s the two thousand for my lantern.” Misty said as she held up two one thousand PokeYen bills.</p><p>“Oh right, thanks Misty.” Ash smiled as he took the bills and placed them in his wallet.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to make you pay for it. We agreed to get them together so we could take advantage of the sale.” Misty reminded.</p><p>“Right, I’ll let you get your stuff and I’ll meet you at the tables over there so we can pack up our new stuff.” Ash replied as he pointed to a cluster of tables near the entrance.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Misty agreed as she placed all of her stuff onto the counter. Ash made his way to the tables and opened his pack. With some maneuvering of items he soon had his new goods packed away. He left out the two lanterns and the solar panel so that he could start using the panel to charge the lanterns for that night. With the use of a clip on his pack Ash had the panel secured. He then connected the charging cables to the lanterns before stowing them in the top of his pack. Misty made her way over shortly afterwards and began to load her pack.</p><p>“So what’s the damage?” Ash questioned his friend seeing her purchases being put away one by one.</p><p>“Fourteen thousand three hundred.” Misty replied as she stowed away another item. Ash whistled at the number. “It wasn’t going to be that much but they had a few Net Balls in stock so I bought three.”</p><p>“I see, Net Balls are definitely a must have item for a Water Type Specialist.” Ash nodded as Misty continued to pack her items away. Net Balls were far better at capturing Water Type and Bug Type Pokémon than even an Ultra Ball. The capturing mechanism was more attuned to Water and Bug Type aura and thus made it harder for Pokémon of those Types to escape. Though most people didn’t know about the aura part of it. Ash heavily suspected that the various craftsmen that originally made these specialty Pokeballs were Aura Users themselves.</p><p>“Alright, I’m all packed up. Ready to hit the road?” Misty asked as she stood up and put her pack on.</p><p>“Yep, let’s head out. I want to be at least close to the forest before nightfall if possible.” Ash responded as he stood up and threw on his own pack. The two friends left the Pokemart and made their way towards the North exit of Viridian City. The two shared small talk as they walked and after leaving the city set off onto Route Two. Misty and Ash had been chatting while walking for close to an hour when they noticed two other people on the path. The other two people were a guy about Misty’s age and a boy that looked like another Beginner Trainer.</p><p>“Good morning!” the older guy called out to them as the two got closer.</p><p>“Morning.” Ash replied with a nod.</p><p>“Good morning.” Misty responded. The older guy looked at the younger boy and gave him a gentle nudge.</p><p>“Oh um, good morning.” The boy greeted a bit nervously.</p><p>“Are either of you a Beginner Level?” the guy asked Ash and Misty.</p><p>“I just started a couple days ago.” Ash stated getting a smile from the other guy.</p><p>“That’s great, my name’s Jeremy and this is my buddy Eric. Eric just started about nine days ago and I’m hoping to get him to be less nervous. If you wouldn’t mind do you think he could battle you?” Jeremy asked politely.</p><p>“Sure, I don’t mind.” Ash replied as he looked towards Eric.</p><p>“Come on buddy, you know what you have to do.” Jeremy said to Eric. The younger boy nodded before turning to face Ash fully.</p><p>“I challenge you to a Pokémon battle.” Eric stated though his nerves were still obvious.</p><p>“I accept.” Ash nodded. “How many Pokémon should we use?”</p><p>“I have three Pokémon. But I’d prefer to keep one of them in top shape in case of emergencies.” Eric answered. “How about a two vs two?”</p><p>“Two on two it is!” Ash agreed as he and Eric moved off the Route and into the short grass to the side. Misty and Jeremy followed with Misty moving to stand off to one side and Jeremy taking up the referee position.</p><p>“This is a two on two battle between Eric and…” Jeremy trailed off realizing that he hadn’t asked for either Ash or Misty’s name.</p><p>“Ash.” Ash said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Right, Ash…” Jeremy repeated sheepishly. “First to defeat both opposing trainers’ Pokémon wins. Begin!”</p><p>“Alright Pikachu you’re up!” Ash called as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on the field with cheeks sparking.</p><p>“Do your best Oddish!” Eric called out releasing the Grass/Poison Type.</p><p>“You can have the first move, Eric.” Ash offered causing the other boy to calm down somewhat.</p><p>“Thanks, ok Oddish use Growth!” Eric called causing Oddish to glow green slightly as it’s’ Special Attack increased.</p><p>“Use Tail Whip, Pikachu!” Ash said causing Pikachu to start moving his tail from side to side. The Oddish quickly started following the movement with its eyes as a light blue glow appeared around the Grass/Poison Type. The glow signifying that Oddish’s Defense had lowered.</p><p>“Use Absorb!” Eric exclaimed getting Oddish to focus and send out green streams of energy towards Pikachu.</p><p>“Dodge it and use Thundershock!” Ash called out. Pikachu quickly dashed around the green energy and launched electricity at the Oddish. The attack struck the Grass/Poison Type but only had a little effectiveness.</p><p>“Oddish use Absorb again!” Eric tried to go for another attack.</p><p>“Dodge and give it another Thundershock!” Pikachu managed to dodge the attack again and struck back with more electricity. This time Oddish stumbled before righting itself. “Don’t let up Pikachu! Keep using Thundershock whenever you can.” Ash instructed.</p><p>“What?” Eric asked confused by the call Ash had made. Pikachu quickly unleashed another Thundershock sending Oddish stumbling again. “Oddish use Sweet Scent!” Oddish let out a pink mist that started to cover the surrounding area.</p><p>“Pikachu launch Thundershock from outside of the Sweet Scent! Keep on the move so Oddish can’t target you!” Ash called out as Pikachu quickly dashed around the edge of the Sweet Scent cloud only stopping to launch a Thundershock when he had the time.</p><p>“Um, I…I don’t know what to do.” Eric muttered starting to panic as Pikachu hit Oddish with a fourth Thundershock. “Try another Absorb?” Oddish tried to follow its trainer’s instructions but Pikachu launched another Thundershock from the side and sent Oddish reeling until it collapsed unconscious.</p><p>“Oddish is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!” Jeremy called out as Pikachu made his way back to Ash and Eric returned his Oddish. “Trainers send out your next Pokémon.”</p><p>“Ok, you can do it Ledyba!” Eric called out releasing the Bug/Flying Type onto the field.</p><p>“Why did it have to be a bug?” Misty muttered as she quickly made her way behind Ash; putting her friend between the Bug Type and herself.</p><p>“Alright then, Poliwag you’re up!” Ash announced letting his Water Type onto the field.</p><p>“Poli!” Poliwag exclaimed happily as it looked at the Pokémon across from it.</p><p>“You can go first this time, Ash.” Eric offered timidly.</p><p>“Ok then, Poliwag use Water Gun!” Ash called. Poliwag was quick to fire off the stream of water at his opponent.</p><p>“Ledyba fly into the air!” Eric exclaimed. Ledyba quickly rose into the air and dodged the Water Type attack. “Use Supersonic!”</p><p>“That’s not good.” Ash muttered before giving his next instruction. “Poliwag roll to the right!” Poliwag rolled without much thought and stood up after moving sideways a couple of meters. The Supersonic had missed the rolling Tadpole Pokémon entirely. “Water Gun!” Poliwag fired off another burst of water only for Ledyba to fly up out of range.</p><p>“Hit Poliwag with Tackle!” Eric called out to his Bug/Flying Type. Ledyba flew down at speed trying to tackle its opponent.</p><p>“I need to ground Ledyba or it’ll just keep flying around all of Poliwag’s Water Guns.” Ash mused as Poliwag rolled by itself to avoid Ledyba’s attack. “Maybe…” he mumbled the beginnings of a plan forming in his head.</p><p>“Ledyba try another Supersonic!” Eric called for the confusion inducing move.</p><p>“Poliwag, Watersport!” Ash exclaimed getting a cheer from Poliwag as it launched multiple shots of water into the air soaking the battlefield. Ledyba was quickly drenched and slowly drifting towards the ground.</p><p>“Ledyba? Why aren’t you using Supersonic?” Eric asked confused.</p><p>“It can’t…” Jeremy stated in shock. “Watersport has soaked Ledyba’s wings which it uses to make the Supersonic move. With its wings wet it can’t generate the noise!”</p><p>“I thought this might work!” Ash smiled. “Alright Poliwag, barrage Ledyba with Water Gun!”</p><p>“Poliwag!” Poliwag called out as it fired another stream of water at the other Pokémon. This time Ledyba couldn’t stay airborne and was struck by the pressurized water.</p><p>“Oh no, Ledyba!” Eric called out as his Bug/Flying Type was blasted by two consecutive Water Gun attacks. The second attack seemed to have been enough as Ledyba had swirls in its eyes clearly showing it had fainted.</p><p>“Ledyba is unable to battle! Winner is Poliwag! Ash Ketchum wins the battle!” Jeremy announced as Eric returned his Pokémon. Eric walked up to Ash and handed him two hundred PokeYen from his pocket which Ash accepted and placed in his wallet.</p><p>“Thanks for the match, Eric. It was fun! You should be more confident, you’ve got some great Pokémon!” Ash smiled at his opponent. Eric looked down embarrassed while shaking Ash’s hand.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll try.” Eric responded.</p><p>“This guy is good, especially for a Beginner Level. That was an odd way to use a non-damaging move like Watersport. This guy will probably go far in the League.” Jeremy muttered to himself as he watched Ash return his Poliwag.</p><p>“Jeremy I challenge you to a battle!” Misty challenged as she stood across from the other trainer. Jeremy looked shocked for a moment before a grin spread across his face.</p><p>“You’re on! I accept!” Jeremy called back as he reached for a Pokeball. “One on one sound good to you?”</p><p>“That’s fine. What’s your Level?” Misty asked as she palmed her own Pokeball.</p><p>“I’m classed as a Rookie Level Trainer. But I’m close to ranking up again so don’t think this’ll be easy.” Jeremey replied as he held up his chosen Pokeball.</p><p>“I’m Misty and I’m classed as an Adept Level Trainer. Bring it on!” Misty retorted as she held up her own Pokeball.</p><p>“This is a one on one battle between Misty and Jeremy! First Trainer to defeat the other’s Pokémon wins!” Ash announced from the referee position. “Begin!”</p><p>“Let’s go, Murkrow!” Jeremy exclaimed as he released the Dark/Flying Type Pokémon.</p><p>“Starmie, you’re up!” Misty called forth her evolved Starfish Pokémon. “First move is yours Jeremy.”</p><p>“Thanks! Murkrow Pursuit!” Jeremy called out. Murkrow quickly flew at Starmie a haze of black surrounding its body.</p><p>“Rapid Spin to dodge then counter with Bubblebeam!” Misty instructed. Starmie spun out of the way of the Pursuit attack and launched the high velocity bubbles at the flying opponent.</p><p>“Dodge and use Nightshade!” Jeremy responded. Murkrow dodging the Bubblebeam in midair before unleashing Ghost aura from its eyes towards Starmie. The attack struck the Starfish Pokémon sending it backwards. “Now rush it with Wing Attack!” Murkrow’s wings took on a white sheen as it rocketed towards Starmie and struck the off balance Water Type. “Pursuit!” Jeremy called out hoping to finish the battle with this barrage of attacks.</p><p>“Starmie use Protect!” Misty called. The green dome of Protect appeared around Starmie in time for Murkrow to smash into it full force. The dazed Dark/Flying Type hit the ground as it tried to shake off the impact. “Recover!” Misty yelled. Getting a confirming sound from Starmie as its body glowed and the damage it had taken was healed.</p><p>“Oh crap!” Jeremy started to worry. “Murkrow into the air!”</p><p>“You aren’t getting away! Starmie use Swift!” Misty called out. Starmie launched a barrage of yellow star-shaped rays at the fleeing Murkrow each one hitting the bird.</p><p>“Oh no, Murkrow!” Jeremy cried out.</p><p>“Finish it with Bubblebeam!” Misty finished as Starmie blasted the fallen Murkrow with bubbles leaving the Dark/Flying Type with swirling eyes and unconscious.</p><p>“Murkrow is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie! Misty wins the battle!” Ash announced as Jeremy and Misty returned their Pokémon. Jeremy walked over to Misty and handed her two hundred PokeYen from his wallet. Misty accepted her winnings and took out her pocketbook to place the money inside.</p><p>“That was an awesome battle. I really thought I had you there with Murkrow’s barrage of attacks.” Jeremy congratulated Misty.</p><p>“It was a good combo but I had Starmie learn Protect to deal with fast chain attacks. Plus it gives Starmie a chance to use Recover.” Misty smiled as she and Jeremy shook hands.</p><p>“Even you lost Jeremy?” Eric asked as he witnessed the outcome of the battle.</p><p>“Every trainer loses sometimes Eric. That’s why I told you not to be so down about losing. It happens to everyone during their journey. No one is going to win every battle they’re ever in.” Jeremy explained to the younger Trainer.</p><p>“He’s right you know. I’ve lost my fair share of battles. No one is perfect after all. It takes practice and a lot of trial and error to become a good trainer.” Misty told Eric with a smile.</p><p>“Well we should be getting to Viridian City. We need to get our Pokémon healed up. Maybe we’ll see each other again later.” Jeremy stated as he and Eric waved goodbye to Ash and Misty.</p><p>“Have a safe trip!” Ash called back as the two groups parted ways. After another minute of walking Ash congratulated Misty on her win. “That was an awesome battle Misty! You broke his combo and took down Murkrow almost immediately after.”</p><p>“I’ve seen a similar battle style a couple times before. If you can break the opponent’s rhythm getting in a powerful attack or two usually turns the battle in your favor.” Misty explained with a smile proud of her Starmie for its victory.</p><p>“We’ll have to try and learn how to do that too.” Ash said as he contemplated how best to train his Pokémon.</p><p>“So are you planning to catch anything in Viridian Forest?” Misty questioned as she shivered at the thought of all the Bug Types that lived in the forest.</p><p>“Maybe, it depends on what we see. I wouldn’t mind catching some of the Pokémon that make the forest their home.” Ash replied as he tried to recall every Pokémon that was known to regularly inhabit Viridian Forest. There was the Butterfree line and the Beedrill line of course. The Pidgeot line, even though actually seeing a Pidgeot was rare. The Ariados line, Ledian line, as well as Noctowl and Hoothoot at night. In some sections of the forest Seedot and Shroomish could be found if you were lucky. The biggest rumor though was about Bulbasaur. Supposedly in the deepest parts of Viridian Forest you could find wild Bulbasaur and their evolutions. Though this hadn’t been confirmed and most people couldn’t get past the Beedrill swarms to check for themselves.</p><p>“Well fair warning, if you catch a Bug Type I’m not going to be its best friend. We’ll be three meters apart at all times if I can help it.” Misty said with a nod as she took a drink from her canteen.</p><p>“That’s fine; I won’t force you to pet a Bug Type if I catch one. I understand you have a history with the Type.” Ash replied as he took a drink from his own canteen. They still had quite a way to travel before they even saw the forest so Ash had plenty of time to think about what kind of Pokémon he wanted to capture.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how did you like it? Good or bad? Let me know! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night Under the Stars, Viridian Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! This chapter Ash and Misty make it to Viridian Forest and Ash catches a familiar Pokémon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5 – Night Under the Stars, Viridian Forest</strong>
</p><p>Ash and Misty had walked for a few more hours before stopping for lunch and a bathroom break on the side of Route Two. A simple meal of jerky, trail mix, dried fruit and water was eaten and bathroom needs were taken care of in turns. It was reassuring for both Trainers to have someone else able to watch out for them during these times. The two companions hadn’t seen anyone else on the Route since this morning except a truck that had driven by shortly before lunch. Ash had been on the lookout for any Pokémon he wanted to catch but had only seen a few Rattata and a group of small Pidgey.</p><p>“A couple more hours and we should see the forest.” Misty informed Ash as they continued to walk.</p><p>“That’s good; I never realized how far the forest was from Viridian City. It’s not far by car but when you walk it you really get the sense of distance.” Ash replied as he looked ahead to see down the Route.</p><p>“How long do you plan to explore the forest anyway?” Misty asked as they walked along.</p><p>“Not too long. If we take the main path it usually takes only seven or eight hours to get through Viridian Forest from what I’ve heard. I know you don’t like Bug Types much so I think it’s best if we get through quickly.” Ash smiled getting Misty to smile back at him for his thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Thanks Ash, I appreciate your concern.” Misty smiled. “I know some Trainers spend a couple days in Viridian Forest trying to catch some of the harder to find Pokémon. I hope I’m not making you miss out on something you want to catch.”</p><p>“You’re not, Misty, don’t worry.” Ash assured his companion noticing her worried/guilty tone. “I still don’t even know what I’ll end up catching in the forest.”</p><p>“Alright, if you say so, but if you see a Pokémon you want to catch don’t hesitate to stop and try. I’ll be fine with a delay like that. I don’t want to hinder your journey after all.” Misty replied.</p><p>“You’ll never be a hindrance, Misty, at least not in my book.” Ash stated with a grin as he reached for his canteen. Misty’s light blush was entirely missed by him as he drank.</p><p>‘Why is he so sweet? He’s not even trying to be! If he was almost any other guy I’d think he was trying to sweet talk me, but he’s just saying what he feels.’ Misty thought to herself as she faced away from Ash for a few moments to let her blush fade. When she looked back over at Ash it was to see him pouring water into his cupped hand and letting Pikachu drink from it.</p><p>“Is that better Pikachu?” Ash asked his Pokémon getting a happy ‘Chu!’ in return as Pikachu climbed back onto Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>The duo continued their trek towards Viridian Forest for a few more hours happily chatting and telling stories. Misty found the stories Ash told about his life growing up in Pallet Town interesting. He had stories about his mom’s restaurant, Professor Oak and his lab, and even stories about his father, Bruno, and learning under the Elite Four member as he was growing up. Misty told him stories about her sisters, even the ones that made her sigh and shake her head at her sibling’s antics. The stories she told him about her parents were all happy memories but carried an undertone of sadness as she recounted them. The sight of woodland becoming common and slowly thickening with trees was a good indicator that they were approaching the forest.</p><p>“Looks like we’re almost at the edge of Viridian Forest.” Misty announced as the duo were cresting a hill.</p><p>“I’d say so.” Ash replied as they stood atop the hill and looked at the massive forest spread out below. “So, since neither of us wants to spend the night inside the forest how about we set up camp a bit away from the tree line and get started on dinner?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me, I’ll get my tent set up and spray a Repel before going to get some firewood.” Misty offered as the two trainers started walking down the hill towards the forest.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll set mine up and let the Pokémon out to wander around and get some food and exercise.” Ash responded.</p><p>As the two arrived about one hundred meters from the edge of the forest they moved off the path of Route Two and into the woodland that surrounded the actual forest. They found a spot with a decent amount of space and quickly set up their tents. Misty had a tent similar to Ash’s that popped up on its own. With the tents up and secured Misty took out one of the Repels she brought and started spraying a circle around their campsite. Repel sprays lasted for upwards of seven to eight hours under field conditions. Super Repels lasted around fifteen hours and Max Repels lasted close to twenty four hours.</p><p>Misty handed her Pokeballs to Ash except for Goldeen’s and went about the trees surrounding the campsite picking up fallen branches to use as firewood. Ash released both his and Misty’s Pokémon and set them loose on the berry bushes around the area. Staryu and Starmie both stayed close to Misty’s tent as they didn’t eat much while her Poliwag went with Ash’s Poliwag to pick off berries from a bush across from Ash’s tent. Riolu and Pikachu quickly ran around trying to find their own favorites from the berries available getting a chuckle from Ash at their antics.</p><p>“Got the firewood.” Misty stated as she set the bundle of sticks down.</p><p>“Great, just give me a second to get some stones together.” Ash replied as he found a few good sized stones around and arranged them in a circle. With some of the firewood put in the stone circle Ash put his hand onto the wood and focused slightly. The glow of Aura appeared on Ash’s palm before turning reddish orange and a small flame appeared in his hand. Within a few seconds the fire had ignited the wood and their campfire was ready.</p><p>“That’s a useful trick. Do you use your Aura like that often?” Misty asked as she started getting out her kettle and some of her food.</p><p>“Mostly just to practice, though it does save time when necessary.” Ash answered as he took out his pots and his water filtering tube. “Can I get some water?”</p><p>“Sure.” Misty grinned as she raised her hands and her Aura filled the space between them. A second later and droplets of moisture began to gather together. Within twenty seconds a ball of water was floating between Misty’s hands. With careful movements Misty guided the ball of water into Ash’s filtering tube. After the water had all been deposited into the filter Misty sat back with a grin. “That should be enough for cooking. I’m not a hundred percent certain but when I gather water like that it might also drag particles in the air with it; so I’m glad you have that filter. Pollen or dust flavored water isn’t my idea of a good drink.”</p><p>“Yeah, not exactly a winning flavor.” Ash chuckled as clean water began to pour out of the bottom of the tube into his big pot. Misty pulled out some of her vegetables and a cutting board from her pack. After getting out a vegetable knife she set about preparing them for cooking.</p><p>“I owe you two meals so I’ll cook tonight. If you have anything you want in particular just let me know.” Misty told him as she focused on slicing the vegetables.</p><p>“What are you planning on right now?” Ash asked as he watched her work.</p><p>“Stir fry, we’ve got vegetables, soy sauce and some jerky if we want to add a little meat to it.” Misty replied as she put down her knife and pulled a skillet out of her pack along with a small bottle of oil.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, haven’t had a stir fry in a while.” Ash stated as he pulled his empty filtering tube away from the pot. “I’ll fill up the canteens with some of this water. Do you want me to start the tea?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Misty smiled as Ash filled the kettle with water and put it over the fire to boil. “Can you watch the skillet for a second?”</p><p>“Yeah sure thing.” Ash replied as he took over for Misty and moved the vegetables around the skillet with her wooden spoon.</p><p>“I’m just going to fill the shower bag while we have enough hours of sunlight left to get it nice and warm.” Misty explained as she pulled out her new solar shower bag and used her Aura to fill it with water. She found a branch high enough to hang the bag on where it would get plenty of sun before taking back over on the cooking. In less than thirty minutes Misty and Ash were both digging into the stir fry happily.</p><p>“Not bad Misty, this tastes great.” Ash complimented as he finished off his plate.</p><p>“Glad you like it.” Misty grinned as she finished up and they set about cleaning the dishes and drinking the tea.</p><p>The sun was starting to set when the duo set up Ash’s tarp around the hanging shower bag. With the shower now enclosed Misty placed her small tarp on the ground to prevent mud from forming. Ash told Misty to go first since it was her shower bag and the orangette smiled as she gathered her soap, shampoo and luffa.</p><p>“Ahh, that’s nice.” Misty sighed happily as she stood under the warm water. Showers really were the best. Misty hummed gently as she washed her hair and body under the shower bag. After five minutes she clicked the hanging nozzle and the water stopped flowing. Reaching just outside of the tarp enclosure she grabbed her towel and dried off. Reaching out again she picked up her sleeping clothes, a large t-shirt and some loose shorts that went down to her knees. She dressed and then exited the shower. “The shower is free, Ash.” She called out to her friend.</p><p>“Thanks I’ll head in shortly.” Ash replied as he gathered his towel and night clothes. Looking over at his friend Ash couldn’t help but stare slightly at Misty.</p><p>“What? Do I have something on me?” Misty questioned as she looked herself over.</p><p>“No nothing like that. It’s just the first time I’ve seen you with your hair down.” Ash replied as he looked her over without her signature side ponytail. “It looks nice.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks Ash.” Misty blushed as she began to towel her hair dry so that he couldn’t see her red face. Ash entered the shower and tossed his day clothes out of the enclosure next to his sleep clothes. After a warm four minute shower he happily let the final bit of water run out of the shower bag on his head.</p><p>“Showers in the wild aren’t bad at all.” Ash nodded as he reached outside the shower for his towel. After drying and dressing he exited the shower and found Misty had recalled all of their Pokémon into their Pokeballs for the night. “Thanks for getting everyone in for the night.” He smiled as he went and sat across from her with the small campfire between them.</p><p>“No problem. Did you enjoy the shower as much as I did?” Misty asked grinning.</p><p>“Yep, sure beats washing from a small pot of water.” Ash chuckled as they both sipped from the still warm tea. After a bit more chatting the sun had set and the two put out the fire. Misty turned her new lantern on and placed it in her tent for light before bed. The thickness of the tent fabric dulled the light to a dim glow to the outside allowing Ash to see the stars in the sky.</p><p>“Hmm, a little reading before bed will be good.” Misty stated as she placed her pack inside her tent.</p><p>“Hey Misty, uh…would you…maybe wanna look at the stars for a bit?” Ash asked a bit nervously as he looked towards Misty.</p><p>“Hmm?” Misty questioned as she looked up at the sky. “Oh wow, you can really see them clearly tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so too.” Ash replied with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Sure Ash, I’d like to.” Misty replied with a light blush and a smile.</p><p>“Great!” Ash exclaimed before recollecting himself and blushing when Misty giggled at him. Ash quickly unrolled his sleeping bag and opened it fully giving the two plenty of room to sit as they gazed up at the shining stars.</p><p>“Wow, I can see so many stars tonight.” Misty sighed as she looked up at the many stars in the sky without a single cloud obscuring the view.</p><p>“It’s really amazing.” Ash nodded as he looked across the vast expanse of stars.</p><p>The duo continued to star gaze together for several minutes both pointing out constellations they knew. Ash knew the constellation Leo the Pyroar and Misty traced out the constellation Hydra the Gyarados for him. When asked why Gyarados was called a hydra back in the day Misty had explained that Gyarados grouped up during mating season. When large groups of Gyarados were spotted by ancient sailors they thought the Pokémon had multiple heads and a body hidden underwater. Without the two even noticing they had moved closer together on the sleeping bag. It wasn’t until their hands touched that they noticed how close they’d gotten.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Ash apologized as he pulled his hand back from Misty’s a bit of red coming to his cheeks.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Misty replied with a blush as she looked away shyly.</p><p>“Maybe we should head to bed?” Ash offered as he looked at Misty.</p><p>“We probably should.” Misty replied as she stood up and headed for her tent. After she crawled inside she turned to look at Ash. “Hey Ash?”</p><p>“Yeah Misty?” Ash asked as he looked at her from where he was sitting.</p><p>“I liked this tonight. Do you…do you think we could do it again sometime?” Misty asked while smiling shyly pink dusting her cheeks.</p><p>“Definitely! I mean…yeah if you want to.” Ash cheered before forcefully calming himself down and trying to reply normally. Misty’s giggling let him know he’d failed in that regard.</p><p>“Good night, Ash.” Misty said as she closed her tent and zipped it up.</p><p>“Night, Misty.” Ash replied as he got his own sleeping bag brushed off and set up inside his tent. He laid on it, with Pikachu crawling onto the soft bag to sleep, as Ash folded the fluffy bag over the both of them. “Night, Pikachu.”</p><p>“Pika…” Pikachu trailed off with a yawn as he curled into a ball and fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning the duo had a quick breakfast including a glass of milk each thanks to Misty buying the powdered milk at the Pokemart. After eating, getting dressed for the day and breaking down camp the two friends made their way into Viridian Forest. Misty quickly sprayed herself with a Repel to try and keep the Bug Type Pokémon at bay. As they continued to walk through the forest following the main path Ash was constantly on the lookout for any new Pokémon that he may want to add to his team. Sadly the few Pokémon he’d seen so far had only been a few small Weedle and Caterpie. He knew that Pikachu could sometimes be found in Viridian Forest but since he had his electric buddy he didn’t have any reason to try and track one down. Ash was walking slightly ahead of Misty when she let out a girly scream and ran ahead of him. She then grabbed him to keep him between her and a large green caterpillar-like Pokémon that had crawled out of the bushes.</p><p>“Wow that Caterpie looks pretty big!” Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.</p><p>“Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon, Caterpie consume leaves rapidly to grow and allow evolution to occur quickly. By breaking down certain plant toxins it is able to release a potent odor to repel predators. This Caterpie is Male, Type Bug. Size suggests it is close to evolution.” Ash's Pokedex intoned.</p><p>“Okay then, Poliwag your up!” Ash called out as he threw Poliwag’s Pokeball towards the Caterpie. With a bright light Poliwag materialized in front of the Bug Type.</p><p>“Poli!” Poliwag called out as it stared down its’ opponent.</p><p>“Use Water Gun!” Ash yelled. Poliwag launched a forceful spray of water at the Caterpie sending the bug tumbling from the force. The Caterpie was rather resilient though as it immediately fired back a String Shot trying to bind Poliwag.</p><p>“Roll!” Ash instructed. Poliwag rolled to the right, dodging the String Shot before returning to its’ feet. “Water Gun again!” Another spray of water struck the Caterpie sending it back a bit along the ground. When the Bug Type tried to rise again Ash could see it wouldn’t be able to fight back. “Pokeball go!”</p><p>Ash threw one of his Pokeballs at the Caterpie, in a flash of red light the Bug Type was drawn into the Pokeball. Once the ball hit the ground it began to shake. After a few moments the sound of a completed capture was emitted from the ball as Caterpie became Ash’s fourth Pokémon.</p><p>As Ash picked up his new Caterpie’s Pokeball he smiled at his success. He turned to face Poliwag and gave it a pat on the head while telling his Water Type what an amazing job it did. Poliwag’s joy could be seen as it jumped up and down and wagged its’ tail. Ash laughed at his Poliwag’s happiness before returning him to his Pokeball.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Misty blushed as she looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm. “It startled me.”</p><p>“No worries, Misty! I got a new Pokémon and he is apparently strong for his species! Oh yeah, I better scan him now that he’s my new buddy.” Ash smiled as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Caterpie’s Pokeball.</p><p>“This Caterpie knows the moves Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite.” The Pokedex informed.</p><p>“Now what Ability does it have?” Ash wondered as he changed the Pokedex setting to Ability Identifier.</p><p>“This Caterpie’s Ability is Shield Dust. Shield Dust prevents secondary effects like paralysis and poisoning from effecting this Pokémon.” The Pokedex explained.</p><p>“Cool. That’ll come in handy.” Ash smiled as he let Caterpie out of the Pokeball. Misty quickly took a few steps back from the Bug Type. “Hey Caterpie, my name is Ash and I’d like to be your Trainer from now on. Would you like that?”</p><p>“Pie?” Caterpie tilted its’ head as it looked over the human. Ash smiled gently as he held out his hand and it began glowing blue with Aura. “Pie?!” the Bug Type leaned forward in surprise as it examined the calm energy that the human produced. Within a few seconds Caterpie had moved forward and was nuzzling Ash’s hand.</p><p>“Hey, that tickles buddy!” Ash chuckled as he pet Caterpie. “Let’s get these injuries healed up.” With a quick shrug of his shoulders Ash dropped his pack before opening a small pocket and pulling out some Oran Berries he’d picked that morning. “Eat these and you’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>“Cater!” Caterpie called out as it set about devouring the berries in front of it. Within ten seconds all three Oran Berries had disappeared into Caterpie’s stomach and its’ bruises were visibly healing.</p><p>“See? All better!” Ash smiled as the damage disappeared entirely from Caterpie’s body.</p><p>“Cat!” Caterpie nodded as it moved around happily.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you some rest. Caterpie, return.” Ash called recalling Caterpie back into its’ Pokeball in a beam of red light. Ash turned towards Misty with a grin as he placed his new Pokeball on his belt. “Ready to keep going?”</p><p>“Ready when you are.” Misty nodded as they set off back down the path. The two walked for another couple of hours occasionally seeing more Caterpie and Weedle. They’d run into another Trainer, one of the ‘Bug Catchers’ as they were called among Trainers, but the boy had passed them by after explaining that he was heading out of the forest to heal his Pokémon at the Viridian Pokémon Center. When the two decided to stop for lunch they broke out the quickly consumable food of jerky, trail mix, and dried fruit. Misty was adamant about not being stuck in the forest at night. Ash agreed knowing that Misty was already doing her best to deal with her fear of Bug Types.</p><p>Just as the companions were standing up to resume their trek through the forest a large bird landed on the ground opposite of them in the little clearing they stopped for lunch in. The bird Pokémon began to peck at small bugs on the ground before noticing them and glaring and giving a challenging cry.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Ash cheered as he pulled out his Pokedex to scan the bird Pokémon. “I didn’t think we’d see a Pidgeotto!”</p><p>“Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It constructs its’ nests in the center of a large territory. Pidgeotto are expert predators and will use vicious force to defend their territory and members of their flock.” Ash's Pokedex intoned as Ash and Pikachu both stared the Flying Type down.</p><p>“You ready, Pikachu?” Ash asked his Starter.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cried as he leapt off Ash’s shoulder and stood across from Pidgeotto with sparking cheeks.</p><p>“Geo!” Pidgeotto cried back as it spread its’ wings wide.</p><p>“Hit it with a Thundershock!” Ash called out as Pikachu sent the bolt of electricity at the Flying Type. Pidgeotto took off from the ground dodging the Electric attack. Pidgeotto circled in the air before diving with white light streaking off its’ body. “That’s Quick Attack, Pikachu dodge!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed as he tried to avoid the bird only to be slammed into by the Quick Attack and sent rolling.</p><p>“Are you ok, Pikachu?” Ash asked his Starter getting a determined reply from his Pokémon. “Wait for it to get close then hit it with Thundershock!” Pikachu didn’t have to wait long as Pidgeotto dived again with another Quick Attack. Pikachu unleashed Thundershock and struck Pidgeotto sending the bird careening away from the Electric Type with a cry of pain. “One more while it’s distracted!” Ash called.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Pikachu cried as it launched another Thundershock striking the retreating Flying Type. This shock seemed to do even more damage than the last, causing Pidgeotto to crash down into the dirt as Pikachu slowly approached it.</p><p>“Was that a critical hit?” Ash questioned while keeping his eyes on the battle.</p><p>“It looked like it. Even with Type advantage Pidgeotto should be able to handle more than two Thundershock attacks from Pikachu.” Misty replied as she stood slightly behind Ash and watched him battle.</p><p>Pikachu nudged the downed bird but it barely moved in response. It was clear that Pidgeotto wasn't going anywhere without a potion. Ash quickly threw a Pokeball, which drew the downed bird in and caught it with only a few shakes of resistance.</p><p>Misty gave a small applause at Ash’s capture. “That was pretty good, Ash. A critical hit is mostly luck but you captured an evolved Pokémon only a few days into your journey. You should be proud.”</p><p>“I’m actually surprised I was able to capture Pidgeotto.” Ash replied before he broke out into a huge smile. “Pikachu you’re awesome buddy!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cheered as he leapt into Ash’s arms and was rewarded with pets and hugs.</p><p>“Now let’s see what our new friend knows.” Ash grinned as he scanned the Pokeball.</p><p>“This Pidgeotto is Female; known moves are Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack and Whirlwind.” The Pokedex announced.</p><p>“Not bad, she probably evolved not too long ago. She’ll definitely be a great teammate.” Ash commented as he switched to find out Pidgeotto’s Ability.</p><p>“This Pidgeotto’s Ability is Keen Eye. Keen Eye prevents loss of accuracy and allows this Pokémon to keep track of evasive opponents.” The Pokedex explained.</p><p>Ash couldn’t stop grinning as he let Pidgeotto out of her Pokeball. “Hello Pidgeotto, I’m Ash and if you’d let me I’d like to be your Trainer from now on.”</p><p>“Pidge…” Pidgeotto warily locked eyes with the human. Ash crouched down to be on Pidgeotto’s level as he slowly put out his hand and called up his Aura again. “Otto?” the bird Pokémon slowly walked closer examining the energy. A few moments later and Pidgeotto had stopped in front of Ash’s hand. With a gentle peck at the Aura Pidgeotto locked eyes with Ash and gave a trill. “Pidgeotto!”</p><p>“Alright, glad to have you girl!” Ash chuckled as he gently stroked Pidgeotto’s head crest. “This will sting a bit but you’ll be fine in a short time.” Ash explained as he pulled a Potion out of a side pocket of his pack. After letting Pidgeotto examine it for a moment Ash sprayed the bird’s injuries. A slight wince was Pidgeotto’s only reaction and within a few moments the singes on the bird’s body were rapidly healing.</p><p>“All better?” Ash asked as the damage steadily disappeared from Pidgeotto’s body.</p><p>“Geotto!” Pidgeotto trilled as she flapped her wings.</p><p>“Great, I’ll have you finish resting in your Pokeball, ok? Pidgeotto, return.” Ash called putting his new Flying Type back into her Pokeball.</p><p>With Ash’s second capture in Viridian Forest complete he and Misty continued down the path through the forest. They met another Bug Catcher who challenged Ash to a battle. Unfortunately for the Bug Catcher it wasn’t much of a fight. As soon as the Bug Catcher had declared a one-on-one match and sent out his Caterpie, Misty had promptly taken several steps backwards while still acting as the referee. Ash had sent out his own Caterpie but the size difference between the two Bug Types was huge. Ash’s Caterpie was easily double the size of the Bug Catcher’s. A very quick battle followed where Ash’s Caterpie had bound the opponent’s Caterpie to the ground with String Shot before hitting it twice with Tackle knocking the other Bug Type out. After congratulations were given and the Bug Catcher had complimented Ash’s Caterpie, the Bug Catcher handed Ash his one hundred PokeYen winnings before heading off. Misty then approached Ash to offer her own congratulations.</p><p>However, before Misty could congratulate Ash on his victory, his Caterpie began to spray String Shot all over itself. As soon as Caterpie was covered he began to glow with the white light of evolution. As the glow continued Caterpie’s form changed and in the caterpillar’s place now stood a new Pokémon.</p><p>“Metapod.” The green cocoon Pokémon called out.</p><p>“Alright Metapod, you evolved!” Ash exclaimed as he crouched down to rub the cocoon Pokémon happily.</p><p>“Meta.” Metapod replied with an eye smile.</p><p>“Well congratulations, Ash. You’ve evolved your first Pokémon.” Misty praised getting a megawatt smile from Ash in return.</p><p>“I didn’t think he was so close. But I’m very happy that he evolved. Maybe if he battles a bit more he’ll evolve again soon. Bug Types usually evolve quickly when they battle after all.” Ash pondered as he got out his Pokedex.</p><p>“Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon, Metapod has a steel-hard shell that protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. This Metapod is Male, Type Bug; known moves are Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite and Harden.” The Pokedex explained. Ash quickly switched over to identify Metapod’s Ability. “This Metapod’s Ability is Shed Skin. Every so often this Pokémon will shed the outer layer of its shell and remove any status ailment along with it.”</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder how often that Ability activates.” Ash wondered as he returned Metapod to his Pokeball. “Well we shouldn’t be too far from the exit now, I’m sure you’re ready to go.” He teased his travelling companion.</p><p>“You’re right, so let’s get a move on.” Misty stuck out her tongue while pushing Ash forward. The two walked with Misty spraying another Repel before they fell into casual conversation again. It was only a couple hours before they saw the exit of the forest. But they noticed someone standing next to it in what appeared to be samurai armor.</p><p>“Are you a Trainer from Pallet?” The samurai boy questioned as Ash and Misty approached.</p><p>“I’m from Pallet Town. Why are you asking?” Ash questioned as he looked at the boy’s get up.</p><p>“Your contemporary has dishonored me both in battle and after battle with his dishonorable conduct! As his fellow townsmen, you shall atone for his behavior!” The samurai claimed as he drew his katana and pointed it at the duo in challenge.</p><p>“Really, Gary? You’re going to gloat every time you win aren’t you?” Ash muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at his childhood rival’s actions. “If you’re challenging me to a Pokémon battle then I accept. You don’t need to point a sword at me or my friend to get that.” Ash stated as he glared at the samurai until the boy re-sheathed the blade.</p><p>“Very well, I propose a two-on-two battle, do you accept?” The samurai boy asked.</p><p>“Sure, my friend Misty will act as referee, any objections?” Ash questioned.</p><p>“I have none.” The samurai replied. Misty took her place as referee before stating the conditions of the battle. Seeing both Ash and the samurai boy ready Misty started the match.</p><p>“Go, Pinsir! Avenge our honor!” the samurai called out. In a flash of white light, a huge, brown beetle Pokémon with its large, gray crushing pincers glared at Ash while clashing its crushing claws. Ash withdrew his Pokedex for extra information on the Bug Type.</p><p>“Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Pinsir are well known to feud with Scyther and Heracross for forest territory. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.” The Pokedex informed.</p><p>“Metapod, you’re up!” Ash called sending out his newly evolved Pokémon.</p><p>“Just like that you’ve handed me the first victory, a Metapod cannot move and so is only a target, we will deal with it as one. Pinsir, Vice Grip!” The samurai boy called out. The large, imposing Bug Type moved closer towards the green cocoon, its pincers clacking together ominously as Metapod looked slightly alarmed.</p><p>“Use String Shot and tie those pincers together!” Ash called out knowing a little something about the Pinsir species. Metapod released a spray of silk from where it once had a mouth. The sticky thread bound the pincers together and caused both the Bug Type and its samurai trainer to freeze in alarm.</p><p>“Impossible! A Metapod can’t stop the strength of a Pinsir!” The samurai yelled.</p><p>“I like Pinsir so I studied them back in school. I know that all of their power comes from closing the pincers. The opening power is actually weak enough that a regular person can easily hold them closed.” Ash explained getting the samurai’s eyes to bug out. “Now use, Tackle!” Metapod bounced over to the tied up Pinsir and with a solid lunge into Pinsir's face executed its Tackle. The attack caused the larger Bug Type to stumble before falling backwards.</p><p>“What! You won’t win so easily! Pinsir use Seismic Toss!” The samurai called out.</p><p>“Don’t let it get back up! Use String Shot until it’s stuck to the ground!” Ash instructed. Metapod quickly began to spray more sticky thread all over the downed Pinsir. The large Bug Type struggled to its feet before attempting to charge. Metapod believed in his Trainer and continued using String Shot to try and stop the Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokémon made it about six more steps before its feet stuck to the ground and it fell flat just a few inches in front of Metapod. “Barrage it with Tackle!” Ash called out as his Metapod repeatedly used Tackle against the immobilized Pinsir. After five consecutive Tackle attacks Pinsir stopped struggling against the String Shot and laid on the ground fainted.</p><p>“Pinsir is unable to battle! The winner is Metapod!” Misty announced getting the samurai to return his Pinsir.</p><p>“You shall be avenged Pinsir, go Metapod!” The samurai called out as he released his own Metapod.</p><p>“Uh, Ash, is Metapod glowing?" Misty asked as she pointed over at Ash’s Metapod. Ash turned back to look and to his surprise he saw the glow of evolution surrounding his Pokémon.</p><p>“Metapod is evolving!” Ash exclaimed in shock. He watched as his Pokémon morphed while emitting light until the glow died down and a Butterfree stood in Metapod’s place. After evolution Ash’s Bug Type gained large white wings and a purple body with large red eyes and the black wing markings of a male Butterfree. Once the evolution ended the new Butterfree stretched out its wings experimentally before it began flying around.</p><p>“Free-free!” Butterfree called out excitedly as he flew around his Trainer. Ash could only laugh and congratulate his Pokémon.</p><p>“We are still in the middle of a match! I say we should continue!” The samurai called out getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“Let’s put those new wings to use Butterfree! Use Gust!” Ash exclaimed. With a nod Butterfree began rapidly moving its wings until a spinning gale was launched at the opposing Metapod. The Bug Type was hit by the gale, picked up and thrown through the air from the force before landing and rolling. When everyone could see Metapod again it had swirls in its eyes. Ash and Misty blinked in shock at how fast Butterfree had defeated Metapod before Misty made the call.</p><p>“Metapod is unable to battle! The winner is Butterfree!” Misty announced causing the samurai to return his Metapod before he hung his head in defeat.</p><p>“That was amazing Butterfree! You were great! Take a nice long rest!” Ash praised his Pokémon before recalling Butterfree to his Pokeball.</p><p>“I have been defeated. But I shall not fall to despair. I’ll train harder and someday we may battle again!” The samurai boy stated as he pulled out Ash’s winnings of one hundred PokeYen and handed it over.</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it.” Ash responded with a smile as he placed his winnings in his wallet.</p><p>“Until we meet again.” The samurai boy nodded as he turned and headed back into the forest.</p><p>“What an odd guy.” Ash chuckled as he turned towards Misty.</p><p>“Now, onto Pewter City, and away from this forest!” Misty announced very happy to be leaving. She grabbed Ash’s wrist and started speed walking towards the exit. Ash could only laugh at his friend’s antics as they exited the Viridian Forest.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! So Ash has caught two more Pokémon. They’re canon captures but that’s what my patrons voted for and I’ll work in a few new ones throughout the story! Team rotation will be a thing! Also, romantic star gazing, sure it was between teens who aren’t entirely sure of their feelings for one another but hey, you gotta start somewhere, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pewter City, Jobs and Ride Pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Aura Heart Journey! This chapter we see Ash and Misty arrive at Pewter City. Ash starts working for some travelling money while also spending time with Misty. The two also plan out a bit more of their travel plans for the future and acquire new Pokémon! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Without any further delay, please enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 – Pewter City, Jobs and Ride Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>As Misty speed walked out of Viridian Forest with Ash’s wrist firmly in her grip the orangette sighed in happiness at finally being out of the bug filled woods. Ash chuckled at his friend’s antics but understood her fear of Bug Types. Many people had a fear of a certain species or Type of Pokémon. Misty’s fear wasn’t even that uncommon, especially among girls.</p><p>“Finally out of there!” Misty cheered as she raised both her arms into the air in celebration. The fact that she still held Ash’s wrist in her grasp made the black-haired trainer raise that arm too.</p><p>“Yeah, I caught a few good friends too!” Ash joined in with Misty’s celebration. The two both grinned at each other before Misty realized she was still holding Ash’s wrist and pulled back with a small dusting of pink on her cheeks. Ash didn’t notice as he was already looking around the area to see if there were any Pokémon in the area.</p><p>“Pewter City is only about an hour walk from here. If we start now we can make it before sundown, sleep in the Pokémon Center and have a good meal too.” Misty spoke up after her small blush died down.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ash responded as the two friends began to walk along the road again. They spent the walk chatting as had become their routine. Misty had been to Pewter City before and was telling Ash about the various sites around the ‘City of Stone’ as it was called.</p><p>“So did you try out the Training Facility in Pewter City, Misty?” Ash asked as they continued to walk along.</p><p>“Yeah for a bit, it’s a standard Facility that they have in most cities and towns.” Misty replied. Training Facilities were Pokémon League owned businesses that supported travelling Trainers with the tools and space needed to train a wide variety of Pokémon. Everything from weight lifting, exercise equipment, and even endurance building could be worked on at a Training Facility. Pokémon could also practice their moves there to perfect them and even learn new moves with the help of Technical Machines, also called TMs. This was all for a fairly inexpensive cost, except for the TM use. If you wanted the Facility to provide the means to quickly help a Pokémon learn a new move you would be paying for it. Depending on the move in question the price changed. Some moves would only cost five thousand or ten thousand PokeYen. But more powerful moves or moves with great utility could go anywhere from fifteen thousand all the way up to fifty thousand.</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll need to make use of the Facility to train for my Gym battle. But at the moment I only have forty three hundred PokeYen. It’s usually five hundred PokeYen a day to use the Facility if I remember correctly.” Ash mused as he thought about what to do to get his Pokémon the training they’d need to be ready for a Gym battle.</p><p>“You could always take a Pokémon Job. There are always a few Jobs available on the board in the Trainer Lounge at the Pokémon Center.” Misty suggested as she looked at her friend. Pokémon Jobs were requests put up either by local residents or in some cases the Pokémon League itself. They ranged from simple tasks such as taking care of another person’s Pokémon for a short time all the way up to catching violent wild Pokémon to protect people and other Pokémon. The Jobs were also divided up by Trainer Level so a Beginner or a Rookie wouldn’t be allowed to try and hunt down and capture a powerful violent Pokémon.</p><p>“That’s true. A couple of Jobs could get me a good amount of PokeYen. Pewter City does have a mining history and I’m sure if you found an Evolution Stone you’d be paid for it. Not to mention that some Jobs are short so you can do multiple Jobs in a day.” Ash considered while walking.</p><p>“So, Ash, how long are you planning to travel before entering the Indigo League?” Misty asked a few minutes later as they got closer to Pewter City.</p><p>“Ideally I’d like to enter this year’s League in eleven months. It would be a good way to test myself and show how strong my Pokémon are. Getting my name out there as a first year Trainer that made it to the Regional League would also be good.” Ash replied as he scratched behind Pikachu’s ears.</p><p>“You also said you wanted to challenge more than eight Gyms, right?” Misty questioned before taking a sip from her canteen.</p><p>“Yeah, I think ten or twelve Badges would get my Pokémon enough experience and training that we could do well in the League. Why?” Ash wondered as he looked to his friend.</p><p>“Well it’ll take a while to travel that much of the Kanto Region on foot. You may not be able to make it before the League starts. Have you thought of getting a bike or some other form of transportation to speed up the time spent travelling between locations by a day or two?” Misty inquired getting a contemplative look from Ash.</p><p>“Not really, though I see your point. But I can’t exactly afford a bike right now.” Ash responded.</p><p>“What about a Pokémon? There are several species that can be taught to be Ride Pokémon. Plus even if you use them for transport they can still be trained for battle too.” Misty explained.</p><p>“A Ride Pokémon would be useful. You still get the experience of travelling the wilds that you miss out on in a car or while flying, but you get to where you’re going a bit faster as well. But I don’t think there are many Pokémon species around Pewter that can be Ride Pokémon.” Ash mused as he thought about the various species that were native to the area.</p><p>“True, though you could look into the local Breeder’s Association. They might have one you could buy. It would probably be a bit expensive but not nearly as much as a bike that’s good enough to handle all-terrain riding and will last for more than a year or so.” Misty replied.</p><p>“The idea has promise, but what about you? If I can afford a Ride Pokémon as a mount for transport I wouldn’t want to make you walk and try to keep up.” Ash stated seriously not liking the idea of leaving Misty behind.</p><p>“I’ve been a Trainer for nine months now Ash. I’ve saved up a good amount of PokeYen from the battles I’ve had and the Tournaments I won. I’ll definitely have to dip into those savings but I should be able to afford a Ride Pokémon without much trouble.” Misty replied with a smile feeling warm inside seeing how much Ash wanted her to travel with him.</p><p>“Oh, right, that makes sense.” Ash chuckled while Pikachu tilted his head confused about the conversation. “Well between training for the Pewter Gym, doing Jobs, and shopping we can definitely check out the local Breeder’s Association. I’m kind of curious about what they might have in stock now.” The two friends continued chatting for the remainder of the walk to Pewter as the sun began to set. The town came into view as the sky was painted orange by the descending sun. The two entered the city shortly afterwards.</p><p>Ash and Misty made their way to the Pokémon Center to get rooms for the duration of their stay in Pewter City. They walked up to the front desk and placed their Pokeballs into two of the trays stacked on the desk. Ash noticed the Nurse Joy raising a pink eyebrow when she counted the amount of Pokeballs.</p><p>"Five Pokémon already?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked him over. "That's pretty good for a Beginner."</p><p>“How can you tell I’m a Beginner?” Ash asked the Nurse.</p><p>“I’ve been a Pokémon Nurse for quite a while. You eventually develop a knack for estimating a Trainer’s Level.” Nurse Joy smiled in response. “We’ll take care of your Pokémon for the evening. Would you like any special services done for them?”</p><p>“Yes, can I get them fed both tonight and in the morning?” Ash asked getting a nod from the nurse.</p><p>“Of course for five Pokémon that’ll be one thousand PokeYen.” Nurse Joy replied. Ash nodded before handing over the money. Misty stepped up next and requested the same care and feeding for her own Pokémon. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" the nurse asked as she handed the trays with the Pokeballs to the Chansey next to her.</p><p>"Yes, I was wondering where the local branch of the Breeders Association is?" Ash asked the pink haired nurse as the Chansey took their two trays of Pokeballs into the back.</p><p>"It’s in the northeast of town." Nurse Joy replied. "If you head towards the museum and then take a right you’ll find it at the end of the road."</p><p>“Thanks Nurse Joy.” The two friends nodded getting a smile back.</p><p>“Will you two being needing rooms tonight?” Nurse Joy inquired.</p><p>“Yes please.” Misty responded getting a nod from the nurse. After checking Misty’s ID and getting payment for the night, Nurse Joy handed over a key card for Misty’s room. Ash went next and after parting with another two thousand PokeYen he was given his own key card.</p><p>“Please enjoy your evening.” Nurse Joy smiled and bowed.</p><p>“I don’t know about you but I’m heading up to my room for a shower.” Misty stated to Ash as the two walked away from the desk.</p><p>“A shower sounds nice actually.” Ash replied with a nod. “Then some dinner and I’ll check out what Jobs are available in the Trainer’s Lounge.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you down in the cafeteria for dinner.” Misty smiled getting a grin from Ash. The two parted ways to go to their individual rooms. After a shower and changing into some new clothes for the evening, a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Ash while Misty wore a baggy t-shirt and cotton shorts that went down to just above her knees, the duo met up at the cafeteria for dinner. After eating the duo headed for the Trainer’s Lounge to check out the Jobs available. Ash perused the board for Beginner Level Trainers to try and find some Jobs that would earn him a decent amount of PokeYen.</p><p>“I’ll try these three tomorrow.” Ash nodded as he took down a copy of each Job that he wanted to try. The first was simple and only required him and his Poliwag to help repair a small private pond owned by one of the residents of Pewter City. Poliwag could easily dive down and patch up the damaged section and it would net him five thousand PokeYen. The second Job he took down was for a sparring match for a local Trainer’s Machop. Apparently the Trainer was looking after his friend’s Fighting Type and wanted another Fighting Type to spar with it. As the Machop was still fairly young a Beginner Trainer was being requested. Completing this Job would get him four thousand PokeYen. The final Job would take the longest but could possibly net him the biggest windfall. Pewter City had some open pit mines on the outskirts of the city. They allowed travelling Trainers to dig these rocky mines in search of rare minerals and other items. The Pewter City mines were known to still have Evolution Stones found buried deep in the rocks. Mostly Moon Stones based on the closeness of Mt. Moon. But several others had been found over the years as well. Not to mention items that the research teams at Pewter City Museum would pay for such as fossils, shards, and the like. A few years back a large gem known as a Comet Shard had been found by a miner and it had sold for an impressive sixty thousand PokeYen.</p><p>“So what did you decide on, Ash?” Misty questioned when Ash sat down across from her in the Lounge area.</p><p>“These three are what I’m doing tomorrow.” Ash replied as he handed Misty the papers. Misty looked over them nodding at Ash’s choices.</p><p>“Not bad picks, Ash. These first two shouldn’t take more than an hour or two. Digging the mines is also potentially profitable. The fact that the only thing you’re required to sell is gemstones and rare metals is a boon for Trainers that are looking to find Evolution Stones. I might join you for this tomorrow, I could find a Water Stone if I get lucky.” Misty said as she handed the papers back to Ash.</p><p>“Sure thing, Misty. According to the paper Mine Number Six is currently closed to the public. Apparently a Trainer dug up a Gold Nugget and the mining company has its’ professional miners excavating the area to try and find more gold. But that still leaves the other five mines open to everyone.” Ash informed as he read through the rest of the paper.</p><p>“Sounds fair, the mining company has to make money too. Plus they let Trainers keep everything else to sell for profit so you can’t really begrudge the company for keeping gold and gemstones for themselves.” Misty shrugged while Ash nodded. Shortly afterwards the two headed to their rooms to sleep for the night.</p><p>
  <strong>-Next Morning-</strong>
</p><p>“Morning, Ash.” Misty smiled as she met Ash in the cafeteria for breakfast.</p><p>“Morning, Misty.” Ash replied as he looked her outfit for the day over. A white tank top that hugged her body while leaving her midriff bare and a different pair of jean shorts that had a white wave pattern worked into the denim. “That’s a nice outfit.”</p><p>“Thanks, I loved these shorts when I saw them in the store so I had to buy a pair.” Misty blushed as she enjoyed Ash’s compliment. The two ate breakfast while discussing their individual plans for the day. Ash was of course going to do the three jobs he’d picked out last night, while Misty was planning to use the Training Facility and get her Poliwag started on more intense training. They would meet up for lunch at the Pokémon Center before heading out to the mine together. After a few hours mining they would stop by the Breeders Association to look at Ride Pokémon.</p><p>“See you at lunch, Misty.” Ash said as the two parted ways at the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“See you then, Ash.” Misty smiled as she waved back at her friend and headed off towards the Training Facility.</p><p>It wasn’t much trouble for Ash’s Poliwag to fix the damaged section of the Pewter resident’s pond. Apparently all the mud and underwater plants as well as the edge of the pond on one side had been damaged when the older man’s Whiscash had been attacked by a large wild Fearow. The Whiscash had thrashed and beaten back the Fearow but damaged the pond in the process. In just under two hours of Ash and Poliwag making mud, then having Poliwag re-cover the bottom of the pond with it, Ash was handing Poliwag the new plants to be planted on the bottom to finish the Job. The side of the pond had been filled in with dirt and new sod by Ash while Poliwag replanted the pond bed. Ash happily accepted his five thousand PokeYen and returned Poliwag to his Pokeball before heading off to the next job.</p><p>Meeting the local Trainer and the Machop he was caring for had been easy enough. Without much preamble Ash had called out Riolu to spar with the Machop. The two Fighting Types had gone at each other for about two hours before they both fell back and started laughing at the fun they’d had. Riolu had even learned how to perform Force Palm during the course of the two hour long spar. Ash was beaming at his Fighting Type in pride. Force Palm was a great Fighting Type move and would be invaluable when they challenged the Pewter City Gym. Collecting the four thousand PokeYen and recalling Riolu to rest in his Pokeball Ash headed off to the Pokémon Center to meet Misty for lunch.</p><p>“So how’s your morning been, Misty?” Ash asked as the two sat down to eat together.</p><p>“Not bad at all. Poliwag did great with her training and even learned a new move.” Misty smiled happily.</p><p>“Really? What move did she learn?” Ash questioned as he sipped his drink.</p><p>“Bubble, it has about the same power as Water Gun but can also hinder an opponent’s movement and slow them down.” Misty replied getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“Sounds like something my Poliwag will learn once we get some really good training in.” Ash mused thinking about his own Water Type.</p><p>“What about you, Ash? How did your Jobs go?” Misty asked before taking a bite of her lunch.</p><p>“Pretty good, I’m nine thousand PokeYen richer and Riolu learned how to use Force Palm.” Ash smiled.</p><p>“That’ll be useful for your Gym battle.” Misty commented getting a nod from Ash. The two finished their lunch before heading out to the Pewter City pit mines. Upon arriving and showing their IDs the two were informed they could use their Pokémon to help dig and that they were allowed to enter Mine Number Four. The two thanked the attendant and preceded to the designated mine. After picking up shovels, hard hats and work gloves the two looked for a spot not currently occupied. Mine Number Four was currently almost half full of Trainers and the two had to walk for a while before they found a free area to start digging. Ash released Riolu and asked him for help with digging which Riolu happily started doing. Pikachu had also jumped down from Ash’s shoulder and started digging next to Riolu, the two Pokémon quickly making a fairly large hole in the ground.</p><p>“Welp, let’s get digging!” Ash exclaimed as he took his shovel and started digging. Misty giggled at his exuberance before starting to dig herself. For almost an hour they found nothing of value, just rocks and dirt, a sudden call from Pikachu and Riolu changed that as the two Pokémon climbed out of their hole and brought something over to Ash.</p><p>“What did you guys find?” Ash asked as Pikachu and Riolu both placed something in Ash’s hand. Looking down Ash was happy to see a few fairly large Red Shards. Shards were pieces of ancient stone and clay works such as tablets and pottery that could be found in many places around the world. Most were only small fragments and not very valuable but larger Shards that were more complete could be sold for more. Ash was no archaeologist but he wouldn’t be surprised if the three Red Shards his Pokémon had brought him sold for about five hundred PokeYen a piece. Just by putting the Red Shards next to each other Ash could tell these Shards had once been part of a larger tablet.</p><p>“Great work you two. These are a great find. Can you keep digging and see if you can find more?” Ash asked his Pokémon getting cheers from Pikachu and Riolu as they ran back to their hole and resumed digging.</p><p>“Oh, I think I found something.” Misty called out from her position several feet away. Ash turned to look at her when he saw her reach down and pull something out of the hole she’d dug. A slightly rough gray stone was held in Misty’s hand. “I can feel some Aura in this. This is a Moon Stone, isn’t it?” she asked as Ash walked over.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s definitely a Moon Stone.” Ash confirmed after looking the stone over and feeling the traces of Aura within the rock. “Good find Misty. You can keep this to evolve a Pokémon or sell it for around two thousand PokeYen.”</p><p>“I might sell it. There aren’t any Water Types that evolve with a Moon Stone.” Misty contemplated as she placed the stone into the bag the mining company had provided them. It would be inspected to make sure that gemstones and precious metals were being sold to the company and not taken out of the mine. Several more minutes of digging led to no more discoveries so Ash and Misty switched to new spots. Pikachu and Riolu had found another large Red Shard that appeared to go with the three they’d found earlier and Ash had praised them with head pats and an Oran Berry for each of them.</p><p>“Hey, what’s this?” Ash wondered as his shovel struck something besides dirt and rocks. Reaching down Ash brushed the dirt away from the item and was surprised to see what appeared to be a fossilized bone. “Hmm, it’s not any fossil I’ve ever heard of. But it looks pretty old. Maybe it belongs to a different ancient Pokémon?”</p><p>“That’s what they call a Rare Bone.” Misty spoke up from her digging area. Ash looked over to his friend confused.</p><p>“A what?” Ash asked.</p><p>“A Rare Bone. Paleontologists don’t know what species they come from because they’re so rare, so whenever one is found they’re willing to pay a good amount for them so they can study the bones. I’m sure you could sell that at the Pewter Museum for around ten thousand PokeYen.” Misty explained as she took a small break from digging.</p><p>“Oh cool!” Ash exclaimed as he carefully picked up the bone and placed it into the mining bag. The two resumed digging for a while Pikachu and Riolu hadn’t found anything else yet and were taking a break in the shade. Misty had found another Moon Stone and placed it into the bag with the first one. Ash hadn’t found anything else since the Rare Bone and was getting ready to switch spots. The group of two humans and two Pokémon were getting ready to call it a day when Ash struck something else. Bending down to brush the dirt and small rocks away Ash came face to face with a blue rock that appeared to have bubbles in it. The Aura he could feel in the stone instantly proved what he’d found.</p><p>“A Water Stone.” Ash mumbled as he picked it up and looked at it. “I know someone that would love this.” He chuckled to himself as he put the stone behind his back and walked over to Misty.</p><p>“Did you find something Ash?” Misty asked as she watched Ash walk up to her.</p><p>“Yep, hold out your hands and close your eyes.” Ash grinned as he kept the Water Stone hidden behind his back.</p><p>“Okay, but you better not be messing with me.” Misty warned as she closed her eyes and held out her hands. Ash chuckled as he gently placed the Water Stone in Misty’s hands.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.” Ash said. Misty opened her eyes and looked at what Ash had placed in her hands.</p><p>“A Water Stone!” Misty yelled happily at seeing the Evolution Stone. “You found one?” she asked as she looked the stone over.</p><p>“Yeah just a minute ago.” Ash replied. “Consider it a gift.”</p><p>“Wait are you serious?” Misty questioned as she looked between Ash and the Evolution Stone.</p><p>“Of course, I want you to have it Misty.” Ash smiled at the orangette.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Misty repeated as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him. Ash blushed at feeling Misty pressed up against him but gently returned the hug. Misty pulled back slowly a moment later her face completely red since she realized what she’d done. “I…I really appreciate it Ash. Thank you so much.” She thanked him while still blushing.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Misty, like I said I want you to have it.” Ash replied his own face still a bit red. Misty smiled at him, a bright and glowing look that made Ash feel warm inside. He’d have to make sure to keep Misty happy like this just so he could see this smile more often. Ash recalled Riolu and let Pikachu climb back up onto his shoulder before picking up their mining bag and heading back towards the attendant’s area. Misty followed behind with both shovels and the two were quickly checked over and their found items given to them. As they left Misty couldn’t help but take out her new Water Stone and think about which Pokémon she could use it on.</p><p>“There’s always Staryu if it wants to evolve. But I could use it on Poliwag once she evolves into Poliwhirl if she wants to become a Poliwrath. There is also Shellder to consider, I’ve wanted to catch one of them for a while now.” Misty mused as she looked over the blue stone.</p><p>“Decisions, decisions, right?” Ash chuckled as he watched Misty contemplate how to use the Water Stone.</p><p>“Always, when it comes to Water Types I have trouble deciding.” Misty grinned at her friend.</p><p>“You could potentially hold out for an Eevee too. A Vaporeon is a good Water Type to have.” Ash mused.</p><p>“That would be amazing!” Misty exclaimed with stars in her eyes, already imagining having a Vaporeon of her own. Ash chuckled at the cute scene as Misty was lost in her daydream.</p><p>The two headed for the Pewter City Breeder’s Association and during their walk Ash could have sworn that Misty was walking a bit closer to him than normal. But he put that out of his mind as just wishful thinking when the place they were looking for came into view. It was a fairly large building with a massive outdoor space for Pokémon to roam around in. It had fences marking off certain areas for specific Pokémon and Ash could see a few Pokémon that could qualify as Ride Pokémon from the gate. The two walked into the building and were greeted by the receptionist, a pretty older woman with black hair and kind eyes.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked politely.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. We’re looking to purchase a pair of Ride Pokémon if possible.” Ash responded.</p><p>“Alright I’ll need to see your IDs and then I’ll call Lawrence. He’s our Ride Pokémon Breeder. He’ll show you the Pokémon we currently have available.” The receptionist explained as Ash and Misty presented their IDs. A few seconds of entering their information into her computer later and a man walked out of the back and motioned them to follow him.</p><p>“Hello young Trainers, my name is Lawrence and I’m a Pokémon Breeder that specializes in breeding Ride Pokémon.” Lawrence introduced himself. He was an older man, probably in his mid-thirties with light brown hair and gentle brown eyes. “Do you have any Pokémon you’re looking for in particular?”</p><p>“Not really, a Pokémon that’s easy to control and can handle covering good distance with a rider is all we’ve talked about.” Misty replied.</p><p>“I see, well we can definitely accommodate that request. Let’s start off with something popular.” Lawrence smiled as he led them outside and stopped by a fence that was full of Ponyta and a few Rapidash. “A lot of Kanto Trainers choose Ponyta for their endurance and high speed. They can usually get you from one town to the next within a day so they’ve always been very popular.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a Fire Type, but I’ve heard Ponyta are competitive by nature. If we have a pair wouldn’t they try racing each other?” Ash asked as he watched a few Ponyta start racing one another at the other end of the enclosure.</p><p>“True enough, Ponyta often compete against each other to see which is the fastest.” Lawrence mused as he looked over the herd. “Maybe something less inclined to racing?”</p><p>“That might be for the best.” Misty nodded as the trio walked further down the path. They stopped at a paddock that housed a few Doduo and even three Dodrio.</p><p>“These Doduo are fast but not inclined to competition like the Ponyta. They have a lower weight capacity though so you can’t have both a person and a heavy pack at the same time. They can only handle so much before they’ll toss something off.” Lawrence explained as he got one of the Doduo to come closer and let Ash and Misty pet the large fluffy bird.</p><p>“I carry a pretty large pack. I’m not sure if Doduo would be willing to put up with that much weight.” Ash commented as he pet the Doduo in front of him. Misty nodded as she continued to pet the Flying Type. Ash carried a larger pack than she did and it might be too much for a Doduo when you added Ash’s weight on top of it.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll keep looking.” Lawrence smiled as he patted the Doduo on the head and the three resumed walking. They looked at a paddock with a few Growlithe pups all snuggling up to an Arcanine. Misty thought they were adorable but Ash realized the issue immediately.</p><p>“These Growlithe are newborns, right?” Ash questioned as he watched the Arcanine lick one of the pups.</p><p>“Correct, Arcanine are incredible Ride Pokémon but they’re costly because Growlithe require a Fire Stone to evolve. Arcanine can handle most any terrain and can support a high weight load while still maintaining near top speed. Unfortunately we only have our mother Arcanine and her newest litter of pups right now so I’m afraid they aren’t available.” Lawrence explained getting nods of understanding from Misty and Ash. The next paddock they stopped at only had two Pokémon inside. Ash didn’t recognize them off the top of his head so got out his Pokedex to scan them.</p><p>“Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon; Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition. If it has sunshine and water, it doesn’t need to eat, because it can generate energy from the leaves on its back.” The Pokedex intoned in its’ computerized voice. “Skiddo are native to the Kalos Region and have a long history as both agricultural Pokémon and Battling Pokémon.”</p><p>“They’re cute!” Misty gushed at the two Goat Pokémon, watching them wander around while nibbling at the grass in the paddock.</p><p>“We’ve had these two for a few months now. A farm over by Celadon City wanted a large amount of Gogoat and Skiddo. They have the backing of Celadon City’s Gym Leader, Erika so we and the Breeders Association Facility in Celadon took on the project. Unfortunately we were a bit too successful and ended up having these two as extras. I’ve raised them up as Ride Pokémon and they do their heritage proud. They’re incredibly friendly with people and other Pokémon and can carry heavy loads for long distances. If you want them to battle they have no problems doing so. Both seem to enjoy battle as much as any Skiddo so they’re great all around.” Lawrence explained as the two Skiddo noticed the humans and walked over to inspect the two new people.</p><p>“Why hasn’t anyone bought them? They sound great.” Ash wondered as he pet one of the Skiddo over the fence. Misty was giggling as the Skiddo she was petting nuzzled into her hand.</p><p>“Lack of knowledge mostly; many Kanto Trainers haven’t seen a Skiddo before and so they’re hesitant to rely on one for transport. They feel more comfortable with a Ponyta or Tauros, a Pokémon they have more information about.” Lawrence explained.</p><p>“I like them. They may not be Water Types but they’re adorable.” Misty grinned as she continued to pet the Skiddo.</p><p>“I think they’d be perfect. Though these two do look bigger than the one in the Pokedex.” Ash mentioned as he stroked the Skiddo’s back.</p><p>“Well since we’ve had them so long I’ve had time to work with them more than normal. They’ve grown from the extra care and given another month or so of good training I wouldn’t be surprised if they evolved into Gogoat.” Lawrence chuckled as he watched the Skiddo interact with Ash and Misty.</p><p>“What do you think, Misty?” Ash asked his friend as he watched her play with the Skiddo.</p><p>“I want them.” Misty smiled at him as she played with the Skiddo’s ears. Ash grinned back at her as he patted Skiddo’s head.</p><p>“Well Lawrence, how much are these two?” Ash asked the Breeder as he turned to face the man.</p><p>“Since they were extras and no one has shown interest in them for a few months I think a fair price for Skiddo of this age and development would be ten thousand PokeYen each.” Lawrence replied as he led Ash and Misty back towards the building.</p><p>“Can we draw up a contract of sale now and pick them up in a couple of hours? I need to sell some of the items we dug up in the mines to purchase Skiddo.” Ash explained to Lawrence as they sat in the Breeder’s office.</p><p>“We can do that. I’m glad to see that someone else appreciates those two for how great they are.” Lawrence smiled as he pulled out two blank sales contracts. After filling out the documents Ash and Misty made their way out of the Breeders Association Building and headed for the Pewter Museum to sell Ash’s Rare Bone and Red Shards. They’d sell Misty’s Moon Stones at the Pokemart afterwards and she’d use the ATM there to withdraw the rest of the money from her savings.</p><p>
  <strong>-At the Pewter Museum-</strong>
</p><p>“Where did you say you found this?” The paleontologist they’d been led to see by an intern asked.</p><p>“Mine Number Four. I found it on the southwest side of the bottom level.” Ash explained as he and Misty watched the scientist look the Rare Bone over.</p><p>“It’s in very good condition; we may actually be able to find more bones this time. It would be a breakthrough in paleontology to finally be able to piece this ancient Pokémon together.” The scientist remarked as he gently set the bone down. “Let’s not beat around the bush. I’m willing and authorized to offer you ten thousand PokeYen for this specimen. Are you willing to part with it for that much?”</p><p>“That sounds fair. I accept.” Ash stated as the scientist’s face lit up in joy.</p><p>“Wonderful, wonderful! Let me just call the finance department and your payment will be waiting at the front desk.” The paleontologist exclaimed as he picked up his phone. A quick conversation and the scientist hung the phone up. “It’s been wonderful meeting you Mr. Ketchum and you as well Ms. Waterflower.” He stated as he shook both of their hands. “Now I must be going, we have a site to secure in Mine Number Four!” With that said the man gently collected the Rare Bone and walked out of the meeting room while shouting for an intern to call the Pewter Mining Company to reserve a place in Mine Number Four. A short wait later and the next scientist they were meeting entered the room. This man was an archeologist and was here to buy Ash’s Red Shards. After greetings were made Ash laid out the four large Shards and the scientist put on a pair of disposable gloves as he examined them. After placing them together to form what appeared to be maybe a quarter of a stone tablet the scientist looked up at them.</p><p>“A very good find you have here, Mr. Ketchum. You don’t often find matching Shards like this. There appears to be some faint writing left on two of these Shards as well. It’ll take much research to find out what they say but that’s what we archeologists live for.” The scientist smiled as he looked the four Red Shards over appraisingly. “I’d offer you twenty two hundred PokeYen for all four.”</p><p>“I accept; I hope you’re able to translate them.” Ash smiled kindly as he shook hands with the scientist after the man had removed the disposable gloves. After carefully packing the Shards away the scientist made a phone call and once he hung up he informed Ash that both payments would be waiting for him at the front desk. Misty and Ash quickly collected his payments and made their way to the Pokemart.</p><p>
  <strong>-At the Pokemart-</strong>
</p><p>It was quick and easy to sell the two Moon Stones to the Pokemart. Misty was four thousand PokeYen richer and the clerk was humming happily as he placed both Evolution Stones into the display case. A stop by the ATM and Misty had the ten thousand she needed to purchase her Skiddo.</p><p>“Let’s go, Ash!” Misty exclaimed happily as she practically dragged him behind her towards the Breeders Association Building. Ash only laughed at Misty’s enthusiasm.</p><p>
  <strong>-Breeders Association-</strong>
</p><p>It was easy to pay for both of the Skiddo since Lawrence had already drawn up the sales contracts beforehand. Within a few minutes Ash and Misty were handed both of the Skiddo’s Pokeballs and both Skiddo had been fitted with a saddle on their back.</p><p>“The saddle comes with the Pokémon. Since they’re Ride Pokémon they have a specially made saddle that can be absorbed by the Pokeball when they are.” Lawrence explained as he watched Ash and Misty pet their new Pokémon.</p><p>“Can we ride them out?” Misty asked as her Skiddo was happily standing beside her as if offering her a ride already. Ash’s Skiddo was doing much the same.</p><p>“Of course, just let me explain how to ride them first.” Lawrence chuckled as he went through how the Skiddo had been trained to be ridden and how to direct them to where you wanted to go or which direction you wanted them to move in. It was with laughter and joy that Ash and Misty rode their new Skiddo into Pewter City and towards the Pokémon Center several minutes later. Both teens enjoying the ease of control the Skiddo responded to and how quick the Goat Pokémon were.</p><p>“Best decision ever!” Ash cheered as he and Misty rode through the city streets as the sun began to set.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There we go! Another chapter written and Ash has another friend and now a mount! Travelling will pick up a bit from here as Skiddo takes over for the long stretches! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Training Facility, New Job, and Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Aura Heart Journey! This chapter we see Ash and Misty training at the Pewter City Pokémon Training Facility, doing another Job, plus a bit more hanging out time between the two and a leisurely ride around the City.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 – Training Facility, New Job, and Riding</strong>
</p><p>It was the morning of the day after purchasing their new Skiddo that Ash and Misty enjoyed breakfast together before preparing to head over to the Training Facility. After getting their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy the two trainers released their Skiddo and prepared to depart. Before they got onto Skiddo’s back Ash remembered that they hadn’t gotten the Pokémon Center to scan their new Ride Pokémon for Moves or Ability.</p><p>“Just a second, Misty, I forgot to check Skiddo’s Moves and Ability yesterday in the excitement.” Ash smiled sheepishly getting a nod from a lightly blushing Misty as she too had forgotten. Ash pointed his Pokedex at his Skiddo before scanning it for Moves.</p><p>“This Skiddo knows the following moves: Tackle, Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, and Synthesis.” The Pokedex informed getting surprised looks from both Ash and Misty.</p><p>“Wow, seven moves! Breeders really are a class apart when it comes to caring for Pokémon.” Ash breathed out in amazement.</p><p>“No kidding, Lawrence said he’d only had them for a few extra months too.” Misty exclaimed her eyes wide as she looked over her own Skiddo. Since her Skiddo and Ash’s Skiddo were brothers that had the same care and were the same age, they likely knew the same moves too.</p><p>Pokémon were capable of learning multitudes of moves when properly trained. Most high levelled Trainers had about ten moves that they used during battle and they were usually the strongest their Pokémon knew at the time. It was not to say that Pokémon simply forgot their weaker moves. Only that they had grown so strong that they actually needed to hold back to perform the weaker moves they knew. An example commonly used in school when studying to earn a Trainer License were the moves Tackle and Take Down. Many young Pokémon knew the move Tackle and it was a reliable move when battling. However once those Pokémon got older and stronger, or evolved, the most common move to ‘replace’ Tackle was Take Down. The Pokémon in question could still perform Tackle if told to, but it would have to hold back its speed and strength to perform the weaker move. Most wild Pokémon only knew three or four moves as they spent most of their time foraging, hunting, or sleeping. These moves usually tended to be the most powerful the Pokémon could perform at the time, since they used them to fight off predators or to hunt their prey.</p><p>“Let’s check your Ability, buddy.” Ash smiled as he pet his Skiddo; the Goat Pokémon gave a happy bleat as it nuzzled its Trainer’s hand. Ash switched to Ability Identifier mode and scanned Skiddo again.</p><p>“This Skiddo’s Ability is Sap Sipper. This Ability allows Skiddo to boost its Attack power when struck with Grass Type moves. This Ability also prevents damage from Grass Type moves.” The Pokedex intoned.</p><p>“That’s a super useful Ability.” Misty stated as she pet her Skiddo who nuzzled her back.</p><p>“No kidding, total immunity from Grass Type moves and you get a boost in Attack power if an opponent uses one against you. I’m probably going to use Skiddo at the Celadon Gym!” Ash grinned getting another happy bleat from his Ride Pokémon.</p><p>“You could use Skiddo at the Pewter Gym too.” Misty spoke as she sat on her Skiddo’s back and got comfortable in the saddle. “The Type advantage would make it a bit easier. Plus since you’re Beginner Level the Gym will probably make it a simple two vs two match.”</p><p>“True, but I’ll still need a second Pokémon that can battle at the Gym too. Skiddo is strong but Gym Leaders have tons of strategies for countering their specialties’ weaknesses. A Gym is a test of skill after all, so I can’t expect to win with just a single Pokémon even with Type advantage.” Ash replied as he sat on his Skiddo’s saddle and urged the Goat Pokémon forward.</p><p>“At least you’re aware of that.” Misty replied as she urged her Skiddo forward to match Ash’s pace so the two trainers could ride side-by-side. “I can’t tell you how often a Beginner Level or Rookie Level Trainer came to the Cerulean Gym with an Electric Type or Grass Type thinking they were going to get an easy Badge.”</p><p>“Can’t most Water Type Pokémon learn Ice Type moves too?” Ash asked since the two Types shared many moves between the various species.</p><p>“Exactly,” Misty nodded with a grin. “Some Water Types can even learn Ground Type moves. A sudden Aurora Beam or Mud Shot can devastate a challenger’s Grass and Electric Types. My sisters aren’t known to be forgiving since they usually just want to end the match and go back to practicing their water ballets.” The orangette sighed at her sister’s lack of motivation when it came to running their family’s Gym.</p><p>“Well then Riolu and Poliwag are probably my best bet when it comes to the Pewter Gym’s Rock Type Pokémon. Both Pidgeotto and Butterfree have a disadvantage against Rock Types. Pikachu won’t be able to rely on his Electric attacks since most Kanto Rock Types are also Ground Types. I could start training his muscles in preparation to learn Iron Tail but that’ll take a while and I don’t want to stay in Pewter City for too long.” Ash contemplated as he scratched Pikachu behind the ears when he noticed the Electric Type’s melancholy at not being able to help out at the Pewter City Gym.</p><p>“True, Pikachu are known for their speed and maneuverability rather than their physical power.” Misty replied as she got her Skiddo to make a turn to head for the Facility. Ash followed her movements since Misty had been there before. It wasn’t long before the two trainers were outside the Training Facility. Both of them were impressed that they’d gotten to the other side of Pewter City in such a short time compared to walking. Skiddo, even at a brisk walking speed, far out-sped humans on foot. Ash and Misty dismounted their Ride Pokémon and proceeded to enter the building followed by the two Skiddo.</p><p>The inside of the Training Facility was impressive to say the least. At least two dozen different trainers and their Pokémon were making use of the equipment. There was a large area which contained exercise machines from treadmills and rowing machines to punching bags and various forms of weights. There were two large swimming pools in a room behind a glass wall. There were also numerous indoor battlefields for practice battles. Off to the side there was a sectioned off area with multiple computers and specialized machines where trainers could pay for the use of TMs. Finally there was a large lounge area containing many tables, as well as several large TV screens were trainers could watch the practice battles taking place in the building while they rested from training.</p><p>"This is so cool.” Ash grinned as he looked around at everything.</p><p>“This is fairly standard for a Training Facility.” Misty responded before leading Ash over to a reception desk.</p><p>“How can I help you today?” The young woman behind the desk asked. She was probably in her early twenties and was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with the logo of the Training Facility franchise emblazoned across it.</p><p>“One for the pool area and this is my friend’s first time at a Training Facility.” Misty stated gesturing to Ash. The receptionist nodded as she turned to Ash with a smile.</p><p>“First time, alright then, we’ll set you up with an assistant trainer to help you make the best use of the Facility. The first time is free, but if you want the assistant’s help next time an extra five hundred PokeYen fee will be applied.” The receptionist informed Ash who nodded in response. “I’ll call Bradley and he’ll be with you shortly. Until he gets here I’ll take your payments for using the Facility. That’ll be five hundred PokeYen each please.” She smiled as Ash and Misty handed over the money and each got a wristband with a tag on it. The tag merely told the staff that the person wearing it had payed to use the Facility.</p><p>“Alright Ash, I’ll be over in the pool area training up Goldeen and Poliwag if you need me.” Misty informed him as she pointed to the glass wall.</p><p>“Sure thing Misty thanks for the help.” Ash smiled getting one in return from Misty.</p><p>“Goldeen is really close to learning Water Pulse so we’re going to train extra hard today!” Misty exclaimed with her fist held high as she walked over to the pool room followed by her Skiddo. Ash chuckled at his friend’s excitement as he waited for the assistant trainer Bradley to meet him at the desk.</p><p>“Hey are you the new guy?”  A man in his twenties asked as he approached Ash.</p><p>“That’s me, Ash Ketchum.” Ash confirmed as the man shook his hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Ash! The names Bradley, but just call me Brad! I’ll show you how to get the most out of the Training Facility!” Brad stated with a grin as he motioned for Ash to follow him. Ash followed after the older guy as he led him towards the exercise machines. “So what Type of Pokémon are we training today?” he asked as they walked.</p><p>“I’ve got Pikachu here plus a Riolu, Poliwag, Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Skiddo.” Ash replied as he pointed to Pikachu and Skiddo when he mentioned them.</p><p>“So two Flying Types, an Electric Type, a Fighting Type, a Water Type, and a Grass Type. You’ve got a pretty diverse team. Let’s start off with some strength and endurance training.” Brad nodded as he brought the group over to the area with the weights. A quick explanation of how to strap the weights to his Pokémon and all six were given a task to perform. Butterfree and Pidgeotto were to fly laps around the large open space near the ceiling. Ash’s other four Pokémon were all put on treadmills fit for their size and started at a brisk pace. The exception was Poliwag who was put on a slightly slower pace do to the species having notoriously low endurance when on land.</p><p>“So this weight training will help Poliwag strengthen its legs so that it can move better on land?” Ash asked as he watched his Water Type slowly walk on the treadmill with a weight strapped to its back.</p><p>“It sure will. Poliwag that learn how to walk on land and strengthen their legs before they evolve always have better endurance and overall strength than ones that don’t. Plus Poliwhirl that have better leg strength can actually learn Mega Kick from the TM station over there.” Brad explained as he pointed at the sectioned off area.</p><p>“That’s interesting.” Ash mused as he watched his Pokémon work out. “Can I join them? If my Pokémon are going to do physical training to get better I want them to know that I’m with them one hundred percent of the way.”</p><p>“Hell yeah! A trainer after my own heart!” Brad exclaimed with a fist pump. “Of course you can join them! Pokémon respond well when their trainer trains with them rather than just barking orders.” With a grin Ash took off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his white tank top under shirt, as he got onto a treadmill next to Pikachu. Brad helped him set the treadmills speed and soon Ash was jogging next to his Pokémon. “Seeing a trainer so dedicated to their Pokémon has got me fired up! I’ll join you guys with my buddy!” Brad grinned as he released a Pokémon from the Pokeball he pulled off his belt. A flash of white light revealed Brad’s Pokémon to be a large Machoke.</p><p>“Choke!” The Machoke called out as it flexed its arms.</p><p>“Alright Machoke, we’ve got a dedicated trainer here so let’s join him and his team for some cardio!” Brad announced getting a nod from Machoke as both trainer and Pokémon got onto their own treadmills and started at a jogging pace.</p><p>“Your Machoke is pretty big.” Ash commented a moment after Brad and Machoke started jogging.</p><p>“Yeah I’ve raised him since he was a Machop. He’s about four years old now.” Brad replied as he watched his Fighting Type jog on the treadmill next to him. “He wants to hit his physical peak before he evolves so we work out and train all the time.”</p><p>“I heard Machoke take years to evolve naturally.” Ash replied as he continued to jog.</p><p>“Oh yeah, five years old is the earliest on record. But it’s more common for a Machoke to be six years old before they evolve. While battle is a big part of a Machoke’s evolution it’s also about time, they need to be strong enough to handle the amount of power they’ll gain upon evolving so they take a while to develop and train. There is a way around the waiting time but most Fighting Type experts don’t recommend it.” Brad said with a shake of his head.</p><p>“A Trade Machine.” Ash stated as he looked over at his exercising team.</p><p>“Yep, those machines cause certain species to evolve when they’re put through it during a trade. I’m not sure if anyone’s figured out why, but it happens.” Brad exhaled before breathing deeply. “But Machoke wants to do it the natural way so we’re taking it slow.”</p><p>“Probably for the best.” Ash nodded as he recalled his father’s Machamp and how powerful it was. If he remembered correctly his dad’s Machamp was around twenty two years old now. The Fighting Type was incredibly strong even by the standards of its species and Bruno’s slow and steady method of training it while raising it up from a Machop had clearly borne fruit.</p><p>“I sometimes wonder about those other Pokémon that can be evolved by going through a Trade Machine. How long would some of them take to evolve naturally? I guess I’m just curious since I’m raising a Machoke myself.” Brad chuckled as he looked over Ash’s Pokémon to make sure none of them were getting overworked.</p><p>“According to the last research I heard about when in school Graveler take around ten or so years to naturally evolve into Golem. But their diet is supposed to have some effect on the length of time. I’m not sure about Kadabra, but according to old stories and legends a Haunter that lives to be one hundred years old will evolve into a Gengar. Ghost Types have an odd life cycle to begin with and I don’t think anyone has ever confirmed one to have died of old age.” Ash informed the assistant trainer.</p><p>“Whew, that’s a long time to try and train Pokémon!” Brad laughed at the thought of trying to be a Pokémon trainer for a hundred years. “Well, that should be enough cardio. Let’s take a quick breather and do some free weights next.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Ash replied as he and his team slowed to a walk before getting off the treadmills. Brad and his Machoke led the group over to the free weights and showed them proper weight lifting technique so that they wouldn’t injure themselves. Ash joined his Pokémon again while watching them work. Pidgeotto and Butterfree were holding onto weights and lifting them without the use of their wings. Both Flying Types were clearly not used to this type of workout but Brad promised it would make them stronger. Pikachu and Riolu were lifting small dumb bells and setting them back down only to lift them again. Poliwag was using his tail to lift a small kettle bell and set it back down. Skiddo had a weight strapped to each leg and had to lift them individually and then set his foot back down before lifting the next leg. Each leg went in rotation to get them worked out evenly. Ash was doing curls while watching Brad’s Machoke do the same. The only difference being that while Ash’s dumb bells were twenty pounds each, Machoke’s were easily a hundred pounds each and the Fighting Type was curling them as if they were ten pounders.</p><p>“Alright, now let’s get in some work on the bag!” Brad exclaimed as the group put their weights back where they belonged. Brad showed the Pokémon how to strike the punching bag and had Machoke hold the bag steady for them to take turns striking it. Riolu was clearly in his element as the small Fighting Type took to the exercise with gusto. Pikachu did fairly well hitting the bag with his small fists and even throwing in a tail strike every now and then. Pidgeotto was striking with her wings while Butterfree and Skiddo were performing tackles against the bag. Poliwag repeatedly attacked the bag with his tail during his turn. Through all of this Machoke barely moved at all the Fighting Type displaying the immense strength his species were known for. After working the bag for a while Brad told Ash to let his Pokémon cool down with a swim in the pool room or in Skiddo, Butterfree and Pidgeotto’s case a leisurely walk/fly around the perimeter of the large room. As Ash collected his t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder he followed Brad over to the pool area.</p><p>“Well if you have any questions about the Facility feel free to come and ask me Ash. I have to make my rounds now so I should be easy to spot.” Brad explained as he shook hands with Ash.</p><p>“Thanks for the help Brad. I’ll be sure to work the things you’ve shown me into my team’s training.” Ash nodded as the assistant trainer headed off to walk the Facility and help other trainers and their Pokémon. Ash led his Pokémon into the pool area and sat down on a lounge chair while his Pokémon enjoyed their cool down time. Pikachu, Riolu and Poliwag were playfully swimming in the shallow end of one of the large pools while Skiddo wandered over to meet up with Misty’s Skiddo. Pidgeotto and Butterfree were slowly flying around the large room and landing occasionally before taking off again.</p><p>Looking around Ash noticed two girls sitting in their own lounge chairs off to the side of the pool. Both were probably around seventeen and were chatting with each other. Noticing Misty’s rucksack next to a lounge chair near the older girls Ash wondered where she’d gone off to. His question was answered when Misty, with her Goldeen and Poliwag, broke the surface of the other pool and swam next to each other. Misty got to the shallow area where she could stand without issue before petting her Pokémon.</p><p>“Great work today you two! I’m so proud of you Goldeen; you’ve got Water Pulse down perfectly!” Misty praised her Pokémon getting happy cries from the two Water Types. Recalling both of her Pokémon into their Pokeballs Misty turned around to see Ash sitting on a lounge chair and looking at her. “Hey, Ash, when did you get here?” she asked as she made her way to the pool ladder.</p><p>“Just a minute ago, I’m letting my Pokémon cool down from their workout.” Ash replied as he watched Misty climb out of the pool. Seeing water cascade down Misty’s body sent a blush across Ash’s face. Especially considering Misty was wearing a blue bikini and it was the most of the orangette’s body he’d seen so far.</p><p>“That’s good; a cool down is healthy after a workout.” Misty responded as she walked over to her rucksack, bent down and pulled out a towel from it. Ash hadn’t been able to avert his gaze from his friend’s body and was now sure that the sight of her firm butt in a blue bikini bottom was going to be etched into his memory for a very long time. Misty turned around and draped the towel around herself as she walked over to Ash and placed her rucksack on the chair next to his. “Watch my bag while I go change, please.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Misty.” Ash nodded as he watched her smile at him before turning and walking towards the changing room. Ash’s gaze was once again drawn to Misty’s nice bottom as it moved with the slight sway of her hips as she walked. Just as Misty got to the changing room door she turned back to look at Ash and noticed his gaze. Ash seeing Misty looking at him as he looked at her blushed profusely. Misty’s face gained a hint of pink before she seemed to shake it off and gave Ash a wink. Ash widened his eyes at Misty outright flirting with him when she’d caught him looking at her, but before he could react the orangette had disappeared into the changing room.</p><p>“That was too cute!” One of the older girls squealed as she and her friend giggled at Ash. Ash was fairly certain his face was emitting steam at this point as he tried to hide his blushing from the giggling teen girls. A few short minutes later and Ash was helping his Pokémon dry off before returning them to their Pokeballs to rest. Just as Pikachu climbed back up onto his shoulder Ash heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Misty, her navy blue midriff bearing t-shirt and light blue jean shorts from this morning back on, with a grin brightening her face.</p><p>“Ready to get some lunch, Ash?” Misty asked her grin still in place.</p><p>“Of course.” Ash replied as he turned his face away slightly feeling some heat return to his cheeks. Looking back to meet Misty’s gaze a moment later Ash’s eyes widened again when he noticed Misty’s eyes roving over his tank top clad torso. “Uh, Misty, you alright?” he asked feeling his face flare up again.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” Misty replied as she caught his eyes and winked again. “Just getting my own look in, fair is fair after all.” Ash rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly as he followed Misty towards the door of the pool area with their Skiddo following behind them.</p><p>“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Misty, I didn’t mean to.” Ash apologized hoping he hadn’t offended Misty or made her uncomfortable.</p><p>“You’re not a creep or being perverted about it. So, honestly, I’m sort of flattered.” Misty replied as she waved off his apology. “When you grow up with three older sisters that all the boys consider bombshells you tend to get used to being overlooked.”</p><p>“Who could overlook you?” Ash asked without thinking before he could stop himself. He saw Misty’s eyes widen before she graced him with that wonderful, warm and glowing smile he’d seen when he’d given her the Water Stone. ‘I really like that smile.’ Ash thought to himself as he and Misty reached the reception counter and turned in their wristbands. Walking out of the Training Facility Misty breathed in deeply before sighing as she exhaled. Turning towards Ash to see him putting his t-shirt back on she grinned before speaking.</p><p>“Well since its lunch time how about we go grab something to eat and then find a Job to get some more cash?” Misty asked as she looked at her friend.</p><p>“Sounds good, you just want to grab something quick and ride back over to the Pokémon Center?” Ash asked as they prepared to get on their Skiddo’s backs.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Misty replied before a smirk came to her lips. “Since you got a little show at the pool I’ll even let you pay for my lunch.” She teased.</p><p>“Show?!” Ash sputtered as he looked at Misty his face completely red. Misty couldn’t contain her laughter at the look on Ash’s face.</p><p>“Hahaha! Your face, you should see your face right now!” Misty laughed joyfully as Ash turned away from her to hide his blush. “Alright, alright I’m just teasing.” She giggled as Ash finally turned back to look at her. “Let’s get lunch, okay?”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.” Ash responded as they both got onto their Skiddo and urged the Ride Pokémon forward towards a fast food restaurant. Just a few minutes later the two were standing in front of a menu at a burger place and reading over the selection.</p><p>“So what are you getting, Misty?” Ash asked the orangette as he decided on his order.</p><p>“Hmm, a number one looks good, a classic burger with a one hundred percent Tauros beef patty and fries.” Misty nodded. Ash moved up to an available register and placed both their orders on one ticket. After paying the teen behind the counter Ash collected the receipt and returned to Misty’s side. “Ash! I wasn’t serious about you paying for my lunch!” She exclaimed making to get out her pocketbook and pay Ash back. Ash’s hand on her arm stopped her as he smiled at her.</p><p>“Its fine Misty, I want to.” Ash smiled before smirking as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Besides, buying lunch is a small price to pay for such a nice ‘show’.” Misty blushed to the roots of her hair as Ash turned her earlier joke against her and playfully swatted his arm in retaliation. Ash chuckled at seeing Misty embarrassed before hearing their number called and going to retrieve their food. A moment later the two trainers were happily sitting outside at a table with their Skiddo lying down next to them.</p><p>“Good stuff.” Misty smiled as she took another bite of her burger.</p><p>“A good burger is always welcome.” Ash nodded as he held out a piece of lettuce to his Skiddo, the Goat Pokémon happily scarfing it down in short order. The two finished their lunch while chatting and feeding their Skiddo with extra lettuce. After throwing away their trash the two climbed back on their Skiddo and rode over to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“So what kind of job should we take today?” Ash asked as he and Misty looked over the board in the Trainer Lounge of the Center.</p><p>“Hey, what about this?” Misty asked as she held up a flyer from the Beginner Level board. The flyer was asking for a Trainer to catch a Jigglypuff for the parents of a local girl. The little girl’s birthday was coming up and the parents wanted to get her a Jigglypuff as a pet. But neither parent had any luck when searching around the rocky grass fields at the base of Mt. Moon for one of the gentle Fairy Types.</p><p>“That looks easy enough. Plus we have a few days to get it done if we need it.” Ash mused as he read over the flyer.</p><p>“With Skiddo we should be able to get to the areas around Mt. Moon where Jigglypuff can be found in less than an hour. With two of us and a little luck we should be able to finish this up before the end of the day.” Misty stated with confidence.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s go catch a Jigglypuff.” Ash nodded as the two quickly headed out the door and let their Skiddo out of their Pokeballs. After mounting the Ride Pokémon the two trainers urged them forward at a moderate speed towards the edge of town and Route Three. A few minutes later the duo had reached Route Three and told their Skiddo to speed up. Ash and Misty were thankfully prepared when both of their Skiddo quickly bolted forward onto the rocky Route. Each of the Ride Pokémon had a top speed of around fifty five kilometers per hour when carrying an average rider. With a pack added on their speed slowed down to around forty five kilometers per hour to account for both weight and the safety of their rider. Since Ash and Misty weren’t carrying their packs, only having Misty’s rucksack with them, their Skiddo were free to bolt along the Route at top speed. It was only a short time later that the trainers found themselves in a mountain grass field.</p><p>“This is a preferred habitat for Jigglypuff. Keep your eyes peeled.” Misty whispered as they rode their Skiddo slowly through the tall grass.</p><p>“Got it, did you eat your Chesto Berry?” Ash asked as he looked around the large field.</p><p>“Yep, gave one to Skiddo too, we shouldn’t have to worry about being put to sleep for the next hour or so.” Misty replied happy that they’d found the berries on a bush just before they’d entered the large grassy area. As the two slowly searched through the area Ash called out his Butterfree and had it start flying above the area to look for the pink coloring of a Jigglypuff. Almost an hour later Ash noticed Butterfree circling a rocky area in the field and motioned Misty to follow him.</p><p>Ash and Misty slowly rode their Skiddo over to the area Butterfree was circling. Misty motioned Ash to take the left side of the outcropping while she went around the right side. After circling around the large rocks the trainers came face-to-face with a large, pink puff ball of a Pokémon.</p><p>“Jiggly?” The Jigglypuff looked at them questioningly before noticing they were humans. “Puff!” The Fairy Type quickly bounced over the edge of the outcropping and out of sight.</p><p>“You’re not getting away that easily!” Ash called out as he urged Skiddo forward. The Goat Pokémon had no issues scaling the rocks and leaping over the other side to chase the Jigglypuff while Misty rode around the rocks instead. The Jigglypuff continued to bounce through the tall grass making excellent use of its body’s elasticity.</p><p>“I didn’t know Jigglypuff could move so fast!” Misty called out as their Skiddo closed in on the bouncing Fairy Type.</p><p>“It’s actually bouncing instead of running! That’s a pretty smart form of locomotion for a light-weight Pokémon like Jigglypuff!” Ash yelled back as they were almost caught up with the fleeing Pokémon. The Jigglypuff seeing the humans closing in on it resorted to its species default self-defense tactic when cornered, the Sing move.</p><p>“Jig~ gly~ puff~ Jiggly~ yy~ Puff~” Jigglypuff began to sing as a wave of Normal Type Aura, invisible to non-Aura users, spread across the field.</p><p>“That’s not going to work on us!” Ash called out before giving Skiddo an attack. “Skiddo, use Vine Whip and hold it in place!” Skiddo launched two vines from its leafy coat trying to wrap them around the singing Pokémon. Jigglypuff, noticing the incoming attack, bounced out of the way and tried to flee again.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Misty called out as she and her Skiddo cut off the Fairy Type’s escape route. “Skiddo, grab it with Vine Whip!” Her Skiddo also launched two vines at the bouncing Pokémon. Jigglypuff managed to dodge them only to get tripped up by the vines of Ash’s Skiddo behind it. While it stumbled all four vines were quickly wrapped around the Fairy Type and Ash called Butterfree down from where he was hovering.</p><p>“Butterfree use Confusion!” Ash called out getting a noise of confirmation from Butterfree before he unleashed the Psychic Type attack on the trapped Jigglypuff. Ash had known that Butterfree naturally learned Gust upon evolving from Metapod. He’d only found out the first morning of their stay in Pewter City that his Butterfree had also learned how to use Confusion. That had been a welcome surprise for Ash and he’d celebrated with Butterfree by buying a small bottle of nectar from the Pokémon Center and letting the Bug Type drain it dry.</p><p>After the blue glow of Confusion had faded from around Jigglypuff, Misty had pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it at the weakened Fairy Type. In a flash of red light Jigglypuff was sucked into the ball which proceeded to shake wildly for a few moments. Only after hearing the sound of a successful capture did the two trainers release the breath they’d been holding.</p><p>“Great job, Misty!” Ash congratulated his friend with a smile.</p><p>“You too, Ash! It was your Butterfree that weakened Jigglypuff.” Misty returned the congratulations as her Skiddo retrieved the Pokeball with its vines and handed it to Misty. Misty smiled at her Ride Pokémon and rewarded him with pets and scratches behind the ears.</p><p>“I guess we should head back. With Skiddo we should have plenty of time to turn Jigglypuff over to the new owners.” Ash suggested getting a nod from Misty as they had their Skiddo pick up a good pace back towards Pewter City. Just over an hour later Ash and Misty handed over Jigglypuff’s Pokeball to a pair of ecstatic parents and were given the eight thousand PokeYen compensation. Splitting it evenly had both trainers four thousand richer and in a good mood.</p><p>“So what should we do now?” Misty asked as they rode leisurely along a road in Pewter City.</p><p>“Well we still have a few hours of daylight. Do you want to ride around and go see some of the sites around the city? You know… together?” Ash asked as they continued to slowly ride through the street.</p><p>“Oh? Now who is asking who on a date?” Misty teased Ash with his own words from the Pokemart back in Viridian City.</p><p>“So…is that a no?” Ash questioned cautiously not wanting to ruin his friendship with Misty.</p><p>“Of course I’ll go see the sites with you, Ash.” Misty responded with a smile getting Ash to beam back at her.</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash fist pumped before hearing Misty giggle at his reaction. Turning towards the orangette Ash chuckled lightly as Misty grinned and winked at him before she started leading him to their first destination for the afternoon.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll like this place. It’s the building they built to let people see the remains of the Onix that the founder of Pewter City used to help carve out the beginnings of the City from the mountains. It’s huge even for an Onix; it easily surpasses the average twenty eight feet length of the species.” Misty informed getting a nod from Ash as he listened intently. The two smiled happily as they rode side-by-side towards the area; all the while a warm joyful feeling spread through them. Neither realized that it wasn’t just their emotions making them feel this way, but that their individual Auras had begun to slowly entwine with one another.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So now we see how Ash will be spending quite a bit of his time in Pewter City! Training, Jobs, and spending time with Misty. The Aura thing will be explained in time, but for now speculate and come up with your own theories! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and is eagerly looking forward to the next!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pewter City Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Aura Heart Journey! This chapter we see Ash challenge the Pewter City Gym! But first he has to wait for another Trainer, an Ace Level, to finish their challenge first! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8 – Pewter City Gym</strong>
</p><p>Today was the day, nine days had passed since Ash and Misty had arrived in Pewter City and Ash had spent almost half the day, every day, using the Training Facility to the fullest. His team had grown well and he couldn’t be prouder of his Pokémon. With a deep breath Ash steeled his determination as he stood before the doors to the Pewter Gym.</p><p>“Alright, here we go.” Ash stated as he looked up at the Gym building. It looked as if the Gym had been carved from a massive boulder originally. But signs of manmade expansions let anyone that looked at the place know that the Gym Leader and his family lived here.</p><p>“You’ll do fine Ash, I’m sure you’ll earn your Boulder Badge.” Misty encouraged with a smile. Ash returned the smile appreciating Misty’s support.</p><p>The two walked into the Gym and into a small lobby area. There were two people standing there already and both looked up when Ash and Misty came through the doors. The first man was older, probably in his late forties, with dark grayish-black hair and narrow eyes. His slightly tan skin hinted at a man who spent a good amount of time outside under the sun. He was wearing a dull yellow work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and a pair of dark green work pants. The other person was an older teenage girl, around seventeen or eighteen if Ash had to guess. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders and wore a light grey hoodie and a pair of black capris.</p><p>“Yes, can I help you?” The older man questioned as he looked the new duo over.</p><p>“I’m here to challenge the Pewter City Gym.” Ash replied politely.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait. This young lady has already challenged the Gym.” The man informed while the girl gave Ash a small smile as if to say ‘Sorry about that’.</p><p>“I don’t mind waiting if I could still battle today.” Ash responded getting a smile from the man.</p><p>“If you don’t mind battling my eldest son then you can battle right after her match.” The man nodded getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Ash bowed slightly happy that he’d get to try and earn his Badge today like he planned.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, young man. The name’s Flint, I’m the Pewter City Gym Leader. Once Miss…” Flint trailed off realizing he didn’t yet know his challenger’s name.</p><p>“Reena, Reena Natsuho, sir.” Reena informed Flint with a smile and small bow.</p><p>“Right, once Miss Natsuho and I finish our battle you can battle my eldest son Brock. He’s the Secondary Gym Leader here and he should be able to pull himself away from his Pokémon Doctor studies long enough to give you a match.” Flint informed Ash who gave a nod of understanding.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, sir!” Ash grinned. He may not be able to battle the Primary Gym Leader but Secondary Gym Leaders often took over for the Primary Gym Leader when they weren’t able to have matches for one reason or another. It was a system designed to keep the Gym running and allow more challengers to take on the Gym. Since a Secondary Gym Leader still had to have all of the same qualifications as the Primary Gym Leader it would still be a hard earned Badge regardless of which one any challenger faced.</p><p>“Excellent, now Miss Natsuho what is your Trainer Level?” Flint asked as he led the trio of teens into the Gym and towards the large rocky battlefield.</p><p>“I’m an Ace Level, sir; ranked up just two months ago.” Reena informed as she took her spot in the challenger’s box. Ash and Misty quickly made their way up the stairs that led to the spectator’s seats. Noticing a few younger kids already sitting down and facing the field, all of them with a strong resemblance to Flint, Ash and Misty correctly surmised that these were some of Flint’s kids that had come to watch their father’s battle. Quickly sitting down the two prepared to watch how an Ace Level Trainer dealt with a Gym Battle.</p><p>“Ace Level huh? Well then that’s a Four versus Four match here at the Pewter Gym. Is that acceptable?” Flint asked as he went over to a small computer attached to the wall behind the Gym Leader’s box.</p><p>“Wouldn’t expect anything less, sir!” Reena grinned as she pulled a Pokeball off her belt and expanded it. Flint chuckled at the Ace Trainer’s enthusiasm as a drawer opened up from beneath the computer holding four Pokeballs. These four Pokémon should easily push any Ace Level to their absolute limit. With a smile at his partner’s Pokeballs he picked up the four balls and attached three of them to his belt while palming the last one. A referee walked out of a door to the side of the field. The man quickly straightened his shirt and pulled out a remote. A quick button press and dozens of cameras around the room came to life and started shining lights down on the battlefield.</p><p>“This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle. The Challenger is Reena Natsuho from Orchid Town. This will be a Four on Four battle, the first Trainer to have all four Pokémon rendered unable to battle loses. Additionally only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are you ready to begin?” The referee went through the standard League pre-battle announcement before turning and asking Reena if she was ready.</p><p>“Orchid Town, huh? That’s on the Kanto side of the Tohjo Falls. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s travelled in Johto as well.” Misty whispered to Ash.</p><p>“How do you know where that place is?” Ash whispered back.</p><p>“There are a lot of good fishing spots just south of Orchid Town.” Misty stated with a grin getting a chuckle from Ash. Of course that would be how Misty knew about a smaller town like that. The two quickly turned their attention back to the battlefield when they heard the referee shout ‘Begin!’.</p><p>“As the Gym Leader I’ll reveal my Pokémon first. Come on out!” Flint called as he tossed the Pokeball he’d been holding. In a flash of white light a red and white shell with holes in it appeared on the field. From the holes emerged four long yellow tentacles and then a head of similar shape came out of the hole on top of the shell.</p><p>“Shuck!” called out the newly revealed Pokémon.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting that.” Ash stated as he pulled out his Pokedex.</p><p>“I really don’t like bugs.” Misty shivered as she moved closer to Ash unconsciously, making Ash’s cheeks heat up a bit in response.</p><p>“Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon, Shuckle quietly hides itself under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its hard shell while eating berries it has stored away. The berries stored in its jar-like shell eventually become a thick, pulpy juice with medicinal properties.” The Pokedex intoned.</p><p>“Been a while since I’ve seen a Shuckle.” Reena commented before tossing her own Pokeball. “Come on out, Quagsire!” From the ball appeared a large blue colored Pokémon with small eyes and an overall slow demeanor. It stood on two legs and had a thick tail dragging the ground behind it.</p><p>“Sire…” Quagsire yawned out as it locked eyes with the Shuckle across from it.</p><p>“It’s so cute!” Misty quietly squealed at the sight of the Water/Ground Type. Ash smiled at seeing her so excited before turning his Pokedex onto Quagsire.</p><p>“Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon, It has a sluggish nature. It lies at the river's bottom, waiting for prey to stray into its mouth. This carefree Pokémon’s easygoing nature is displayed while swimming as it often bumps into boat hulls.” The Pokedex informed.</p><p>“First move is yours.” Flint stated as he watched his opponent.</p><p>“Thanks!” Reena replied before turning serious. “Quagsire, use Yawn!”</p><p>Quagsire yawned widely its mouth almost a perfect circle from how wide it was opened. A white cloud emerged and rushed towards Shuckle before enveloping the Bug/Rock Type. When the cloud dissipated Shuckle yawned and looked sleepy.</p><p>“Not bad! Shuckle, use Toxic!” Flint called getting a tired reply from Shuckle as it hurled a thick purple sludge at Quagsire nailing the Water/Ground Type and causing a sickly purple sheen to appear on the Pokémon’s face.</p><p>“Darn it, I should have seen that coming.” Reena berated herself. “Quagsire use Earthquake!”</p><p>“Quag!” Quagsire exclaimed as it slammed its tail onto the arena floor sending out a shockwave that started making the ground shake and crack. Shuckle, unable to dodge a widespread attack, was bounced around by the tremors until the move finished.</p><p>“Alright, now Shuckle should be falling asleep any second.” Reena grinned only to stare in frustration as the Bug/Rock Type pulled a blue and white berry from within its shell and ate it. Shuckle’s lethargy and tired appearance went away in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Sorry, but putting my Pokémon to sleep is a pretty common tactic so I’ve prepared a counter measure!” Flint called out with a smirk.</p><p>“Freaking Chesto Berry!” Reena growled before noticing Quagsire flinch as the poison worked through its body. “We aren’t going down without a fight! Use Scald!”</p><p>“Stealth Rock!” Flint called out. Shuckle immediately sent a wave of energy into the ground. A multitude of rocks suddenly lifted up around Reena’s side of the field and hovered ominously. Quagsire launched the boiling hot water of the Scald attack at Shuckle soaking the slow Pokémon and causing it to cry out in pain.</p><p>“Sandstorm!” Flint called another move. With a rapid movement of its tentacles Shuckle whipped up a Sandstorm on the battlefield lowering visibility and dealing damage to any Pokémon that wasn’t at least part Rock, Ground, or Steel Type.</p><p>“That won’t work on Quagsire! He’s part Ground Type!” Reena called out over the wind of the Sandstorm.</p><p>“Not the point!” Flint yelled back. “Shuckle, Power Trick!”</p><p>“Shuckle!” Shuckle called out as a bright glow appeared inside the Sandstorm before dying down.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Reena called out knowing Quagsire wouldn’t be able to handle getting hit by a Power Trick using Shuckle when it had already been dealing with the Toxic poisoning. “Earthquake!” Another tremor shook the area as Quagsire unleashed the move.</p><p>“Protect!” Flint called out before the shaking started. When no cry of pain came from Shuckle inside the Sandstorm Flint smiled while Reena grit her teeth. “Stone Edge!” A sudden crash from within the swirling sand followed by a loud cry from Quagsire let everyone watching know the move had landed. Quagsire was launched out of the Sandstorm and landed a few feet from Reena with swirling eyes clearly fainted.</p><p>“Quagsire is unable to battle! Winner of the first round is Shuckle!” The referee announced before looking towards Reena. “Challenger send out your next Pokémon.”</p><p>“Oh man! Sorry Quagsire, take a good rest buddy.” Reena sighed as she recalled her Pokémon in a beam of red light. “That’s a pretty nice strategy, Flint! Too bad I’m about to tear it apart!”</p><p>“Talk is cheap, young lady!” Flint called back over the wind from the still raging Sandstorm.</p><p>“Starmie, come on out!” Reena called out releasing her own purple Starfish Pokémon.</p><p>“Look at the size of it!” Misty exclaimed amazed since Reena’s Starmie was just under double the size of her own.</p><p>“Starmie, Rapid Spin!” Reena ordered as the large Water Type quickly started spinning. The floating rocks from the earlier Stealth Rock suddenly slammed together onto Starmie causing damage. But within seconds they all shattered as Starmie spun out of the debris like a giant shuriken. Without losing a bit of speed Starmie spun straight through the Sandstorm and struck Shuckle knocking the Bug/Rock Type back to the edge of the battlefield. Normally a Normal Type move like Rapid Spin wouldn’t do much to a Shuckle since the species was known for having ridiculously high Defensive stats. But since Shuckle had swapped its abysmal Attack stat for its incredible Defense stat that left Shuckle without much Defense to be able to take an attack like Rapid Spin.</p><p>“Shuck!” Shuckle cried out as it was sent reeling from the attack.</p><p>“Ice Beam!” Reena called out another attack. Without hesitation Starmie launched the freezing ray of Ice Type aura. The Ice Beam slammed into Shuckle pressing the Bug/Rock Type into the floor before encasing it in ice. The Sandstorm died down shortly afterward revealing to everyone that Shuckle had fainted while frozen.</p><p>“Shuckle is unable to battle! Winner is Starmie!” The referee announced before turning to Flint. “Gym Leader send out your next Pokémon!”</p><p>“You did good Shuckle, have a nice rest.” Flint thanked his Pokémon as he returned it in a beam of red light. “I hope you don’t think mere Type advantage will win this for you! Time for battle, Golem!” From the bright white light emerged a ball of rock with a reptilian-like head and limbs. The ground shook from the impact of Golem landing on the battlefield.</p><p>“Let’s start this off fast! Golem, Rock Polish!” Flint called out. Golem responded by tucking its limbs and head into its stone body and spinning in place. A red glow appeared around the spinning ball showing a large increase in Speed.</p><p>“Starmie don’t give it a chance! Hit it with Brine!” Reena called out. Starmie launched a torrent of water at the still spinning Golem.</p><p>“Not happening! Defense Curl into Rollout!” Flint exclaimed. Golem glowed again showing an increase to its Defense before it shot off into Rollout completely avoiding Starmie’s attack.</p><p>“Holy crap that’s fast for a Rock Type!” Reena shouted before seeing Golem closing in on her Starmie. “Rapid Spin to dodge, then Ice Beam!” Starmie spun out of the way of Golem’s rolling body before launching the freezing beam at the Rock/Ground Type.</p><p>“Rock Polish again!” Flint gave another command. Golem’s rolling body glowed again before it suddenly swerved, dodging the Ice Beam and rapidly closing in on Starmie. “Steamroller!” Flint called and Golem’s body was covered in a light green glow before it plowed into Starmie sending the Water/Psychic Type into the dirt.</p><p>“What kind of attack was that?!” Reena questioned as she saw the large amount of damage her Starmie had taken.</p><p>“Steamroller is a Bug Type attack, pretty effective against Psychic Types like your Starmie.” Flint explained.</p><p>“Starmie use Recover!” Reena called out. Starmie began glowing as its injuries slowly began to disappear.</p><p>“Too slow!” Flint admonished. “Steamroller!” Golem, glowing green once again, quickly slammed into the healing Starmie and rolled right over it. When Starmie was able to be seen again it was flattened into the battlefield and its red core was blinking.</p><p>“Starmie is unable to battle! Winner is Golem!” The referee announced before turning to Reena. “Challenger send out your next Pokémon!”</p><p>“You did great Starmie, return.” Reena praised her Pokémon as she recalled it into its Pokeball. “We’ll match power with power! Nidoqueen, let’s rock!” The large blue and beige female of the Nidoran species appeared on the battlefield with a roar as she stared down Golem who’d returned to standing in front of Flint.</p><p>“Power is good, but you’re forgetting my Golem still has his speed!” Flint stated before calling out to Golem. “Rollout and keep upping the power!” With a grunt Golem tucked itself back into a ball and tore across the battlefield at breakneck speed.</p><p>“You won’t even get close!” Reena yelled. “Earth Power!” The entire battlefield between Golem and Nidoqueen erupted into a shower of dirt and rock as Nidoqueen pumped a huge amount of Ground Type aura into the field. Golem was launched into the air flailing around out of control. “Sludge Bomb!” Nidoqueen quickly spat out a dark purple ball of sludge that smacked into Golem’s airborne body. The large Rock/Ground Type slammed into the field raising a dust cloud.</p><p>“Golem! Are you alright?!” Flint called to his Pokémon. Golem emerged from the dust scraped up and injured but still able to fight. But the deep purple tint on the Rock/Ground Type Pokémon let everyone see that it had been poisoned.</p><p>“Now we just have to keep it down while the poison whittles away Golem’s health.” Reena cheered getting a roar from her Nidoqueen.</p><p>“Golem use Earthquake!” Flint ordered getting a growl from Golem as it lifted its foot to slam it down and unleash the move.</p><p>“Attract!” Reena called out. Flint visibly flinched at hearing the attack. Nidoqueen winked at Golem sending out a barrage of heart shaped rays that struck the Rock/Ground Type. Golem’s eyes turned into hearts as it aborted its attack and started walking towards Nidoqueen in a daze.</p><p>“No! Golem don’t be fooled!” Flint called out to his infatuated Pokémon. Golem’s only response was to flinch as the poison continued to work through its body.</p><p>“Sorry big guy, but I don’t think your Nidoqueen’s type!” Reena giggled before calling out her next attack. “Venoshock!” Nidoqueen launched the stream of poison at the love struck Golem sending the large Pokémon sprawling. When Golem finally stopped rolling it was revealed with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>“Golem is unable to battle! The winner is Nidoqueen!” The referee announced before turning to Flint. “Gym Leader send out your next Pokémon!”</p><p>“Good work buddy, take a nap.” Flint smiled as he returned his Golem and turned to face Reena. “You’re doing well so far. But let’s see how your powerhouse deals with mine! Rhyperior, come on out!” In another flash of light a large brown Pokémon covered in orange rock plates appeared with a tremendous roar.</p><p>“Perior!” Rhyperior roared out as it stared down the Nidoqueen before it.</p><p>“Ready to take it down, Nidoqueen?” Reena asked her Pokémon getting a roar in return. “Attract!” Nidoqueen winked sending the heart shaped rays forth at Rhyperior.</p><p>“Rock Blast!” Flint called out. Rhyperior raised its arms and launched rocks towards the incoming hearts dispersing them. “Swords Dance!” Rhyperior began thrashing around while a red glow covered it, raising its Attack significantly.</p><p>“Sludge Bomb!” Reena called out. Nidoqueen launched the ball of sludge only for Rhyperior to launch another Rock Blast at Flint’s command dispersing the attack before it could reach his Pokémon. “Earthquake!” Nidoqueen slammed her feet into the battlefield sending shockwaves and tremors in all directions.</p><p>“Drill Run!” Flint called. Rhyperior made a large leap and began rotating its large horn. The Earthquake passed underneath the now airborne Pokémon and Rhyperior landed the super effective attack against Nidoqueen sending the Poison/Ground Type sprawling.</p><p>“Nidoqueen won’t go down without giving you some damage!” Reena assured getting a weakened roar from her Pokémon. “Hyper Beam!” Nidoqueen gathered a large amount of power into her jaw forming a bright orange sphere.</p><p>“Rock Wrecker!” Flint called out looking to overwhelm the Hyper Beam with a move of greater power, at least greater when performed by a Rock Type. Nidoqueen unleashed the Hyper Beam just as Rhyperior launched the mass of Rock Type aura at her. The two attacks collided and a massive blast rocked the Gym. It took almost a full minute for the dust to settle enough that the Pokémon could be seen again. Nidoqueen was fainted on the ground while Rhyperior, covered in dust and with a few singe marks on its armored hide, roared out its victory.</p><p>“Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyperior!” The referee announced before turning to Reena. “Challenger send out your final Pokémon!”</p><p>“You did great Nidoqueen, take a good rest.” Reena thanked her Pokémon before pulling out her last Pokeball. “Your Rhyperior might be strong but we’ll take you down! Venusaur, let’s go!” The final evolution of the Bulbasaur line appeared on the battlefield with a cry of challenge to the large Rhyperior.</p><p>“I’ve dealt with more than enough Grass Types in my time! Rhyperior let’s show them!” Flint exclaimed getting a roar from his Pokémon.</p><p>“Venusaur use Sleep Powder!” Reena called out. Venusaur shook its flower sending a huge cloud of spores towards Rhyperior.</p><p>“Rock Blast then Earthquake!” Flint called out. Rhyperior blasted rocks through the cloud of Sleep Powder dispersing it before it could reach. Then a massive stomp on the ground set the Gym to shaking once again.</p><p>“Leech Seed!” Reena called out. Venusaur managing to fire off the parasitic seed just before the Earthquake hit it nearly upending the large Grass Type. The Leech Seed landed on Rhyperior’s large armor clad chest before quickly sprouting vines that wrapped around the large Pokémon. Within a scant few seconds the seed was far too entangled to be removed and small flecks of aura were being drawn from Rhyperior and sent towards the recovering Venusaur.</p><p>“We’ll have to finish this soon! Let’s take Venusaur down with one shot! Rhyperior, use Mega Horn!” Flint called getting a resounding roar from his Pokémon. A huge amount of aura quickly filled the large horn on its head making it glow brightly. Rhyperior charged forward at surprising speed for a Pokémon so large but Reena smiled at the incoming attack.</p><p>“Grass Knot!” Reena declared getting a cry from Venusaur as plants quickly grew from the battlefield and wrapped around Rhyperior’s feet. The large Rock/Ground Type tripped and slammed into the ground so hard that the Gym shook as if another Earthquake had been unleashed. “Finish it with Giga Drain!” Reena called out.</p><p>“Saur!” Venusaur responded as green energy tendrils came from its leaves and flower and encircled the downed Rhyperior. The large Pokémon let out a pained growl as the rest of its health and energy were sucked away and used to restore Venusaur to full health.</p><p>“Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Venusaur!” The referee announced again before turning to Flint. “Gym Leader send out your last Pokémon!”</p><p>“Didn’t see that coming, sorry about that my friend.” Flint apologized to his Pokémon as he recalled it from the field.</p><p>“Just one more, Venusaur! Let’s do this!” Reena cheered her Pokémon on getting a happy growl from Venusaur. The fact that the Ace Level Trainer had sweat practically pouring down her face from the speed and intensity of the battle wasn’t lost on either Ash or Misty.</p><p>“We’ll see about that! This last Pokémon will be the hardest for you to deal with in your situation!” Flint claimed as he tossed his last Pokeball. “Come on out, Magcargo!” From the Pokeball emerged a snail made of what appeared to be living magma with a rocky shell on its back.</p><p>“Mag…” Magcargo drawled out slowly. It looked over its opponent carefully before its eyes took on a serious glint.</p><p>“Venusaur use Sleep Powder!” Reena called hoping to put the Rock/Fire Type to sleep before it could start spitting fire everywhere.</p><p>“Burn it away with Lave Plume!” Flint responded as Magcargo released a burst of lava from its body that torched the Sleep Powder. The Lava Plume attack dispersed to show Magcargo slowly moving forward to try and close distance with Venusaur.</p><p>“Venusaur don’t have the body type to dodge very well. So you’re trying to get close enough so we can’t dodge, right?” Reena questioned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.</p><p>“I don’t need to get too close.” Flint grinned. “Flame Burst!” Magcargo launched the ball of flames at Venusaur. The Fire Type attack hit the large Grass Type and exploded sending embers raining down around Reena’s side of the battlefield.</p><p>“Venusaur isn’t the only one that’s not suited for dodging though!” Reena proclaimed as she called out her final attack. “Earthquake!”</p><p>“What!” Flint shouted in shock. He’d never faced a Venusaur that could use Earthquake before!</p><p>“Saur!” Venusaur roared as it lifted up its front legs before slamming them into the ground. Once again the Gym was rocked with tremors as the ground shook and cracked.</p><p>“Magcargo, Flame Burst again! Take it out!” Flint called hurriedly. Magcargo just managed to launch the attack before the Earthquake struck it doing four times the usual damage because of Magcargo’s Typing. Needless to say it was an instant knockout for the fire snail. The last Flame Burst still hit Venusaur sending embers raining again and causing the Grass Type to collapse. As the dust and smoke cleared the referee looked on closely ready to make the call of double knock out if necessary.</p><p>“Synthesis!” Reena’s call came out followed by a weak response from Venusaur. Everyone watched on as Venusaur became visible, the Grass Type was clearly struggling to get up but it performed the move its Trainer requested. Slowly a green light enveloped Venusaur and some of its worst injuries began to fade. After the move ended the Grass Type was able to stand again with some visible effort.</p><p>“Magcargo is unable to battle! The winner is Venusaur!” The referee announced while raising his hand towards Reena. “The Challenger Reena Natusho wins the battle!”</p><p>“Heck yeah! We did it Venusaur!” Reena cheered as she rushed over to her Pokémon and hugged the large Grass Type who nuzzled her in return.</p><p>“Magcargo, return.” Flint smiled as he recalled his Pokémon. His friends had put up a hell of a battle and he couldn’t be prouder of them. He smiled as he walked over to Reena and her Venusaur. “Congratulations on your victory, Miss Natsuho. I’d like to present you with your proof of victory here at the Pewter City Gym. This is your Boulder Badge.” Flint stated as he held out an open case with a single Boulder Badge lying in the center.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Flint.” Reena smiled as she picked up the Boulder Badge. With a grin she pulled out a Badge Case from her hoodie and opened it. Ash wasn’t able to get a look at which Badges she had but he could count six other individual shapes in the Ace Trainer’s case. Reena placed the Boulder Badge into the case and took a second to admire it before closing her case and putting it back into her hoodie.</p><p>“As per standard you also get a TM Voucher for one free Rock Type TM of your choice at any Training Facility.” Flint grinned as he handed Reena the voucher. This was the secondary reward any victorious Trainer received when they beat a Gym, A TM Voucher for any move of that Gym’s Type. This was often more than enough incentive for Trainers with a high Level to challenge multiple Gyms, since it allowed them to teach rare moves to their Pokémon.</p><p>“Alright!” Reena cheered as she carefully placed the voucher into her hoodie next to her Badge Case.</p><p>“I have to admit you surprised me with your Venusaur knowing Earthquake. I haven’t seen that before.” Flint chuckled as Reena smiled while rubbing her Venusaur’s head softly.</p><p>“Yeah, it cost us a pretty PokeYen, but TMs are great for getting unusual moves taught to your Pokémon.” Reena giggled as she pulled out Venusaur’s Pokeball and returned the large Grass Type. With a bow towards Flint the Ace Trainer excused herself and headed out the door to get her Pokémon treated at the Pokémon Center. The amount of damage they’d taken from the Gym Battle would see them recuperating for three or four days before they were back to full health even with the Center’s treatment. But such was the power and challenge of a Gym. It would make or break a Trainer when they challenged it. Many aspiring Trainers eventually hit a wall when challenging Gyms and could never move past it. Others would continually try and try until they finally became strong enough to be victorious. These were the Trainers that would one day stand among the Elite Level and be an inspiration for future Trainers.</p><p>“So, young man, are you ready for your own challenge?” Flint asked as he looked up at Ash in the spectator’s seats. Ash could feel his pulse race and hear his heartbeat in his ears as he nodded and made his way down to the battlefield. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and into Misty’s lap while giving an encouraging cry of ‘Pikapi!’.</p><p>“I’m ready.” Ash stated with determination.</p><p>“Good, you’ve got conviction, you’ll need that. My son’s no push over after all!” Flint chuckled as he walked through a door out of the battlefield to get his eldest son. Ash could only stand and give the referee his name and hometown while he waited. He and his Pokémon had trained hard for this day, they were ready and Ash refused to fail them. In a few short minutes Flint returned with an older teen, or possibly twenty year old, following him. Once again the young man had a strong resemblance to Flint and Ash surmised this was Brock when he walked over to the computer behind the Gym Leader’s box.</p><p>“My name is Brock. I’m currently studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. I’m also the Secondary Leader here at Pewter City Gym. What’s your name and Trainer Level?” Brock asked as he looked over at Ash with a smile.</p><p>“My name is Ash Ketchum and I’m Beginner Level, I just started about two weeks ago so this is my first Gym Challenge.” Ash told him as he stood in the challenger’s box.</p><p>“Beginner Level, I see and already challenging a Gym? You’ve definitely got the drive of a Trainer! We do Two on Two matches for Beginners at the Pewter Gym. Is that alright with you?” Brock asked as he typed on the small computer.</p><p>“That’s fine with me!” Ash nodded as he pulled his first Pokeball off his belt and expanded it. Brock smiled back as the drawer opened up from beneath the computer holding two Pokeballs this time. ‘These two should be able to push a Beginner Level beyond their normal skills.’ Brock mused as he picked up both Pokeballs. The referee took his position on the side of the field. The man quickly turned the cameras on again to record the battle for League records.</p><p>“This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle. The Challenger is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a Two on Two battle, the first Trainer to have both Pokémon rendered unable to battle loses. Additionally only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are you both ready to begin?” The referee once again went through the standard League pre-battle announcement before turning to Ash and asking if he was ready.</p><p>“Since I’m the Gym Leader I’ll reveal my Pokémon first. Let’s go, Geodude!” Brock called as he tossed the first Pokeball. In a flash of white light a round rock-like Pokémon with two large arms appeared. It flexed its arms and gave a grin as it looked towards Ash.</p><p>“Geodude!” The Rock/Ground Type called out.</p><p>“I thought I might be facing a Geodude today.” Ash stated before tossing his own Pokeball. “Come on out, Riolu!” From the ball appeared the familiar blue and black colored Fighting Type. Upon noticing his opponent Riolu immediately took up a fighting stance.</p><p>“Rio!” Riolu called out in challenge to Geodude.</p><p>“You can make the first move, Ash.” Brock offered.</p><p>“Alright then, Riolu use Bulk Up!” Ash called getting a bark from Riolu as the Fighting Type flexed his muscles and was enveloped in a reddish-orange glow.</p><p>“Geodude, Defense Curl into Rollout.” Brock ordered getting an instant reaction from his Geodude as it wrapped its arms around its body. Geodude glowed red for a moment signaling the rise in its Defense before it shot off in a roll towards Riolu.</p><p>“Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge then another Bulk Up!” Ash instructed. Riolu moved out of Geodude’s path in a streak of white aura before flexing and raising its Attack and Defense again.</p><p>“You know Rollout only gets stronger the longer it goes on, right?” Brock questioned as Geodude picked up more speed and barreled straight at Riolu.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I know my Riolu can stop it too!” Ash stated confidently. “Use Quick Attack to get beside Geodude and then use Force Palm!” Riolu rushed towards the incoming Geodude before swerving to the side and slamming its palm against the spinning Pokémon. A blast of Fighting Type aura sent Geodude bouncing across the field. “Alright! Great job Riolu!” Ash cheered for his Pokémon.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited yet, Ash!” Brock grinned as Geodude quickly pulled itself upright showing it had only take a bit of damage from the super effective hit. “Rollout can be a fairly good defense since Geodude is spinning so fast. The rotation negates a good amount of force.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to give it a good solid hit then! Riolu, Quick Attack and Force Palm!” Ash replied getting Riolu to blitz towards Geodude.</p><p>“Bulldoze!” Brock called out. Geodude slammed its fists into the ground sending out a tremor that sent Riolu stumbling. Riolu picked himself up just in time to hear Brock’s next call. “Magnitude!”</p><p>“Jump!” Ash yelled in panic not knowing exactly how powerful this particular Magnitude would be because of the moves fluctuating power output. Riolu put the strength training from the Facility to good use as it leapt almost fifteen feet straight up. The ground shook with the force of Magnitude but it completely missed the airborne Riolu. “Copycat!” Ash called planning to turn Brock’s move against his Geodude. Riolu glowed white for a moment as it descended towards the ground. As soon as Riolu landed a shockwave shook the battlefield sending Geodude reeling.</p><p>“Geodude!” Brock called out in worry. Geodude struggled to pick itself up before it collapsed with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>“Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu!” The referee announced before turning to Brock. “Gym Leader send out your final Pokémon!”</p><p>“Return Geodude, you did great.” Brock thanked his Pokémon as he recalled it. “Not bad Ash, but let’s see how you deal with this!” Brock tossed his next Pokeball and a large Onix appeared on the battlefield with a roar.</p><p>“Riolu, can you still go on?” Ash asked his Fighting Type getting an affirmative bark. “Alright then let’s hit him before he can move! Quick Attack into Force Palm!” Riolu once again rushed forward leaving a streak of white aura behind him as he powered up a Force Palm.</p><p>“Rock Tomb!” Brock called out and with a slam of its tail on the ground Onix complied. Rocks suddenly shot up from the field and slammed Riolu between them stopping the Fighting Type’s charge. “Dragon Breath!” A glowing greenish flame appeared in Onix’s mouth before being unleashed on the trapped Riolu. The Dragon Type attack was so strong it shattered the rocks holding Riolu and sent the Fighting Type across the field to land near Ash. Riolu had fainted and was completely still from the hit it had taken.</p><p>“Oh man, Riolu!” Ash called out as he walked over to his Pokémon. “You’re going to be all right buddy. We’ll get you to the Pokémon Center as soon as this battle is over.” Ash promised as he recalled Riolu into his Pokeball.</p><p>“Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Onix!” The referee announced again before turning to look at Ash. “Challenger send out your last Pokémon!”</p><p>“You’re up, Skiddo!” Ash called out sending his Grass Type into battle. Skiddo appeared with a strong bleat of challenge towards the large Onix.</p><p>“Haven’t seen one of those in person before.” Brock commented before calling out his attack. “Dragon Breath!” The glowing greenish flame appeared in Onix’s mouth again before being fired at the Grass Type.</p><p>“Dodge it and fire back with Razor Leaf!” Ash called as Skiddo took off at impressive speed while dodging the Dragon Breath. With a cry Skiddo sent a barrage of Razor Leaf at the large Rock Snake Pokémon.</p><p>“Gyro Ball!” Brock called out getting Onix to spin while taking on a metallic sheen. The Razor Leaf was scattered without doing much damage to Onix. “You’ll have to do better than that, Ash!” The Gym Leader stated. “Use Rock Throw!” Onix roared as it sent a barrage of rocks towards Skiddo.</p><p>“Smack them away with Vine Whip!” Ash instructed as Skiddo unleashed its vines and batted all the rocks away. “Leech Seed!” The parasitic seed was fired like a bullet at the Rock/Ground Type and landed just below Onix’s head. Within a few seconds Onix’s head was covered in multiple vines that were starting to send small orbs of aura towards Skiddo.</p><p>“Grab it with Bind!” Brock called out and before Skiddo could react Onix’s tail had wrapped around the Goat Pokémon and started squeezing.</p><p>“Skid!” Skiddo cried out getting a worried shout from Ash.</p><p>“Dragon Breath!” Brock called again and Skiddo was bathed in the green flames of the Dragon Type attack.</p><p>“Skiddo!” Ash called out in worry. “Synthesis!” When the green flames dissipated it showed an injured Skiddo that was soon enveloped in a green glow as it healed some of its injuries.</p><p>“One more Dragon Breath!” Brock called out.</p><p>“Razor Leaf!” Ash responded. Skiddo was just fast enough to launch his attack first and nailed Onix in the face. Onix aborted its attack to reel back in pain from the four times effective attack.</p><p>“Onix throw it away!” Brock called out in worry for his Pokémon. Onix tossed Skiddo away and tried to put some distance between itself and the Grass Type.</p><p>“No you don’t! Use Vine Whip to hold on then finish it with Razor Leaf!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“Skiddo!” Skiddo cried out as it wrapped its vines around Onix’s tail keeping itself from being thrown. The Goat Pokémon then unleashed another barrage of Razor Leaf into the Rock Snake’s face. With a pained roar Onix collapsed onto the ground shaking the battlefield. When the dust cleared it revealed Onix with swirls in its eyes completely fainted.</p><p>“Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Skiddo!” The referee announced while raising his hand towards Ash. “The Challenger Ash Ketchum wins the battle!”</p><p>“We did it! You were awesome Skiddo!” Ash cheered as he ran to his Grass Type and hugged it gently.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo cheered tiredly before slumping down into Ash’s arms from its injuries.</p><p>“I’ve got you buddy. Will get you and Riolu the best treatment at the Pokémon Center, I promise.” Ash whispered to his Pokémon before he recalled him into his Pokeball.</p><p>“Onix, return. You did great.” Brock smiled as he recalled his Onix. Geodude and Onix had done a great job and he’d see to their treatment personally. He smiled as he walked over to Ash to present him with his Badge. “Congratulations on your victory, Ash. This is your proof of victory here at the Pewter City Gym, the Boulder Badge.” Brock stated as he held out another small case with a single Boulder Badge lying in the center.</p><p>“Thanks, Brock it was a great battle.” Ash smiled happily as he picked up the Boulder Badge. With a megawatt smile he pulled out the Badge Case he’d gotten from the Pokémon League upon getting his License. Ash placed the Boulder Badge into the first spot and took a second to admire his first Badge before closing the case and putting it into his pocket.</p><p>“According to League rules you also get a TM Voucher for one free Rock Type TM of your choice at any Training Facility.” Brock grinned as he handed the voucher over to Ash.</p><p>“Thank you.” Ash bowed slightly as he placed the voucher into his pocket. He had no idea what TM he’d use this voucher for but he was sure he’d find a good use for it eventually.</p><p>“I think you’ve got a bright future ahead of you Ash, I’ll look forward to seeing you compete in the Indigo League.” Brock nodded.</p><p>“That’s the plan.” Ash nodded back as he turned to head out of the Gym. Misty quickly ran up and walked beside him. Pikachu quickly jumping back onto Ash’s shoulder with a cheer. The duo exited the Gym before Misty grabbed Ash in a hug.</p><p>“That was great Ash! I knew you could do it!” Misty cheered as Ash smiled while returning the hug. “You know what? To celebrate dinner is on me tonight!” She smiled as Ash laughed and the two walked back to the Pokémon Center in a great mood. Neither even seemed to notice that they were still holding hands as they walked.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There it is! Ash has won his first Badge! I hope you all liked seeing the difference in battle between upper Level Trainers and low Level Trainers. Plus Ash and Misty still have celebrating to do next chapter! How do travelling Trainers celebrate exactly? You’ll find out next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Celebrating Victory!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello friends and fans, Kairomaru is here with a new chapter of Aura Heart Journey! This chapter we see Ash and Misty celebrate his win at the Pewter City Gym! How exactly do travelling Trainers celebrate? With a big outdoor party! Music, Food, Drinks, Dancing, and if they're up for it, some Sexy Time! Woo! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9 – Celebrating Victory!</strong>
</p><p>Ash and Misty walked hand in hand down the street, neither realizing that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hand, a quick stop by the Pokémon Center to get Ash’s Riolu and Skiddo started on their recovery and the two Trainers were out the door again. Pikachu had opted to stay with Skiddo and Riolu and Nurse Joy had smiled and taken the Electric Type into the back along with Riolu and Skiddo’s Pokeballs. Ash happily walked with Misty heading to where she was taking them for dinner still high off his first Gym victory and earning his first Badge. Misty was ecstatic for Ash’s first win and planned to not only pay for his dinner but take him to an event she’d heard about while at the Training Facility. Eventually they found a nice restaurant that served a variety of foods and quickly sat down to order. A waitress came over promptly to serve them and asked what they’d like to drink.</p><p>“I'll have some soda, please.” Misty told the waitress who nodded while writing it down and then turning towards Ash for his drink.</p><p>“The same for me.” Ash said while the waitress nodded writing it down. After the waitress left to get their sodas both Ash and Misty looked over the menu while chatting. The waitress returned with their sodas a minute later and asked if they had decided on their meals.</p><p>“I'll have the Magikarp fillet with broccoli and white rice, plus a house salad with balsamic vinaigrette dressing.” Misty ordered as the waitress wrote it down. The waitress then turned to Ash for his order.</p><p>“I'll have the Grumpig pork chops with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables, please.” Ash said getting a nod from the waitress. After the waitress left the two made small talk about their travel plans after leaving Pewter City; about fifteen minutes later their meals were placed in front of them. Ash and Misty thanked the waitress and began eating. Between bites the two chatted more about the route they’d take through Kanto. After the two had finished their meal and declined dessert, Misty paid the bill and the two left the restaurant.</p><p>“Follow me Ash, there’s another place I want to take you to celebrate!” Misty exclaimed as she grasped his wrist and started leading Ash towards the southwest corner of Pewter City. After about fifteen minutes of walking and Misty refusing to tell him where they were going Ash realized they were near a cleared area next to a local park. This area was usually reserved for events like outdoor concerts and the like. Misty grinned and winked at him when music started reaching their ears. Neither of the two Trainers realized that they’d started holding hands again shortly after they’d started walking.</p><p>The two approached the entrance to the area where the music was coming from. Ash couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face as he looked around at all the Trainers hanging out and partying. There had to be fifty or sixty people just having a good time, dancing, eating, drinking, and flirting. Ash had heard of these kinds of parties while in school. They usually started when a group of travelling Trainers got together and decided to relax and cut loose. Other Trainers in the Pokémon Center or Training Facility would hear about it and ask to join. Before long a group of fifty or sixty Trainers would be pooling funds to buy food and drinks and setting up somewhere in town to party.</p><p>“You surprised?” Misty asked with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah! How’d you know this was happening tonight?” Ash asked as he looked around.</p><p>“Those two girls at the Facility were talking about it. So I asked about going and they told me the people throwing this party are all Ace Level Trainers so they aren’t even asking for anyone that comes to bring anything.” Misty smiled as she started scanning the area looking for the organizers. “But it is considered polite to introduce yourself to the organizers before you join the party.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Ash nodded as he too looked around for the Trainers that funded and set up this party.</p><p>“Found them.” Misty called out as she pointed to a table set up near a good sized bonfire. All four of the Trainers sitting there were at least sixteen or seventeen with the oldest one of them probably being nineteen years old. The two made their way over to the table and were quickly noticed by the oldest Trainer.</p><p>“Hey, you come to party?” The older teen asked with a smile. The other three, another boy and two girls, turned to face Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty both recognized Reena from watching her match at the Gym earlier in the day. Reena smiled back at the two seeing that they recognized her.</p><p>“Yep, just wanted to make sure it’s ok.” Misty replied with a small bow which Ash copied.</p><p>“Hell yeah it’s ok, have a blast!” The oldest teen exclaimed with a laugh. “We’re celebrating Reena’s seventh Badge!” Reena cheered as she raised a bottle of beer before taking a drink.</p><p>“We’re celebrating Ash’s first Badge, too.” Misty informed with a grin as she bumped Ash’s shoulder with hers.</p><p>“Really? Well hell yeah, my man! You get that Badge!” The older teen congratulated before standing up. “Hey guys, we’ve got a Beginner Level that just won his first Badge! Let’s welcome him to Rookie Level in style!” The responding cheer from the partying Trainers made Ash blush in embarrassment but with a massive smile on his face.</p><p>“I’ll drink to that!” The other Ace Level guy cheered as he tipped his own bottle back and chugged the rest.</p><p>“You’d drink to anything, Ren.” The other girl at the table laughed.</p><p>“Hey Sylvia, suck my dick!” Ren growled at the laughing girl.</p><p>“Couldn’t find it if I wanted too.” Sylvia teased back with a smirk.</p><p>“Bitch!” Ren grumbled getting another round of laughter from Sylvia. All four of the older teens started laughing shortly afterwards. Ash and Misty couldn’t keep the grins off their own faces at the back and forth between Ren and Sylvia.</p><p>“So you beat Brock, huh? I thought you looked pretty tough for a Beginner.” Reena commented as she reached into a cooler next to the table.</p><p>“Thanks.” Ash replied with a grin.</p><p>“Hey Gaven, I’m giving them some of our beer.” Reena informed the oldest Ace Level Trainer.</p><p>“Sure thing, drink up you two! This is a night for celebration!” Gaven nodded towards Ash and Misty. Reena handed Misty and Ash a bottle each and the two accepted them. This would be Ash’s first time drinking alcohol, the limited adult status a Trainer acquired upon earning their License allowed them to drink, smoke, get a driver’s license and even work for various companies. The only thing that a Trainer couldn’t do until they were eighteen was enter into any legally binding contract without parental consent. So exclusive business deals like merchandising or things like marriage had to have parental consent before they could be signed off on.</p><p>“First time?” Sylvia asked with a knowing look.</p><p>“Yeah, just started less than a month ago.” Ash confirmed as he held the bottle of beer.</p><p>“Well no better time to try it out!” Ren exclaimed as he grabbed himself another bottle. “Watch and learn, buddy!” With a grin Ren swiped the top of the bottle against the edge of the table and knocked off the metal cap. Ash watched as the older teen took the now opened bottle and took a deep drink. “That’s how it’s done!” Ren cheered as he finished off half the bottle in one shot.</p><p>“Let them drink at their own pace you drunk.” Sylvia mocked with a lazy grin.</p><p>“You’re just jealous.” Ren snarked back getting an amused eyebrow raise from Sylvia.</p><p>“Oh of course, how could I not be?” Sylvia teased getting a tsk from Ren before he quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled the girl into his side.</p><p>“You’re so gonna get it tonight.” Ren growled getting a giggle from Sylvia as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Sylvia purred as she nuzzled into Ren’s neck.</p><p>“And there they go.” Reena rolled her eyes while Gaven chuckled watching the couple mess with each other. “You two should go have your own fun. These two can get a bit handsy when they start drinking.” Ash and Misty nodded as they headed off to find a place to enjoy the party. After a minute the two found a place a few meters from another bonfire. Sitting down they both cracked open their beers and looked at each other.</p><p>“Have you drank before, Misty?” Ash questioned his friend curiously.</p><p>“A few times, I’m not a regular drinker but I won’t turn a few drinks down at a party.” Misty responded as she tapped their bottles together. “Cheers.”</p><p>“Cheers.” Ash grinned before taking his first sip. It wasn’t what Ash was expecting. The taste wasn’t bad but nothing he’d drink everyday if given the opportunity. A few more drinks like this and he’d probably understand why most people enjoyed alcohol though. Looking over at Misty she’d taken a larger pull from her bottle and was grinning at him.</p><p>“Drink up Ash it’s a party after all.” Misty teased getting Ash to chuckle as he took another drink. Ash watched all the other Trainers as they mingled and chatted. The music playing had several of them dancing with each other. The dancing was basically club dancing and Ash saw several dancers grinding on their dance partners.</p><p>“You wanna dance?” Misty asked noticing where Ash was looking.</p><p>“Like that?” Ash asked as he gestured towards the dancers with his almost empty beer bottle.</p><p>“Why not?” Misty grinned though she definitely had a blush on her face.</p><p>“Should we get another drink while we’re up?” Ash questioned getting a nod from Misty. The two finished off their first bottles and put them in the recycling can that was next to the table full of coolers with cold beers in them. They each grabbed a new bottle and opened them as they made their way over to the dancing Trainers.</p><p>“I’m not much of a dancer.” Ash warned as he took a drink.</p><p>“This type of dance doesn’t require much skill.” Misty smirked as she pressed herself against him. Ash started for a second before leaning into her. The two slowly began to move to the beat together getting more comfortable over time. Ash took a large drink of his beer before pressing himself into Misty as they moved. Misty grinned at him as she moved up against him in return. A few minutes later Misty had finished her bottle and Ash had his arms around her waist as she grinded her ass against his crotch. Misty snatched Ash’s bottle from his hand and downed the remainder of the beer.</p><p>“Hey!” Ash growled as he pulled her tighter against him. Misty giggled as she reached over her shoulder and placed her hand on the back of Ash’s neck.</p><p>“We can get you another one.” Misty giggled as she ground herself more strongly against him. She didn’t expect Ash to suddenly lean down and kiss her cheek. The blush that engulfed her face would probably be glowing if the party wasn’t lit up by the multiple bonfires. “Ash?” She questioned turning her head to look at him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Ash murmured as he looked back at her.</p><p>“What was that for?” Misty asked as they slowed their dancing a bit.</p><p>“Just wanted to.” Ash stated as a blush slowly formed on his face as he realized what he’d done.</p><p>“Do it again.” Misty requested her own blush not fading.</p><p>“’Kay.” Ash grinned as he kissed her cheek again. Misty smiled at him as she started to speed up the pace of their dancing again. Ash groaned at her actions as he knew Misty could definitely feel what she was doing to him. The two continued dancing until the current song stopped before reluctantly separating so they could get another drink. After tossing their old bottles and getting new ones they quickly returned to the dancing group and resumed their dance with each other.</p><p>“You’re thinking something naughty aren’t you Ash?” Misty questioned as she ground into him feeling his reaction to her body.</p><p>“No!” Ash instantly replied his face red. Misty giggled before pressing herself against him completely.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Misty teased. “It certainly feels that way.”</p><p>“Misty!” Ash groaned at her teasing but still pressing himself into her in return.</p><p>“What?” Misty asked coyly loving the teasing she was doing. She hadn’t expected to meet a guy like Ash while she was away from Viridian City fishing. But she couldn’t deny that she’d developed quite the strong feelings for the guy whose arms were currently wrapped around her.</p><p>“Tease.” Ash growled lowly as he gently turned her head and pressed their lips together. Misty gasped before pressing her lips back against Ash’s. The two both enjoyed the sensation of their first kiss together. Slowly pulling away they caught each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. “Again?” Ash asked teasingly.</p><p>“You better.” Misty demanded with half lidded eyes as she pulled him into another kiss. They slowly moved against each other as they kissed both feeling warm and excited. Without any warning both teens felt their Auras rise and practically wrap around their entwined bodies.</p><p>“Ash?” Misty questioned as she felt her Aura moving against his.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ash asked basking in the feeling of his Aura mingling with Misty’s.</p><p>“Is this what I think it is?” Misty asked hopefully as she pressed herself against Ash until there wasn’t any space between their bodies.</p><p>“I think so.” Ash replied with a smile as he looked into her eyes. “Our Auras just entwined.” Misty practically squealed in happiness as she kissed him again. Ash pressed his lips against Misty’s as they moved slowly together their Auras still strongly flaring against each other and intermingling.</p><p>“I love this.” Misty mumbled into his ear as she laid her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s amazing.” Ash agreed as they continued to sway with each other. Being able to feel each other’s Aura let their emotions bleed into each other while their Auras entwined. He could feel Misty’s affection for him just as she could feel his feelings for her. You cannot lie to your own Aura and in turn your Aura could not lie to anyone that could sense it or came into contact with it. There was no form of communication more open and honest than Aura sensing. Ash and Misty could know with absolute certainty that they cared for each other as far more than friends.</p><p>“You want to head back to the Center?” Misty asked after a few more minutes of gentle swaying.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ash replied as they pulled apart and quickly intertwined their fingers as they held hands. They placed their empty bottles into the recycling and exited the party area. In total they’d probably only spent about forty five minutes at the party but they’d found something far more important in that short time. The walk back to the Pokémon Center was filled with small kisses and murmurs of affection as they leaned into each other.</p><p>Entering the Pokémon Center Ash briefly separated from Misty to check on his Skiddo and Riolu. Nurse Joy had smiled and told him that both of his Pokémon were recovering quickly and would only need another day of recuperation before they could leave with Ash. With a smile Ash asked her to take care of his other Pokémon for the night getting a nod from Nurse Joy who took his remaining Pokeballs and headed into the back. Ash hurried back towards Misty and they both smiled at each other as their hands intertwined again. They quickly made their way up to Ash’s room and locked the door behind them. The ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hanging off the door knob ensuring they’d be left alone by the staff. Misty giggled as she pushed Ash back onto the bed and crawled next to him, their lips meeting again as their Auras quickly surged forth to meet again and entwined. The emotions they could feel from each other only strengthened their enjoyment of each other’s lips.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Ash murmured as he pulled Misty against him to kiss her again.</p><p>“You’re handsome yourself.” Misty giggled her face red with a blush as she ran her hands up and down Ash’s t-shirt clad chest. The two were silenced as their lips met again and they deepened their kiss for the first time.</p><p>‘So this is deep kissing?’ Ash wondered as he could practically taste Misty. The taste became a reality quickly as Misty tentatively ran the tip of her tongue against his lips. Ash opened his mouth in surprise and Misty took the initiative to explore. Their Auras spiked again at the deeper physical contact, practically drowning the two Trainers in each other’s emotions. Misty slowly broke the kiss and leaned back until she was straddling Ash’s hips. She pulled her white midriff bearing shirt over her head revealing her light blue bra to Ash’s gaze. Ash quickly sat up and removed his shirt before pulling Misty against him both shivering in pleasure as their skin came into contact.</p><p>“More.” Misty hissed out in pleasure as they resumed their kissing. Ash quickly grabbed at Misty’s ass and pulled her tighter against him. Misty moaned at the action before wrapping her arms around Ash’s neck. Within the next minute of frenzied kissing Misty lost her bra and Ash gazed on her bare breasts for the first time.</p><p>“Soft.” Ash mumbled as he caressed the perky B-Cups getting moans of approval from Misty. Without any thought Ash started groping Misty’s breasts before adding his lips and tongue to his fondling.</p><p>“Yes.” Misty moaned as she pulled Ash closer to her chest to keep the sensations going. Ash quickly lost himself in the feeling and the emotions coming from Misty through her Aura. Ash groaned as he rolled them over so that he was on top of Misty. Their lips quickly meeting again before Ash felt Misty’s hands tugging at the waistband of his pants. Within seconds Ash had unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. Misty’s curious hands started exploring and brushed against his arousal. Ash sighed at the shock of pleasure as Misty began to stroke him over his boxers.</p><p>“Misty.” Ash groaned as he placed his hand on her waist and hooked his index finger into the waistband of her shorts.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Misty nodded as she stopped her exploring of Ash’s member and undid her shorts so he could pull them off of her. Ash quickly removed the denim and stared at Misty’s matching light blue panties. Both of their hands quickly went back to exploring the newly uncovered areas. Fingertips ghosted up Misty’s thighs drawing pleased gasps from the orangette as she stroked Ash’s length. In the next minute Ash and Misty had their arms wrapped around each other and their lips sealed together as they ground themselves against each other, only their underwear separating them.</p><p>“Ash!” Misty moaned loudly as she trembled from her orgasm, holding Ash tightly against her as she shook in pleasure.</p><p>“Misty!” Ash grunted as he released, thrusting frantically against Misty’s drenched panties.</p><p>The two stilled as they caught their breaths both still shaking from the intense experience. Ash quickly rolled them over so that Misty was lying on top of his chest as they calmed down from their high. Misty placed soft kisses against Ash’s sweaty chest while he ran his hand gently up and down her back.</p><p>“I need to do laundry tomorrow, now.” Ash murmured with a yawn. Misty giggled at him before lifting her head to respond.</p><p>“We both do, but showers first.” Misty stated as she slowly got up kissing Ash once more before getting out of bed. Ash could only gaze upon her nearly naked body admiring everything he saw. Misty let him look feeling unusually happy with Ash’s eyes on her. With a grin Misty went over to his pack and grabbed a large t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to use as her night clothes making sure to give her booty a little shake for Ash’s enjoyment. If the groan she heard was any indication Ash very much enjoyed her teasing. With a wink she headed into the room’s bathroom and started her shower. Ash sighed happily just listening to the running water through the closed door. They had come close to going all the way but through their Auras they’d both felt that neither of them was quite ready to take that final step. A few minutes later Misty exited the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in Ash’s t-shirt with his boxers on underneath. She smiled at Ash still lying contently on the bed.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Ash smiled getting Misty to smile with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.</p><p>“Showers free, you flatterer, get washed up so that we can get some sleep.” Misty grinned as she walked back to the bed and sat down on one side.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going.” Ash grunted playfully as he went to get his night clothes and headed for the shower. About ten minutes later a freshly showered Ash left the bathroom to find Misty lying down in the bed. He couldn’t help but think she looked amazing wearing his t-shirt and boxers to bed. Maybe because it signaled that they were together now?</p><p>“Come to bed, Ash.” Misty smiled as she patted the spot beside her. Ash returned her smile before crawling into bed and lying next to the orangette. Misty quickly cuddled up to his chest and Ash pulled the blanket over them both before wrapping his arms around Misty and burying his face in her soft hair. Ash already loved her scent and felt Misty snuggle closer to him in pleasure.</p><p>“Good night, Misty.” Ash murmured softly as he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“Good night, Ash.” Misty whispered back as she kissed his neck.</p><p>The two were asleep within minutes happily cuddled up together their Auras calmed down but still entwined because of their physical contact with each other.</p><p>-The Next Morning-</p><p>Ash yawned as he awoke; a feeling of pure contentment settled on him as he felt the warmth and weight of the one he shared the bed with. Feeling Misty’s soft curves pressed up against his body was definitely something Ash could get used to. Shifting from Misty alerted Ash to her awakening and she slowly pulled her head away from his neck and met his eyes.</p><p>“Morning.” Misty yawned sleepily.</p><p>“Morning.” Ash replied before leaning forward and kissing her lips. Misty immediately returned the kiss and pressed her body against him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind being woken up like that every morning.” Misty grinned as she sat up and let the blanket fall around her waist.</p><p>“I think we could work something out.” Ash smiled contently getting a playful swat on his chest from Misty.</p><p>“Come on we need to get up.” Misty smiled getting one back from Ash as he sat up too. The two had to separate as Misty needed to go back to her room to get new clothes for the day. They met up in the lobby and went to visit their Pokémon. Ash smiled seeing Skiddo and Riolu already up and moving around. The two were tough and seemed like they’d be ok to leave the next day. After spending a couple hours taking care of their Pokémon, including having breakfast with them, the new couple walked hand in hand towards the video phones to make a call.</p><p>“Ketchum residence.” Delia answered before seeing her son’s face on screen with his friend Misty sitting next to him. “Ash, Misty, how are you two this morning?” She asked even as her motherly instincts were telling her that something had definitely changed with her son and his friend.</p><p>“We’re doing great mom.” Ash responded with an accompanying nod from Misty. “We just wanted to call and let you know about something that happened yesterday.” Ash smiled.</p><p>“So what happened?” Delia asked as her son’s smiled widened.</p><p>“Well the first thing is that I won my first Badge!” Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his Badge case and opened it showing off the Boulder Badge inside.</p><p>“Oh Ash, that’s great! I always knew you’d be a great Pokémon Trainer.” Delia congratulated her son proud of how fast he’d earned his first Badge.</p><p>“Thanks mom, Brock wasn’t easy to beat and the battle I saw before my turn showed me how much further I still have to go.” Ash stated with a determined look in his eyes.</p><p>“So what’s the second thing that happened yesterday? You said winning your Badge was the first thing.” Delia asked even though she had an inkling of what she was about to be told. Seeing both Ash and Misty get a bit red in the cheeks only strengthened her belief that her hunch was correct. Misty gently placing her head on Ash’s shoulder with a smile even as her face flared red fully confirmed what Delia had suspected.</p><p>“Misty and I started dating yesterday.” Ash confessed his own cheeks bright red.</p><p>“Oh I just knew you two would be good together!” Delia practically squealed out happily. Ash and Misty blushed even more if that was possible at the ecstatic mother while she asked when they’d decided to date.</p><p>“We were dancing at a party, celebrating Ash earning his Badge, when our Auras entwined.” Misty spoke up still resting her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Even now their Auras were gently wrapped around each other letting them both feel the joy the other was feeling. Delia, if possible, looked even happier at that revelation.</p><p>“So you’ve started feeling each other’s emotions and everything?” Delia questioned getting nods from Ash and Misty. “Oh I’m so happy for you both. This reminds me of how Bruno and I started dating.” The mother smiled as she reminisced the start of her own romance.</p><p>“Speaking of dad, where is he?” Ash asked since his father was supposed to be home for another five months at least.</p><p>“Well we weren’t going to tell you until we were certain but I’m pretty sure we have news of our own.” Delia smiled. “Ash you’re going to be a big brother.”</p><p>“Really?!” Ash asked as he almost toppled out of his seat, Misty’s support the only thing stopping him from ending up in the floor.</p><p>“I haven’t taken the test yet, your father is out buying me one along with some groceries we needed, but I’m feeling the same way I did when I was in the early stages of my pregnancy with you.” Delia smiled brightly making Ash happy for his mother.</p><p>“Congratulations Mrs. Ketchum.” Misty smiled getting a thank you from Delia.</p><p>“This is great mom! You’ll let me know when the gender can be found out if I’m going to have a little brother or sister; right?” Ash asked excited at the prospect of being an older brother.</p><p>“Of course dear, make sure you get a PokéGear or some other type of cellphone so that I can contact you right away when the time comes.” Delia beamed at her son.</p><p>“Will do!” Ash grinned. He’d have to save up a bit to get a PokéGear but it would be worth it to stay in touch with his mother during her pregnancy.</p><p>“Alright, well I’m sure you two have other things you need to do today so I’ll see you later. Call me anytime, dear, you too Misty. I know that a girl can always use some time for girl talk. After all the menfolk aren’t any good at it.” Delia smiled getting a laugh from Misty along with a nod of agreement. Ash just sighed as he was once again the butt of one of his parent’s jokes.</p><p>After the phone call Ash went over to the ATM in the corner of the Pokémon Center and checked his Trainer Account. Since Gym’s payed out a larger amount than standard battles and they could easily have multiple challengers a day, any winnings were direct deposited into a Trainer’s bank account. This account was set up by the Pokémon League shortly before a Trainer left on their journey. It was in the database of every Gym so that direct depositing could be done automatically upon victory.</p><p>“Hmm, so the first Badge nets you ten thousand PokeYen? That’s not bad.” Ash mused as he checked his balance.</p><p>“It goes up by five thousand for every Badge up to your eighth. You max out at forty five thousand per Badge earned.” Misty informed helpfully, getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“Do tournaments pay out the same way?” Ash questioned his girlfriend since she’d achieved her current rank by winning tournaments and competitions.</p><p>“It depends on the Level of the Tournament and sometimes the sponsor. A tournament for Beginner Levels only will usually net you around five thousand if you win. Rookie is usually seventy five hundred to ten thousand. Adept is ten thousand up to fifteen thousand. I’m not sure about Advanced or higher since I haven’t participated in any of those yet.” Misty explained getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum to the front desk, please.” The intercom called out overhead getting a grin from Ash as he practically rushed to the desk with Misty giggling as she followed behind him leisurely. After arriving at the desk Nurse Joy smiled as she held out Ash’s newly updated Trainer Card. Ash thanked the Nurse before grinning at his new Card. A Beginner Level Trainer Card was white in color, while a Rookie Level Trainer Card was red. The color changed for each new Level starting from white then red, blue, green, indigo, black, silver, and finally gold. This new red Trainer Card was proof that he had taken the next step towards his goal of becoming World Level.</p><p>“Happy aren’t you?” Misty teased getting a grin from Ash regardless.</p><p>“Yep, I still have a long way to go but I’m on my way.” Ash nodded as he put his Trainer Card away in his wallet.</p><p>“So you still want to go to Copper Town next?” Misty asked as they walked out of the Pokémon Center together.</p><p>“Yeah, I want to try and earn the Metal Badge next.” Ash nodded. “We’ll have to go north from Pewter up Route Forty Nine to Copper Town.”</p><p>“If you don’t want to double back to go through Mt. Moon we can just continue on Route Fifty to Cerulean. We wouldn’t have to go through or climb over Mt. Moon that way.” Misty stated getting a thoughtful look from Ash.</p><p>“I think I’m ok with skipping Mt. Moon for now. The only really rare Pokémon are the Clefairy and they don’t show themselves often. Most of the other species that make the mountain their home can be caught in multiple places in Kanto.” Ash nodded as they walked towards the Pokemart. They would need to restock on supplies for the road since even with their Skiddo’s speed it would still take two days to reach Copper Town. The old mining town was one of the most northern towns in Kanto and was a bit far from most of the others being north of Mt. Moon. But Misty had been there before and knew the way so they had no fear of getting lost. Misty was also hopeful that they’d get to Cerulean in time for the Water City Competition. It was a Pokémon Battle Competition that allowed only the use of Water Type Pokémon and it was held in Cerulean once a year. Misty wanted to win it and claim the grand prize of twenty thousand PokeYen and a Water Type Pokémon of the winner’s choice from the Breeders Association of Cerulean City. She and Ash had already agreed to start having practice battles every day during their travels to strengthen their Pokémon. Misty was confident she could win the Competition and then watch Ash beat one of her sisters for the Cascade Badge. It would almost be as good as the look on their faces when they found out she had a boyfriend. Considering none of her sisters had a boyfriend she’d hold that over their heads for a bit.</p><p>She wasn’t being petty, no way, no how.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There we go! Ash and Misty celebrate and become a couple! Also Ash is going to be a big brother! Now they’re heading north to Copper Town for Ash’s next Badge! How will Ash fair against the Steel Type? You’ll just have to keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Copper Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! It’s time for Ash and Misty to head towards Copper Town. What will our new couple do on the two day trip to the Northern mining town?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10 – To Copper Town</strong>
</p><p>“You ready to head out Ash?” Misty asked as she tugged on her pack. Skiddo and Riolu had been cleared by Nurse Joy with a full recovery so they were leaving Pewter City this morning.</p><p>“Right behind you.” Ash called back as they headed for the front door of the Pokémon Center. Once outside they both released their Skiddo, both Goat Pokémon bleated happily getting pats and scratches from their Trainers.</p><p>“You two ready for a day of travelling?” Misty questioned while rubbing her Skiddo’s ears. Twin cheerful bleats from both Grass Types let Ash and Misty know that their Ride Pokémon were looking forward to the journey. The two Trainers got themselves comfortable in the saddle of their own Ride Pokémon before urging them forward. Riding towards the north exit of Pewter City only took a few minutes. When the couple passed the city gate and made it onto Route Forty Nine they urged their Skiddo to pick up the pace a bit. They didn’t want to exhaust their Pokémon so they’d chosen a speed that the Pokémon could maintain for a few hours easily.</p><p>“So do you want to have the practice battle at lunch or when we stop for the night?” Ash questioned as they rode next to each other.</p><p>“How about a one on one at lunch and a two on two when we stop for the night?” Misty suggested getting a nod from Ash.</p><p>“You’re on, Misty!” Ash accepted with a challenging grin.</p><p>“Don’t be sad if I win!” Misty teased with a smirk making Ash chuckle and promise that he wouldn’t. The ride north was fairly quiet except for their continued chatting. Both Trainers were on the lookout for other Trainers or any wild Pokémon that they’d want to catch. But so far neither had been seen by either Ash or Misty. The two stopped around noon for lunch at a clearing off to the side of Route Forty Nine. Releasing their Pokémon the duo set about feeding their teams and themselves. Today’s lunch consisted of pan fried noodles and vegetables with soy sauce. The Pokémon were happily scarfing down Type specific food that Ash and Misty had bought at the Pokemart the day before they left Pewter City. Since they’d had the extra money from the multiple Jobs they’d done the cost of the high quality Pokémon food hadn’t been an issue.</p><p>“Alright let’s get this battle started! Who’re you choosing Misty?” Ash asked as he looked over his team.</p><p>“I’ll choose Poliwag; she still needs some practical experience.” Misty chose getting her Poliwag to cheer as she made her way in front of her Trainer ready to battle.</p><p>“Alright then, Pidgeotto, you’re up!” Ash called his Flying Type to battle. Pidgeotto chirped in acceptance and took to the air flapping her wings to hover in place. “Ladies first.” He offered with a smile getting a grin in return.</p><p>“Why thank you. Poliwag use Hypnosis!” Misty replied instantly getting a response from Poliwag as she unleashed a wave of Psychic Aura towards the Bird Pokémon.</p><p>“Ascend and Gust!” Ash called out getting Pidgeotto to climb higher into the air before furiously flapping her wings and sending a spiraling column of Flying Type Aura and wind at the Water Type.</p><p>“Roll to dodge then counter with Bubble!” Misty instructed. Poliwag rolled out of the way of the incoming Gust attack and launched the high speed bubbles at her flying opponent.</p><p>“Dive and use Quick Attack!” Ash responded. Pidgeotto dodging the Bubble attack by diving towards the ground before glowing white and speeding towards Poliwag. The attack struck the Tadpole Pokémon sending it reeling backwards. “Hit it with Twister!” Pidgeotto’s wings took on a light blue sheen as she flapped her wings and formed a small tornado of Dragon Type Aura and wind. The Twister struck the off balance Water Type sending Poliwag onto her back. “Quick Attack!” Ash called out hoping to claim Pidgeotto’s first victory.</p><p>“Poliwag use Icy Wind!” Misty called. The Tadpole Pokémon sprung back to her feet before unleashing the Ice Type move at Pidgeotto. Without being able to change course fast enough Pidgeotto took the full brunt of the super effective attack. The dazed Normal/Flying Type hit the ground as she tried to shake off the hit. “Again!” Misty yelled. Getting a confirming sound from her Poliwag as the Water Type unleashed the move again.</p><p>“Sneaky!” Ash called out, he didn’t know that Misty had used the TM Services at the Training Facility. “Pidgeotto into the air!” Pidgeotto cawed as she launched herself into the air dodging the Ice Type move.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t! Poliwag, Icy Wind and maintain!” Misty called out. Poliwag launched a continuous stream of ice flaked wind at the retreating Pidgeotto trying to hit the agile Bird Pokémon.</p><p>“Dodge it, Pidgeotto!” Ash instructed knowing that a younger Pokémon like Poliwag couldn’t maintain an attack for too long. After several moments Poliwag’s Icy Wind faltered and Ash called his next move. “Gust!” The spiraling wind and Flying Aura was launched at the Water Type.</p><p>“Hit it with Water Gun!” Misty countered as Poliwag unleashed the pressurized stream of water at the airborne Pidgeotto. Poliwag was struck and sent tumbling by the Gust attack while Pidgeotto took a glancing blow to her wing and struggled to avoid crashing into the ground. Seeing that both their Pokémon were panting and injured Ash and Misty nodded to each other before calling an end to the battle.</p><p>“You did great Pidgeotto! We’ll work on more aerial maneuvers during practice. That way you won’t have to worry about the lag between switching from attacking to evading.” Ash praised his Flying Type getting a happy chirp from Pidgeotto as Ash proceeded to treat her injuries with a Potion.</p><p>“That was excellent Poliwag; you’ve really taken to your new move. We’ll work on your stamina while we travel. Soon you’ll be able to maintain your attacks for much longer.” Misty congratulated her Tadpole Pokémon getting a cheer from Poliwag as Misty poured some Fresh Water onto her Water Type’s injuries. Poliwag’s Water Absorb Ability came into effect and the wounds began to lighten and disappear as they rapidly healed. After treatment was taken care of the couple recalled their Pokémon and climbed back onto their Skiddo. They resumed their travel northward for another few hours only seeing a truck go by in that time. The day was wearing on and the couple decided to reach a marker Misty remembered seeing on her way from Copper Town before making camp. It was late afternoon when they spotted the marker. It was a simple wooden sign that said that Copper town was north and Pewter City was south. This sign was pretty much halfway between the two locations so served as a marker for travelling Trainers.</p><p>“I’ll get the firewood this time. Could you set up the tents and release the Pokémon?” Ash asked Misty.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Misty replied with a smile as she took Ash’s Pokeballs and his pack and started getting set up. Ash and Pikachu went into the forest that surrounded their camping spot and started collecting all the dry fallen branches they could find. Coming back to camp Pikachu and Ash placed the firewood a safe distance from the circle of stones that would serve as the fire pit. Ash looked around seeing the Pokémon relaxing and enjoying themselves. Both Skiddo were happily lounging in the sun while nibbling on whatever grass was close by. His and Misty’s Poliwag were using their Water Gun attacks to knock off berries from the tree they were standing under. The two Tadpole Pokémon had grown quite a bit since Ash and Misty had caught them on Route One. Their appetites had also grown along with their physical size. Riolu was apparently Aura communicating with Staryu and Starmie as the trio of Pokémon were faintly glowing and moving slightly making gestures about something. Pikachu had trotted off to climb onto his Skiddo’s back and enjoy the sunshine with the Goat Pokémon.</p><p>Looking into the sky Ash saw Pidgeotto and Butterfree flying around stretching their wings. Well Pidgeotto was flying around; Butterfree was flitting from tree to tree and eating nectar from flowers that were in bloom. His Butterfly Pokémon was covered in pollen from his feast and was most definitely fulfilling his natural role as a pollinator. Ash chuckled at his messy Bug Type before looking towards Misty who was finishing setting up her tent. Ash placed some firewood into the newly made pit and ignited it with a small application of Fire Type Aura. With their campfire taken care of Ash noticed Misty had finished with her tent and was taking out some pans for cooking.</p><p>“Hey, Misty, did you want me to set up my own tent?” Ash asked since his tent was still packed away in his pack.</p><p>“No, I figured we could just share mine.” Misty smiled with a dusting of pink on her cheeks. “I liked sleeping snuggled up next to you.” She admitted with a grin.</p><p>“I liked it too.” Ash grinned his own cheeks faintly red. The two smiled at each other before Ash moved to start helping with preparing the food. After vegetables were sliced and some Farfetch’d breast was seasoned and added to the pot they placed the lid on and let it start cooking over the fire. A bit over twenty years ago Farfetch’d had been endangered in the Kanto Region from over hunting. With new laws put in place by the Kanto Region Government the species had been protected from all hunting for fifteen years. Since the end of that protected time there was still a limit to how many of the birds could be hunted in the wild. Several farms had been set up to sustainably raise the Flying Type as a food so that the wild population could recover more quickly. Much like how Tauros, Miltank, Mareep, Grumpig, and a few other Pokémon species were farmed for meat, milk, wool, leather, and the like. Misty had bought the meat at the Pokemart and used her Aura to chill it to almost frozen before they set out from Pewter City. With the near refrigeration the couple could have farm raised meat in the wild as long as they ate it the same day they left a city or town. It would certainly add to their list of foods available while travelling.</p><p>While waiting for the food to cook Misty set up the solar shower bag to start heating up their shower water for the night. Ash checked on the food occasionally while going through his Pokedex for Pokémon native to the northern Routes of Kanto. According to the Pokedex there were a multitude of different Types and species of Pokémon found along Route Forty Nine and Route Fifty. A brief look over the list included; Teddiursa and Ursaring, both the male and female lines of the Nidoran species, Skarmory, Sneasel and very rarely Weavile could be found in the cooler areas further up the mountains, Phanpy and Donphan could be found in the Spring and Summer, Sandshrew and the occasional Sandslash were found in the drier parts of the mountains. Along Route Fifty several streams and two rivers met up at a large lake where Wooper and Quagsire could be found. That lake also held the only known Bidoof and Bibarel population this far south of Sinnoh. Barboach and Whiscash shared that lake as well along with Psyduck and some Golduck. Unfortunately while the Pokémon Snover and Abomasnow could on rare occasions be found around this lake in the Winter it was currently Spring so the Ice/Grass Types wouldn’t make their way this far south.</p><p>Looking up from his Pokedex Ash saw Misty checking their dinner. With a nod the orangette placed the lid back on and sat back against her pack and resumed reading one of the books she’d bought back in the Viridian City Pokemart. The smell coming from the pot was amazingly appetizing and Ash was very much looking forward to dinner. He’d actually looked into the book on camp cooking his mother had gotten him a few times during the nights before bed. It was filled with a plethora of simple recipes that could be made with various ingredients found in the wild. Ash had learned back in school that several Trainers that stayed in the wild for extended periods of time often hunted the populous Rodent Pokémon for meat. After all the average full grown Raticate was just over two feet tall and usually weighed somewhere around forty pounds. Even after butchering that would amount to somewhere near eighteen to twenty pounds of meat. Ash was fairly certain that he and Misty would end up hunting for their dinner at some point during their travels. But Misty was a fairly experienced Trainer already and he didn’t doubt that she’d be able to secure prey on a hunt. Several minutes later Ash and Misty were dishing out the roasted Farfetch’d and vegetables and filling their bellies.</p><p>“So good!” Ash exclaimed happily after his first bite.</p><p>“It’s great!” Misty practically cooed after she swallowed her first mouthful. It was a simple recipe but it was still delicious. After eating their fill the two Trainers offered the leftovers to their Pokémon. Skiddo, as herbivores, didn’t touch what remained of the meat but ate as much of the roasted vegetables as possible. Riolu, Pikachu, Pidgeotto and both Poliwag divided the small amount of remaining meat between themselves happily. Butterfree had already eaten himself to sleep off nectar and was sleeping in a nearby tree. After all the Pokémon were fed Ash and Misty called out to the two Pokémon they’d chosen to battle with after dinner.</p><p>“Alright Staryu, you’re up!” Misty chose her first Pokémon.</p><p>“Poliwag, let’s go!” Ash called out to his own Water Type. The Tadpole Pokémon quickly ran in front of his Trainer.</p><p>“I’ll start us off, Poliwag use Hypnosis!” Ash called getting a cry from Poliwag as the Water Type emitted the wave of Psychic Aura towards the Starfish Pokémon.</p><p>“Staryu, Rapid Spin to dodge.” Misty instructed getting a quick reaction from her Staryu as it spun out of the way of the Hypnosis attack. Staryu spun off to the side before Misty gave it another command. “Use Swift!” Staryu unleashed the star-shaped rays which hit their mark on Poliwag sending the Tadpole Pokémon onto its back.</p><p>“Poliwag use Water Gun to launch yourself at Staryu and then use Double Slap!” Ash instructed. Poliwag flipped himself over and fired its Water Gun into the ground launching itself towards Staryu with the recoil. As soon as Poliwag was close enough he began swatting Staryu repeatedly with his tail.</p><p>“Your Poliwag learned Double Slap?” Misty questioned having not known that Ash had raised his Poliwag so far.</p><p>“Yeah, Poliwag did a lot of strength training at the Training Facility!” Ash grinned at seeing Poliwag’s training paying off. “Use Hypnosis while Staryu can’t get away!”</p><p>“Don’t think you’ve won yet, Ash!” Misty smirked as Staryu’s core glowed. “Psywave!” Poliwag was blasted back from the force of the Psychic Type attack.</p><p>“Poliwag! Are you alright?” Ash called getting Poliwag to stand up defiantly and ready to continue the battle.</p><p>“Swift!” Misty called out. Staryu once again launched the star-shaped rays at Poliwag.</p><p>“Shoot then down with Water Gun!” Ash yelled trying to defend from the unavoidable move. Poliwag blasted out his Water Gun and swept away the initial barrage of stars.</p><p>“Rapid Spin to get in close, then a point blank Psywave!” Misty instructed. Staryu was quickly flying towards Poliwag with its core already glowing.</p><p>“Double Slap!” Ash called out getting Poliwag to launch himself towards the incoming Staryu. Poliwag got multiple strikes in before Staryu launched the Psywave knocking Poliwag away from it again. Ash and Misty saw that both of their Pokémon had become tired and decided to end the first round there.</p><p>“Return Staryu, you did great.” Misty thanked her Pokémon as she recalled it. “That was good Ash, Skiddo you’re turn!” Misty called out getting her Skiddo to trot onto the field.</p><p>“You did awesome Poliwag, go take a rest and have some Oran Berries.” Ash told his Water Type getting a happy cheer from Poliwag as he slowly walked over to Ash’s pack and rummaged in the pocket that he kept berries in. “Pikachu, you ready buddy?”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu called out as he ran over to Ash’s side of the field and sparked his cheeks.</p><p>“Razor Leaf!” Misty called out and with a bleat Skiddo complied. Skiddo launched a barraged of spinning leaves at the Electric Type.</p><p>“Quick Attack to dodge, then hit it with Thunder Wave!” Ash called out as he had to find a way to limit the agile Skiddo’s mobility.</p><p>“Chu!” Pikachu called back as he blitzed around the Razor Leaf with a white trail of Aura behind him. After bypassing his opponent’s attack Pikachu unleashed the Thunder Wave paralyzing Skiddo.</p><p>“Skiddo!” Misty cried out seeing her Grass Type paralyzed. Skiddo winced as sparks danced over its body.</p><p>“Electro Ball!” Ash declared Pikachu’s next attack. Pikachu gathered electricity into the tip of his tail before launching a sphere of it at the Goat Pokémon.</p><p>“Block it with Razor Leaf!” Misty called as Skiddo launched another barrage of leaves that dispersed the Electro Ball. “I see Pikachu has learned some new moves!”</p><p>“Quick Attack!” Ash called out getting Pikachu to dash forward while leaving a trail of white light in his wake.</p><p>“Take Down!” Misty ordered getting Skiddo to dash forward with a blaze of Normal Type Aura glowing off his body.</p><p>“Pikachu dodge it buddy!” Ash called out but Pikachu could only turn and try to get out of the way of the incoming Grass Type.</p><p>“Skid!” Skiddo cried out as it landed a glancing blow on Pikachu sending the Electric Mouse tumbling for several feet.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash called out in worry. Pikachu weren’t the most durable of species so even a glancing blow from Skiddo’s Take Down could do some real damage.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu called out as he stood up a little shakily. Skiddo had locked up in paralysis again and was wincing.</p><p>“Electro Ball one more time!” Ash called out. Pikachu launched the attack and nailed the still immobilized Grass Type sending the Goat Pokémon stumbling.</p><p>“Vine Whip!” Misty responded. Skiddo was able to launch his attack and nailed Pikachu in the side sending the Electric Type sprawling again.</p><p>“Pikachu are you alright?” Ash questioned as Pikachu stood up again but with a noticeable strain.</p><p>“You want to call it here, Ash?” Misty asked getting a nod from her boyfriend. “Great work Skiddo, we’ll have to find a way to deal with faster opponents.”</p><p>“Skid!” Skiddo bleated back as he slowly made his way back to Misty so she could treat him. Ash walked over with Pikachu in his arms and the two Trainers set about treating their four Pokémon. About twenty minutes later and Skiddo, Poliwag, and Staryu were treated and back in their Pokeballs to sleep for the night. Pikachu was already curling up in the corner of Misty’s tent for the night by the time Ash and Misty were taking their showers.</p><p>“That was a good evening.” Misty commented as she and Ash were getting themselves situated in her tent. Changing into their sleeping clothes in front of each other hadn’t been nearly as awkward as they’d expected since they’d seen so much of each other already. Neither minded the other looking at their mostly naked body and, in fact, got a bit of a thrill from it. Misty’s tent was only a little bigger than Ash’s so the couple would need to cuddle up to fit. That worked with their plans just fine as Ash and Misty were getting between their two opened sleeping bags. Misty’s was being used as the ‘mattress’ while Ash’s was the ‘blanket’.</p><p>“It really was, huh?” Ash replied with a grin. “Great dinner and some good training, I’d say it went perfectly.” He quickly wrapped his arms around Misty’s waist and pulled his girlfriend into his side. Misty giggled as she snuggled into Ash’s chest and threw her leg over one of his to bring them closer. Ash nuzzled into Misty’s hair gently breathing in his girlfriend’s scent as Misty lay against his chest and ran her hand up and down his chest and stomach feeling the tone of his muscles.</p><p>“Hmm, good night Ash.” Misty breathed out as she felt sleep coming on.</p><p>“Good night, Misty, sleep tight.” Ash replied as he pulled her tighter as the two snuggled deeper into their shared bedding.</p><p>The next morning the couple kissed as they woke up in each other’s arms again. Reluctantly they separated to begin the day and made quick work of breakfast and feeding the Pokémon. Within an hour of waking up Ash and Misty were back on the road to Copper Town. Riding their Skiddo further up Route Forty Nine they came across another group of people. This new group consisted of four people all of them looking to be at least twenty. There were two men and two women and they were all riding their own Rapidash.</p><p>“Morning.” The lead man greeted as he tipped his straw hat to them. He had dark brown hair and a tan complexion. He was wearing a tan light-weight coat over a blue shirt and blue jeans. Looking the other three over they all were dressed in jeans and had jackets as well. The second man, a black haired man, smiled as he too tipped his hat to them. Both women smiled before wishing the young couple a good morning as well.</p><p>“Good morning.” Ash and Misty replied with smiles of their own.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Pikachu greeted getting smiles from the two women immediately.</p><p>“You two did pack some jackets right?” The woman on the right asked as she looked over the two teen’s clothes. “It gets pretty chilly up in the mountains. Even though it’s spring now the temperature is always a bit lower around Copper Town until around late spring.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve got some jackets in our packs.” Misty confirmed. “I came through Copper Town about a month or so ago so I made sure to buy a good jacket.”</p><p>“Smart girl, knows what’s important.” The second man nodded. Misty smiled at the compliment.</p><p>“We’re just coming from Copper Town. We’re traveling around for Ace Level Tournaments right now. But just north of Copper Town is one of the few areas where you can catch wild Steelix in the Kanto Region, so Brian here had to insist that we go there.” The woman on the left said as she motioned to the first man.</p><p>“Hey I didn’t see you complaining when you caught that huge Skarmory that tried to swoop in and snatch my Golduck for food.” Brian responded to the woman.</p><p>“I think we all came out well from the trip.” The second man stated getting a nod from the woman on the right. “Me and Julia both caught a good Pokémon each, didn’t think I’d get to catch a Snorlax on this trip.”</p><p>“Shawn is right, he caught a Snorlax, I caught a Weavile, Brian got himself a Steelix and you, Heather, caught yourself that impressively large Skarmory. I don’t see any reason to complain.” Julia remarked getting nods from Brian and Shawn while Heather just pouted about hating camping in cold weather.</p><p>“How far north did you guys go?” Ash questioned knowing that to find wild Steelix and Snorlax were incredibly rare. Misty nodded her own curiosity to the question.</p><p>“Hmm, about two days travel past Copper Town. It’s still pretty cold up in those mountains though. I wouldn’t recommend it for Trainers your age just yet.” Brian replied. The rest of the adult group chimed in their own opinions, including both Heather and Julia commenting on how cute Pikachu was getting the Electric Type to smile back with a cheerful cry, the two groups spent several more minutes chatting before parting ways.</p><p>“They were nice enough.” Misty mused a minute or so later.</p><p>“Yeah, they sure were lucky to find a wild Steelix and Snorlax. Those Pokémon aren’t seen that often so most people have to catch and raise an Onix; or pay for a Munchlax from the Breeders Association.” Ash replied musing over how strong those wild Pokémon might have been.</p><p>“We should be able to get to Copper Town before dark if we keep our pace up. Then we can get a room at the Pokémon Center.” Misty informed as she and Ash rode further north.</p><p>“Just one room? Why Misty, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to share a bed with me.” Ash teased his girlfriend getting the orangette to smirk at him.</p><p>“What can I say? You make a very good body pillow.” Misty winked making Ash grin in response.</p><p>“I’m happy to be of service.” Ash teased while waggling his eyebrows. Misty laughed at her boyfriend’s antics. The two rode for a few more hours before stopping for lunch. Letting their Pokémon out to stretch and relax while getting a meal only took about an hour. After lunch they were back on the road and in the late afternoon Misty pointed out the first sign that they were close to Copper Town.</p><p>“Hey Ash, see that?” Misty asked as she pointed skyward. Ash looked up and stared wide eyed at the pair of large Skarmory flying through the air.</p><p>“Wow! They have to be over twice the size of an average Skarmory!” Ash exclaimed looking at the two large Steel/Flying Types in the sky.</p><p>“Those are Gym Leader Dustin’s Pokémon. He has them patrol the area around Copper Town to look out for trouble or alert him if someone needs help. I think he has over a dozen Skarmory doing this. Once we get a bit closer you’ll see Copper Town’s Protectors too. I’m sure you’ll be shocked.” Misty informed getting Ash to look at his girlfriend pleadingly.</p><p>“Tell me, tell me, come on!” Ash half begged as they rode closer to their destination.</p><p>“Nope! I want to see your reaction.” Misty giggled as Ash grumbled. Another hour passed and the sun was just beginning to descend below the horizon turning late afternoon into early dusk when the couple came within sight of Copper Town’s main entry way. With a rumble two immense Steelix appeared from the forested ridges on either side of the Route.</p><p>“Holy hell.” Ash gaped at the sight of the massive Steel/Ground Types. Pikachu stared up at the immense Pokémon his own eyes wide at their sheer size. Ash couldn’t see all of their bodies but just estimating from what he could see these two Steelix must be at least twice the length of an average member of their species. The average Steelix measured in at a length of thirty feet and some inches, which made these two behemoths at least sixty feet long each.</p><p>“Hahaha, your face is priceless.” Misty giggled loudly as Ash turned to her still amazed by the size of the two Steelix.</p><p>“I doubt you were any better the first time you saw these two.” Ash accused his girlfriend. Misty simply shrugged with a grin.</p><p>“I’m not sure if it was these two I saw the first time. But it was definitely a pair of about the same size.” Misty commented making Ash’s eyes widen again.</p><p>“There are more Steelix this big?” Ash questioned in shock.</p><p>“Yep, Copper Town only has two entry points. The one we’re on and the one that connects to Route Fifty. There are always two of these big ones guarding each entry way. I asked Dustin when I was here last and won the Founding Tournament how many Protectors the town had. According to him they have ten Steelix of this size that surround the town and keep a watch out for violent wild Pokémon or people that are up to no good.” Misty explained as the two massive Steelix apparently judged them as not being a threat and returned to the forested ridges to continue their guarding.</p><p>“Ten… ten Steelix twice the size of average at least.” Ash muttered to himself amazed by Copper Town’s Protectors. The couple rode into Copper Town proper and Ash followed Misty to the Pokémon Center. Checking in was easy as per usual and the two rented a single room to share both blushing slightly when the Nurse Joy gave them a knowing look. Getting into their room and setting their packs down the two smiled at each other before their lips met in a soft kiss.</p><p>“So you want to get some dinner and check out the town a little?” Misty asked as she pulled back from her boyfriend.</p><p>“Sure, you’ve been here so show me around.” Ash grinned as he interlaced their fingers and the couple headed out to find a good restaurant for dinner. Unnoticed to either Trainer as they walked through Copper Town on the way to find dinner they were noticed by an older man. He was wearing a tan cap a blue work shirt covered by dark brown overalls and had a dark brown mustache matching the thick hair on his head. This man’s eyes appeared to glow for a brief moment before stopping. He smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“It’s been an age since I saw a Guardian. Hopefully he’s here to challenge the Gym.” The man mused aloud as he continued on his way.</p><p>“Hey Boss! Are you headed home?” A young man called out from the other side of the street.</p><p>“Of course, Pat, if I’m late for dinner Ora will have my head.” The older man chuckled as he waved the young worker away. His wife and daughter were expecting him for dinner and he wasn’t about to disappoint them.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash and Misty have arrived in Copper Town! Having a Ride Pokémon really makes a difference on travel times! So who is this mysterious ‘Boss’ that’s figured out that Ash is an Aura Guardian with just a glance? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Ash’s Current Pokémon</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Misty’s Current Pokémon</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Copper Town Training, Jobs and Pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Time for some more Training for Ash and Misty before the Gym battle! Not to mention another mine digging Job to look for more things to sell and potentially another Evolution Stone. Also a new Pokémon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11 – Copper Town Training, Jobs and Pokémon </strong>
</p><p>Ash and Misty woke in each other’s embrace again with content smiles. Sharing a single room together lowered their expenses and let them get more comfortable with their new relationship. With a soft sigh and a quick kiss the two separated and took care of their morning routines. After breakfast and retrieving their Pokémon from Nurse Joy the couple set out to the nearby mines to try their luck. The Job had been posted in the Center just like it was in Pewter City. Copper Town had pit mines that were open to travelling Trainers and tunnel mines that were only for the Town’s professional miners that mined copper; hence why the town was named Copper Town in the first place. A leisurely walk took the couple through the mining town and they arrived at the mines shortly afterwards. After showing their IDs and checking in with the office the two were given digging equipment and a bag to carry whatever they found.</p><p>“Hey Misty, do you know what the most common items found here are?” Ash questioned as the couple looked for a free spot to start digging.</p><p>“If I remember right it’s mostly Shards, Stardust, and occasionally a Star Piece is found. If you get really lucky I’ve heard of people finding enough of the minerals needed to make the Metal Coat item that let’s certain Pokémon evolve. Other than that some Evolution Stones and a few other random items are found from time to time.” Misty replied remembering reading about the mines when she passed through Copper Town just over a month ago.</p><p>“Well let’s get digging!” Ash exclaimed with a cheer which Misty mimicked with a grin. The two were able to find a spot and let Pikachu and Riolu help out with digging again. For the first half an hour they found nothing of value, mostly rocks, sand and dirt. Pikachu and Riolu were the first to find something as the two Pokémon climbed out of the, rather impressive, hole they’d dug and brought over two small red gems.</p><p>“What did you guys find?” Ash questioned as Pikachu and Riolu both placed a red gem in Ash’s hand. Looking down Ash grinned seeing two Star Pieces. These red gems were worth a pretty PokeYen most of them selling for just under the price of a Gold Nugget. “Great work guys. These are an awesome find. Can you keep digging or do you want to take a quick break?” Ash asked his Pokémon getting happy cries from Pikachu and Riolu as they quickly ran back to their hole and resumed digging. “Guess that answers my question.” He chuckled as he went back to digging.</p><p>“Hey, I found something.” Misty called out from her position several feet away. Ash turned to look at her seeing her dusting something off before gasping in shock. “No way!” The orangette breathed out as she pulled up a mostly flat stone that had a noticeable rounded shape. “A Helix Fossil.” Misty stated as she traced the distinct spiral pattern.</p><p>“That’s amazing Misty!” Ash congratulated his girlfriend after looking the fossil over. “You can get Fossils cloned at Cinnabar Island, from what I’ve heard it costs a bit but you get a prehistoric Pokémon out of it so it’s a good deal.” While the Cinnabar Island Research Facility called what they did ‘Reviving’ or ‘Resurrecting’ the Pokémon, in truth they were actually extracting DNA from the Fossil to clone the Pokémon. There was about a seventy percent chance of a Fossil having useable DNA with which to clone the prehistoric Pokémon. Even millions of years after their death some Pokémon’s durable bodies held this tiniest of fragments of life in them. It was truly a testament to the resilience of Pokémon that such a process of cloning extinct species was even possible.</p><p>“I never thought I’d find one. Imagine having a prehistoric Water Type!” Misty beamed as she carefully placed the Fossil into the bag the office attendant had provided them.</p><p>“That would be impressive.” Ash nodded knowing only a handful of Trainers had what were dubbed ‘Fossil Pokémon’. The couple got back to digging a minute later. Over two hours of finding nothing else even after changing spots and the two were sitting in the shade with Riolu and Pikachu.</p><p>“I’m still happy with my Helix Fossil but I was sure we’d have found something else by now.” Misty commented as she took a drink from her canteen.</p><p>“Yeah, I say we try again for another hour or so and then call it quits.” Ash replied getting a nod from Misty. A few more minutes of resting and the couple got back to digging with the two Pokémon following.</p><p>“Hey, what’s this?” Ash wondered almost twenty minutes later as his shovel struck something besides dirt and rocks. Reaching down Ash brushed the dirt away from what he’d struck only to stare at the deep black stone that sat in the dirt. “Is that a Dusk Stone? These are pretty hard to come by in Kanto.”</p><p>“That’s a good find, Ash.” Misty spoke up from beside him causing him to start. He hadn’t noticed her moving over to him and she grinned at surprising him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll probably sell for a bit more than normal.” Ash nodded as he picked up the Dusk Stone and placed it into the bag along with the two Star Pieces and Misty’s Helix Fossil.</p><p>“I saw a flyer for a street market tomorrow when we were walking over here. They apparently hold a swap meet during it as well. You can probably trade that Dusk Stone for something nice if you wanted to.” Misty commented getting Ash to perk up.</p><p>“That’s cool; I haven’t been to a swap meet before.” Ash grinned as he thought about the event. It was possible he could make a good trade for the Dusk Stone seeing that they were rather rare in Kanto. The couple resumed digging for a while, Pikachu and Riolu hadn’t found anything else yet and were taking a break in the shade leaving a large hole behind. The group of two humans and two Pokémon were getting ready to call it a day when Misty struck something else. Bending down to brush the dirt and small rocks away she came face to face with a large fossilized tooth.</p><p>“What’s this? Some kind of fossil?” Misty wondered as Ash noticed her holding something and made his way over.</p><p>“That’s a Dragon Fang.” Ash informed as he looked at it. “They have special significance to Dragon Type Specialists.” He explained as Misty handed it to him to look over. “You could sell it, but you wouldn’t get much from the Pokemart for it. Maybe take it to the swap meet? If there happens to be a Dragon Specialist there they’ll probably trade you something nice for it. We’re not all that far from Blackthorn City by flight right now. So it might be possible to find a Dragon Trainer here.”</p><p>“I’ll take it to the swap meet tomorrow then. Might get lucky.” Misty smiled as she placed the Dragon Fang into the bag and picked it up. “Let’s head out, I’m sweaty and want to take a shower.”</p><p>“Right behind you.” Ash chuckled as he picked up the shovels they’d been using. Riolu was returned to his ball while Pikachu climbed up to perch on Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll bet you’re right behind me.” Misty laughed as she walked in front of Ash and put a bit of sway in her hips. Hearing the whispered ‘Nice.’ from Ash made Misty grin before she placed the mining bag straps over her right shoulder and let the bag hang down which covered her rear from Ash’s gaze.</p><p>“Aww…” Ash pouted over dramatically drawing giggles from Misty.</p><p>“Down boy, you’ll get to cuddle tonight anyway.” Misty winked at him getting Ash to grin back at his girlfriend. The two were slowly becoming more and more comfortable with each other and their new relationship. This open flirting between them made talking and sharing their feelings with each other easier as they opened up to each other.</p><p>“Find anything?” The attendant asked as the couple entered the office area with their mining bag.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Misty nodded as she gently set down the bag and stepped back for the man to inspect their finds.</p><p>“The two Star Pieces will have to be sold to us, but the other items are yours to keep.” The attendant informed the couple getting Ash to step forward.</p><p>“That’s fine, I understand the rules.” Ash nodded as the man picked up the two Star Pieces and took them over to a scale. After weighing the gems the man picked up a loupe and inspected the two gems closely.</p><p>“You’ve got some nice finds here. The clarity is good, a minor imperfection here and there but still nice. We’ll pay you ninety six hundred for the two.” The man informed getting a quick agreement from Ash. Within the next few minutes Ash had ninety six hundred PokeYen and he and Misty were walking back through town to get to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“Someone stop that thief or so help me I’m making bear stew when I catch it!” A loud yell rang out through the street. Ash and Misty both looked towards the source to see a large man in a green apron chasing a Teddiursa that had several vegetables in its arms as it ran. Seeing the Pokémon heading in their direction Ash stepped forward and called Pikachu into action.</p><p>“Pikachu stop it with Thunder Wave.” Ash instructed while pointing at the running Teddiursa.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu called out as it sent a bolt of electricity at the Normal Type. Pikachu’s aim was true and the bear Pokémon fell to the ground as it was paralyzed by the attack.</p><p>“Electro Ball followed by Quick Attack!” Ash called out and Pikachu complied. A ball of electricity formed on the Mouse Pokémon’s tail and was swiftly launched at the downed Pokémon. The Teddiursa cried out as it was hit with the Electric Attack before it was cut off as Pikachu dashed across the distance between them and slammed the Normal Type with a Quick Attack. Seeing the bear Pokémon down Ash quickly enlarged a Pokeball and tossed it. The ball tapped Teddiursa and sucked the Pokémon inside. A few shakes later and the Pokeball sounded out a successful capture. Ash quickly collected his new Pokémon while the man in the apron walked forward.</p><p>“Thank you, Trainer, that little thief has been stealing from my store for the better part of three weeks now. It’s probably young and just recently put out on its own by the mother Ursaring, but I can’t have it stealing my produce to fill its stomach.” The man informed as he set about collecting the previously stolen vegetables.</p><p>“I understand, now that Teddiursa is my Pokémon you won’t have to worry about that anymore.” Ash promised before he thought of something. “Sir, if you don’t mind I’ll buy those vegetables from you.” The man looked up perplexed before he smiled at the Trainer.</p><p>“Very well then, that’ll be one thousand two hundred fifty PokeYen. I have a bag in my apron pocket for you.” The man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded plastic bag. A quick shake and the bag was opened and quickly filled with the vegetables. Ash handed over the money and collected the bag of produce before bidding the man a good day.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love your kindness?” Misty asked as she kissed his cheek making Ash grin.</p><p>“You have now.” Ash stated cheekily getting Misty to roll her eyes before restarting their walk towards the Pokémon Center. Ash followed after his girlfriend and was surprised when Misty put the sway back into her hips. “Nice.” He whispered as he watched his girlfriend show off a bit.</p><p>“Don’t you forget it, mister.” Misty grinned as she and Ash walked to the Pokémon Center with her keeping the gentle sway going for her boyfriend’s enjoyment. A short while later the two were in their room and Misty was showering to remove the sweat of digging in the mines. Nurse Joy had healed Teddiursa quickly while still in the Pokeball and Ash had decided to rotate a Team Member for the first time. Having six Pokémon was the limit for any Trainer under Expert Level. If you caught another Pokémon the button on the Pokeball would maintain a red glow. This glow showed that the ball was locked and the Pokémon couldn’t be released. Holding the glowing button down for five seconds would transport the ball to Professor Oak’s Lab, in the case of Ash’s Pokémon, so he’d made sure not to accidentally send Teddiursa away. Having discussed it with his current Team it was decided Butterfree would be the first to get a small vacation from training. A quick mention that a lot of the trees at Professor Oak’s Ranch were in bloom was all the incentive the Bug/Flying Type had needed to want to go.</p><p>“Now let’s get to know each other.” Ash smiled as he released his newest Pokémon from his Pokeball.</p><p>“Ursa?” Teddiursa called out curiously as it looked around the new place it was in. Seeing the human with the Pikachu that had defeated it the young Bear Pokémon looked him over while sniffing at him lightly.</p><p>“Hey, Teddiursa, my name’s Ash. I’m a Pokémon Trainer and me and my Pikachu caught you earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to become my Pokémon and join the family?” Ash asked while slowly raising his hand and letting his Aura flow. Teddiursa quirked its head at the human’s hand before sniffing and licking at it gently. Ash held back a chuckle at the tickling sensation of the curious cub as it examined his Aura in its own way.</p><p>“Teddi!” Teddiursa declared with a cheer as it plopped itself down in Ash’s lap happily. With a laugh Ash started to gently pet the cub’s head as he welcomed Teddiursa into his family of Pokémon.</p><p>“Great to have you with us, Teddiursa, I got these for you earlier.” Ash welcomed as he reached back behind himself and pulled the bag of vegetables forward. “You wanted to eat these, right?”</p><p>“Ursa!” Teddiursa cheered as it pulled out the first vegetable and bit into it. Unbeknownst to the newly acquainted friends Misty had finished her shower and was now standing in the bathroom doorway in a fresh change of clothes. Watching Ash and Teddiursa bond brought a smile to the orangette’s lips. She couldn’t help but imagine how good of a father Ash would be in the future. With kids of his own, kids with dark orange hair, just a bit darker than their mother’s.</p><p>‘Ahh! Stop it, stop it! Don’t think about ‘that’ of all things! Mrs. Ketchum even said not to make her a grandmother for a few years! Besides we haven’t even gone past second base. Neither of us is ready for ‘that’ yet!’ Misty shouted in her head as she felt her face burn with a blush. Still, it was nice to dream about such a nice future.</p><p>“I see you two have become friends.” Misty spoke up after getting her blush under control. Ash and Teddiursa turned towards her and Misty couldn’t help but giggle as Teddiursa had part of a cucumber sticking out of its mouth while it looked her over.</p><p>“Yep, we’re buddies now, right Teddiursa?” Ash asked getting a nod while the cub chewed the cucumber and swallowed. “This is my girlfriend, Misty, she’ll be travelling with us buddy.” He introduced as Misty approached and gently sat beside Ash.</p><p>“Sa!” Teddiursa smiled, at least as much as its species was able to smile, while Misty gently petted the Bear Pokémon’s head. Teddiursa happily nuzzled into his Trainer’s mate’s hand and enjoyed the behind the ears scratches.</p><p>“You’re adorable.” Misty cooed at the cub while petting it. “But with some good training from Ash you’ll soon be a big, powerhouse of an Ursaring won’t you?” She playfully encouraged the little bear Pokémon.</p><p>“Teddiursa!” Teddiursa cheered with a nod and sparkles in his eyes.</p><p>“Seems like someone wants to grow big and evolve.” Ash commented getting a nod from his newest Pokémon. Misty giggled as Teddiursa practically shook with excitement while she continued to pet it.</p><p>“Ash will get you there, Teddiursa, don’t you worry about that.” Misty soothed the excited Pokémon and pulled the cute cub into her lap so she could snuggle with it. Ash grinned at seeing how much Misty enjoyed having Teddiursa around and quickly pulled out his Pokedex to scan his newest Pokémon.</p><p>“Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon, when it finds honey, the crescent mark on its head glows. It always licks its paws because they're soaked with honey. Before food becomes scarce in wintertime, its habit is to hoard food in many hidden locations. This Teddiursa is male and knows the moves; Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, and Feint Attack.” The Pokedex informed as Ash scanned the cub. A button press switched over to Ability Identifier Mode and scanned the cub again. “This Teddiursa’s Ability is Pick Up. This Ability allows a Pokémon to find items that are hidden or buried while outside.”</p><p>“You’ve got some sticky little paws don’t you buddy?” Ash chuckled as he watched his new Pokémon be snuggled by his girlfriend. “But you don’t have to steal anymore. If you’re hungry just let me know and I’ll get you some food. I’ll never let my Pokémon go hungry.” He promised getting a cheer from Teddiursa.</p><p>“Well it is about lunch time. You want to hit the cafeteria and get the Pokémon fed too?” Misty asked as she let Teddiursa out of her arms the small cub staring up at Ash expectantly.</p><p>“Yeah, we should eat then we can head over to the Training Facility and start getting Teddiursa used to how we train.” Ash nodded while Teddiursa let out a happy cry. A filling lunch later and Ash and Misty were walking towards the Training Facility to work with their Pokémon on strengthening their bodies and growing stronger.</p><p>“How can I help you today?” The man behind the desk asked. He was probably in his late twenties and was dressed in khaki shorts and a t-shirt with the logo of the Training Facility franchise emblazoned across it.</p><p>“Two for the rest of the day.” Misty stated while gesturing to Ash.</p><p>“Alright then, that’ll be five hundred PokeYen each.” The man informed getting a nod from the two in response. “Would either of you like an Assistant Trainer today?” The man asked looking between Misty and Ash.</p><p>“No, thank you.” Ash replied as he pulled out his wallet.</p><p>“I’m good.” Misty shook her head as she took out her pocketbook.</p><p>The man nodded as Ash and Misty handed over the money and each got their wristband.</p><p>“Alright Ash, where do you want to start out?” Misty asked him as she looked over the various areas of the Facility.</p><p>“Strength and endurance, then some cardio, work the bag or maybe practice some moves after that. Then finish with a cool down.” Ash smiled getting one in return from Misty.</p><p>“Well thought out, Ash, you learned pretty well from that Assistant in Pewter, huh?” Misty replied as they walked over to the weight room. Ash chuckled at his friend’s excitement as they entered the room and released their Pokémon that could train on land.</p><p>“I just tried to remember what Brad taught me is all.” Ash grinned as they started attaching the appropriate weights to their Pokémon. As the group started working out with weighted cardio, using the treadmills in the room to keep a good pace for each Pokémon, Ash kept a close eye on Teddiursa to make sure his newest Pokémon wasn’t going to hurt himself. The cub was eager to start training and had the desire to get strong and evolve into an Ursaring. Ash would get his new friend there but in a safe and healthy way. No reason to rush after all, with proper training Teddiursa would evolve soon enough.</p><p>“Well, that should be enough cardio. Let’s take a quick breather and work with the free weights next.” Misty suggested after a solid thirty minutes on the treadmills.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Ash replied as he and the Pokémon slowed to a walk before getting off the treadmills. After unstrapping all the weights from their Pokémon and returning them to their proper places the group moved over to the free weight area.</p><p>Ash’s Pokémon and Misty’s had all worked out in Training Facilities plenty of times now and knew what to do. So Ash only had to help Teddiursa get used to the training and explain how it worked. Teddiursa had tried to lift a weight that was almost as heavy as it was until Ash corrected the cub. Giving Teddiursa a more appropriate weight Ash had the Normal Type follow along with Pikachu. The Electric Type was all too happy to help his new teammate out and soon the Bear Pokémon was lifting his own weight properly.</p><p>“Alright, who is ready for some move practice?!” Ash questioned after the group put their weights back where they belonged. Getting a cheer from the Pokémon, the group made their way over to the targets and set about practicing various moves. Misty quickly set up a Water Gun accuracy match between the Water Types while Ash instructed Pikachu to keep up his practice with Iron Tail. The Electric Type had been working to strengthen his tail as much as possible in the last weeks and had even gotten a bit of a glow from it the last time he’d practiced.</p><p>Pidgeotto was launching various attacks against a multitude of hanging targets. This allowed her to work on both accuracy and her maneuverability at the same time. Both Skiddo were practicing accuracy with their Razor Leaf attacks trying to control the spread of their leaves. Riolu was using Force Palm against a reinforced target and trying to speed up his formation of the move. Once he’d gotten it fast enough the Fighting Type would start working on another move. Ash was having Teddiursa practice his various attacks to see how well his new Pokémon could use the moves he had. Fury Swipes was good and Lick was as good as a non-Ghost Type would be able to get it. Covet was trickier to train but Ash decided to simply hold a small medicine ball and let Teddiursa try and take it from him. Feint Attack was obviously Teddiursa’s newest move as the Bear Pokémon was having trouble finishing the move without stumbling. Ash spent the rest of the time helping Teddiursa with his moves before the group all headed to the pool to cool down.</p><p>“I’ll never get tired of this sight.” Ash smiled to himself as he played with his Pokémon in the shallows of the large pool. The sight in question was of Misty in her navy blue bikini. The orangette was working with her Goldeen in the pool and helping the Fish Pokémon with switching between moves quickly. Misty wasn’t oblivious to her boyfriend’s gaze. She would occasionally thrust her breasts out a bit when he was looking just to watch his face turn red. Though she couldn’t deny that seeing her boyfriend shirtless and dripping wet was a very enjoyable view for her. Ending the day at the Training Facility was filled with a sense of accomplishment from all parties; as well as the rumble of many stomachs.</p><p>“I’d say it’s dinner time.” Misty giggled as the Pokémon cried out happily.</p><p>“I second that!” Ash claimed happily as the couple headed towards the Pokémon Center after recalling their Pokémon into their Pokeballs. Getting their large group set up for the evening took a few minutes but soon enough the Pokémon were fed and in Nurse Joy’s care for the night while Ash and Misty retreated to their room for the evening.</p><p>“Good training today, if we keep this up you’ll earn the Metal Badge no problem.” Misty assured Ash as they put on their sleepwear for the night.</p><p>“I hope so. You’ll need a training partner close to your level to give you the practice your team needs to win the Water City Competition in Cerulean.” Ash replied as he put on his baggy t-shirt. “Have you thought about what Water Type Pokémon you’ll ask for from the Breeders Association?”</p><p>“There’s plenty to choose from.” Misty hummed in thought as she pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. “I might ask for a Horsea. I do want to raise one into a Kingdra and this is a sure fire way to get one.”</p><p>“Kingdra are powerful Pokémon too, I’d love to watch you raise a cute little Horsea all the way into a Kingdra.” Ash stated as he climbed into the bed next to Misty. The two were quickly pressed up against each other and snuggling as they pulled the blanket up and over themselves. A few small kisses were shared between the couple as they cuddled.</p><p>“We have to get up and get to the swap meet tomorrow. We should probably withdraw a bit from our accounts just in case. The flyer did say it was Buy-Sell-Trade at the swap meet.” Misty yawned as she laid her head on Ash’s chest feeling her boyfriend’s arms tighten around her.</p><p>“Good idea, I’d hate to miss out on something that could be really useful.” Ash mumbled as he nuzzled into Misty’s soft orange hair. He’d truly fallen in love with her scent, so clean and pure, like a fresh spring rain mixed with a hint of something he couldn’t identify. “Hopefully we’ll find some good trades for our items.”</p><p>“Here’s hoping.” Misty mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into Ash’s warmth. He smiled happily as he pulled her closer and slowly dozed off himself. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully another good one.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash and Misty have found some nifty items! There’s a swap meet tomorrow! Ash caught a Teddiursa! Mostly because I wanted him to have a Normal Type! The couple has also gotten in another good day of Training for their future battles. But will it be enough? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Ash’s Current Pokémon</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Misty’s Current Pokémon</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Swap Meet, Copper Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Time for a Swap Meet! Will Ash and Misty find anything good? Will they make good trades for their Items? How will Ash fair against the Steel Type Gym?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 12 – Swap Meet, Copper Gym</strong>
</p><p>“How much do you think I should withdraw?” Ash asked as he stood in front of the ATM at the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“I took out ten thousand just to be safe.” Misty replied as she stood off to the side.</p><p>“Ten thousand it is then.” Ash nodded as he withdrew the PokeYen from his account. With money in hand the couple left the Pokémon Center and headed towards the Swap Meet in the town’s large park. Pikachu had elected to stay in their room at the Pokémon Center and was currently snuggled under the covers on the bed. Ash thought Pikachu could use a break and he wasn’t expecting to get into any battles today so he’d let Pikachu have his way. It only took about twenty minutes to walk to the park and the couple spent that time in conversation about what they might find.</p><p>“Welcome to the Swap Meet! Buy, Sell, Trade, we do it all here!” A portly man welcomed them as they passed through the entrance to the park.</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash and Misty smiled as they entered the park and gazed at all the stalls and spaces set up by various people.</p><p>“Well, no time to waste, let’s look around.” Misty grinned as she and Ash interlaced their fingers and started walking through the Meet. The couple passed several stalls without seeing anything that interested them. Some people were being loud and trying to attract people to their spot, while others were calmly sitting and waiting for people to show interest in what they had.</p><p>“Hmm, haven’t seen anything that jumps out yet.” Ash commented as they passed through the first section of the meet.</p><p>“Let’s walk a bit further in; the people that got here early will probably have set up closer to the center of the park.” Misty responded as she made a turn and headed in the direction she indicated. Ash followed along with his girlfriend and hoped they’d find something interesting. Walking along Ash and Misty still kept an eye out for anything interesting but didn’t see much. Arriving at the center of the park the two saw a small stage with various people sitting in front of it. Curious, they approached the area to find out what was going on.</p><p>“I have eight thousand for the full Power Training Set! Do I hear eight thousand five hundred?” The man behind the podium on the stage shouted to the crowd.</p><p>“Oh it’s an auction.” Misty commented as she watched the auctioneer look around the crowd for any further bids.</p><p>“A full Power Training Set for only eight thousand PokeYen is a steal!” Ash exclaimed as he watched on. The Power Training items were specially made weights that helped Pokémon get the most out of their training. A Pokémon that trained with the Power Weight, Bracer, Anklet, Band and Belt would grow in strength quickly, but the trade-off was the cost of the Items themselves. Each individual Power Item usually cost around three thousand PokeYen, on average, so the total cost was fifteen thousand for a full set.</p><p>“Eight thousand going once! Twice!” The auctioneer started only to be interrupted as man stood up from the crowd.</p><p>“Eight thousand five hundred!” The man bid loudly.</p><p>“I have eight thousand five hundred!” The auctioneer called out. This bid however seemed to upset another bidder at the auction.</p><p>“Fuck you, Dave!” Another man, about the same age as the currently standing man, yelled at the most recent bidder.</p><p>“Kiss my ass, Matt!” Dave yelled back as he turned on the man who yelled at him.</p><p>“The both of you shut up now!” An older lady yelled at the two men, making both of them flinch.</p><p>“Sorry, ma’am.” Dave and Matt apologized as they sat back down.</p><p>“Dumb Black Belts, always so hot headed!” The older woman groused as the auction resumed.</p><p>“Something tells me those two guys have a history.” Misty giggled as she and Ash walked away from the auction area.</p><p>“Kind of reminded me of when Gary and I were younger.” Ash chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. They’d gotten into their fair share of arguments that had to be broken up.</p><p>The next several minutes were spent walking around the circumference of the park center while looking at various things. Misty had made notes of some stalls she’d like to look at more in-depth on their second walk around; while Ash was looking for any stall that had Evolution Stones. If the merchant specialized in Evolution Stones they’d know how rare Ash’s Dusk Stone was in Kanto. That could easily lead to a better trade for his Evolution Stone.</p><p>“Hey Ash, there’s one.” Misty whispered to him as she subtly gestured to a stall with various Evolutionary Items on display.</p><p>“Awesome Misty; thanks for spotting it.” Ash thanked her as he squeezed her hand softly. The orangette grinned as she squeezed back and they made their way towards the stand. The stall owner, a man looking to be in his thirties with dark hair and brown eyes, noticed their approach and gave them a smile.</p><p>“What can I help you with, youngsters?” The man asked as he spread his arms over his display. “I’ve got just about anything you could need to help a Pokémon evolve. If there is anything in particular you’re looking for just let me know.”</p><p>“Do you do trades?” Ash questioned and the man’s eyes took on a glint as he grinned.</p><p>“In fact, I do, young man. What’re you offering?” The man questioned. Ash had to let go of Misty’s hand to reach back and undo his pack so he could pull out his Dusk Stone. Placing the Stone on the counter Ash and Misty both noticed the merchant’s eyes widen slightly. “Well, I’ll be…” The man trailed off as he looked over the black stone carefully.</p><p>“I found that Dusk Stone in the pit mines yesterday. I was hoping to find something worthwhile to trade it for.” Ash commented as the merchant sat the Stone down carefully knowing that it was the genuine article after inspecting it.</p><p>“Well you’ve come to the right man, the name’s Luka, I know just about everything there is to know when it comes to Evolutionary Items.” Luka grinned. “Now let’s talk about what I can interest you in for that Dusk Stone.”</p><p>“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Ash grinned as Luka showed off his display. The selection was rather impressive to say the least. Metal Coats, Razor Claws and Fangs, a Protector, an Electrilizer, a few Deep Sea Scales and Deep Sea Tooth items, some King’s Rocks and damn near every Evolution Stone known to exist. Except, Ash noticed, Dusk Stones.</p><p>“Let me know what you’re interested in.” Luka smiled. “I’ll give you a good trade.”</p><p>“Hmm, what would be good?” Ash mused looking over the items and stones. A quick glance at Misty, seeing her calmly waiting for him, made Ash smile softly before he pondered on what he could get that might help both of them. “I do have Poliwag; he’ll eventually want to evolve into either Poliwrath or Politoed. Maybe a Water Stone or a King’s Rock then?”</p><p>“For a Stone as rare as a Dusk Stone is in Kanto I’d be willing to part with two King’s Rocks for it.” Luka smiled making Ash look up at the man. Misty perked up hearing the offer and wondered what Ash would do.</p><p>“I don’t know, Dusk Stones are really rare in Kanto, after all, King’s Rocks are uncommon but you can find them if you look hard enough.” Ash feigned disinterest at the offer. Misty quirked an eyebrow at Ash’s statement, this was different than she expected. Who knew that her boyfriend knew how to haggle?</p><p>“How about three King’s Rocks then? Two for you and one for your pretty girlfriend over there?” Luka tried to sweeten the deal as he placed three King’s Rocks next to Ash’s Dusk Stone. Misty’s cheeks turned pink at publicly being called Ash’s girlfriend for the first time.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess I’m interested, but I don’t see anything else I want.” Ash led making Luka’s eye twitch a bit.</p><p>“Alright, alright, three King’s Rocks and two thousand PokeYen, final offer!” Luka stated while placing down two bills next to the King’s Rocks. “Come on, I have to get an even trade too, you know.”</p><p>“Ok, I accept.” Ash nodded shaking Luka’s hand and collecting his King’s Rocks and the two PokeYen bills.</p><p>“Come back if you need any more Items!” Luka smiled as he picked up the Dusk Stone and turned around to place it with the other Evolution Stones he had.</p><p>“Here Misty.” Ash smiled as he handed his girlfriend one of the King’s Rocks.</p><p>“Thank you Ash, but why?” Misty asked as she placed the King’s Rock in her rucksack that she’d brought with her.</p><p>“Just cause.” Ash grinned as he put away his own King’s Rocks. He wasn’t expecting to suddenly feel Misty’s lips on his cheek but broke into a smile regardless.</p><p>“You’re going to spoil me at this rate.” Misty winked as she interlaced their fingers again.</p><p>“Worth it.” Ash quipped getting a playful eye roll from Misty. “Besides King’s Rocks evolve Poliwag into Politoed or Slowpoke into Slowking. Both are Water Types and you already have a Water Stone if Poliwag wants to evolve into Poliwrath. So now I've completed your options.” He smiled as he squeezed her hand softly.</p><p>“I’m getting you something now, no arguments.” Misty smiled back while Ash nodded his acceptance. Misty and Ash walked for a bit before Ash noticed one of the specific stalls he’d been hoping to find at the Meet.</p><p>“Hey, Misty, I think I found one.” Ash informed the orangette as he nodded towards a stand that had a sign with a Dragonite on it. Misty looked confused for a moment before realization appeared in her eyes.</p><p>“Awesome!” Misty cheered as she quickly walked towards the stand. Ash just chuckled as he let his excited girlfriend drag him along.</p><p>“Welcome.” The older lady sitting behind the counter greeted. “My name is Kiara a Dragon Trainer from Blackthorn City. How can I help you two today?” Kiara greeted them, her true age was hard to pin down but she was probably in her later thirties. With black hair down to her shoulders and a set of warm green eyes both Misty and Ash got the feeling that she was probably still a rather formidable Trainer.</p><p>“I found something in the mines yesterday that I’d like to trade, if possible.” Misty replied as she moved her rucksack and pulled out the Dragon Fang she’d found the day before.</p><p>“Oh, my, my, a Dragon Fang and a rather large one at that.” Kiara smiled. “Might I look it over? I can probably tell you what Dragon Type it came from.”</p><p>“Sure.” Misty agreed as she let the older lady take the item. Kiara hummed lightly as she looked the fossilized fang over for a few moments before nodding her head.</p><p>“This is the fang of a Salamence, a rather large specimen for its species too.” Kiara informed and Ash made a mental note to look up that specific Pokémon later. “I’d be interested in trading with you, young lady, what might you be interested in?” With that Kiara reached under the counter and pulled out a large tray of Items.</p><p>“Let’s see.” Misty mumbled as she looked over the various Items. Trinkets and jewelry didn’t seem to interest Ash so those were out. A few Pearls were available but they were mostly easier to sell than make into anything. There was a strange glass flute, tinted a yellowish color, but Ash had never mentioned being able to play an instrument. Misty kept perusing the large tray before her eyes locked onto something and she started enough to catch Ash’s attention.</p><p>“Misty, what’s wrong?” Ash questioned as he moved to stand beside her in case she needed something.</p><p>“Ma’am, you do know what this is, right?” Misty asked Kiara as she pointed at a yellowish-rock with a small black spot inside of it.</p><p>“Very much so, young lady.” Kiara nodded as she picked up the Item. “Old Amber, as it’s known. This is a type of fossilization and contains the genetic information of Aerodactyl. One of the ‘Fossil’ Pokémon and often considered by many to be an ancestor to many modern day Dragon Type Pokémon.”</p><p>“You could have it revived though, why trade it?” Misty questioned as Kiara placed the Old Amber back on the tray.</p><p>“As it sits, it is merely a fossil, but if a Trainer believes they are capable of handling an Aerodactyl then I won’t tell them what to do with it. Old Amber may be rare but it is still findable by anyone that’s willing to put in the effort. Some groups of Dragon Trainers have taken Aerodactyl on as an unofficial Dragon Type. Even the Elder of the Dragon’s Den has seen fit to have his grandson, Champion Lance, raise an Aerodactyl for his training.” Kiara explained as she smiled at the two teens. “As for myself, I much prefer Dragonair, Altaria, and Noivern.”</p><p>“What’s a Noivern?” Ash asked never having encountered such a Pokémon in his studies.</p><p>“Kalos-native Dragon Types, would you like to see one?” Kiara asked getting nods from both Ash and Misty. With a grin Kiara pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and tossed it into the grass behind her stall. What emerged in a flash of white was a mostly black and purple Pokémon with blue-green coloration on its wings and inside it large ears, it also had a patch of white fur around its neck. It stood at a fairly impressive height of around seven feet with a long tail behind it.</p><p>“Noi?” The Dragon Type inquired looking around and flexing its ears examining its surroundings.</p><p>“These two young Trainers just wanted to see you Noivern. They’ve never been to your species’ native lands.” Kiara calmed her Pokémon and the Dragon Type made its way over to the stall to examine Ash and Misty.</p><p>“Hey there Noivern, I’m Ash.” Ash greeted as he held his hand up for Noivern to examine.</p><p>“I’m Misty, Noivern; you’re so much different from the Dragon Types native to Kanto.” Misty smiled as she held up her own hand. Both Ash’s and Misty’s hands began to glow light blue with their Aura and Kiara’s eyes widened as she looked on. Noivern sniffed at both hands and its large ears twitched in front of them as well before it gave a happy call and allowed Ash and Misty to pet it.</p><p>“My word, you’re both Aura users, I’d have never guessed. In my travels I so rarely encounter any that I’ve fallen out of the habit of checking.” Kiara smiled gently.</p><p>“You can use Aura too?” Misty asked as she gently stroked Noivern’s head.</p><p>“Oh yes, any Dragon Trainer from the Dragon’s Den in Blackthorn is taught the ways of Aura.” Kiara explained as her eyes briefly glowed and she started slightly as her eyes fell on Ash. “A Guardian? I’ve never met one before.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah I’m Ash Ketchum, one of the last few Ketchum’s left.” Ash explained as Noivern happily nuzzled against his hand.</p><p>“Well you’re certainly keeping her happy.” Kiara chuckled at seeing her Dragon Type being so affectionate with Ash. “Have you ever considered raising a Dragon Type yourself?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but Dragon Types are fairly rare in Kanto. Only the Dragonite line are directly native and aside from them only a few migrating Dragon Types like Salamence, Altaria, and the occasional Kingdra in the ocean are found.” Ash sighed as he rubbed Noivern’s soft neck fur.</p><p>“Well I won’t deny that. Getting a Dratini to trust you enough to let you get close is an ordeal in and of itself. Training them takes even longer.” Kiara nodded before adopting a thinking expression. “Ash, are you planning to travel through most of Kanto on your journey?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m hoping to challenge the Top Eight Gyms this year along with a couple of the other Gyms so that I can enter this year’s Indigo League Conference.” Ash replied as Misty was being nuzzled by Noivern.</p><p>“Do you know where Cyanteal Town is located?” Kiara asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just south of Vermilion City, follow the shore of the Kanto Bay and you’ll find it about halfway between Vermilion City and Fuchsia City. It’s a bit further inland but not more than a few hours walk.” Ash replied remembering the map of the Kanto Region in his head.</p><p>“Correct. It is also where the Dragon Type Gym of Kanto is stationed. I’m friends with Tatsuya, the Gym Leader. He started his training at the Dragon’s Den a couple years after I did. How about I give you a recommendation to receive a Dragon Type from him?” Kiara offered making Ash’s eyes widen in shock.</p><p>“Really?! You’d do that?” Ash questioned as Noivern tilted her head back and nuzzled Ash until he started petting her again.</p><p>“Of course, though you would have to prove your worth to Tatsuya before he’ll deem you worthy of a Dragon Type. He always was a bit of a stickler for the rules and traditions of the Dragon’s Den.” Kiara laughed at her old friend’s disposition.</p><p>“I’d greatly appreciate it.” Ash thanked Kiara with a small bow.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Ash, anyone who can get my Noivern to act so carefree just after meeting her has a way with Dragon Types.” Kiara replied with a smile.</p><p>“What Dragon Type do you think he’d give me if I manage to prove myself?” Ash asked curiously making Kiara think for a moment.</p><p>“Probably one of the easier species to raise. Many Dragon Types fall under the category of Pseudo Legends and they’re difficult to handle. So for someone just starting out he’ll probably be more inclined to give you a Swablu, Trapinch, or Noibat, the pre-evolved form of Noivern, since they’re a bit gentler towards their Trainers.</p><p>“I could have a Noivern like yours? That’d be awesome!” Ash exclaimed getting a happy cry from Noivern as he pet the Dragon Type.</p><p>“Just let me get a quick picture of you Ash, I’ll send it along with my recommendation.” Kiara smiled as she pulled out her phone and took Ash’s picture. “Now, back to this Dragon Fang, which Item would you like for trade?”</p><p>“Actually, I think that recommendation is more than enough.” Misty smiled as she took Ash’s hand in her own.</p><p>“Are you sure, Misty? You could get something nice for it.” Ash inquired only to get a grin from his girlfriend.</p><p>“I told you I’d get you something too.” Misty winked at him and Ash could only laugh as he pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“Well, not how I was expecting this to go, but if that’s enough for you who am I to argue?” Kiara chuckled as she picked up the Dragon Fang and placed it securely in a pack beside her feet.</p><p>“Thanks again for the recommendation, Kiara!” Ash waved as he and Misty started to walk away. Kiara waved back before putting her Noivern back into her Pokeball. With a chuckle she dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. Once she heard her friend’s voice she spoke.</p><p>“Hey, Tatsuya, it’s been a little while.” Kiara greeted. “Yes, I’m doing well. I’m in Copper Town at a Swap Meet and I’ve just had the most delightful encounter with an actual Aura Guardian.” She told her friend. “He befriended my Noivern so quickly I almost didn’t believe it. I’d like to recommend you test him out and see if he’s worthy of a Dragon Type.” She explained before listening to her friend for a moment. “Yes, of course he’ll have to prove himself, I’m aware. His name is Ash Ketchum; I’ll send you his picture in a moment. I’m sure he’ll be stopping by your Gym in a month or two. I’m sure you’ll find him a delight just like I did.”</p><p>While this call was going on Ash and Misty had continued through the Swap Meet and circled back to visit a couple stalls that Misty had spotted. Misty and Ash had taken notice of Luka’s stall again and Ash and Misty both chuckled when they noticed the merchant had a new item on display. A complete set of Evolution Stones in a box all by themselves; with Fire, Water, Grass, Moon, Dawn, Shiny, Dusk, Sun, Ice, and Oval stones all neatly arranged. After a few hours the couple left with a bit less cash and a few new items, Misty had a few new clothes to add to her pack while both she and Ash had haggled over some specialty Pokeballs at another stall. Getting a Dusk Ball, a Quick Ball, a Nest Ball and two Apricorn Balls, a Level Ball and a Heavy Ball made Ash a happy camper. While Misty had gotten herself two Dive Balls, and three Apricorn Balls, two Lure Balls and a Repeat Ball. Misty had also gotten Ash a deal on a Good Rod of his own, making Ash tease her about how they could go on ‘Fishing Dates’ now. Misty had blushed prettily before telling him she’d be expecting them now. Ash could only nod and agree after that.</p><p>-The Next Morning-</p><p>Ash and Misty were walking towards the Copper Town Gym together. Ash was determined to win his next Badge and Misty was there to support him all the way. The Copper Town Gym was a large two story building that was made of stone and metal. It was also clearly connected to the mining of the town as an office for the local mining company was attached on one side.</p><p>“You’ll do great, Ash, I know it.” Misty encouraged her boyfriend.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cheered as he stood on Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do my best and get my next Badge!” Ash agreed before they entered the building. Meeting with a receptionist they were quickly led to the battlefield to meet the Gym Leader.</p><p>"The name’s Dustin. I'm the Leader of the Copper Town Gym. What's your name and Trainer Level?" Dustin questioned with a wide grin.</p><p>"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm Rookie Level, this will be my second Gym Challenge.” Ash told him as he stood in the challenger's box.</p><p>"Rookie Level, are ya? Well we do Two on Two matches for Rookies at the Copper Town Gym. Is that alright with you?" Dustin asked as he palmed a Pokeball he’d pulled from his belt.</p><p>"That's fine with me!" Ash nodded as he pulled his first Pokeball off his belt and expanded it. Dustin grinned at Ash’s readiness to battle while the cameras around the battlefield turned on to record the match. When the referee was ready he began the match.</p><p>"This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle. The Challenger is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a Two on Two battle, the first Trainer to have both Pokémon rendered unable to battle loses. Additionally only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are you both ready to begin?" The referee asked after going through the standard League pre-battle announcement before turning to Ash and asking if he was ready.</p><p>"Since I'm the Gym Leader and all I'll do you the favor of sending my Pokémon out first. Come on out, Magnemite!" Dustin called as he tossed the first Pokeball. In a flash of white light a metallic Pokémon with a magnet on each side of its body appeared.</p><p>"Mite!" The Electric/Steel Type called out.</p><p>"I wasn’t sure if I’d be going up against a Magnemite today." Ash stated before tossing his own Pokeball. "Come on out, Riolu!" From the ball appeared the familiar blue and black colored Fighting Type. Upon noticing the opponent in front of him Riolu immediately took up a fighting stance.</p><p>"Rio!" Riolu called out in challenge to the floating Magnemite.</p><p>"First move is yours kid." Dustin offered with a chuckle.</p><p>"Riolu use Bulk Up!" Ash called getting a bark from Riolu as the Fighting Type flexed his muscles and was enveloped in a reddish-orange glow.</p><p>"Magnemite, Thunder Wave!" Dustin ordered getting his Magnemite to spark electricity off its magnets before launching the paralyzing attack at Riolu.</p><p>"Quick Attack to dodge then another Bulk Up!" Ash instructed. Riolu dodged Magnemite's attack in a streak of white aura before flexing and raising its Attack and Defense again.</p><p>"Not bad, kid! But how about this?" Dustin asked before he gave another command. “Magnemite use Magnet Bomb!”</p><p>“Mag!” Magnemite called out before unleashing fragments of metal that zoomed towards Riolu.</p><p>"Riolu dodge with another Quick Attack!" Ash called out. "Keep going with Quick Attack until you’re beside Magnemite and then use Force Palm!" Riolu rushed around the Magnet Bomb and rapidly closed in on Magnemite. Ash suddenly noticed the metal fragments zooming back towards Riolu from behind. “Riolu, behind you!” Unfortunately for the Fighting Type it was too late as the attack landed and sent Riolu skidding forward.</p><p>"Magnet Bomb never misses, kid!" Dustin grinned. "Thunder Wave!"</p><p>"Move Riolu!" Ash called only for Riolu to get shocked and have sparks appear over his body. Riolu had been paralyzed.</p><p>"Metal Sound!" Dustin called out. Magnemite unleashed a horrible screeching noise the sound waves of which staggered Riolu and a blue glow over took the jackal-like Pokémon lowering his Special Defense. "Now Mirror Shot!"</p><p>"Hit the deck!" Ash yelled out not wanting Riolu to take the attack after having his Special Defense lowered. Riolu hit the ground and felt the beam of Steel Type Aura fly just above him before he heard Ash again. "Blaze Kick!" Ash called planning to take Dustin's Magnemite down with a different super effective move. Riolu growled as his foot ignited and he launched the kick straight up into the floating Pokémon above him.</p><p>“Mite!” Magnemite cried out as it was sent several feet straight up from the Bulk Up empowered attack.</p><p>"Magnemite!" Dustin called out worried for his Pokémon. Magnemite struggled to right itself before it refocused on the paralyzed Fighting Type. “Mirror Shot!”</p><p>“Riolu!” Ash called out, but unfortunately Riolu couldn’t move this time and took the blast head on. Ash’s eyes glowed briefly as he looked through the smoke for his Pokémon’s Aura. Finding Riolu still conscious Ash quickly gave another order as he noticed that Magnemite had lowered itself back down from its previous height. “Force Palm!”</p><p>“Rio!” Riolu roared as it burst through the dust and smashed its palm into Magnemite head on. Less than a second later Fighting Type Aura blasted Magnemite back across the field.</p><p>"Critical hit! Magnemite is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu!" The referee announced before turning to Dustin. "Gym Leader send out your last Pokémon!"</p><p>"Return Magnemite, you worked hard out there." Dustin thanked his Pokémon as he recalled it. "Not too bad kiddo, but how will you deal with this one?!" Dustin questioned as he tossed his next Pokeball and a large Skarmory appeared on the battlefield with a shriek.</p><p>“Skar!” Skarmory called out as it took to the air.</p><p>"Riolu, come on back! You’re done for today, buddy!" Ash told his Fighting Type getting a weak bark in reply. With a red beam Ash recalled Riolu and turned to the referee. “I’m forfeiting my Riolu; he can’t fight with his status and injuries.”</p><p>“Challenger has forfeited his first Pokémon.” The referee declared. “Challenger please send out your final Pokémon!”</p><p>"You're up, Pikachu!" Ash called out sending his starter into battle. Pikachu jumped onto the field while sparking his cheeks at the large Steel/Flying Type.</p><p>"Careful, my Skarmory hits pretty hard!" Dustin commented before calling out his attack. "Agility!" Skarmory glowed red as it started zipping through the air at increased speed.</p><p>"Thunder Wave!" Ash called as Pikachu tried to keep his eyes on the fast moving bird. With a cry Pikachu launched the Electric attack only for Skarmory to avoid it.</p><p>"Swift!" Dustin called out getting Skarmory to unleash a barrage of the star-shaped bolts at Pikachu. Unable to dodge the attack Pikachu guarded as best he could. The dust rose up from the impact of the attack only for Dustin to give another command. "Swords Dance into Steel Wing!”</p><p>“Skar!” Skarmory cried out as it flapped its wings furiously and was surrounded by an orange glow. Skarmory then dropped from the sky towards Pikachu its wings taking on a bright metallic shine.</p><p>"Pikachu dodge with a Quick Attack!" Ash instructed as Pikachu dashed out of the dust cloud and raced around the field.</p><p>"Too slow!" Dustin called out and before Pikachu could react Skarmory was upon the Electric Type and slamming its large wings into the Mouse Pokémon.</p><p>"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he was sent tumbling.</p><p>"Steel Wing!" Dustin called again and Pikachu only had a moment to react.</p><p>“Thunder Wave!” Ash called and Pikachu released the paralyzing current into Skarmory at point blank range. Unfortunately this did nothing to stop Skarmory from finishing its attack and sending Pikachu across the field.</p><p>“Skarmory!” Dustin called out as he watched his Pokémon crash into the ground after the attack with sparks appearing all over the Steel/Flying Type’s body.</p><p>"Pikachu!" Ash called out in worry. "Are you alright buddy?!" Pikachu forced himself up and sparked his cheeks but was clearly on his last legs.</p><p>"Swift!" Dustin called out hoping to end the fight since Skarmory’s flight would be hindered by the paralysis.</p><p>"Electro Ball!" Ash responded. Pikachu gathered the electricity into a ball at the end of his tail while the stars closed in on him.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cried as he launched the attack only to be overtaken by the Swift attack and collapse.</p><p>"Skarmory move!" Dustin called out in worry for his Pokémon. But Skarmory’s body sparked all over preventing the large bird from moving, it took the Electro Ball and was knocked to the ground.</p><p>"Pikachu, are you ok?!" Ash called out in worry before using his Aura to see through the dust and noticed his Pokémon’s Aura was slow, nearly unmoving, indicating unconsciousness.</p><p>“That’s the way Skarmory!” Dustin cheered as Ash watched the large bird stumble its way back to its feet and let out a challenging shriek.</p><p>"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Skarmory!" The referee announced while raising his hand towards Dustin. "The Gym Leader wins the battle!" Ash wasted no time once the battle was called to rush over to Pikachu.</p><p>"I've got you buddy. We’ll get you and Riolu to the Pokémon Center as fast as possible, I promise." Ash whispered to his Pokémon before he picked him up gently.</p><p>"Skarmory, return. You did great." Dustin praised as he recalled his Pokémon. "You put up a good fight, Ash, learn from this battle and come challenge me again." Dustin stated as he held out his hand and Ash carefully shook it making sure not to jostle Pikachu.</p><p>"Thank you, I’ll be sure to win next time." Ash promised as he headed off the field and was quickly joined by Misty.</p><p>"Kid is better than he realizes, I look forward to battling him again." Dustin nodded to himself.</p><p>"Is Pikachu alright?” Misty asked as she and Ash left the Gym together to get his Pokémon treated.</p><p>“He doesn’t look too bad, but I’m worried about those powered up Steel Wing attacks he took. Pikachu aren’t known for their durability after all.” Ash replied as he looked Pikachu over.</p><p>“Pika…” Pikachu groaned as it tried to lay still.</p><p>“I know buddy, I know. We might have lost this time but we’ll get them next time.” Ash encouraged.</p><p>“Chu…” Pikachu replied with his little fist raised in the air.</p><p>“You’ll do great, both of you will.” Misty nodded while offering her own support. She was happy that Ash wasn’t letting his first loss get him down. That was a slippery slope that many Trainers fell down and never recovered from.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well damn! Our boy took his first loss. How will Ash recover from this? Will he rise up and overcome this challenge? Will Misty help him out? The answer to both is yes! More training is required! Plus Ash has been recommended for a trial to see if he’s worthy of a Dragon Type this early on in his journey! He just has a few stops to make first.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Training and Rematch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Ash took his first loss against Copper Town’s Gym Leader, Dustin. Now we see his resolve to get stronger for his rematch!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13 – Training and Rematch</strong>
</p><p>It had been just past a day when Ash’s Riolu and Pikachu had been given the ‘all clear’ by Nurse Joy to resume their training. Ash had profusely thanked both of his Pokémon for their hard work in their battle against the Copper Town Gym. Both Pikachu and Riolu were eager to get back into training and get stronger to defeat their opponents and help their friend win his second Badge. With that determination Ash and Misty took their Pokémon to the Training Facility again.</p><p>“Let’s work hard together everyone!” Ash cheered getting calls of agreement from his Pokémon. Misty could only smile at seeing her boyfriend and his Pokémon so pumped up for training even after his first loss. She really shouldn’t have suspected anything less though she supposed, Ash wasn’t a quitter after all.</p><p>“We’ll be in the pool for a bit.” Misty informed getting Ash to nod. “Can you get my Skiddo in on your training while I work with Goldeen, Poliwag, and the others?”</p><p>“Sure thing Misty!” Ash grinned as he accepted and waved his girlfriend’s Skiddo over to stand by his brother. “Time to train!” The various cries of his group of Pokémon replied with enthusiasm and they moved over to the cardio area to start. Misty headed off to the pool and the changing rooms to get into her swimsuit so she could get her own training in. She needed to get stronger for the Water City Competition if she really wanted to win.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too long now, Poliwag is about the right size and Goldeen is starting to show coloration differences.” Misty mused as she changed into her swimsuit. They both needed a bit more training and a few good battles and they’d get the push they needed.</p><p>“Keep it up guys! You’re all doing great!” Ash encouraged his Pokémon as they continued their cardio. Poliwag had really started taking well to walking on land now. The Tadpole Pokémon’s legs were much stronger and better developed after all of his training. He wondered if that meant Poliwag would evolve sometime in the near future? He’d have to ask Misty for her opinion about it, she’d probably know with her extensive knowledge of Water Type Pokémon.</p><p>After cardio came some strength training with the weights and working the bag a bit Ash thought about his Pokémon’s improvements. Pikachu was finally able to get a consistent glow of Steel Type Aura from his tail and now had to work on strengthening the move until it was properly formed. Both his and Misty’s Skiddo had started digging at the ground with their cloven hooves recently. According to his Pokedex this behavior was a good sign that they’d started getting a feel for Ground Type Aura in preparation to learn the move Bulldoze. The Skiddo species apparently learned the move naturally as they grew and aged.</p><p>“Speaking of new moves…” Ash trailed off as he looked over Pikachu and Riolu. Maybe a couple of new moves were just what they needed to defeat Dustin’s Steel Types and win the Metal Badge. After the group had finished their weight and bag sets Ash sent his other Pokémon over to Misty to cool down and relax while taking Riolu and Pikachu over to the TM section of the Facility for the first time.</p><p>“Interested in teaching a new move or two?” A friendly looking Facility employee asked as he sat behind the desk next to the door. He was probably in his early twenties with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the standard Facility uniform of a white polo and khaki shorts, both with the Facility logo on them.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we need a bit of a change up to take down Gym Leader Dustin’s Steel Types.” Ash replied while Pikachu and Riolu let out calls of agreement.</p><p>“I see,” The employee chuckled. “Dustin’s a tough nut to crack and his Pokémon have pretty high Attack and Defense power. But the right moves can turn the tide of any battle! I’m Adam, the Move Tutor here at the Copper Town Training Facility.” Adam introduced himself.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Adam. I’m Ash and these are Pikachu and Riolu.” Ash introduced himself and his Pokémon.</p><p>“Good to meet you, Ash! Now what moves are these two looking to learn?” Adam asked as he knelt down and gently patted both Pokémon on the head.</p><p>“We need something that’ll let us avoid some of those powerful attacks from Dustin’s Pokémon. Definitely need something that’ll protect Pikachu from the speed and attacks of Skarmory too.” Ash spoke while contemplating the things they’d lacked when they’d challenged the Copper Town Gym.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s a good plan, Ash. I think I have a few suggestions for you.” Adam smiled as he picked up a tablet from his desk and started tapping and swiping on the screen for a few moments. “Well, not all of my ideas will work, but these two have a large and varied move pool each so I have a few winners here.”</p><p>“What do you recommend?” Ash asked as Adam turned to show him the tablet screen. On the screen was a list of moves, three for Pikachu and two for Riolu.</p><p>“I’d recommend they both learn Double Team for evasion. Then a protection move like Detect for Riolu so that he can avoid sure-hit moves like Shockwave, Swift, and Magnet Bomb. Pikachu should focus on upping his protection from both Physical and Special attacks so I’d recommend both Reflect and Light Screen for him.” Adam explained as Ash looked over the moves. The Move Tutor had taken his request and produced some real solutions so quickly that Ash had to say he was impressed.</p><p>“I agree with your choices, how much will this course of moves cost?” Ash asked since he had funds built up from Jobs but TM use through the Facility’s Move Tutors could get pricey.</p><p>“Let’s see the Double Team for each is…. Then add in Detect and the Reflect/Light Screen combo…. The total charge will be forty thousand PokeYen.” Adam calculated and Ash winced at the price. Even after saving up a bit and taking a couple extra Jobs back in Pewter that would still wipe him out. He’d have less than five hundred left if he did this, but these moves could prove invaluable in not only this Gym Battle but in his future battles as well.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do it, you two ready?” Ash asked getting affirmative nods from Pikachu and Riolu. Adam led the trio over to some machines and started typing into one of them.</p><p>“I’ll need Pikachu and Riolu to hop up onto the table here so we can get started.” Adam gestured to the table and both Pokémon jumped up onto it quickly. “Alright just need to attach the sensors, hold still you two.” Adam requested of the Pokémon as he placed a series of sensors onto each Pokémon. Once the sensors were in place Adam typed a bit more on the machine and the sensors lit up on both Riolu and Pikachu before something popped up on the screen.</p><p>“What’s that?” Ash asked noticing the change on the screen.</p><p>“It seems Pikachu already knows Double Team, he probably learned it instinctively recently and hasn’t had the time to properly process it so that he can use it at will yet.” Adam explained. “You might want to have your Pokémon’s moves checked at the Pokémon Center more often. But the good news is that since we don’t need to use the machine for Pikachu that cuts five thousand off your bill.”</p><p>“I really should check more often.” Ash nodded to himself as he knocked on the side of his head with his knuckles. He had a Pokedex that could check his Pokémon’s moves whenever he wanted and he hadn’t used it nearly as much as he should. “Rookie mistake, Ketchum, think about this kind of stuff from now on.” He quietly admonished himself before smiling at Pikachu. “Well, we’ll have to train that move up over the next few days, right buddy?”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu nodded with determination. Even he didn’t realize that the lightness of his body and the increase in his speed had developed a new move. He’d try and be more aware from now on.</p><p>“Alright then let’s move on to Riolu and get his moves first.” Adam suggested and Riolu gave a bark of agreement. The sensor lit up and Riolu closed his eyes as new information slowly entered his consciousness. A way to move that would push his speed to the utmost and the steps that would let him leave behind a brief after image. This information was shortly followed by information on how to notice and predict an opponent’s moves and attacks. When they’d be launched, how the moves would behave, and more were suddenly floating through the Fighting Type’s mind.</p><p>“Are you getting them Riolu?” Ash asked his Pokémon once the sensor lights dimmed and went out.</p><p>“Riolu!” Riolu called out with a nod as Adam removed the sensors from the jackal-like Pokémon’s head.</p><p>“Alright Pikachu, your turn.” Adam smiled as the sensors lit up and Pikachu closed his eyes. Information on how to utilize Psychic Type Aura floated into the Electric Type’s mind. How to make a body-covering barrier from this aura that would lessen the power of Physical attacks. This was shortly followed by similar information that would enable him to make a barrier that weakened Special attacks used against him.</p><p>“Do you have them now, Pikachu?” Ash questioned as Pikachu opened his eyes.</p><p>“Pi!” Pikachu smiled as Adam removed the sensors from him.</p><p>“That’s great, buddy!” Ash grinned at his Starter.</p><p>“Now to complete the course I’ll have some of the Facility’s Pokémon get your Pokémon familiar with using their new moves.” Adam explained as he brought out two Pokeballs and released the Pokémon inside.</p><p>“Ty!” A Tyrogue called out as it appeared from the white light.</p><p>“Kada.” A Kadabra intoned as it also appeared from its own white light.</p><p>“Kadabra please help instruct Pikachu on how to perform Reflect and Light Screen if you would. Tyrogue, Riolu needs to learn how to perform Double Team and Detect if you’d help.” Adam instructed and the two Facility Pokémon nodded and moved over to their respective ‘student’.</p><p>“Cool, it’s been a while since I saw a Tyrogue.” Ash smiled as he looked at the familiar Pokémon. It had been a while since his father’s Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, or Hitmontop had produced any offspring after all. Ash had considered finding one himself at some point but having Riolu on his team made that a bit redundant right now. Maybe later in his travels? He did plan to challenge Johto at some point and Tyrogue were native to that Region.</p><p>“While they’re learning would you like to go ahead and get the payment done?” Adam questioned and Ash nodded as he pulled out his new debit card. He’d gotten one on Misty’s suggestion since it would allow him to access all of his funds if necessary. Even with the five thousand discount this was still going to nearly decimate his account balance.</p><p>After paying Ash left Riolu and Pikachu in the care of Adam and their Pokémon instructors and went over to the pool area to check in on Misty and the other Pokémon. He resisted the urge to whistle in appreciation of his girlfriend in her navy blue bikini but still ogled her since he knew she didn’t mind. Misty noticed Ash walking in and smiled at him before she noticed his eyes travelling all over her form. With a playful grin she placed her hands behind her head and struck a pose for him. Seeing Ash’s eyes almost bug out had Misty dropping her arms and laughing while Ash got himself together.</p><p>“Tease.” Ash called out making Misty wink at him.</p><p>“You liked it.” Misty chuckled as Ash grinned back at her.</p><p>“Damn right.” Ash rumbled making Misty tremble pleasantly. She gave him a seductive look with her eyes half-lidded as she moved over to the edge of the pool.</p><p>“Really? So you want me to do that more?” Misty asked with a throaty purr.</p><p>“Anytime you want.” Ash replied as he knelt down to be at her level.</p><p>“Maybe if you’re good.” Misty teased as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Ash met her kiss and the two briefly forgot everything else as their Auras entwined again. Pulling back the two smiled happily at each other.</p><p>“So how’re Pikachu and Riolu doing?” Misty asked noticing the two weren’t with him.</p><p>“They’re learning some new moves right now. Almost depleted my account but it’ll be worth it when we use those moves to win.” Ash answered as he looked over their Pokémon. “How’re you doing?”</p><p>“Good, Poliwag has grown well and Goldeen is starting to show the first signs of approaching evolution. You’re Poliwag is about the same as mine, they might evolve in the next few weeks or so.” Misty announced happily.</p><p>“I was going to ask you about Poliwag since he’s been doing so well with walking on land recently. Good to know that his hard work will pay off in a bit.” Ash smiled proudly as he watched his and Misty’s Poliwag play together.</p><p>“Well another week of training here and I’m sure you’ll be ready for a rematch with Dustin. He’ll probably use the same Pokémon against you again. Magnemite has some Type coverage and has both status moves as well as stat reduction moves. That Skarmory of his is also tough enough to power through Electric Type attacks so he’ll definitely use it again.” Misty mused as she pulled herself out of the pool and stood next to Ash. Watching her boyfriend’s eyes follow the water cascading down her body made Misty smirk. She reached out and placed her fingers on his chin. With a gentle push she made his eyes meet hers. “Focus, mister, there will be time for that later.”</p><p>“Right, got to focus, but you can’t blame me.” Ash chuckled as he shook his head softly.</p><p>“Never said I did.” Misty giggled feeling her self-esteem and confidence rise a bit more at Ash’s attraction and affection for her. Ash smiled before turning to his Pokémon and getting them up and ready for a shorter set of the exercises they’d done earlier. He wanted to make sure he raised all of his Pokémon as equally as possible after all.</p><p>-A Week Later-</p><p>“You’ve got this Ash. You’re training is going to pay off, I just know it.” Misty stated surely while Ash nodded.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu growled as he stood on Ash’s shoulder his cheeks sparking slightly. That giant armored turkey was going down this time!</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going full force! That Badge is mine!” Ash announced before they entered the Gym. They were led to the battlefield shortly after and Dustin stood with a grin on his mustached face.</p><p>"Welcome back, Ash, hope you’ve been training hard.” Dustin chuckled with a wide grin.</p><p>"You’re about to see just how much we’ve trained, Dustin!” Ash retorted with fire in his eyes as he stood in the challenger's box.</p><p>"Ha ha! That’s what I like to see! An unbreakable spirit of steel!" Dustin nodded as he palmed a Pokeball he’d pulled from his belt.</p><p>"We’re winning this time!" Ash called out as he pulled Riolu’s Pokeball off his belt and expanded it. Dustin could only smile at Ash’s readiness to battle again while the cameras around the battlefield turned on to record the match. The referee was ready quickly and began the match.</p><p>"This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle. The Challenger is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a Two on Two battle, the first Trainer to have both Pokémon rendered unable to battle loses. Additionally only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are you both ready to begin?" The referee asked after going through the standard League pre-battle announcement before turning to Ash and asking if he was ready.</p><p>"I’m sure you remember this guy! Come on out, Magnemite!" Dustin called as he tossed the first Pokeball. In a flash of white light the Magnet Pokémon appeared and sparked electricity from its magnets.</p><p>"Mite!" The Electric/Steel Type called out as it looked at the familiar Trainer in front of it.</p><p>"Oh we remember all right, I have someone that wants a rematch too." Ash stated before tossing his Pokeball. "Come on out, Riolu!" Riolu appeared on the battlefield and upon noticing the familiar opponent in front of him Riolu immediately took up a fighting stance and gave a small growl. Time to put this thing back on the ground!</p><p>"Riolu!" Riolu barked out his challenge to the floating Magnemite.</p><p>"Challenger goes first, Ash." Dustin reminded him with a chuckle.</p><p>"Riolu use Bulk Up!" Ash called getting a bark from Riolu as the Fighting Type flexed his muscles and was enveloped in the reddish-orange glow.</p><p>"Magnemite, Thunder Wave!" Dustin ordered getting his Magnemite to spark electricity off its magnets before launching the paralyzing attack at Riolu. The Gym Leader was a bit disappointed to see the same opening move from last time.</p><p>"Double Team to dodge then another Bulk Up!" Ash instructed. Riolu dodged Magnemite's attack by seemingly multiplying into eight forms. All eight then flexed and were surrounded by the glow again as Riolu’s Attack and Defense increased.</p><p>"Not bad, Ash! But did you forget about this?" Dustin questioned before he gave another command. “Magnemite hit it with Magnet Bomb!”</p><p>“Mag!” Magnemite called out before unleashing fragments of metal that zoomed towards Riolu’s actual position.</p><p>"Riolu…Detect!" Ash called out. Riolu’s eyes glowed as he swiftly dodged every shard of metal. The Magnet Bomb ended up damaging the battlefield and not touching Riolu at all.</p><p>"Well now, you came up with a strategy to avoid a sure-hit!" Dustin grinned excitedly. "Slow it down with Thunder Wave!"</p><p>"Double Team, Riolu!" Ash called and watched as Riolu dispersed into multiple copies again. The Thunder Wave struck a Riolu only for it to waver and disappear.</p><p>"Magnet Bomb!" Dustin called out. Magnemite unleashed the metal shards again and just like before they zoomed towards the real Riolu.</p><p>"Detect!" Ash yelled out and Riolu’s eyes glowed as he deftly avoided the Steel Type attack. "Screech!" Ash called planning to both startle and lower the Defense power of Dustin's Magnemite. Riolu emitted a horrifying wave of sound almost point blank at Magnemite causing the Pokémon to recoil from the noise while a blue glow surrounded its body. Magnemite’s Defense had just been significantly lowered. “Force Palm!” Ash instructed and Riolu smashed his palm into Magnemite and detonated the Fighting Type Aura near instantly.</p><p>“Mite!” Magnemite cried out as it was sent bouncing across the battlefield. Two Bulk Ups empowered Riolu’s attack while Magnemite’s own Defense had been lowered.</p><p>"Magnemite!" Dustin called out in worry for his Pokémon. Magnemite struggled to right itself as it slowly floated back into the air.</p><p>“Damn, Magnemite must have the Sturdy Ability.” Ash grumbled as he watched the barely there Magnemite try and rise off the ground to continue the battle.</p><p>“Good observation, Ash!” Dustin praised before calling out another attack. “Thunder Wave!”</p><p>“Double Team into Quick Attack!” Ash called out and Riolu became eight again before all of them blitzed towards the injured Steel/Electric Type. The Thunder Wave missed as it struck another copy and suddenly the remaining seven Riolu were right in front of Magnemite.</p><p>“Blaze Kick!” Ash gave the attack and all seven Riolu’s ignited their right foot and launched the kick. Six of the attacks did nothing as the images vanished but the real attack struck Magnemite and sent it into the floor in a blaze of flames.</p><p>"Magnemite is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu!" The referee announced seeing Magnemite’s eye spiraled out in unconsciousness. The referee then turned to Dustin. "Gym Leader send out your last Pokémon!"</p><p>"Return Magnemite, you worked hard out there buddy." Dustin thanked his Pokémon as he recalled it. "Not too bad Ash, but don’t think you’ve won just yet!" Dustin laughed as he tossed his next Pokeball and the large Skarmory appeared with a shriek.</p><p>“Skarmory!” Skarmory called out as it took to the air eyeing the Fighting Type on the battlefield.</p><p>"Riolu, come on back!" Ash called as he returned Riolu to his Pokeball. “You ready, Pikachu?”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he jumped from Ash’s shoulder and onto the battlefield his cheeks sparking in challenge to the large Steel/Flying Type in the air.</p><p>"So another rematch, huh?!" Dustin commented before calling out his opening move. "Agility!" Skarmory glowed red and started zipping through the air faster as it boosted its Speed.</p><p>"Let’s show them Pikachu! Reflect, Light Screen, Double Team!" Ash called in quick succession. Pikachu was surrounded by an off-white glow and then enveloped by a second yellow-tinted glow before dispersing into ten copies.</p><p>"Protection is a good idea but you can’t escape Skarmory’s Keen Eye!" Dustin informed. This was proven when Skarmory looked directly at the real Pikachu and shrieked at the Electric Type. "Swords Dance into Steel Wing!” Dustin ordered quickly.</p><p>“Skar!” Skarmory cried out as it flapped its wings furiously and was surrounded by an orange glow. Skarmory then dived from the air towards Pikachu its wings taking on a bright metallic shine.</p><p>"Pikachu hit the dirt and Thunder Wave straight up!" Ash instructed as Pikachu flattened himself to the ground just as Skarmory’s wing passed above him. With a cry Pikachu released the Thunder Wave into Skarmory’s body through the outstretched wing.</p><p>"Skarmory!" Dustin called out to his Pokémon as spark appeared all over the Steel/Flying Type and it crashed into the ground paralyzed.</p><p>"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he rushed towards the downed bird.</p><p>"Swift!" Dustin instructed and Pikachu only had a moment to raise his arms before Skarmory’s head turned and it launched a barrage of stars from its mouth.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash called seeing Pikachu hit by the attack. When the small dust cloud settled Ash grinned at seeing Pikachu only mildly scuffed from the attack. Light Screen was still in effect.</p><p>“Skarmory, you have to get up!” Dustin told his Pokémon as the large bird started to get to its feet.</p><p>"Electro Ball!" Ash responded. Pikachu gathered electricity into a ball at the end of his tail and launched it at the recovering Skarmory.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu cried as he watched Skarmory get struck by his attack.</p><p>"Skarmory, use Iron Head!" Dustin called out to his Pokémon. Skarmory shrieked as its head glowed and it started charging towards Pikachu.</p><p>"Pikachu, don’t let it get close! Electro Ball again!" Ash called out in worry using his Aura to see that Pikachu’s Reflect and Light Screen had faded. A powered up Iron Head attack could do some serious damage to Pikachu.</p><p>“That’s the way Skarmory!” Dustin cheered as his Pokémon rushed across the battlefield towards Pikachu.</p><p>“Chu!” Pikachu growled as he launched another Electro Ball at the charging Skarmory. The Steel/Flying Type charged through the attack, taking damage but determined to connect with its Iron Head attack.</p><p>“Dodge with Quick Attack! Electro Ball!” Ash instructed and Pikachu dashed around Skarmory before launching another Electro Ball at it. This time the Electric Type attack slammed into Skarmory’s back and sent the large bird crashing forward into the ground. Using his Aura to see his opponent’s Aura, Ash saw Skarmory still getting up despite the paralysis and the damage it had taken. Truly a Gym Leader’s Pokémon were never to be underestimated. “One more time Pikachu!”</p><p>“Ka!” Pikachu cried as it launched another Electro Ball into the dust and knocked the recovering Skarmory out of the cloud. The large bird collapsed and its eyes spiraled into unconsciousness.</p><p>"Skarmory is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" The referee announced while raising his hand towards Ash. "The Challenger wins the battle!" Ash wasted no time once the battle was called to rush over to Pikachu and catch him in his arms as the Electric Type jumped towards his Trainer.</p><p>"We did it buddy! We won our second Badge!" Ash cheered with Pikachu both ecstatic with their victory. Misty had stood up from the spectator seats and was clapping and cheering for her boyfriend and his Pokémon.</p><p>"Skarmory, return, that was some great work." Dustin praised his Pokémon as he recalled it to its Pokeball. "You did exactly what you needed to Ash. You learned from our first battle and figured out what you needed to do to pull off a win. Makes an old man proud to see the next generation growing so well." Dustin congratulated as he held out his hand and Ash gratefully shook it while Pikachu cheered from his shoulder. Dustin dug around in his overalls for a moment before pulling out a metal case. Upon opening the case a shiny badge in the shape of a hexagon was revealed. It was made of two different metals with one being a line of copper in the middle and the edges made from steel.</p><p>“This is the Metal Badge. It’s proof that you’ve earned a victory here at the Copper Town Gym. You’ve earned it Ash!” Dustin smiled as he held out the case.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Ash bowed slightly as he took out his own Badge Case and opened it. Taking the Metal Badge and placing it next to his Boulder Badge Ash couldn’t help but smile at the pair.</p><p>“You also get a TM Voucher for any Steel Type move at the Training Facility. Use it well kiddo!” Dustin laughed as he handed the voucher over to Ash who quickly pocketed it. He’d make sure to place this Voucher with the one he’d gotten from Brock. “Where are you headed next Ash?” The Gym Leader questioned curiously as he watched the teen’s girlfriend come down from the seats and make her way to them.</p><p>“Cerulean City, I’m going for the Cascade Badge next.” Ash grinned as Misty stopped next to him and he placed his arm around her waist quickly pulling her into a hug. Misty giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered her congratulations into his ear.</p><p>“Ah, the Sisters then? Well make sure you bring your best, those three try and finish battles quickly. Don’t seem to have the passion for them to be honest, but they’re still formidable.” Dustin nodded making Misty sigh at how on the nose Dustin’s description of her sisters was.</p><p>“Will do!” Ash nodded as he and Misty made their way out of the Gym to celebrate his victory.</p><p>“Let’s get Pikachu and Riolu taken care of first, then we can get to some ‘celebrating’~.” Misty purred into Ash’s ear as the couple walked towards the Pokémon Center arm in arm.</p><p>“Of course.” Ash replied trying to keep his focus on getting Riolu and Pikachu treatment first instead of how nice it felt to have Misty pressed into his side. It didn’t take long to get their Pokémon into Nurse Joy’s care and the two lovers quickly went up to their room. Misty made sure the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign was on the door before they closed and locked it.</p><p>“Now, let’s celebrate.” Misty teased as she pressed herself up against Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met gently as they shared a kiss and their Auras quickly entwined again. Feeling each other’s emotions increased their desire for one another and their kiss quickly deepened. Misty moaned as Ash’s hands trailed down her sides and ended up cupping her ass. He pulled her tighter against him as they kissed and Misty tightened her arms behind his neck. Ash groaned at the contact and slipped his hands down further to the back of Misty’s thighs. With barely a warning he lifted his girlfriend up and let her wrap her long legs around his waist.</p><p>“Mmm.” Ash hummed into their lip lock as he held Misty up and groped her ass. Misty reciprocated as she ground herself into him providing a stimulating friction between them. Ash gently turned and lowered Misty onto the bed their lips barely leaving each other’s to take in a few breaths before they were connected again.</p><p>“Ash, more.” Misty moaned into his ear as she began pulling at his shirt. Ash complied and tossed off his hat and pulled off his shirt. Misty let out a thrilled giggle as her hands quickly started roaming over her boyfriend’s bare chest. Ash tilted his head and placed butterfly kisses along Misty’s neck making the orangette sigh pleasantly and move her head to the side to give him more access. Ash gently nipped at Misty’s skin making her gasp as he left tiny marks on the delicate skin of her neck.</p><p>“Not fair.” Ash mumbled out as he gently tugged at the hem of Misty’s shirt.</p><p>“Make it fair.” Misty teased as she leaned up so that Ash could pull her shirt off of her. Misty wasted no time in removing her bra so that her torso was just as bare as Ash’s. Ash gazed at his girlfriend’s breasts for the second time and was still captivated by them. With a rumble in his throat he leaned down and took one into his mouth while cupping the other in his hand. “Ash~!” Misty moaned as her boyfriend licked and sucked on her breast while fondling the other. Their Auras flared and a rush of emotion nearly overwhelmed the two as they pressed against each other. Ash switched his mouth to the other breast as he worked to bring Misty more pleasure. The orangette wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist again and pulled their hips together feeling her boyfriend’s hardness through their clothes.</p><p>“Misty~.” Ash breathed out as he massaged her breasts and kissed her again. “So soft~.”</p><p>“Hmm, pants…off.” Misty moaned huskily as she reluctantly unwrapped her legs from Ash’s waist. Ash stood up and practically yanked off his shoes before working on his pants. Misty giggled at seeing how eager he was and quickly kicked off her own shoes before undoing her shorts and pulling them off. She was already soaked and Ash seemed to notice as his eyes wouldn’t leave her panties. “Don’t stare…it’s embarrassing.” Misty whined as she threw her shorts at him. Ash caught the shorts and could practically smell Misty’s arousal from them.</p><p>“Just look at me.” Ash breathed out as he and Misty got onto the bed properly and he kneeled between her thighs. Their eyes met and Misty’s hands grasped his shoulders pulling him down into a steamy kiss. They began to grind against each other feeling the shocks of pleasure from the friction that their thin underwear couldn’t stop.</p><p>“Ash~.” Misty moaned into their kiss as they moved against one another. Misty’s right hand left Ash’s shoulder and trailed down his body before stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Ash stopped moving and looked at her with a warm gaze that made her insides squirm in pleasure. With his tacit approval Misty’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband and she felt his erection for the first time with her bare skin. “Hot~.” She mumbled as she wrapped her fingers around his length. Ash hissed from the sensation and Misty stilled wondering if she’d hurt him.</p><p>“Feels good~.” Ash breathed out before leaning down and capturing her lips for another deep, tongue-filled kiss. Misty kissed him back with all the passion she had and resumed her soft stroking. She was moving mostly by instinct but was trying to remember what she’d seen on the Internet in the back of her lust fogged mind. “Mmm~ yes.” Ash hissed again as he gently moved into his girlfriend’s strokes. “You’re good~.”</p><p>“I’m a teenager with access to the Internet, silly, so of course I’ve seen some things.” Misty giggled as she carefully sped up her stroking while Ash went back to kissing and nipping her neck and fondling her breasts. Misty moaned at the feelings Ash was giving her and tried to time her strokes with his gentle thrusts to make him feel just as good. This became much harder when one of Ash’s hands slipped down her toned stomach and began to gently rub her through her panties. “Ash~!” She moaned as she raised her hips slightly to increase the friction.</p><p>“I’ve seen a few things myself.” Ash murmured against her neck making her shiver in pleasure. The two continued their lustful stroking of each other interspersed with kisses, licks, gentle bites, and sucking on each other’s skin. They were both going to have more than a couple hickeys by the time they were done. “Misty…I’m gonna~!” Ash warned her only to be pulled into a kiss before she whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Me too~…Do it~.” Misty breathed hotly. Ash lost his control and came hard into Misty’s stroking hand while the orangette shook from her own orgasm. Ash felt her soaked panties become even wetter under his fingers. The two softly collapsed pressing their bodies together as they enjoyed the afterglow of their session. Ash was breathing heavily with his face buried in Misty’s neck while she had her arms wrapped tightly around him and was panting into his black hair. “Hey…Ash~.” Misty murmured making Ash look at her. Misty showed him her hand covered in his cum. With a naughty wink the orangette licked his seed off her hand until it was gone and swallowed it all. Ash groaned from the sheer sexuality of the display and felt himself twitch even though he’d just released. He gently buried his face against her neck again with a sigh.</p><p>“You’re...amazing~.” Ash mumbled into her neck before giving it another kiss. Misty sighed happily as she slowly came down from her own haze and gently wrapped her arms around Ash.</p><p>“You too~.” Misty purred just before Ash rolled them over so that she was curled up to his right side and he was lying on his back. The couple moaned and sighed as their hands freely wandered as they enjoyed their closeness. They could both feel their Auras flaring and knew any Aura user in the vicinity of the Pokémon Center could probably see their entwined Auras practically engulfing the area of the building their room was in. But they couldn’t care less right now, they had each other, the rest of the world could wait.</p><p>“Need to do laundry again.” Ash teased as he nuzzled Misty’s orange locks.</p><p>“Hush you.” Misty whispered softly as she gently stroked his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second Badge acquired! Now we’re talking! Ash has succeeded on his second challenge of the Copper Town Gym! Plus Misty has noticed that their Water Types are starting to show signs of Evolution! Will Ash soon have another evolved Pokémon? Will Misty? Onward to Route Fifty! Who will we meet there? Will it be fun? Will more Pokémon join the team? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Route 50, Gather in the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Onward to Route Fifty! This is the longest Route in Kanto! By foot it takes at least a full week to walk it! But Ash and Misty don’t have that problem thanks to their Skiddo! Who will they meet? Will they capture new Pokémon?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 14 – Route 50, Gather in the Wild</strong>
</p><p>“Ready to head out, Ash?” Misty asked as the couple finished packing up their packs for the trip along Route Fifty. They’d already restocked at the Pokémart for supplies for both them and their Pokémon earlier in the morning. All that was left was to turn in their room key to Nurse Joy and head out of Copper Town.</p><p>“Yep, I’ve got everything, let’s go.” Ash confirmed as he hefted his pack onto his back. The couple left their room and headed down into the lobby. The room key was quickly handed over and Nurse Joy thanked them politely. Ash and Misty left the Pokémon Center and smiled at the nice weather, it was perfect for travelling.</p><p>“Ah, smell that spring air, it’s going to be a good day!” Misty declared and Ash chuckled with a nod. The two released their Skiddo from their Pokéballs and made sure that their saddles were secure.</p><p>“You two ready for a day of travel?” Ash asked getting happy bleats from both of the Goat Pokémon. With pets and scratches of appreciation Ash and Misty mounted their Ride Pokémon and set off towards Route Fifty. A few short minutes later the couple were passing through the city gate and exiting Copper Town.</p><p>“Later you two!” Ash waved to the two Steelix Protectors as they rode away from the gate. The two massive Steelix only gave a short glance at the two Trainers before going back to their guarding.</p><p>“Let’s pick up the pace a little bit; Route Fifty is the longest in Kanto after all.” Misty reminded as she urged her Skiddo forward.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Ash agreed as he had his Skiddo match Misty’s pace. The couple rode through the Route at a comfortable pace for their Skiddo. The two Goat Pokémon were happily stretching their legs as they made their way down the long Route. In the first two hours of their trip the couple kept their eyes open for any Pokémon they may want to catch. During this time they kept up pleasant conversation and discussed future training for their Pokémon. The first thing they saw of note that day was another Trainer riding a Rhyhorn heading their way.</p><p>“Morning.” The Rhyhorn rider nodded to the couple as they passed each other on the road.</p><p>“Good morning.” Ash and Misty nodded back as they continued on. A few minutes later and the couple were talking about the list of potential Ride Pokémon to pass the time.</p><p>“I knew that Rhyhorn were used as Ride Pokémon, mostly because of their endurance and stamina. They’ll keep moving along without issue as long as their stomach is full and they’re hydrated.” Ash stated and Misty nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>“I’ve heard of some people even riding well trained Persian and Houndoom. Though since they’re both grassland Pokémon they probably couldn’t carry a rider up cliffs or mountainous terrain.” Misty mused and Ash pulled out his Pokédex to look up the two species average size and weight.</p><p>“Hmm, they’d have to be a lot bigger than average to be used as Ride Pokémon. The average Persian is only about thirty-two kilograms in weight, since they’re mostly muscle if you doubled that they’d probably be able to carry an adult without much trouble. Houndoom is a bit bigger than a Persian but would still need to pack on near double the average amount of muscle to be able to comfortably carry around an adult.” Ash informed as he looked over the information. “They’d definitely need to be well trained to be Ride Pokémon.”</p><p>“I’ve heard riding Stantler in Johto isn’t uncommon.” Misty stated and Ash nodded back.</p><p>“I’ve heard of that too.” Ash replied. “I wonder if that would be similar to riding Skiddo.”</p><p>“Maybe, though it may not be as comfortable.” Misty praised her Skiddo as she patted him on the head.</p><p>“Ski!” Misty’s Skiddo bleated happily.</p><p>“You may be right.” Ash chuckled as he patted his own Skiddo getting a happy bleat as well. The two continued chatting as they rode along the Route until the sun was high in the sky.</p><p>“Hmm, I’d say it’s about lunch time.” Misty grinned at her boyfriend.</p><p>“I could eat.” Ash agreed as they looked for a clear area to set up for lunch. They found a suitable spot about ten minutes later and released their Pokémon for food. “Pikachu let’s get some firewood, buddy.”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash’s shoulder to start looking for dry fallen sticks. While Ash and Pikachu looked for firewood Misty easily set out bowls for their Pokémon and filled them with Type Specific food. The group of Pokémon quickly set about eating and both of their Skiddo were happily munching on grass and brush around the clearing. Misty looked around before using her Aura to gather a large ball of water between her hands.</p><p>“Skiddo, come get some water, you two have been carrying us all morning.” Misty offered and both of the Goat Pokémon moved towards her and started to drink from the ball of water Misty was maintaining. Once the two Ride Pokémon had their fill Misty offered water to the rest of their Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu returned while the Pokémon were taking turns getting water. Quickly getting the fire pit made, Ash ignited the firewood with Fire Aura and started pulling out some of the food they’d bought this morning in Copper Town.</p><p>“How’s fried ham and egg sandwiches sound for lunch?” Ash asked Misty as Pikachu ran over to his bowl of Electric Type food and started stuffing his cheeks.</p><p>“Add some fresh greens to them and they’ll be great!” Misty cheered as she pulled out some of her own food.</p><p>“Sure thing, Misty.” Ash laughed as he pulled out a wrapped package of Grumpig ham and opened the small container that carried the eggs. Misty had shown him the Ice Aura trick she used to chill food down to almost frozen so that it could be preserved for a day or two. His girlfriend was amazing and just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. Ash sprayed the skillet with some cooking spray he’d gotten at the Pokémart and laid a few pieces of ham on the skillet. The sizzle of cooking meat soon followed and Ash delighted in the smell. Cracking the eggs into the skillet right after the ham finished cooking was the next step.</p><p>“Plates are ready, Ash.” Misty called and Ash looked away from the skillet to see Misty had two plates set out on a small picnic blanket. Each plate had two slices of bread on them which Misty had already placed the cooked ham on. On the side of the plates were fresh lettuce and spinach leaves waiting to be added to their sandwiches.</p><p>“Just a little bit longer, Misty.” Ash replied as he watched over the eggs. Another minute of cooking and Ash used his spatula to remove the cooked eggs and place them onto a waiting sandwich. The couple smiled at each other as they placed the lettuce and spinach leaves onto their own sandwich before taking the first bite.</p><p>“Mmm, not bad at all.” Misty complimented her boyfriend.</p><p>“They came out pretty good.” Ash agreed as he took another bite. The sandwiches were finished shortly and the couple set about cleaning the skillet and plates. Once the dishes were finished and put away bathroom breaks were taken in turns, as usual for them, before they both returned to the picnic blanket.</p><p>“I think we can take a little longer here. The Pokémon are definitely enjoying themselves.” Misty commented as they watched their Pokémon play around.</p><p>“No argument from me.” Ash grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Misty giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled close.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d mind.” Misty smiled as she enjoyed the nice weather with her boyfriend. Ash sighed contently as he gently rested his head atop Misty’s breathing in her scent. The two felt their Auras entwine again and cuddled closer, both happy being close and watching their Pokémon play around. Ash grinned mischievously as he slowly lowered them back into lying down on the picnic blanket.</p><p>“Ash?” Misty questioned as she lay beside her boyfriend. “What’re you planning?” She asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.</p><p>“Nothing…” Ash trailed off before kissing her cheek softly. Misty grinned before turning her head to catch her boyfriend’s lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>“Nothing, huh?” Misty teased as she pulled back from the kiss. The loving, happy gaze Ash looked at her with made her heart flutter and she couldn’t hold back her own smile. “What if I want something?” She questioned as she sat up so she could look over at him.</p><p>“Then I’ll give it to you.” Ash replied softly the look in his eyes never changing. Misty couldn’t help but bask in that look and the emotions she felt from Ash through their entwined Auras. The orangette straddled her boyfriend before leaning over him.</p><p>“No take backs.” Misty breathily responded as she lowered her lips to catch Ash’s in another kiss. Ash kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her fully on top of him. The couple made out right there under the sun, not far from the main Route without a care for anyone that might pass by. After several minutes the two separated for a bit and tried to cool their heads.</p><p>“I guess we should head out soon.” Ash reasoned as his hands gently gilded up and down Misty’s exposed sides.</p><p>“We probably should, it should only take about three days to make it to Cerulean with our Skiddo’s help.” Misty nodded as her own hands continued to roam over Ash’s chest.</p><p>“That means we’ll have to let go of each other.” Ash sighed with a grimace. Misty giggled before pulling Ash into a sitting position and kissing him again.</p><p>“We’ll have time tonight, so don’t look so down.” Misty promised with a smoldering look that made Ash instantly nod his head in agreement. The couple returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and folded up the picnic blanket. Pikachu climbed back up onto Ash’s shoulder as Misty stowed the blanket back into her pack and the two mounted their Skiddo again.</p><p>“Alright, let’s head out!” Ash called and both Skiddo bleated happily as they quickly started trotting further down the Route. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, the couple saw two more Trainers riding by, one on a Tauros about an hour after lunch. The second Trainer they’d passed was about an hour before they decided to set up camp. This Trainer was riding a Ponyta and had given a polite greeting as they passed each other. Now they were setting up camp for the night and getting their group settled for the evening. Dinner that night consisted of pork fried rice and a salad made from the fresh vegetables Misty had bought at the Copper Town Pokémart. After showers were taken and their Pokémon were safely inside their Pokéballs for the night Misty made good on her promise from lunch. Ash absolutely adored his girlfriend and Misty reciprocated his feelings whole heartedly. The two made out and got frisky until they fell asleep snuggled up together with content smiles on their faces.</p><p>“I think we’re ready.” Ash stated as he looked over their packed up campsite. He didn’t see anything left behind and turned to make sure Misty was ready.</p><p>“Good to go.” Misty nodded as the two got back onto their Skiddo’s saddles and started heading for Cerulean once more. It was a few hours of riding later that the couple had their first surprise of the day.</p><p>“Do you hear something?” Ash asked making Misty look at him while Pikachu and both Skiddo raised their ears to listen for what Ash had heard.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Pikachu called out while pointing upwards and slightly ahead of the group. There was a dust cloud coming down one of the slopes towards the Route.</p><p>“What’s that?” Misty questioned as she held her hand above her eyes like a visor to try and see what was causing the dust cloud.</p><p>“There’s something rolling down the slope.” Ash replied as he used his Aura to enhance his vision making his eyes glow slightly.</p><p>“Is it a Graveler?” Misty asked knowing that the Rock/Ground Types liked to roll down slopes and mountains as a form of locomotion.</p><p>“Not unless Graveler have started turning blue.” Ash grinned now knowing with some sureness what they were looking at. “That’s a Phanpy!” True to Ash’s words when the rolling Pokémon hit the mostly flat ground of the Route it spun around in a wide circle a few times before rolling to a stop. What appeared from the dust cloud was a small blue Elephant Pokémon with orange marks on its ears and long nose.</p><p>“Phan!” Phanpy called out as it took notice of the two Trainers and their Pokémon.</p><p>“It’s a cutie.” Misty cooed at the adorable Pokémon.</p><p>“Donphan are pretty strong Ground Types, I’m going to catch this little guy!” Ash declared as he dismounted Skiddo and palmed a Pokéball from his belt.</p><p>“Py!” Phanpy trumpeted in challenge standing ready for a battle.</p><p>“I like you already!” Ash smiled at the tough little elephant. “Teddiursa let’s show him the results of your training!” He called out as he tossed the Pokéball in his hand forward releasing the Little Bear Pokémon in a flash of white light.</p><p>“Teddi!” Teddiursa growled as he locked eyes with his opponent.</p><p>“Let’s start off with Bulk Up!” Ash instructed and Teddiursa flexed while being surrounded by a reddish-orange glow. Misty’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise since she was fairly certain that Bulk Up wasn’t a move Teddiursa learned naturally.</p><p>“Phanpy!” Phanpy trumpeted again before rolling up and being surrounded by a red glow.</p><p>“It used Defense Curl.” Ash noted before instructing Teddiursa again. “Another Bulk Up it might be up to something.” Teddiursa flexed again raising its Attack and Defense another stage on top of the first increases.</p><p>“Pha!” Phanpy called from its rolled up state as its body shot forward rapidly in a roll.</p><p>“That’s Rollout!” Ash exclaimed surprised that Phanpy knew the Defense Curl and Rollout combination. “Teddiursa catch it and use Lick we can’t let Rollout build up power!”</p><p>“Ursa!” Teddiursa confirmed as it grabbed onto the rolling Ground Type. With his Defense boosted two stages the Rollout only did a bit of damage but Teddiursa was still pushed back a bit. Teddiursa extended its tongue, covered in the pale blackish-purple color of Ghost Type Aura, before licking the slowly rotating Phanpy.</p><p>“Phan!” Phanpy cried out as it shivered and its body emitted small sparks. Paralysis had taken effect on the small Ground Type.</p><p>“That’s the way Teddiursa!” Ash cheered on his Pokémon. “Use Feint Attack!”</p><p>“Sa!” Teddiursa growled as his paw was coated in Dark Type Aura and he slugged the immobilized Phanpy. The elephant was sent sprawling before shakily getting to its feet.</p><p>“Phanpy!” Phanpy trumpeted as it charged Teddiursa with a powerful Tackle.</p><p>“Teddiursa, use Sweet Scent!” Ash called out and Teddiursa grinned as it emitted a pink mist from its paws. The sweet smelling mist dulled Phanpy’s movement and made it easier for Teddiursa to side step the incoming Tackle attack. “Feint Attack!” Ash called again and Teddiursa was quickly upon the slower moving Phanpy. Another swipe from the Dark Type attack sent Phanpy stumbling, but the Elephant Pokémon showed its toughness by not falling even as sparks from Paralysis appeared all over its body again.</p><p>“Phan!” Phanpy called out defiantly making Ash smile at how tough the little elephant was.</p><p>“One more Feint Attack should do it!” Ash called and Teddiursa rushed the Ground Type. The Dark Type attack connected but Phanpy didn’t budge from its position. A faint red glow appeared around its body as Teddiursa backed up a few steps to re-assess his opponent. “It used Endure! This Phanpy is older than I thought!” Ash commented before picking out a Pokéball from his pack. ‘Since Phanpy has low health and is paralyzed it shouldn’t be able to break free of the Pokéball.’ He thought to himself as he enlarged the ball and tossed it at the Ground Type.</p><p>“Pha?” Phanpy was confused when the Pokéball tapped it on the head, before it was engulfed in red light and drawn into the Pokéball. Ash watched as the Pokéball shook back and forth for a few moments before the ball sounded out a successful capture and automatically shrank down. The red glow coming from the button in the middle of the Pokéball showing the ball was locked.</p><p>“Alright! I caught a Phanpy!” Ash cheered as he ran over and grabbed the shrunken Pokéball off the ground. “You did great Teddiursa!” Ash praised his Normal Type by rubbing his head and scratching behind the cub’s ears.</p><p>“Ur!” Teddiursa exclaimed as he leaned into Ash’s pats and scratches.</p><p>“Take a nice rest buddy, you’ve earned it.” Ash praised again as he returned the Little Bear Pokémon to his Pokéball.</p><p>“That was pretty good Ash, Teddiursa barely took any damage.” Misty congratulated as Ash walked back over to his Skiddo. “But how does Teddiursa know Bulk Up? They don’t learn it naturally to my knowledge.”</p><p>“I had Riolu teach Teddiursa how to use it.” Ash informed as he got back on Skiddo’s saddle. “Anytime Riolu wasn’t working on Double Team or Detect I had him help Teddiursa learn Bulk Up.”</p><p>“I see, that makes sense.” Misty nodded as Ash pulled out his Pokédex.</p><p>“Yeah, according to what I looked up Ursaring are strong Physical Attackers but not much for Speed. So learning a Move like Bulk Up that increases its already high Attack power while building up its Defense at the same time is perfect for him.” Ash explained as he scanned Phanpy’s Pokéball with his Pokédex.</p><p>“Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon, Phanpy uses its long nose to shower itself. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water. These Pokémon can be seen drying their soaking-wet bodies at the edge of water. As a sign of affection, it bumps others with its snout. However, it is so strong, it may send them flying.” The Pokédex intoned before listing Phanpy’s known moves. “This Phanpy is Male and knows the moves; Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, and Endure.” Ash nodded at the moves the small elephant knew before switching over to Ability Identifier Mode. “This Phanpy has the Ability Pick Up.”</p><p>“Well for now I’ll let him recover at Professor Oak’s.” Ash decided as he held the button on the locked ball down for several seconds. The shrunken Pokéball disappeared in a flash of white light. “I’ll switch my team around again once I get to Cerulean so I can get to know the little guy.” Ash nodded to himself as he thought about Pidgeotto that was currently on break from training at Professor Oak’s. At the moment his Team consisted of Pikachu, Riolu, Skiddo, Butterfree, Teddiursa, and Poliwag.</p><p>“Well let’s keep going, if possible I’d like to spend at least a day at Kitako Lake to try and catch a new Water Pokémon or two.” Misty said as she urged her Skiddo forward. Ash had his Skiddo match her pace again as they continued down Route Fifty.</p><p>“That’s fine with me; I’ve never been to Kitako Lake so I’m eager to see it. Don’t know if I’ll catch anything though.” Ash replied getting a smile from Misty since she’d been on her way to Copper Town the first time. Unfortunately she hadn’t had time to catch anything or she would have missed Copper Town’s Founding Tournament. The couple continued on their way uneventfully for the next couple of hours and reached the massive Kitako Lake around lunch time.</p><p>“It’s just as pretty as I remember it.” Misty gushed looking out over the pristine lake.</p><p>“I knew it was big, but this lake is beyond huge!” Ash exclaimed looking over the vast expanse of water. There were even a few tiny islands in the lake itself, each covered in a small stand of trees.</p><p>“Huh, there are a few more people here than when I passed by last time.” Misty noted pointing down to a large cleared area next to the lake. Ash looked over and noticed at least two dozen people and various tents set up. There even appeared to be a couple of modern ‘tiny home’ style wagons set up.</p><p>“Maybe something is going on?” Ash suggested and Misty shrugged.</p><p>“Won’t know until we get there, I guess.” Misty replied as she and Ash started riding down the slope towards the large cleared area. With Skiddo the couple made it to the area in only a few minutes and they dismounted their Ride Pokémon at the edge of the tents.</p><p>“Take a good rest Skiddo.” Ash thanked his Grass Type as he returned him to the Pokéball. Misty likewise praised her Skiddo as she let him rest in his own Pokéball. “I guess we should ask around and see what’s up.” Ash stated and Misty agreed as they took each other’s hand and entwined their fingers. Both gave a soft smile to each other as their Auras naturally entwined again before heading off to try and figure out what was going on. They found a large, older man sitting with a few other Trainers of various ages looking over a map. The man looked up upon noticing them and spoke.</p><p>“Hello there, have you come to help out with the Kanto Ecological Department’s Job?” The large man asked. Looking the man over the couple noted he was probably in his late forties or early fifties. He had a salt and pepper beard and his hair was the same. He had very warm and kind eyes though, especially for a man that was as well built as he was.</p><p>“Uh, no, actually we just got here from Copper Town.” Ash informed the man. “We don’t know anything about a government Job.”</p><p>“Ah, forgive me for assuming, the last several Trainers to arrive here in the past two days have been here for the Job.” The man bowed slightly.</p><p>“No apology needed, sir.” Misty waved the man’s apology away. “But what kind of Job has brought out the Ecology Department to Kitako Lake?”</p><p>“The Stantler herds up here have recently gotten a bit too big.” The man explained. “Over the last year at least three dozen Ursaring have been captured by passing through Trainers. With the decline of one of their few predators the Stantler herds have had a population boom. We’re here to cull the herds a bit so that no further ecological harm will be done to the area. The people here with me are part of Team Two. Teams One, Three, Four, Five, and Six are at other locations around the lake to perform their own portion of the Job.”</p><p>“Oh wow, I’d heard that over catching a single species was just as bad as over hunting but I didn’t know it was happening up here.” Ash grimaced as he realized what kind of harm the loss of predators could do to the ecosystem of the lake area.</p><p>“Indeed, because I have a bit of a specialty with Ursaring, I was sent up here to take stock of their current population and propose a new Legal Catch Limit for them once the Stantler herds have been culled.” The man informed the two and Ash felt Misty’s emotions turn to shock through their entwined Auras for a moment.</p><p>“Now I know why you look familiar! You’re Arthur Matheson!” Misty exclaimed and the man nodded with a kind smile.</p><p>“Indeed I am, young lady.” Arthur chuckled while Misty blushed at her outburst.</p><p>“Who is he?” Ash whispered to her confused.</p><p>“He’s a legend in the Pokémon Tournament Circuit, Ash. He was called the ‘Bear King’ during his professional days. His Pokémon Team always consisted of Bear Pokémon. He’s an Expert Level Trainer that only participates in a few tournaments a year now days. A lot of Tournament Trainers look up to him for making it to the top of the Circuit with such a unique theme.” Misty informed excitedly and Ash had to admit he was impressed. Using only Bear Pokémon greatly limited a Trainer’s Type Coverage. That this man had risen to the top of the Tournament Circuit with such a limitation spoke volumes of his skills.</p><p>“So would you two like to help? We could always use a few more hands. Plus we’re not letting the Stantler go to waste. We’re going to have a celebration tomorrow night after the Job is complete.” Arthur informed.</p><p>“What do you think?” Ash asked Misty looking into her eyes.</p><p>“It’s not happening until tomorrow. We could fish for the rest of today and then help out tomorrow. I’m sure we’d be compensated since the Kanto Region Government is the one paying for this Job.” Misty responded and Ash nodded at her reasoning.</p><p>“Could I ask about the compensation for this Job, sir?” Ash questioned Arthur and the older man nodded.</p><p>“Of course, the pay for any assisting Trainer is fifty thousand PokéYen.” Arthur informed them getting blinks from Ash and Misty in return. That wasn’t bad for a Job, though since the Government was the one funding it the amount reflected the importance they placed on this Job.</p><p>“Let’s do it, Ash, we’ll be set for a while with that much.” Misty nodded and Ash agreed.</p><p>“Count us in, sir!” Ash stated and Arthur smiled.</p><p>“Welcome aboard…” Arthur began but trailed off. Ash and Misty realized they hadn’t introduced themselves.</p><p>“I’m Ash Ketchum, sir.” Ash introduced himself.</p><p>“Misty Waterflower, sir.” Misty bowed slightly.</p><p>“Great to have you with us, Ash and Misty, we’re just going over the map of our area so we know where to find the Stantler herd we’ll be culling from.” Arthur nodded towards the map. “Once the Job is done tomorrow we’ll be having one heck of a feast with the rest of the groups!”</p><p>“Sounds good to us, sir.” Ash grinned as he and Misty sat down at the table the map was placed on. They spent the next half hour there going over the Job for the next day and where they would be stationed during the hunting.</p><p>“Alright, that wraps us up for today, ladies and gentlemen. Make sure you enjoy the rest of today because we’ll be up bright and early tomorrow.” Arthur announced getting nods and affirmations from the group of Trainers. As Misty and Ash walked away from the meeting they discussed plans for the rest of the day.</p><p>“I’ll set up our tent and get the shower bag ready, Misty.” Ash offered.</p><p>“I can help, Ash, I don’t mind.” Misty replied but Ash simply set his pack down in an empty area a little ways away from the next closest tent.</p><p>“I know you want to start fishing as soon as you can, Misty.” Ash grinned while Misty set her pack down next to his. “So grab your Good Rod and hit the lake while I take care of the set up.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Misty asked as she looked at her pack where her Good Rod was stowed away.</p><p>“Positive.” Ash confirmed with a grin. “I’ll join you once I’m done. I’ve got to test out this Good Rod you helped get me at the Swap Meet after all.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll see you by the lake soon.” Misty smiled as she pulled him into a soft kiss. The two separated with grins on their faces as Misty unpacked her Good Rod and extended it before getting out her Lure Kit and heading towards the lake. Ash smiled at seeing his girlfriend so happy before he set about making camp. Over the course of the next several minutes Ash set up their tent, filled and hung the solar shower bag, and made the tarp shower room that he and Misty had used ever since their first outdoor showers.</p><p>“Done and done, now just secure the packs inside the tent and meet Misty for some fishing.” Ash nodded to himself as he placed both packs into the tent and retrieved his own Good Rod from his pack. “Pikachu can you guard our stuff for me?” He asked his Starter getting a confirming nod from the Electric Type.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu gave him a thumbs up with his front paw as he hopped down onto the tent floor.</p><p>“Thanks buddy.” Ash smiled at his partner. Pikachu trotted around the tent for a second as Ash exited and closed the flap. The last thing Ash saw was Pikachu curling up in front of their packs. “So he’s only agreeing so he can take a nap.” Ash chuckled to himself with a smile.</p><p>Zipping the tent up Ash made his way down to the lake shore and looked around for Misty’s distinct orangette hair. It didn’t take long to spot his girlfriend in the shade of a large tree with her line in the water. Making his way over to her Ash waved to get Misty’s attention.</p><p>“Hey Ash, done already?” Misty asked as Ash sat next to her and started preparing his Good Rod like she had shown him.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve both had plenty of practice so it doesn’t take too long anymore.” Ash replied as he attached a lure to the end of his line and cast out into the lake. Misty sighed contently as she leaned against Ash’s shoulder while watching her line. Ash smiled as he gently placed his head on top of Misty’s and breathed in her scent. The couple happily waited for something to bite while enjoying their closeness, they’d never get tired of having their Auras entwined like this. Almost thirty minutes later and Misty’s line pulled taunt as something took the bait.</p><p>“Got something!” Misty cheered as she and Ash separated so Misty could stand up and reel in her catch. “Feisty aren’t you?” She praised the submerged Pokémon as it refused to come up from the depths. “Ash, the third Pokéball on my belt is Goldeen’s can you send her out for me?” Misty requested and Ash quickly pulled the Pokéball she requested off her belt and enlarged it. In the next second Ash had released Goldeen into the water.</p><p>“Goldeen?” Goldeen queried looking over at Misty struggling with her catch.</p><p>“Goldeen, swim down and give whatever Pokémon is on the end of my line a Horn Attack!” Misty instructed and Goldeen promptly dove down into the water to carry out the attack. A moment later and Misty’s line slackened as a light blue Pokémon was forced up and out of the water with a cry.</p><p>“Wooper!” The Wooper cried out from the Horn Attack it had been hit with.</p><p>“Great job Goldeen!” Misty praised as her Goldfish Pokémon surfaced. “Use Fury Attack!” Goldeen swam rapidly towards the recovering Wooper with her horn glowing white.</p><p>“Wooper!” Wooper cried out as it launched a Water Gun at the approaching Pokémon.</p><p>“Dive and come up under it!” Misty called out and Goldeen dove underwater before striking Wooper from below with multiple thrusts from her horn.</p><p>“Per!” Wooper exclaimed as it was launched into the air again. The Water/Ground Type proved its toughness however, by spinning around and launching a blast of mud from its mouth at the Goldfish Pokémon.</p><p>“Dive!” Misty cried out and Goldeen submerged quickly just avoiding the Mud Shot attack. “Horn Attack one more time!” Goldeen surged forward just as Wooper splashed back into the lake. Wooper had no time to reorient itself before Goldeen landed her Horn Attack sending Wooper back to the surface. A moment later and the Water/Ground Type was floating unconscious on the waves. Misty quickly reached into her Lure Kit and pulled out one of the Lure Balls she’d bought at the Swap Meet. “Lure Ball, go!” She tossed the Apricorn Ball at the downed Wooper and watched it be drawn into the ball in a flash of red light. The Lure Ball floated while shaking back and forth for a moment before sounding out a successful capture. “Yes!” Misty cheered at her capture.</p><p>“Great job, Misty!” Ash praised his girlfriend at her capture. “That was flawless; Goldeen didn’t take any damage at all!”</p><p>“She did great!” Misty agreed as she walked to the water’s edge where Goldeen was waiting with Misty’s Lure Ball in her mouth. “Thanks for getting Wooper for me, Goldeen, you did spectacular! Your training has definitely been paying off!” She praised her Pokémon as she rubbed the Goldfish Pokémon’s head gently.</p><p>“Gol, goldeen!” Goldeen replied happily enjoying her praise.</p><p>“Take a nice rest girl; I might need you again if I catch something else.” Misty smiled as she returned Goldeen to her Pokéball. “Ash can I borrow your Pokédex for a sec?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Misty.” Ash replied as he let Misty scan her new Wooper’s Pokéball.</p><p>“Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon, Wooper usually lives in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film.” The Pokédex intoned with its computerized voice. “This Wooper is Female and knows the moves; Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, and Slam.” Misty nodded at the moves Wooper knew. From her knowledge of Water Types she’d bet Wooper was fairly close to evolving into Quagsire. Her newest Pokémon was certainly big enough to indicate it being the right age for evolution. Switching over to Ability Identifier Mode, Misty scanned Wooper’s Pokéball again. “This Wooper’s Ability is Water Absorb.”</p><p>“I knew it was a possibility, good thing I decided against using any Water Type moves.” Misty exhaled in relief; that would have only prolonged the battle as Wooper healed from its Ability. Misty handed Ash his Pokédex back as she set about re-baiting her line. After casting it back into the lake she leaned into Ash again with a happy smile.</p><p>“Trying for another capture already?” Ash asked and Misty nodded.</p><p>“I’ll treat Wooper and any other catch tonight.” Misty replied as she snuggled close. “Plus we’ll need to start getting something ready for lunch soon too. I’m starting to get a little hungry myself and I know I’ve heard your stomach growling.” She teased making Ash huff playfully. The couple sat their watching their lines for thirty more minutes before they both got too hungry to put off lunch anymore.</p><p>“I’m starting to wonder if the Water Types here don’t like me.” Ash mused as he reeled his line in. “I had my line out for an hour and didn’t get a nibble. Not even after I recast twice in different areas.”</p><p>“I’m sure they don’t have a grudge against you, Ash.” Misty giggled. “Fishing is like that sometimes; you spend hours waiting but still don’t get anything. But it’s still relaxing, especially when you have someone to share it with.” She smiled as she lightly bumped him with her hip.</p><p>“I can agree with that.” Ash nodded as he put his Good Rod over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Misty’s waist.</p><p>“So, what’re you thinking about for lunch?” Misty asked as she put her Good Rod on her opposite shoulder and leaned her head on Ash’s unoccupied shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile at how nice her life was going right now. Ever since Ash had come into her life she’d been happier than she’d been in years. Feeling his contentment through their Auras only made her happier as they walked back to their tent together.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Pokémon acquired! Ash has a Phanpy! Misty caught a Wooper! Now they’ve agreed to help on a Job requested by the Kanto Region Government! How will that go? Will they get to see how Arthur earned the epithet ‘Bear King’? How many other Trainers will they meet at tomorrow night’s celebratory feast? They’ll have a whole lot of venison, that’s for sure!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ecology Job, Many Trainers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Time to do a Government Sponsored Job! Plus meet some new people!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 15 – Ecology Job, Many Trainers</strong>
</p><p>“Hey, you two up?” A male voice called out to the just waking couple. Ash and Misty both shook their heads and rubbed at their eyes. The two sat up from their sleeping bag ‘bed’ before Ash responded.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re up.” Ash yawned as he stretched. Misty was also trying to wake herself up beside him. The sun hadn’t even risen yet it was so early.</p><p>“Good, Team Leader Matheson wants everyone up and ready to go in fifteen.” The male voice informed before they heard the guy’s footsteps walking away.</p><p>“I know he said early.” Misty started; only to yawn. “But I didn’t think he meant before sunrise early.”</p><p>“Well we better get ready; don’t want to hold up the Team.” Ash sighed as he reached for his pack. Misty nodded in agreement removing her baggy t-shirt and cotton short shorts. Ash stared at his almost naked girlfriend for a second, taking in her beautiful body. Misty noticed his look and flicked his nose.</p><p>“You can stare later, Ash. Get dressed before we’re late.” Misty grinned knowing her boyfriend loved seeing her in only her panties like this. Ash grinned as he rubbed the back of his head before beginning to change as well. The two were finished quickly and met up with the rest of the group to head out to where the Stantler herd they’d be culling was supposed to be. Stantler were most active at dusk and dawn, but the Normal Types were known to be less wary at sunrise.</p><p>“Alright, it looks like everyone is here.” Arthur nodded as he looked over the group of fifteen Trainers. Misty and Ash quickly noticed that four of the Trainers, all in their twenties at least, had rifles on their person. The couple knew the purpose was for taking out the Stantler as painlessly as possible, but it was always odd to see a firearm used against Pokémon by the average Trainer. “Let’s go over the plan one last time before we head out.” Getting nods of agreement Arthur went over the groups hunting plan while also motioning everyone to take one of the small radios on the table so the Team could communicate during the Job.</p><p>The Trainers’ Pokémon that knew sleep inducing, paralysis causing, or escape preventing moves would be sent into the herd and target the selected Stantler. All six Teams around Kitako Lake were instructed to try and take down only male Stantler to curb the breeding this year. Thankfully Stantler were fairly easy to differentiate when it came to gender. Depending on the time of year females would either have no antlers at all or small ones that easily distinguished them as females. Male Stantler briefly shed their antlers between mating seasons but always grew larger sets than the females. On Ash and Misty’s Team there was a Ghost Specialist, they hadn’t gotten his name yet, but his Haunter and two Gastly all knew Mean Look. Ash had Butterfree’s Sleep Powder and Stun Spore, which the Bug Type had learned recently, as well as Pikachu’s Thunder Wave. Misty was going to be running interference on the herd by using Water Type moves to corral the Stantler when they started running away. The interference was vital to making sure that the rifle holders had the time they needed to take down each of the Stantler their group was assigned to cull. The total number to be taken for this Job was ten males by each Team, so sixty Stantler would be culled to curb the breeding this year. This should give enough time for the local Teddiursa population to start evolving into Ursaring and become proper predators to the Stantler again. All in all half of the Trainers in Team Two were there to run interference and keep the herd corralled until the Job was complete.</p><p>“Does everyone understand their part and where they need to be?” Arthur questioned and got nods of agreement in reply. “Good, let’s head out, the sun is starting to rise so this will be the best time.” With that Team Two began to make their way through the forest surrounding Kitako Lake. They moved slowly and quietly so as to not spook the herd or disturb any sleeping wild Pokémon. After almost half an hour of walking through the trees the Team came across a large meadow filled with Stantler.</p><p>“No wonder the Ecology Department was concerned.” Ash whispered to Misty. “If this is only one herd then the Lake’s ecosystem was definitely in danger.” Misty nodded in agreement looking at the large amount of Stantler.</p><p>“Alright, corralers get into position.” Arthur instructed sending the various Trainers off to surround the meadow. Misty squeezed Ash’s hand and gave him a smile as she moved away. Several minutes later Arthur checked in via radio with the corral group. The older man nodded as he checked in with each Trainer before turning to the riflemen to make sure they were ready. Once he was sure Arthur gave the signal to begin. Ash briefly noticed the Haunter and the two Gastly floating over the herd before they descended. He also saw the tall grass moving as another Trainer’s Arbok slithered through, the Trainer in question was a teen girl a bit older than Misty and Ash thought he’d heard her called Ashlee. On the opposite side of the field a Venomoth and a Parasect slowly made their way towards the herd. These two were courtesy of a ‘Bug Maniac’ as they were sometimes called. The guy appeared to be in his late teens and Ash thought he was nice enough.</p><p>“Butterfree, the Stantler right there,” Ash pointed to a male slightly away from the group. “Put it to sleep with Sleep Powder.”</p><p>“Free.” Butterfree replied as he flew upwards and made his way towards his target unseen.</p><p>“Pikachu, your target is that one right there,” Ash informed as he pointed out a Stantler that was grazing several meters away from their current position. “Use Thunder Wave to paralyze it and if it tries to run use Double Team to box it in.”</p><p>“Pika.” Pikachu nodded as he leaped down and quietly made his way through the long grass. In less than twenty seconds the herd went crazy. The Haunter and Gastly had targeted three Stantler and used Mean Look. A blackish aura surrounded the Normal Types as they froze up and Ash heard the four shots from the rifles go off. The three Stantler dropped and a fourth that had been caught in the Arbok’s Glare also fell. Butterfree had quickly covered his target in the green dust of Sleep Powder making the Big Horn Pokémon collapse to the ground asleep. The Venomoth across the field had covered a Stantler in Stun Spore while the Parasect had used Spore to put another one to sleep. A bright spark of electricity and the Stantler that Pikachu went after was collapsing with sparks appearing around its body.</p><p>The Stantler herd started charging towards the forest in multiple directions but was repelled by various attacks. Ash paid close attention to the spot that was suddenly deluged with water knocking multiple Stantler backwards and diverting the herd to run in another direction. Misty was pulling off her part of the Job very well it would seem. Another part of the forest suddenly erupted into a gale of powerful winds that sent some Stantler back while the herd moved away from the area. Two more gunshots rang out as Ash noticed another two Stantler caught by the Haunter and Gastly with Mean Look.</p><p>“Ah shit!” Ash heard exclaimed from one of the rifleman. “Boss the Defender is charging!” Ash turned to look and noticed a large male Stantler charging towards the group with rifles. The Stantler’s head and horns glowing brightly with Psychic Aura; a move Ash recognized as Zen Headbutt.</p><p>“That’s why I’m here.” Arthur stated as he threw a Pokéball. “Ursaring, come out!” In a flash of white light a massive Ursaring appeared with a growl. The average Ursaring stood around five foot and eleven inches or one point eight meters tall when standing upright on its back legs. Arthur’s Ursaring was easily ten feet or three meters tall in the same position. “There’s no point in killing the Defender, it’s a male that is passed its breeding years and only serves to protect the herd. Ursaring use Roar!” Every creature in the meadow and surrounding forest, Human and Pokémon alike, locked up from the incredibly loud roar that the massive Ursaring let loose. The Humans instantly slapped their hands over their ears from the volume even as goosebumps covered their entire bodies. The Stantler herd began emitting loud scream-like cries as they all bolted in the opposite direction of Arthur’s Ursaring. The corral group let them pass and soon the meadow was empty of all the Stantler except the dead, sleeping or paralyzed. Pikachu and Butterfree suddenly crashed into Ash, both shaking in fear from the powerful Roar move. Ash spent the next few minutes holding his Pokémon and calming them down while the riflemen moved forward into the meadow to finish off the paralyzed and sleeping Stantler. Four more gunshots rang out in short order before Arthur called over the radio to have everyone gather in the meadow.</p><p>“You alright?” Misty asked and Ash gave her a nod as the two embraced.</p><p>“Just a bit startled.” Ash reassured as he hugged his girlfriend.</p><p>“Ok people, we need to gut and clean these Stantler before we transport them back to camp. Leave the innards in the meadow and the local Spearow, Fearow, and Murkrow will make short work of them once they return.” Arthur instructed as the group congregated together. Ash returned Butterfree to his Pokéball as did the rest of the team with their own Pokémon. The ‘Bug Maniac’ teen released a Scyther and the large Bug/Flying Type started helping gut the dead Stantler. Ash felt Misty shudder at the sight of the large Bug Pokémon and pulled her over to the edge of the meadow to help calm her down. Of all Bug Type Pokémon native to the Kanto Region, Scyther was by far the most feared. The species was naturally aggressive and the razor sharp sickles they possessed had taken many a Pokémon and Human life throughout recorded history. Those who wished to catch one needed to be prepared to counter the swift and often lethal attacks of the large Mantis Pokémon.</p><p>“You ok, Misty?” Ash asked and Misty breathed deeply before replying.</p><p>“Yeah…yeah, I’ll be fine.” Misty responded as she took steadying breaths. Ash pulled her into a hug and Misty wrapped her arms around him. Their Auras entwined and Ash poured his love, happiness, and acceptance into the mix. Misty sought out these feelings and basked in the comfort they brought to her through their Auras. Ash slowly felt the fear within Misty’s Aura diminish as she stopped trembling and warm positive emotions began to take over his girlfriend’s Aura. “Thank you, Ash.” Misty murmured against his neck as they held each other.</p><p>“Anytime Misty, anytime.” Ash replied as he hugged her. The two separated a minute later and walked back over to the group once they saw the Scyther returned to its Pokéball. Arthur took one look at the pair, including Misty’s eyes nervously shifting towards the ‘Bug Maniac’, before he nodded to them in understanding.</p><p>“Alright Team; let’s head back to camp with the meat.” Arthur instructed as he released two more Pokémon. The flash of white light revealed a large Pangoro and an equally impressive Beartic. These two, along with Ursaring, each hefted a Stantler over each shoulder, easily transporting six of the ten.</p><p>“We’ll get the other four, Boss.” One of the riflemen stated as he and another rifleman released a Machoke each. The two Fighting Type Pokémon easily hefted two Stantler each and carried them back following behind Arthur and his three Bear Pokémon. The walk back to camp took another thirty minutes and once there the group set about preparations for the evening celebration. Arthur and the riflemen Trainers, which Ash and Misty learned were actually employees of the Kanto Region Ecology Department, did the actual butchering of the Stantler. Over the course of about five hours Teams One, Three, Four, Five, and Six arrived with their own culled Stantler. Seeing all the preparations being made Ash and Misty approached Arthur. The older man smiled at seeing them and the older woman he was talking with turned towards them.</p><p>“Ash, Misty you both did great work out there today!” Arthur praised and both teens smiled and thanked him for the praise. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>“We were wondering if there is anything we can do to help with the preparations now that the butchering is done.” Misty asked and the older woman smiled.</p><p>“Of course, I’m sure my lovely Gwen could use an extra pair of hands.” Arthur grinned and the woman, Gwen, smiled fondly at Arthur.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you two, my name is Gwen; I’m Arthur’s wife.” Gwen introduced herself with a smile. “I could definitely use some help getting the fires going for the grills and if you two have any cooking skills I could definitely put you to work.” The older woman grinned and Ash and Misty just felt comfort from the woman’s presence.</p><p>“We both can do a bit.” Ash nodded and Gwen made a pleased hum.</p><p>“Alright then let’s get the grills going.” Gwen stated as she led the couple towards the area where the cooking would take place. “Ash if you could start the fires I’ll gather up the rest of the cooking helpers and we’ll start prepping the meat and making a nice sauce to spread on the meat while it’s cooking.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Ash replied and Gwen waved him off with a light laugh.</p><p>“Just Gwen is fine, young man.” Gwen assured before she and Misty went to round up the helpers. Ash went and fetched his flint striker from the tent to start the fire. Aura had long since fallen out of common use and now days the Aura Users that remained didn’t show it to people not ‘in the know’ unless they had to. The misuse of Aura could cause a lot of damage. With the rise of Pokémon Gangs and Organized Crime Teams it was decided long before even Ash’s Great-Grandparents were born that the ‘Ways of Aura’ would only be taught to those who would not misuse it. So far this had worked over the generations and there hadn’t been any ‘evil’ Aura Users in centuries; or at least none that had been able to cause enough trouble to be remembered. Many Families of Aura Users had plans in place to deal with one of their own going rogue. At least that was what Ash knew from his lessons with his parents and Professor Oak.</p><p>“There we go.” Ash grinned as the fires beneath all the grills were growing and reaching a good temperature for cooking. Gwen and Misty had returned with almost twenty other Trainers and the large group quickly set about washing their hands before beginning to cook. There was much laughter and cheer in the air as the large group of Trainers gathered and began to enjoy the late afternoon.</p><p>“Behold the grilling technique that’s been passed down in my family for generations!” A blonde teen exclaimed from a few grills away from where Ash and Misty were brushing some sauce onto the Stantler meat. The teen was holding a pair of tongs in each hand as he prepared to do something.</p><p>“Does it require you to have two pairs of tongs?” The girl cooking at the grill next to him asked. She was a cute teen around Misty and Ash’s age with dark purple hair.</p><p>“I like to dual wield!” The blonde replied as he clicked the tongs together. The purplette cracked a grin at the blonde as she watched him flip multiple pieces of meat with his two pairs of tongs.</p><p>“How about a little music?” An older, early twenties, brunette woman asked as she held up a violin. She was met with cheers from the group and she smiled. Getting herself ready she rested the violin on her shoulder before beginning to play. A beautiful melody began to fill the area and brought a smile to the Trainers. A few minutes later and a male Trainer with dark, navy blue, hair walked over to the brunette woman with a flute in hand.</p><p>“Care for a duet?” He asked and got a smile from the violinist. The man grinned back before beginning to play. It was quickly apparent the man knew the song the woman was playing as he quickly synced up with her and now the music was even nicer. Smiles and laughter abounded as the afternoon gave way to evening. Many of the women started heading towards their own bathing accommodations, including Misty. Ash hadn’t actually payed much attention but now that he was looking there were dozens of ‘shower stalls’ of all types set up around the camp. Once the women came back, Gwen actually emerging from one of the ‘tiny house’ wagons, the menfolk were ushered towards the showers as well.</p><p>“Dinner is going to be great!” Ash cheered as he looked at the various dishes that all of the Trainers were making with whatever ingredients they had on hand.</p><p>“You can say that again!” Misty smiled as she took in all the food. The laughter and cheer in the air only increased more as now four Trainers had brought out instruments and were playing for the group. A violin, flute, guitar, and an ocarina all working in harmony to make a wonderful melody for the group. Once dinner was actually served among the large group the music stopped for a bit and conversations took over.</p><p>“I heard Genkishi had stepped down as Lavender Town’s Gym Leader.” Ash said to the Ghost Specialist that had been on his and Misty’s hunting team.</p><p>“Yep, the ‘Illusion Master’ finally retired.” Nico, the teen’s name as Ash and Misty learned, confirmed with a nod. “I hear he still helps out at the Gym from time to time. But he seems to mostly pacify the Ghost Types that make Pokémon Tower their home.”</p><p>“He’s pushing seventy by now isn’t he?” Misty questioned and Nico took a second to think about it.</p><p>“I think so; he’s at least as old as Lady Agatha of the Elite Four.” Nico nodded to himself.</p><p>“So who is the new Gym Leader?” Ash questioned curiously.</p><p>“Her name is Noe ‘Uhane, she’s from the Alola Region. Rumor has it she took on Agatha when she first came to the Kanto Region, but lost soundly. That’s how she met Genkishi and started learning under him. She’s been Gym Leader for about eight or nine months now.” Nico informed the two.</p><p>“Hmm, Alola huh?” Ash mused aloud. “That could be difficult. I’m not well versed on any Ghost Types from Kalos, Galar, Unova, or Alola.”</p><p>“I’d recommend giving the Gym a try.” Nico suggested. “Even if you lose you still get to meet Noe. She’s a real cutie!” He grinned teasingly making Ash chuckle while Misty playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Boys.” Misty huffed without any actual negativity. Ash smiled before wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. The two enjoyed more of their food for a second before another person near them spoke to them.</p><p>“If you’re looking for a good Gym to challenge you should visit Azure Town’s Flying Type Gym.” The girl, a cute verdette with glasses, told the couple. “The Gym Leader, Jack, is way different compared to most Flying Type Specialists.”</p><p>“How’s so?” Misty asked her own curiosity peaked.</p><p>“Well you’d expect most Flying Type Gyms to be like the one in Violet City, right?” The verdette started. “But Jack runs his Gym differently. He uses non-Bird Flying Types to throw Trainers off their game.”</p><p>“Non-Bird Flying Types? Like Zubat, Jumpluff, and Pokémon like that?” Ash questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that!” The glasses-wearing girl nodded. “Jack is super chill too. He’s also a Pokémon Breeder! He’s super cool!” The verdette girl blushed.</p><p>“Breeder, huh? What kind of Pokémon does he raise?” Misty inquired knowing that Azure Town had the largest Breeders Association Facility in Kanto.</p><p>“He specializes in raising Combee and Mantine!” The girl smiled widely. “The Mantine become Ride Pokémon and the Combee make tasty honey! Jack’s definitely one of the most awesome Gym Leaders in Kanto!”</p><p>“Hmm, Flying Types…” Ash trailed off thinking. A bit more chatting led Ash and Misty to find out that Jack was originally from Kalos which made Ash want to challenge him just to see what kind of Pokémon the man had. The music started up again shortly after Ash and Misty had finished eating. Nico asked the verdette girl, who they had learned was called Lumi, to dance and the teen girl blushed before accepting. Ash and Misty made their way over to Arthur and Gwen and chatted with them.</p><p>“So you’re a Water Type Specialist, Misty?” Gwen asked for confirmation.</p><p>“Yeah, I love Water Types!” Misty smiled widely.</p><p>“How long to you plan to stay here at Kitako Lake?” Gwen inquired kindly.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow and then leave the morning after?” Misty mused while looking at Ash.</p><p>“Works for me.” Ash grinned getting a smile from Misty. The Water City Competition didn’t start for another five days so they had time.</p><p>“Have you considered trying to catch one of the Bibarel around here?” Gwen questioned. “This is as far south as the species can be found after all.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, they’re so fluffy and huggable.” Misty giggled and Gwen smiled at the teen.</p><p>“Well the ones on the west edge of the lake and the south edge usually hide from Trainers quickly.” Gwen informed making Misty frown slightly. “But if you follow the stream that flows into the Lake from the northeast you’ll find a large pond made by a Bibarel dam. Those haven’t become very skittish around humans yet since most Trainers don’t travel to the north of the Lake. You might even be challenged by one of them once you find the dam.” The older woman smiled at the now beaming orangette.</p><p>“Well, we know what we’re doing tomorrow.” Ash smiled fondly at his girlfriend. Misty turned her warm and glowing smile towards him and once again Ash felt a warmth in his chest at seeing that smile.</p><p>“I’m so going to catch a Bibarel!” Misty exclaimed and Ash pulled her into a sideways hug, his arm around her waist. Arthur and Gwen smiled at the young couple, reminded of their own time dating. The music started back up and the song was apparently one that both Arthur and Gwen knew as they smiled at each other.</p><p>“I’d swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning…” Arthur sang while looking at his wife. “And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me.” Gwen smiled softly at her husband as they held hands. “No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart…and love.”</p><p>“And love me for eternity…” Gwen picked up her soft voice lilting beautifully. “My dearest one, my darling dear…your mighty words astound me!” Arthur and Gwen stood up still smiling at each other. “But I’ve no need of mighty deeds…when I feel your arms around me!” Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist a bright smile on his face.</p><p>“But I would bring you rings of gold; I’d even sing you poetry…” Arthur picked up the song. Only for Gwen to giggle out, ‘Oh, would you?’ “And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!” The older couple was now slowly spinning around each other a bit away from where Ash and Misty were still sitting watching them.</p><p>“I have no use for rings of gold…I care not for your poetry.” Gwen sang and Arthur made an ‘Oh ho?’ at his wife. “I only want your hand to hold.”</p><p>“I only want you near me!” Arthur picked up again as the couple began to twirl together faster. The music and the song got faster from there and Ash and Misty couldn’t keep up with the lyrics but had begun to clap along with the song. The majority of the Trainers dancing had stopped and started clapping along as well; while watching the married couple dance and sing with each other. When the song finished and the two stopped dancing everyone watching clapped and cheered happily while the couple embraced and kissed.</p><p>“I think that’s what you call ‘Relationship Goals’.” Ash smiled at Misty.</p><p>“You’d be right.” Misty gazed at him lovingly as they slowly leaned in and kissed each other. Their Auras entwined again and they tuned out the rest of the world for a minute or two as they became lost with each other. They didn’t even notice when the music started back up until they separated.</p><p>“They’re so cute.” Gwen whispered to Arthur as the two held each other.</p><p>“They are indeed; reminds me of another young couple who found each other on their Pokémon Journey.” Arthur chuckled as he briefly tightened his hug with her.</p><p>“Hmm, I suppose it does.” Gwen smiled fondly. Something told the older couple that these two teens had something special and that it would last a lifetime. The celebration went long into the night and the navy-haired man helped ease everyone to sleep by playing a soft lullaby just a bit after midnight.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aww, so sweet! Isn’t love a grand thing? So the Job is done and Ash has some ideas of the Gym Leaders he could face. Now Misty wants to catch herself a fluffy, cuddly, absolutely adorkable Beaver Pokémon! How will that turn out? Also I plan for something special to happen next chapter! It’s something I’ve wanted to do since Chapter 3, but I won’t do it very often since it wouldn’t be special otherwise! I’m sure you’ll all like it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By the way, if you’re curious, the song they sang is called ‘For the Dancing and the Dreaming’ and I don’t own it! But I liked it in the second How to Train Your Dragon movie and thought it worked for an older married couple.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kitako Lake, The North Winds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! The Government Ecology Job is done and our couple is spending another day at Kitako Lake! Will Misty catch a Bibarel? Will they run into any other Pokémon? Will something special happen?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 16 – Kitako Lake, The North Winds</strong>
</p><p>Ash and Misty woke up in their tent to the sound of others moving around the area. The two snuggled with each other for a little longer, simply enjoying their closeness all comfortable and content in their tent, wrapped up in their sleeping bag bed. Eventually they pulled away from each other and shared a soft kiss.</p><p>“Good morning, Ash.” Misty smiled softly at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Morning, Misty.” Ash smiled back as he gently pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting and pouring affection and love for each other. Their entwined Auras only strengthening the emotional connection they were sharing.</p><p>“We should get up; Gwen did say the leftovers from last night would be available for breakfast.” Misty reminded as she shrugged off the sleeping bag ‘blanket’. Ash could only appreciate the sight of Misty in nothing but her panties again. Misty let him watch as she picked out her outfit for the day. Not like she wasn’t enjoying the view of Ash in nothing but his boxers. Ash eventually shook his head and started getting dressed as well.</p><p>The two left their tent and joined several other Trainers for breakfast. The meat that was left over, quite a large amount considering the number of Stantler that had to be taken; was being split between human and Pokémon. Dozens of carnivorous or omnivorous Pokémon were eating the extra Stantler meat. The largest of which were Arthur’s Ursaring, Pangoro, and Beartic; the three large Bear Pokémon stripping bones almost completely clean of meat as they ate. Many would think that Pangoro were herbivores given the species mostly bamboo diet in the wild. This was untrue and the large Pokémon were in fact omnivores. They ate meat when they could get it, usually scavenging or from a rare hunt. Ash and Misty released their Pokémon for breakfast and all of the meat eaters happily rushed over to the large pile of cooked Stantler meat to fill their bellies. Misty walked over to the lake to let Goldeen feed from natural water plants. It was a good practice to let a Pokémon eat its natural diet when it could be facilitated after all.</p><p>Ash and Misty chatted amicably with some other Trainers during breakfast and ate Stantler chops with eggs and a small, fresh salad provided by Gwen to any Trainer that wanted it. The only thing of note during breakfast was watching one of the older Trainers; that had been on a different Team than them, finish his breakfast and stand up with a lovely lady, mid-twenties probably, and head over to one of the four ‘tiny house’ wagons. The auburn-haired man helped the fawn-haired woman up onto the coachman’s seat before releasing two Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Two Tauros appeared with snorts and the man quickly had them harnessed and attached to the ‘tiny house’ wagon. He hauled himself up to sit beside the fawn-haired woman with a smile. A quick flick of the reigns and the two Bull Pokémon started walking forward pulling the wagon behind them without any visible strain.</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder how much one of those ‘tiny houses’ costs?” Ash thought aloud and Misty shrugged.</p><p>“Probably a lot since it offers all the comforts of home while travelling.” Misty replied as she finished her breakfast. Ash finished his up shortly afterwards and the two went to collect their Pokémon. Both of them got a chuckle out of seeing most of their Pokémon completely stuffed. Even the normally calm Riolu was happily patting his full stomach with a content sigh. After returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, Misty and Ash went to say goodbye to Arthur and Gwen who were to be leaving shortly themselves. Getting another round of thanks from the older couple and well wishes too, Ash and Misty went and packed up their tent and headed out to the north of Kitako Lake following the northeast stream that Gwen had pointed out last night. With Pikachu napping in the top of Ash’s pack, the little Electric Type having stuffed himself silly at breakfast, the couple followed the stream northward.</p><p>It was quite the walk to follow the stream as the forest became thicker and there was no path to really follow. The couple stuck close to the stream as they continued onward for quite a ways. Ash looked around the dense forest seeing only a few Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Murkrow, Spearow, and the occasional Bug Type Pokémon. Though it was obvious the Bug Types were watching out for the Bird Pokémon, often scurrying into the dense foliage before Ash could identify them all.</p><p>“Hey Ash, I think we’ve found the pond Gwen mentioned.” Misty called out and Ash turned to face her. Not too far ahead of them the forest thinned out and made a large clearing.</p><p>The reason for said clearing in the middle of the dense forest was rather clear only a moment later. A very large pond filled with Bibarel and a massive dam made from the fallen trees the Beaver Pokémon had gnawed down over time. Ash spotted quite a few Bidoof as well gnawing on wood and other vegetation around the area. All in all it was a very picturesque scene and it made both Ash and Misty involuntarily smile at the natural beauty of the area.</p><p>“So which one are you going to catch?” Ash questioned his girlfriend.</p><p>“Not sure yet.” Misty replied as she looked over the Beaver Pokémon. “Taking the alpha of this area might harm their natural family unit. But I do want an enthusiastic battler if possible.”</p><p>“I see; it would be good to catch one that likes to battle already.” Ash nodded at Misty’s reasoning. “It would make the Bibarel much more amendable to training.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking.” Misty confirmed as she looked over the large pond and all the Bibarel. The couple hadn’t made much of a sound since they’d arrived on the edge of the forest, so the Normal/Water Types hadn’t seemed to notice them yet.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m no expert on Bibarel but what about one of those over there?” Ash pointed to a group of Bibarel off to the edge of the pond. The Bibarel in question were all chattering at each other and making aggressive movements. It looked like the group was about to engage in some battling. Many Pokémon that lived in groups had ‘Protectors’ that often engaged in battle to get stronger. In large groups, like this Bibarel colony, multiple ‘Protectors’ battled against each other to get stronger.</p><p>“They have quite a few ‘Protectors’ for being so far from most predators.” Misty mentioned as she looked over the group. “Let’s get closer and see if I can challenge one of them.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Misty.” Ash nodded as he and Misty slowly and quietly made their way over to the group of Bibarel ‘Protectors’. The group of Bibarel noticed them quickly when they got within several yards of them. All of the Normal/Water Types assumed aggressive stances and whacked their large flat tails onto the ground or into the pond water. The loud slaps alerted the rest of the colony and they quickly dove underwater to get into the safety of the dam.</p><p>“I’d like to catch one of you.” Misty announced to the ‘Protectors’ as she pulled out and enlarged a Pokéball. “Whichever one of you wouldn’t mind being my Pokémon, I’ll take you on!” The orangette challenged getting cries from the Beaver Pokémon. After what looked like some debate between the Bibarel, a stocky member stepped forward with a challenging cry.</p><p>“Bibarel!” Bibarel called out as it slapped its tail strongly against the ground.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s begin!” Misty grinned as she tossed her Pokéball forward. “Starmie, you’re up!” From the white light of the Pokéball came Misty’s most powerful Pokémon. The large, purple, ten armed Starfish Pokémon landed in front of Misty with its odd vocalization.</p><p>“Biba!” Bibarel exclaimed right before a launching a Water Gun at Starmie.</p><p>“Rapid Spin to the right!” Misty instructed. Starmie spun out of the way of the Water Gun and approached Bibarel at speed. Bibarel’s head took on a white glow and it met the Rapid Spin with a Headbutt. Starmie’s Rapid Spin stalled but Bibarel was knocked backwards from the more powerful Pokémon.</p><p>“Rel!” Bibarel was quick to right itself and get back on its feet. The Beaver Pokémon charged forward with its large teeth glowing bright white.</p><p>“That’s Hyper Fang!” Misty exclaimed before giving a new attack to her Starmie. “Alright Starmie, use Bubblebeam!” Starmie quickly blasted the charging Bibarel with a stream of bubbles that stalled the Normal/Water Type’s charge and did a bit of damage.</p><p>Ash watched the battle from behind and off to the left of Misty. He could tell that the Bibarel his girlfriend was battling was strong, but Starmie was the stronger of the two Pokémon. This should result in a capture for Misty with just a bit more damage done to Bibarel.</p><p>“Bi!” Bibarel was suddenly engulfed in water and shot forward unexpectedly. The Beaver Pokémon slammed into Starmie and sent the Water/Psychic Type backwards a bit.</p><p>“Aqua Jet?” Misty questioned herself before she broke into a smile. “I want to catch you even more now! Starmie Psywave!” Starmie’s jewel core glowed a multi-color of light before the psychic waves blasted into Bibarel. But it seemed the fluctuating nature of Psywave wasn’t in Misty’s favor this time as Bibarel barely moved.</p><p>“Barel!” Bibarel’s teeth glowed white again before it bit down on one of Starmie’s legs. Starmie staggered a bit from the attack and Misty called out another attack.</p><p>“Swift!” Misty called out and the star-shaped rays blasted out of Starmie’s core and slammed Bibarel backwards leaving marks all over the Water/Normal Type. “Finish it with Brine!” A powerful spray of water was launched from three of Starmie’s arms and slammed into the staggered Bibarel. The Beaver Pokémon went tumbling from the attack. With its health already whittled down Brine did extra damage. “Alright! Go, Net Ball!”</p><p>One of the three specialized Pokéballs that Misty had bought back in Viridian City left her hand and tapped the downed Bibarel on its back. It drew the Beaver Pokémon inside in a flash of red light and the ball started to shake. Back and forth the specialty Pokéball rocked for a few moments before it stilled and let out a sound of successful capture. Ash smiled at that, even as the Net Ball shrank down and locked itself, the button in the center maintaining a red glow.</p><p>“Yes!” Misty cheered as she ran over to collect her new teammate. “I caught Bibarel!” She held up the Net Ball happily while the other Bibarel chattered amongst themselves before they all dived into the water and disappeared from view.</p><p>“Congratulations, Misty!” Ash applauded his girlfriend and Misty beamed at him.</p><p>“Thanks Ash!” Misty smiled before she turned to Starmie. “You did great Starmie!” The orangette happily ran her hands softly over her Pokémon giving it pats and rubs to show her appreciation for its efforts. “Use Recover.” With another odd vocalization Starmie glowed and its injuries quickly disappeared. “That’s better, take a nice long rest Starmie, you definitely earned it.” With that Starmie was recalled in a beam of red light and Misty placed the now shrunken Pokéball on her belt.</p><p>“So, are you going to send one of your Pokémon off and add Bibarel to your team? Or are you going to send Bibarel off and stay with who you have right now?” Ash asked as Misty looked at her newest capture’s ball.</p><p>“Hmm, not sure yet.” Misty hummed. “I could send one of my Pokémon back to the Gym for a bit. That way I could get to know both Wooper and Bibarel better, but which one?”</p><p>“Well you don’t have to make a decision right away.” Ash shrugged and Misty nodded as she held the locked ball in her hand.</p><p>“Could I borrow your Pokédex, Ash?” Misty requested and Ash nodded as he handed it to her. “Thank you.” She thanked him with a smile as she held up the Net Ball to the scanner.</p><p>“Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon, It makes its nest by damming streams with bark and mud. It is known as an industrious worker. A river dammed by Bibarel will never overflow its banks, which is appreciated by people nearby.” The Pokédex intoned before it continued with more detailed information. “This Bibarel is female and knows the moves; Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, and Hyper Fang.”</p><p>“Not a bad move set for a Wild Pokémon.” Ash commented and Misty could only agree. She switched over to Ability Identifier and scanned the Net Ball again.</p><p>“This Bibarel’s Ability is Unaware. This Ability allows the Pokémon to ignore the stat increases of its opponents in battle.” The Pokédex informed and Misty smiled at the useful Ability. She handed Ash his Pokédex back and then attached the locked ball onto her belt with the other six.</p><p>“I guess we should head back.” Misty suggested as she looked up and judged the time by the position of the sun. “By the time we get back it’ll be close to lunch time.” Ash nodded in agreement but before the couple could turn to leave a cool wind blew across the area and made both of them have goosebumps.</p><p>“Where’d this cool wind come from?” Ash questioned and Misty shrugged before both of them felt a sense of pressure all over their bodies. A split second later and their Aura senses flared making both of them jolt strongly before turning to where they felt the powerful Aura emanating from. What they saw was something neither of them would forget, especially not a Water Type Specialist like Misty.</p><p>On the other side of the large pond stood a large quadrupedal Pokémon; it was primarily light blue in color with a white underbelly and some white spots on its fur. Two long white streamer-like tails emerged from behind it and flowed forwards. From the back of its head emerged long, flowing, purple fur and from the top of its head an almost crystal-like structure emerged forming an elongated shape similar to a cut diamond. Its calm red eyes looked at them without malice or any negativity. The Pokémon then tilted its head upwards and let out a howl.</p><p>“Cune!” The Pokémon howled and both Trainers felt the sound reverberate through them. They felt the howl in both their bodies and their Auras. The sensation was indescribable as they stood there like they were frozen. Just gazing upon the form of a Legendary Pokémon, the Aurora Pokémon, Suicune.</p><p>Ash thought he might have heard his Pokédex say something as it was still in his hand but neither he nor Misty paid it any attention. Their eyes wouldn’t move from the Pokémon in front of them. Suicune looked at both of the humans before howling once more. The two Trainers then watched in awe as the pond water suddenly cleared up in a wave the emanated from where Suicune was standing. The pond looked even more beautiful than before as it was purified of any and all toxins that could have built up over time. Witnessing this phenomenon first hand only further reinforced the awe that Ash and Misty were feeling. It brought back memories of learning about Legendary Pokémon when they were both little children listening to stories from their parents. It also furthered their understanding of just why these Pokémon were often worshipped as Deities.</p><p>In almost every Region of the World, there existed Legends; the tales passed down generation after generation through word of mouth or written down. Among these myriad tales there existed the ones regarding the Pokémon known as Legendary, and according to many, the true Deities of the world. Since Ancient Times many Legendary Pokémon had been worshipped and Deified by Humans and Pokémon alike. All of them wielded power and abilities that just weren’t found in other Pokémon. Some early Tribes of Humans praised certain Legendary Pokémon more than others. In Johto Lugia and Ho-oh were worshipped to this day, especially in Ecruteak City. In Hoenn the Draconids took Rayquaza as their Patron Legendary Pokémon.</p><p>In the Modern Era, many Scientists tried to figure out if there truly was only a single member of each Legendary Pokémon species. Most studies were inconclusive, as it was very rare to ever see a Legendary Pokémon, but some confirmations had come in over the decades. Eyewitness accounts of seeing young Legendary Pokémon, pictures of two Legendary Pokémon of the same species taken at different places at nearly the same time, and other such instances. This had led to a theory developing many decades ago, put forth by a philosopher. The Legendary Pokémon may very well create more of their own kind. But that the ‘Original’ Legendary Pokémon, the ones said to be created by Arceus, were truly eternal and possessed far more power than any ‘offspring’ they might have. That these ‘Originals’ could channel the Power of Arceus to create new ‘Original’ Legendary Pokémon themselves in rare instances. This theory had some support from Ho-oh followers that knew the tale of Ho-oh resurrecting three fallen Pokémon from the Burnt Tower. Those three being known as the Legendary Beasts; Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.</p><p>The very Suicune that Ash and Misty were currently staring at in awe. The Legendary Water Type calmly walked across the pond, literally walking across the water as if it was the ground. Each of its steps made the water under it glow and sparkle for a short time afterwards. With one last look directly at the two Trainers, Suicune leaped over them and gracefully landed along the tree line before quickly disappearing into the forest with incredible speed. Ash and Misty tried to follow it with their eyes as long as possible but it was gone in seconds. The couple continued to stare at the place Suicune had vanished before a computerized voice snapped them out of it.</p><p>“Recording complete; sending video data to Professor Oak’s laboratory.” The Pokédex intoned as it transmitted a copy of the video it had taken of Suicune while Ash had limply held the device in his shock.</p><p>“Oh…um…that’s good?” Ash was at a loss for words. When he’d seen Ho-oh the morning after meeting Misty the Legendary had been flying through the sky. This had been an up close encounter and the sheer feeling of being so close to a Legendary had made Ash’s Aura placid and calm. That may be attributed to Suicune’s own massive Aura and the Legendary’s nature. But regardless, Ash had been almost unable to move in the presence of Suicune.</p><p>“Did…did that just happen…like…for real?” Misty asked slowly having a hard time reconciling the experience she’d just had.</p><p>“I saw it…the Pokédex even recorded it.” Ash tried to reassure his girlfriend she hadn’t imagined it.</p><p>“Ash?” Misty turned to him and the amber-eyed Trainer looked over at his girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah Misty?” Ash responded.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Misty requested as she wrapped her arms behind his neck.</p><p>“Okay.” Ash leaned down, his arms wrapping around her waist, as he pressed their lips together. The two let their Auras entwine and slowly sank into their feelings for each other as they kissed. The shock and amazement of their encounter was slowly eased as their love and affection for each other soothed them. After almost a full minute the two parted for air.</p><p>“Thank you, Ash.” Misty sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and was finally able to process what she’d just experienced.</p><p>“You too, Misty.” Ash replied as he hugged her close.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Misty exclaimed into his neck with a large smile on her face.</p><p>“It was intense, being that close to a Legendary.” Ash nodded as they continued to hold each other. “But I’m glad we got to experience it, together.”</p><p>“Me too.” Misty pulled back to smile at him, her warm and glowing smile that filled his heart with pure warmth and always brought a smile to his face as well.</p><p>“Misty?” Ash spoke and Misty locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Yes Ash?” Misty asked as they gazed into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” Ash told her while their entwined Auras let the truth and emotion of his words flood her being.</p><p>“I love you too, Ash.” Misty responded as her eyes glistened and their lips met again for a loving kiss as their entwined Auras flared. The two had no concept of time as they kissed and held onto each other. Nothing else mattered at the moment except the one they were holding close.</p><p>They did end up separating eventually when Pikachu finally poked his head out of Ash’s pack and brought the happy couple back to reality.</p><p>-Oak’s Lab-</p><p>“Hmm, seems like Ash’s Pokédex has sent me another video file.” Professor Oak hummed to himself as he sat down at the computer to open the video. “Whatever this may be, I’m pretty sure he can’t top the Ho-oh footage he sent me on his second day.”</p><p>Upon opening the footage and watching the whole video Professor Oak was stunned. He simply sat there unmoving for almost two full minutes before he rapidly stood up, so fast in fact that he knocked his office chair backwards and onto the floor.</p><p>“What?!” Oak exclaimed loudly startling all of his Aides. Several of said Aides ran into the Professor’s office trying to find out what was going on. What they saw was the renowned Professor Samuel Oak staring at a video playing on his computer screen while furiously jotting down notes onto a notepad.</p><p>“Professor? Are you alright, sir?” One of the Aides asked softly as he approached the older man.</p><p>“This is incredible! Never in all my years! I wouldn’t believe it was possible to get such up close video! I knew it was a good idea to install an auto record function!” The Professor rambled as he continued to take down notes.</p><p>“Professor?” The Aide spoke up a bit louder. He and all the others were completely ignored again as the Professor continued to watch whatever he was furiously taking notes on.</p><p>“Professor Oak!” The Aide finally yelled and the old man started just as the video ended.</p><p>“What?! What’s going on?! Why are all of you in my office?” Professor Oak asked of his Aides.</p><p>“We heard you yell Professor, we came to see if something was wrong.” The Aide explained and that seemed to refocus the Professor’s attention.</p><p>“No, no, everything is good. Beyond good in fact!” Professor Oak replied with a large smile as he motioned for his Aides to gather around his computer. “Ash has sent a new video file of Pokémon footage.”</p><p>“It must be a rare specimen again, we’ve only seen you like this when he sent his last file.” The Aide replied as they all gathered around the screen.</p><p>“Prepare to be amazed again!” Professor Oak claimed as he hit the replay button and the video started from the beginning. The Aides, as well as Professor Oak…again, watched the video and by the end all of them were excitedly talking, or yelling if we’re being honest, as they rushed to make copies of the file and send them to Professor Oak’s associates. Video footage this clear, not to mention this close up, of a Legendary Pokémon would shake up the Pokémon Research Community.</p><p>“Send a copy to Professor Elm first!” One Aide instructed as they all quickly rushed out of the office and found computers to start working at.</p><p>“I’m sending a copy to Professor Rowan in Sinnoh.” A different Aide informed the others. This was the next several minutes of conversation between all of Professor Oak’s Aides while the older man chuckled at the vigor and excitement in his lab. It would seem that Ash was about to make the day, or possibly the month, of many Pokémon Professors again!</p><p>“Make sure Professor Cerise in Vermilion City gets a copy!” Professor Oak reminded his Aides with one of them stating they’d send the copy immediately.</p><p>“Sir, should I send a copy to Dr. Fuji? I know he’s retired but…” An Aide asked.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Professor Oak nodded to the Aide. Dr. Fuji had retired several years back but the man’s knowledge couldn’t be doubted. It was always good to get the man’s input on rare data like this.</p><p>“While we’re at it, let’s make sure that Professor Birch gets a copy as well. I’m interested in what he’ll make of Suicune being found in the area north of Kitako Lake. That’s rather far from most of the sightings of it in Johto which we believe is the species native habitat.” Professor Oak instructed and got a confirmation from another Aide a few moments later.</p><p>This footage would probably lead to another video conference with his peers and contemporaries just like the Ho-oh footage had. It was quite the productive meeting last time and Professor Oak had immensely enjoyed catching up with his fellow Professors during it.</p><p>“In fact…why not add some more Professors?” Professor Oak thought aloud before nodding to himself. “Get in contact with Professors Aurea and Cedric Juniper in Unova. This particular footage may be a bit out of their normal Pokémon of study but I’m curious to hear their thoughts on the matter from the stand point of their own Research Fields.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor!” A nearby Aide exclaimed as she started searching for the Unovan Professor’s contact information.</p><p>“Keep it up Ash, my boy! You’re making the Research Field more exciting than it’s been in years!” Professor Oak chuckled to himself as he started looking over the notes he’d already taken about the Suicune in the video.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Pokémon! Deepening the relationship! New footage to shock the Pokémon Research Community! This has been a hell of a chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this! I’ve been planning for Misty and Ash to see/meet Suicune since Chapter 3! It was pretty much the only Water Type Legendary I could realistically have them meet in Kanto before they got to Vermilion City at the earliest. Now it’s on to Cerulean City for the Water City Competition and Ash’s third Badge!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect, Brine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cerulean City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! We’re here! Cerulean City has come! Misty needs to register for the Water City Competition and Ash has a Gym Battle to prepare for! We also meet a new Character.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 17 – Cerulean City</strong>
</p><p>“We should see Cerulean soon, Ash.” Misty informed her boyfriend with a grin as the couple rode their Skiddo down Route Fifty towards the ‘Water City’.  Ash was excited to get to Cerulean for his third Badge. But he was also excited to watch Misty in the Water City Competition.</p><p>“Can’t wait to see it.” Ash replied as he smiled back at Misty. If there was any other emotion aside from excitement, it would be nervousness. After all, Misty’s Sisters were the Gym Leaders of Cerulean, even though Misty had told him they’d become a bit distant after their parent’s passing; family was still family. He’d be meeting his girlfriend’s family for the first time; of course he was a bit nervous. Nothing like a serious relationship to get older siblings to become protective!</p><p>The couple rode along enjoying the clear day. The spring air was pleasant and the smell of nature was relaxing. Cerulean was a big city though, so it would naturally be a bit louder than the peaceful Route they were on now. A few minutes later the couple crested a hill and saw Cerulean City laid out below. Ash looked over the large city from their distance and had to admit it looked nice. Viridian was a large city, third largest in Kanto after Saffron and Celadon. If Ash remembered correctly Cerulean was the fifth largest coming in just behind the large port city of Vermillion.</p><p>“Welcome to Cerulean City, Ash.” Misty ‘welcomed’ him with a giggle.</p><p>“Looks like a great place.” Ash responded and Misty smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Its home, so I like it.” Misty commented as they urged their Skiddo forward and headed for the city. It didn’t take too long, thanks to the speed of Skiddo, for the couple to arrive and pass into the city proper.</p><p>“So, Pokémon Center first, or do you want to register for the Competition?” Ash asked his girlfriend as they rode along the streets in a lane dedicated to Ride Pokémon.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess we can head to the Park Arena, that’s where they hold the Competition every year. I’ll register and then we can head to the Center.” Misty decided. Ash agreed and the two rode towards a large park near the center of the city. The Park Arena was a large stadium building that also doubled as a venue for Sporting Events in Cerulean City. Sitting at a large covered booth near the main entrance were several people. The sign above the booth declaring that registration for the Water City Competition was still open.</p><p>“Looks like we made it with plenty of time to spare.” Ash mused as he rubbed his Skiddo’s head. “Thanks to Skiddo, of course.”</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo bleated happily, enjoying the pats.</p><p>“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Misty agreed as she scratched behind her Skiddo’s ears getting a pleased ‘Skiii~’ from her own Ride Pokémon. The couple dismounted their Pokémon and returned them to their Pokéballs with thanks before they walked up to the registration booth.</p><p>“Good morning. Are you here to register for the Water City Competition?” The lady at the booth asked politely with a smile.</p><p>“I am.” Misty nodded as the lady gave her a registration sheet to fill out.</p><p>“And you, sir?” The lady questioned Ash.</p><p>“Not this time.” Ash shook his head. “I’m here to watch her win.” He pointed at Misty who smiled brightly with a hint of pink on her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, you two are cute couple.” The lady giggled as Misty handed back her form. “Alright, Miss…Waterflower?” The lady looked back up and realization dawned in her eyes. “Miss Misty! So good to see you back in Cerulean!” The lady smiled at the orangette.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.” Misty smiled in return.</p><p>“Right, well…ahem…yes. Everything is in order. You’ll be competing in the Second Tier of the Competition.” The lady nodded as she processed Misty’s registration.</p><p>“Second Tier?” Ash questioned having never been a part of a large scale Competition like this one.</p><p>“Second Tier is for Trainers with the Level of Adept or Advanced.” The lady informed Ash. “First Tier is for Beginner and Rookie Level Trainers; while Third Tier is for Ace and Expert Level Trainers.”</p><p>“I get it, this way every Level can compete fairly.” Ash realized and the lady nodded. It would, after all, be rather easy for an Expert Level to sweep through Beginner and Rookie Level Trainers if they all competed in a standard Tournament format.</p><p>“We look forward to seeing you compete, Miss Misty.” The lady smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll do my best.” Misty returned the smile as she and Ash turned and started making their way towards the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“I guess I should have expected you to be recognized here.” Ash teased lightly.</p><p>“Hush you.” Misty playfully rolled her eyes. “My family has run the Gym here for the last four generations. Of course the people that live here are going to know who we are.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Ash agreed as they walked along. “Four generations, huh? That’s a long time.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just wish Daisy, Lily, and Violet would focus more on the Gym than on Water Ballet and Fashion work.” Misty sighed as she looked at the sky.</p><p>“Fashion work?” Ash queried, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“They do photo shoots for swimwear lines and stuff. They’re pretty popular. Like I said, every male that sees them considers them ‘Bombshells’, so as the only sister that doesn’t do the shoots, I’m kind of used to being overlooked.” Misty shrugged, only to feel Ash’s arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side.</p><p>“And like I said, who could overlook you?” Ash smiled as he kissed her cheek. Misty couldn’t stop the smile that came to her own face as she turned and caught Ash’s lips.</p><p>“Keep that up and you’ll be stuck with me forever.” Misty smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder while they walked close.</p><p>“You say that like it isn’t already my plan.” Ash grinned as he gently squeezed Misty into his side with his arm around her waist. Misty could only blush and snuggle into Ash’s side happily. Their Auras were already entwined, it happened without them even noticing anymore, as the couple entered the Pokémon Center.</p><p>“Welcome, shall I take your Pokémon for treatment?” Nurse Joy asked with a smile. Ash and Misty handed over their Pokémon to the Nurse with thanks. “Will you two be needing rooms for the duration of your stay here in Cerulean?”</p><p>“Ye-” Ash began to say, only for Misty to cut him off.</p><p>“No, thank you, we have accommodations elsewhere.” Misty informed the Nurse, who nodded with a small bow. Misty took Ash’s hand and led him to the cafeteria for lunch.</p><p>“We have accommodations?” Ash questioned his girlfriend as they picked out their food from the buffet-style line.</p><p>“Ash, I live here, we’ll just stay at my house. It makes more sense than wasting money on rooms.” Misty explained and Ash’s face gained a look of realization.</p><p>“Right, that makes sense.” Ash agreed, and then his face went a bit red. “So…I guess that means I’ll be meeting your sisters as your boyfriend before I meet them as a Challenger?” Misty, her own cheeks pink, nodded as they found an empty table and sat down to eat.</p><p>“They won’t give you too much trouble, Ash.” Misty reassured him. “Like I said, they’ve become a bit distant since mom and dad…passed.” Ash took her hand in his and gave her a warm look, pushing his love and affection for her through their Auras. Misty sighed and smiled at him in thanks. The two started to eat and Ash asked about the history of the Gym, since Misty’s family had run it for so long.</p><p>“The only former Gym Leader for the Gym that’s still alive is my grandfather.” Misty informed Ash. “He passed it onto my parents a few years before my grandmother passed. I think I was only a year or so old at the time, so I don’t really remember anything about her unfortunately. I do know I got my hair color from her though.”</p><p>“So does your grandfather live in Cerulean?” Ash asked, wondering if he was going to meet the man too.</p><p>“No, after grandma passed he moved to Vermillion were they first met. They had a nice little seaside cottage together and he lives there now. He enjoys the memories of the cottage and the city.” Misty smiled at the thought of her grandfather and the little cottage she’d spent some time at when she was growing up.</p><p>“Sounds like a nice way to remember someone.” Ash smiled at her.</p><p>“It was one of the main reasons I headed for Vermillion City when I started my journey. I wanted to visit my grandfather and show him my Pokémon.” Misty smiled fondly at the memory of her grandfather’s reaction to hearing she was already old enough to be going on a journey. The man was nothing if not a jovial old fisherman. “When we head for Vermillion I’ll take you to meet him if you want.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Ash nodded to her. Misty smiled warmly at him and the two shared a soft kiss. After their kiss they stood up and brought their trays to the return area to be washed. With lunch eaten the couple returned to the front desk and retrieved their Pokémon, a big city like Cerulean had large and well-staffed Pokémon Centers. The one they were currently at was the northwest Center; there were two more Centers in the ‘Water City’ too. One in the south near Route Five and the other in the east near Route Nine. There was no delay in treatment with so many professionals on hand. After getting their Pokéballs back on their belt, and Pikachu hopping back onto Ash’s shoulder, the couple headed out of the Center towards the Waterflower home.</p><p>Several minutes of walking, hand in hand of course, and the Gym came into view. A large building with a pyramid-like glass roof surrounded by a square moat, it was clearly a much newer construction than any of the buildings near it. Ash looked at the large building with wonder and Misty chuckled at his expression.</p><p>“The Gym was rebuilt and updated two years ago. It used to be smaller and round, with a large Dewgong sign over the front entrance. But the League said the building was getting too old and we needed to update. The redesign plans were actually from our parents, so we went with them and now the Cerulean Gym is what you see before you.” Misty informed her boyfriend.</p><p>“It’s awesome!” Ash exclaimed and Misty giggled, he practically had stars in his eyes.</p><p>“Well, let’s head in, we can put our packs down and get settled. We might as well face the ‘music’ while we’re at it.” Misty sighed as she squeezed Ash’s hand.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Ash reassured her as they walked into the Gym together.</p><p>“Good afternoon, are you here to…. Oh! Misty you’ve come back home!” The receptionist at the front desk greeted as soon as she recognized Misty.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m back, it’s good to see you again Brook.” Misty greeted the receptionist with a smile. “I’ll be home for the duration of the ‘Water City Competition’.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Brook beamed at the youngest Sensational Sister. The young woman’s eyes then fell onto Ash, and especially focused on their entwined fingers, before she looked back to Misty. “Who might this be~? Hmm~?” Brook teased and Misty’s cheeks went red.</p><p>“Shush!” Misty retorted before a feeling of acceptance, mixed with a bit of humor, flowed through her Aura from Ash. Glancing over at him revealed a grin and restrained chuckles. With a sigh Misty turned back to Brook. “This is Ash Ketchum, he’s planning to challenge the Gym soon, and we’ve been travelling together for a while now.”</p><p>“And~?” Brook led on a bright, teasing smile on her face.</p><p>“And he’s my boyfriend.” Misty smiled back, not even bothering to sigh or roll her eyes at Brook’s teasing. It would probably only encourage the woman anyway.</p><p>“Aaaahhh!” Brook squealed happily before rushing around the desk and pulling Misty into a hug. “I’m so happy for you Misty!”</p><p>“Thank you, Brook.” Misty hugged her friend back, happy that Ash already had Brook’s approval at least. They’d been friends since Misty was a little child after all.</p><p>“So~, how did you two meet?” Brook questioned Ash as she looked him over. “Nice catch, Misty!” She gave the orangette a thumbs up after her ‘perusal’ of Ash.</p><p>“We met at a small river between Pallet Town and Viridian, we went fishing together.” Ash explained and Brook nodded along.</p><p>“Meeting while fishing, that definitely sounds like Misty.” Brook giggled while Misty rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Are my sisters here?” Misty asked after Brook had her fun.</p><p>“They are; do you want me to call for them?” Brook was immediately serious and professional again.</p><p>“No, that’s fine, are they at the center pool or somewhere else?” Misty waved off the call while asking for more info.</p><p>“They should be at the back pool actually. It is their break time right now.” Brook informed and Misty looked over at the large clock on the wall.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess it is that time.” Misty agreed. “Well, I’ll go say hello and let them know I’m back at least.” With that, Misty led Ash towards a set of doors that would take them farther into the Gym.</p><p>“She seemed nice.” Ash mentioned after they’d walked through the doors.</p><p>“Brook has been a friend of the family since she and Daisy met in school when they were little. I’ve known her pretty much as long as I can remember. She’s fun, but also quite the teaser.” Misty grinned at the memories.</p><p>“So I guess I’ll be meeting your sisters now, huh?” Ash questioned and Misty felt a brief flash of nervousness through their Auras.</p><p>“Yeah, better to just rip the Band-Aid off for this.” Misty confirmed sending feelings of love, affection, and support to Ash with their connection. A gentle squeeze from his hand let her know he appreciated it. Coming up to a door that read ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ Misty quickly input a code into the keypad and the door opened for them. Ash and Misty walked through and came out in a large, artificial beach, the glass ceiling opened to let in the warm spring air.</p><p>“Whoa.” Ash exhaled as he took in the area. White sand along with a massive pool that even had a simulated tide; along with several Water Type Pokémon swimming in it too. Three older girls were lounging on beach chairs on the white sand; a blonde, a pinkette, and a bluenette. Not only were each of them remarkably beautiful, but Ash could sense their Auras. In this private space none of the girls were making any attempt to rein in their power. The fact that all three of them were wearing some rather, skimpy, bikinis just made the scene that much more ‘complete’ as a beach display.</p><p>“I’m home!” Misty called out and two of her sisters, the pinkette and bluenette perked up and looked over. The blonde merely lowered her sunglasses a bit, revealing that her eyes had probably been on them since they first entered.</p><p>“Oh, Misty’s back.” The pinkette, Lily, remarked with a small wave.</p><p>“Welcome home.” The bluenette, Violet, greeted as she also gave a wave.</p><p>“Good to have you back, baby sister.” The blonde, Daisy, nodded before focusing her attention on Ash. Both of the other sisters noticed him as well and Ash felt the shift as all three drew their Auras back into control. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is Ash Ketchum; he plans to challenge the Gym soon.” Misty introduced and Ash gave a slight bow to the three.</p><p>“Another one?” Violet sighed as she flopped back into her lounge chair.</p><p>“It’s still break time though.” Lily groaned.</p><p>“He’ll have to wait a while.” Daisy replied as she pulled her sunglasses off.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be right now, or even today.” Ash spoke up and all three girls perked up at this. “I’m here to challenge the Cerulean Gym; but I’m also here to watch Misty compete in the Water City Competition.”</p><p>“I see.” Daisy remarked before looking towards Misty. “Something you want to share, baby sister?” Misty smiled at her sisters, a genuine smile of happiness with just a hint of smugness seeping in, as she laid her head on Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ash is my boyfriend.” Misty smiled as she held up their entwined fingers. Daisy’s sunglasses fell from her hand onto the white sand. Violet and Lily both sat straight up and stared at their little sister in shock.</p><p>“Misty has a boyfriend?!” Lily exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“When? How?” Violet questioned, just as shocked as her sisters.</p><p>“Misty…do you…so you understand what this means?” Daisy got out after a moment to compose herself.</p><p>“Of course I know what it would have meant.” Misty huffed at her oldest sister. “I’m not dumb.”</p><p>“Would have?” Daisy inquired.</p><p>“You don’t have to suppress your Aura, Ash knows all about it.” Misty informed her sisters while giving Ash a nudge. Without a word Ash let go of his own control of his Aura. A breeze kicked up from the amber-eyed teen and a deep blue glow emanated from his body for a moment before settling. All three sister’s eyes glowed faintly for a moment as they looked at Ash, or more specifically, his Aura.</p><p>“No way…” Daisy muttered as she stared at Ash.</p><p>“He’s a…a…” Lily stuttered unable to complete her statement.</p><p>“Their Auras are Entwined!” Violet gushed as she noticed that Misty’s and Ash’s Auras were wrapped around each other. That spoke volumes about the level of their relationship!</p><p>“You’re an Aura Guardian.” Daisy managed to get out as she looked at Ash.</p><p>“Yes.” Ash nodded to the oldest sister. She was the strongest of them all too; which was even easier to discern when all three sisters let their Auras out again. Lily and Violet were no slouches either, but Daisy was stronger by a good amount.</p><p>“I thought the name sounded familiar.” Lily tapped her finger to her lips. “Now I know why.”</p><p>“Aww, our baby sister has herself a man!” Violet gushed some more and Misty sighed at her sister’s antics. Trust Violet to focus more on the relationship than anything else so far.</p><p>All three sisters stood up as Ash and Misty approached them. Ash could certainly understand why they were popular as swimsuit models. They had very curvy bodies, all rather buxom too. He still felt Misty was the most attractive, though he ‘might’ be biased in his girlfriend’s favor. He felt a flare of love and satisfaction from Misty’s Aura in response to his thoughts and feelings.</p><p>“I suppose I should ask then.” Daisy exhaled before she, Lily and Violet had suddenly surrounded Ash, separating him from Misty at the same time, and looked at him harshly. “What, exactly, are your intentions towards our sister?” Ash felt himself become nervous as the sister’s Auras crashed against his own. Suspicion, protectiveness, familial love, and curiosity coloring their Auras. Misty, for her part, just blinked in shock at her sister’s reactions.</p><p>“Where the hell was this the last few years?! Huh?!” Misty demanded of her suddenly caring sisters. “You’ve barley interacted with me since mom and dad passed, but as soon as I show up with a boyfriend you all suddenly care?!”</p><p>Daisy, Lily, and Violet all flinched at their baby sister’s words before looking between each other. Ash could feel their Auras become sad and regretful. All three sisters looked between each other again before turning to face Misty.</p><p>“Misty, we know…we’ve not been…the best sisters since then.” Daisy started.</p><p>“It’s…we just…couldn’t…” Violet mumbled.</p><p>“We…we needed some time…and eventually…it just kept going.” Lily rubbed her arm nervously.</p><p>“They were our parents…don’t you think I was hurting too?” Misty questioned tears in the corner of her eyes. Ash suddenly felt like he was in the middle of something private. But the pull on his Aura from Misty’s made him quickly go to her side and entwine their Auras again.</p><p>“We know…Misty…we just…we couldn’t face it.” Daisy admitted her own eyes wet with tears.</p><p>“You’re so much like dad, so…happy…and excited about battling.” Violet spoke up. “Being around you…just after losing them…it was…hard…when you reminded us so…so...much of him.”</p><p>“Seeing you wanting to battle…remembering learning from mom and dad…the memories…it was too much.” Lily explained with tears falling.</p><p>“When you left…we had time….and we…we realized…how horrible we were to you. You were the youngest…and we should have been there for you. But we pushed you away…just because you reminded us…so much…of dad. We just didn’t want to…face the fact…that they were…gone. We came up with the Water Shows and Ballets…as a way to…cope. To distance ourselves…from the loss…” Daisy forced out through her own tears.</p><p>Ash was reminded of the rare times when his dad would speak about the passing of his parents. Ash’s paternal grandparents had passed when Bruno was only sixteen from sickness. The teen had thrown himself into mindless battles, one after another, to try and distract himself from his pain and loss. There was no purpose or goal to the battles, it was just a way to temporarily forget. It wasn’t until he’d met Delia that Bruno had found a new reason to care about his life. Only then that he could sort out his emotions and really deal with his loss. It was when Bruno finally accepted the past and could then move on towards the future. Ash remembered what his father had told him that he felt during this time of acceptance and the start of his relationship with Delia.</p><p>“You’ve suffered a deep loss.” Ash murmured, though all four sisters heard him. “But the love that we receive doesn’t disappear when those who gave it to us are gone. We carry it with us, in our hearts; to one day become new love; that we then give to another.” He looked deep into Misty’s eyes as he said this and the orangette was submerged in the rush of love, happiness, joy, and acceptance that was pouring from her boyfriend’s Aura. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest holding him tightly. Ash’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, their Auras entwined, linking them deeply to one another. Several moments later Misty and Ash pulled back from each other and stared into each other’s eyes. Their lips met gently as they expressed how much they cared for each other. Daisy, Lily, and Violet watched on, feeling a modicum of the emotions passing between the two with their own Auras.</p><p>“Come here.” Misty whispered as she separated from Ash and walked over to her sisters.</p><p>“Misty!” All three older sisters cried out as they wrapped their baby sister in a group hug. The sister’s Auras quickly wrapping around each other as they expressed their pain, loss, sadness, and grief. Ash looked on, a gentle smile on his face, as the sisters truly comforted each other for the first time. Through the heavy Aura in the area Ash felt as the negative feelings were slowly, but surely, replaced little by little with positive emotions. Love, understanding, acceptance, peace, and happiness began to fill the Auras of the Waterflower Sisters.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Misty, we’re so sorry.” Daisy, Lily, and Violet kept repeating to their baby sister as they held her.</p><p>“It’s ok, I understand.” Misty returned their hugs and their feelings. It felt like some kind of tension that had been between the sisters was finally gone. Now they could truly help each other and move forward together.</p><p>“Pika?” Pikachu made a confused sound as he nuzzled Ash’s cheek.</p><p>“It’s alright, buddy.” Ash scratched behind Pikachu’s ears. “They need this, it’s been long overdue.” The sisters finally released each other and dried their eyes a bit.</p><p>“You’re staying for a while, right?” Daisy asked Misty, smiling at her baby sister.</p><p>“Until the Competition is over, and Ash beats you for the Cascade Badge.” Misty confirmed with a small grin. Daisy, Violet, and Lily all giggled at that and smiled.</p><p>“Then maybe we just keep beating him for a while so you stay longer?” Lily suggested and Misty shook her head.</p><p>“Wouldn’t work, Ash would figure all three of you out eventually.” Misty informed them.</p><p>“What if we used our most powerful Pokémon?” Violet teased and Misty playfully slapped her arm.</p><p>“And get the Gym shut down for violating the Level Challenge System?” Misty admonished her bluenette sister. Violet waved her arms to ward off the accusation with a small grin. “I’ll hang around for a bit.” All three elder sisters looked happy at that.</p><p>“If you want, we can stay here on our way back from Azure Town too.” Ash spoke up and Misty turned to him with that smile he loved so much. Daisy, Violet, and Lily smiled at him as well, happy that they’d have at least another day or two with their sister on the couple’s return trip.</p><p>“Speaking of staying,” Misty began with a smile. “Ash is going to be staying with us for a bit, so be nice to him, and keep your hands to yourself.” The last part came out with a slight growl and her three older sisters giggled at her.</p><p>“We won’t try and steal your boyfriend, little sister.” Lily assured her.</p><p>“Give us some credit, we’re not homewreckers.” Daisy huffed playfully.</p><p>“I just want the details.” Violet grinned with a wink.</p><p>“Just so we’re clear.” Misty deadpanned at her sisters.</p><p>“Well if he’s staying should we set up a guest room?” Lily questioned only for Daisy to wave the suggestion off.</p><p>“Of course not, you saw how much their Auras were entwined!” Daisy giggled. “They’re definitely sleeping together every night!”</p><p>“Oh my, Misty! Who knew you were so naughty?” Violet teased and Misty’s face went scarlet.</p><p>“Not like that!” Misty shook her head, not wanting her sisters to misunderstand.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they’re just teasing, Misty.” Ash grinned as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Misty leaned back into his chest and sighed.</p><p>“Aww, they’re so cute!” Lily giggled.</p><p>“He can stay in Misty’s room, though I doubt she’d let him stay anywhere else even if we offered.” Daisy grinned as Misty looked away, refusing to confirm, but unwilling to deny. “Though if you two decide to ‘get closer’ I hope you’ll be able to keep the noise down.” Both Misty and Ash went red in the face at that.</p><p>“Daisy!” Misty yelled at her eldest sister.</p><p>“Remember to ‘be safe’ too!” Violet giggled and both teens refused to look at any of the three sisters.</p><p>“S-shut up!” Misty mumbled out as she took Ash’s hand and led him into the ‘Residential’ area of the Gym where she and her sisters lived.</p><p>“Have fun!” Lily called out with a laugh.</p><p>“Shut it!” Misty yelled back as she pulled Ash out the door. All three sisters broke out into full on laughter as soon as the door closed.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re getting along though.” Ash remarked a few moments later as Misty led him to her room.</p><p>“It’s nice to have finally cleared the air.” Misty agreed before grumbling. “Can’t believe they said that stuff though! Like they expect us to…do ‘that’…while they’re around!” The couple made it to Misty’s room and Ash entered to find it to be fairly normal. Off white walls with various pictures of Water Type Pokémon hanging on them. A few posters of prominent Water Type Specialists also hung on the walls between the pictures. A full-sized bed with dark blue blankets and sheets and a rug with a wave motif covered part of the floor.</p><p>“Pretty nice.” Ash commented as he looked the room over.</p><p>“Thanks.” Misty smiled at him as she shut the door. Setting their packs down both Trainers stretched and relaxed. Pikachu quickly hopped down and curled up on the fluffy rug happily rolling around on the soft material.</p><p>“So…about that ‘getting closer’ your sister mentioned.” Ash grinned at Misty.</p><p>“W-what?!” Misty started her cheeks red. “A-Ash?”</p><p>“What?” Ash questioned as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Misty’s waist. “I just want to get ‘closer’.” He teased as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her. Pulling back several seconds later Ash grinned at the heavily breathing orangette. Then he moved his head to the side of her neck and began to kiss it.</p><p>“No fair~!” Misty moaned as she tilted her head to give him more access to her neck. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Ash carried them to her bed and gently laid Misty on it. They separated for a bit, only to get their clothes off, and were quickly all over each other’s now topless form.</p><p>“Mmm, so soft.” Ash rumbled as he caressed Misty’s breasts getting sighs and coos of pleasure from his girlfriend. Misty ran her hands up and down Ash’s exposed chest, happily feeling up his toned form. She gasped when Ash’s lips and tongue made contact with her left breast and quickly placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him there.</p><p>“Ash~” Misty mewled as she felt him lick and suck at her nipple. Ash’s hands weren’t idle as he ran them over Misty’s naked sides, stomach and even caressed her right breast to bring her further pleasure. When his left hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts and then her panties Misty shook in pleasure.</p><p>“Eager?” Ash breathed into her ear sending thrills of pleasure throughout her body. He began to gently caress and stroke her folds with his fingers, gently stimulating her and making her pant.</p><p>“Mmm~ Ash…more~” Misty moaned as he sucked her breast and played with her sex. She was so turned on right now! Hearing her request Ash slowly sank his middle finger into her heat. Slowly moving back and forth inside her, Ash focused entirely on bringing Misty to completion.</p><p>-Outside Misty’s Door-</p><p>“Told you so.” Daisy giggled quietly.</p><p>“I think they’re trying to keep it quiet at least.” Violet stifled her giggles as they heard a loud, pleasured moan through Misty’s door.</p><p>“Oh my, it sounds like she’s enjoying herself.” Lily giggled behind her hand. “I hope they’re being ‘safe’ though. We’re all a bit young to become aunts.” All three sisters laughed at that before they could stop themselves. Thankfully their slip up was ignored by the two teens that were completely lost in each other.</p><p>“Alright, enough playing around, let’s give them some privacy.” Daisy stated as she, Lily, and Violet left the door and headed for the kitchen. “Let’s start a nice big dinner; we do have a guest after all.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean a little brother?” Lily laughed, sending all three sisters into near hysterics as they entered the kitchen.</p><p>-Meanwhile northwest Pokémon Center-</p><p>“Yes, a Trainer by the name of Ash came through here earlier today.” Nurse Joy nodded to the girl on the other side of the counter. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a black trench coat and combat boots, both sporting dark purple eye-like markings on them.</p><p>“Great, I’ve been looking for him; I have some questions I want to ask him.” The blonde teen nodded to the Nurse.</p><p>“Did you need a room for the evening?” Nurse Joy asked and the blonde teen nodded. “Alright, I just need you ID and the two thousand PokéYen fee.”</p><p>“Here you go.” The blonde placed her ID on the counter for Nurse Joy to scan along with the money for the room.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Thrall, here’s your room key. Please enjoy your night.” Nurse Joy bowed and the blonde teen took the key and her ID back.</p><p>“Just Grace is fine, Nurse Joy.” Grace replied as she made her way towards the stairs.</p><p>‘I’ll find you Ash Ketchum, when I do you’ll tell me what I want to know!’ Grace thought to herself with a grin.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, well, well, seems someone is looking for Ash! Who is this Grace Thrall and why is she seeking out Ash? You’ll see in the next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the positive side of things, Ash and Misty have arrived in Cerulean and Misty is ready to go for the Water City Competition! Plus she and her sisters have started to make up! Now comes some sibling teasing! Because what older sibling doesn’t, right? What kind of developments will come during the course of the Competition? Will Ash earn his Cascade Badge? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect, Brine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Preparations and a Prodigy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! A meeting with a new character! Some training and preparation too!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 18 – Preparations and a Prodigy</strong>
</p><p>“Good morning lovebirds!” Violet greeted brightly as Misty and Ash made their way into the kitchen. Lily and Daisy both cracked smiles at their little sister and her boyfriend. Misty still had her hair down and was wearing a baggy t-shirt; that clearly belonged to Ash, and cotton short shorts. Ash was wearing a pair of dark green lounge pants and a light gray t-shirt. Both appeared to be mostly awake, but still a little drowsy from sleep.</p><p>“Morning.” Misty replied as she sat at the table.</p><p>“Good morning, something smells good.” Ash smiled as he sat beside Misty and let her lean on him.</p><p>“Mhmm! I made breakfast this morning, so it’s definitely good!” Violet laughed as she brought over a plate for each of them. On each plate was an omelet, fresh fruit, and a stack of small pancakes.</p><p>“Looks good too!” Ash grinned as he picked up his knife and fork. “What kind of omelet?”</p><p>“Ham, spinach and tomato! So it’s got protein, vitamins and minerals! The pancakes are whole grain too. We’re pretty healthy eaters, got to keep the figure for photo shoots!” She giggled as Ash happily dug in. Misty smiled fondly at her boyfriend as she watched him enjoy his breakfast. There was just something endearing seeing him enjoy something so simple. With that she dug into her breakfast as well. Violet was always a good cook, followed closely by Daisy. Lily and Misty were pretty good but both admitted that they couldn’t match their sisters.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan for today?” Daisy asked the two once they were more awake and close to finishing their food.</p><p>“I’m going to get to know Wooper and Bibarel a bit better and start some heavier training. Wooper was already close to evolving when I caught her so I’m hoping to help her get there before the Competition.” Misty informed and all three of her sisters’ eye lit up.</p><p>“We’ll help you with that, Misty.” Daisy smiled at the orangette. “It’ll be fun and we can start to reconnect more.” Lily and Violet both nodded along with their eldest sister’s words.</p><p>“Thank you, I’d like that.” Misty smiled at her sisters.</p><p>“What about you, Ash?” Lily asked the amber eyed teen.</p><p>“I’m going to start preparing for our Gym Battle. Though I’ll probably need to go to the Training Facility; can’t have you three seeing my Pokémon and strategies beforehand.” Ash mused with a grin.</p><p>“Oh darn.” Lily snapped her fingers jokingly, as if she’d been planning to spy on his training. Everyone chuckled lightly at the joke before Ash and Misty stood up and headed for her room. They needed to get ready for the day, and that meant getting dressed properly. Several minutes later Ash and Misty parted ways in the Gym lobby. Misty would be training with her sisters and Ash was headed out to the Facility. A soft kiss was shared between the couple, which got a quiet ‘Aww’ from both Violet and Brook, before Ash headed out.</p><p>“So, are you ready to get started, Misty?” Daisy questioned and Misty nodded to her eldest sister.</p><p>“Let’s head back to the private pool. I’ll let out all of my Pokémon and start bonding with Wooper and Bibarel.” Misty stated and the four sisters headed back to the back of the Gym. A few minutes later they were at the private training pool and Misty tossed her Pokéballs into the air. “Come on out!” From the seven Pokéballs all of her Pokémon emerged. Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwag, Skiddo, Wooper, and Bibarel appeared and looked around for a second before focusing on Misty and her sisters.</p><p>“They look well; I see you’ve evolved the Staryu you started out with.” Daisy commented as she looked Misty’s Team over.</p><p>“Huh, didn’t expect you to have a non-Water Type, little sis.” Lily mentioned as she looked at Skiddo. “But it’s cute, so that makes it okay!” The pinkette smiled as she rubbed the Goat Pokémon’s head.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo bleated happily, nuzzling against Lily’s hand.</p><p>“You’ve got a fluffy Bibarel!” Violet squealed as she approached the Beaver Pokémon and let it examine her Aura. After a few moments of feeling the positivity radiating off of Violet, Bibarel allowed the bluenette to pet it. “So warm and fluffy!” She cooed as she ran her hands over the Normal/Water Type’s fur.</p><p>“I know, right?” Misty cheered as she pet Bibarel too. “She’s so fuzzy and soft!” Bibarel enjoyed the pats and rubs from her Trainer and the bluenette with the happy Aura. Her large tail started to gently thump on the ground from the attention.</p><p>“You weren’t wrong Misty; your Wooper is very close to evolving.” Lily spoke up from where she was examining Wooper. The Water/Ground Type languidly allowing herself to be looked over and given head rubs.</p><p>“Goldeen is showing the signs of approaching evolution too.” Daisy spoke up from where she was examining Goldeen in the shallow water of the pool. “You’ve been training hard little sister.”</p><p>“Ash and I usually have a battle at lunchtime every day.” Misty informed her sisters. “It’s definitely helped, along with several visits to the various Training Facilities.”</p><p>“Well then, how about we start with some move teaching for Wooper and Bibarel. Then we’ll move onto battling?” Daisy suggested. “We only have today and tomorrow before the Competition, so we’ll do what we can.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Misty agreed as she stood up.</p><p>“Great, let’s get started.” Daisy smiled as she turned to the large pool. “Dewgong, come here please!”</p><p>“Slowbro, come help us out!” Lily called.</p><p>“Cloyster, we need your help!” Violet declared.</p><p>From the water emerged the three, very large for their species, Pokémon.</p><p>“Dew…gong!” Dewgong called out as she bounced out of the water and nuzzled into Daisy’s hand.</p><p>“Slow…” Slowbro yawned as it, slowly, pulled itself out of the water and stood beside Lily.</p><p>“Cloy?” Cloyster looked confused as it stared at Violet.</p><p>“We’re going to be helping Misty’s Pokémon learn some new moves. Can you help us with that?” Daisy questioned the three Pokémon. Cries of agreement came from Dewgong and Cloyster, and a few seconds later Slowbro nodded as well.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute!” Lily gushed a she hugged her Slowbro. She really loved how ‘derpy’ the species was. It made them so adorable in her eyes.</p><p>“So we can all teach new Water Type attacks, but Violet and I can also instruct in Ice Type attacks.” Daisy explained.</p><p>“Slowbro and I will help your Staryu and Starmie out with some new Psychic Type moves, right Slowbro?” Lily turned to her Water/Psychic Type, after a few seconds she giggled when Slowbro finally nodded.</p><p>“Ooh, we should also teach them Signal Beam too! All of our Pokémon know it.” Violet mentioned.</p><p>“True, it’s good for dealing with Grass Types.” Daisy nodded.</p><p>“Dark Types too, since Starmie is part Psychic Type a well!” Lily reminded.</p><p>“Hmm, if any of her Pokémon have the aptitude for the strategy it might be good to teach them Substitute, right Cloyster?” Violet looked at her Pokémon.</p><p>“Ster!” Cloyster ‘nodded’ in its shell.</p><p>“If we had more time we might be able to teach some of her Pokémon how to use Thunderbolt too.” Daisy commented as she held her hand up to her cheek.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! Hold up!” Misty raised her hands towards her sisters. “Water Types can learn Thunderbolt?! I thought only the Lanturn line could learn Electric Type moves!”</p><p>“Oh no, several Water Types can learn how to use Thunderbolt; it just takes a long time to teach them. Unless you go the TM Route but that cost, at minimum, fifty thousand PokéYen each time. Even then it’s hard for them to teach others if they go that route.” Lily explained to her little sister.</p><p>“Hmm, if I recall Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, and Lapras are the Kanto Native Water Types that can learn Thunderbolt.” Violet put her index finger on her chin as she recalled the information.</p><p>“I’m fairly certain Bibarel can learn it too.” Daisy took on a ‘thinking’ pose. “Their fur can generate a bit of static to help them get started if I remember correctly. We might be able to get the basics down by the time you leave after coming back from Azure Town.”</p><p>“That would be amazing! It is too bad that we won’t have it down in time for the Competition. We could have one heck of a secret weapon!” Misty grinned.</p><p>“Except against the Lanturn line, they often have Volt Absorb as their Ability.” Lily chimed in. “Chinchou and Lanturn are pretty often used in the Water City Competition too, for their Type advantage!”</p><p>“I’d be more worried about the Ludicolo line from Hoenn; at least when it comes to Misty’s Team.” Violet spoke up. “Grass/Water Types mean they have quite the advantage. We should make sure they have Signal Beam down before the Competition just in case a Trainer with one of them shows up.”</p><p>“Misty’s Poliwag is also showing signs of evolution; so I bet we can get Mud Shot down since her Wooper already knows it. That should cover any Chinchou or Lanturn she comes across.” Daisy nodded. “We can’t prepare for every eventuality, but we’ll do what we can with the time we have.”</p><p>“Let’s get to it then!” Misty pumped her fists; she was ready for some training!</p><p>-Cerulean City ~ On the Way to the Training Facility-</p><p>Ash was walking along the sidewalk towards the Training Facility. It was a bit of a walk, but Ash wanted to stretch his legs anyway. He chatted with Pikachu about what they’d need to work on to beat the Cerulean Gym. A definite increase in speed and power of course; but also a new move or two wouldn’t hurt. An evolution or two would also help his Team as well.</p><p>About halfway to the Facility Ash felt something with his Aura awareness. Something had just happened involving Aura not too far from where he was. He couldn’t quite tell which direction it had come from though. It had only briefly flickered into his senses and then it was gone. Continuing to walk, Ash kept his senses on alert. Maybe it had been a Pokémon using a fairly powerful move; but to Ash’s senses it had felt a lot closer to the Aura of a human.</p><p>“Be ready buddy, something may be about to happen.” Ash whispered to Pikachu.</p><p>“Pika.” Pikachu growled lowly, small sparks appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>Ash felt the sensation again, a burst of Aura close by, only this time it was directly behind him! A hand touched his shoulder and Ash reacted instantly. Pivoting on his right foot he brought his arm up and aimed a back fist towards the person’s face. The faint glow of Fighting Type Aura surrounded his fist but his strike was dodged by the person vanishing and reappearing several feet away.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa! Is that how you say ‘Hi’ to a girl you just met?” The blonde girl in a trench coat asked as she held up her hands.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Pikachu sparked his cheeks threateningly towards the girl.</p><p>“I’m not used to someone blatantly using Aura in the middle of a City!” Ash retorted. “Not to mention appearing directly behind someone and putting their hand on their shoulder!”</p><p>“Geez, calm down will you? It’s not like I was going to hurt you.” The blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Who are you, exactly?” Ash questioned.</p><p>“Grace Thrall, Special Aura Prodigy, and a Trainer of the Adept Level.” Grace introduced herself. The look she had in her eyes made it clear she expected Ash to be impressed.</p><p>“If you’re a prodigy, like you claim, then you’d know you shouldn’t be using Aura so blatantly where people can see.” Ash replied as he stroked Pikachu’s head to calm his Starter down.</p><p>“Like I didn’t check before I Teleported.” Grace scoffed haughtily. “There are only a few people in this area and none of them with a line of sight where we are.”</p><p>“A Psychic Type focus on your Aura then?” Ash questioned and Grace nodded. “What exactly do you want with me?”</p><p>“I recently met a Trainer by the name of Gary Oak.” Grace informed him.</p><p>“Whatever he did, I’m not apologizing for him.” Ash spoke instantly as he held up his hands.</p><p>“It’s not like that!” Grace stomped her foot and a hint of red colored her pale complexion. “We had a friendly little race between his car and my motorcycle. He happened to win because the dirt road of Route Four gets really narrow coming into Cerulean City.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with me?” Ash questioned, now confused by this girl.</p><p>“Well, we chatted a bit and he mentioned how he was ahead of the two he started from Pallet Town with. One boy called Ash Ketchum, and the other a girl called Leaf Green. You’re Ash Ketchum, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ash confirmed.</p><p>“What is your relationship to Gary?” Grace asked and her cheeks were red now.</p><p>“Childhood friends, well I guess we’re more Rivals now.” Ash mused on his relationship with Gary. “We’ve always been competitive with each other.”</p><p>“Well, I kind of want to know more about him, so what could you tell me?” Grace asked as she fidgeted slightly.</p><p>“Do you like him or something?” Ash questioned, seeing the girl’s behavior.</p><p>“Maybe…so what? Just tell me about him!” Grace blushed fiercely while glaring at him.</p><p>“You said you two chatted, right?” Ash questioned, Grace nodded in reply. “Did he tell you to leave him alone?” Grace shook her head. “Were his parting words ‘Smell ya later.’?”</p><p>“No, why would they be?” Grace asked confused.</p><p>“That’s how he ends conversations with people that he finds annoying.” Ash informed the girl. “If you had a full conversation with him and he didn’t say that to you, then he doesn’t mind your company.”</p><p>“Really?!” Grace asked looking excited.</p><p>“Yeah, really. So you can just go talk to him if you’re curious or crushing on him.” Ash shrugged.</p><p>“No way!” Grace yelled her face red. “I mean, a girl shouldn’t just go up to the guys she likes and start asking a bunch of questions.” The blonde girl’s haughty tone returned as she fought down her embarrassment.</p><p>“Why not?” Ash questioned. “My girlfriend Misty and I got together just by spending time together and chatting as we travelled.”</p><p>“You have a girlfriend?!” Grace exclaimed while pointing at Ash.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Ash asked, now he was getting confused.</p><p>“If you and Gary are Rivals, then as Gary’s future girlfriend, your girlfriend will be my Rival!” Grace declared.</p><p>“What?” Ash wondered what he’d just gotten himself and Misty into with the blonde teen in front of him.</p><p>“I’ll presume she’s an Aura user like you. So I’ll wait until I sense you with her before I challenge her! Your Aura is very distinct so I’ll be able to lock onto you even from far away! Don’t think you can run from me!” Grace pointed at him.</p><p>“Can your ‘challenge’ come after the Water City Competition?” Ash asked. “Misty is competing and I’d rather not have her distracted.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Grace had fully returned to her haughty attitude. It kind of reminded Ash of Gary, now that he actually compared the two. Clearly both of them were confident in their abilities and would need to suffer some kind of defeat to break them of it.</p><p>“Thank you. Now if you don’t mind I’m headed for the Training Facility to prepare for my Gym Battle.” Ash stated while turning to continue his walk to the Facility.</p><p>“Wait! You still haven’t told me anything about Gary!” Grace exclaimed as she chased after him.</p><p>“Oh boy.” Ash sighed as Grace caught up with him and started asking questions. Ash decided that he was going to punch Gary in the shoulder the next time he saw him. That was the least his Rival deserved for somehow getting him involved with his ‘potential’ relationship.</p><p>-Training Facility-</p><p>“Finally.” Ash huffed as he made his way into the Facility. Grace had followed him almost the entire way, asking questions about Gary the whole time! The girl obviously had it bad, but he really didn’t think he needed to be involved!</p><p>“How can I help you today?” The young woman behind the desk asked. She was probably in her late teens and was dressed in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with the logo of the Training Facility franchise emblazoned across it.</p><p>“I’m here to use the Facility; I need to train up to be able to win at the Cerulean Gym.” Ash replied.</p><p>“Very well, that’ll be five hundred PokéYen please.” The lady smiled and Ash quickly handed over the cash and received his wristband. “Would you like an Assistant Trainer today?”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Ash denied and the lady nodded back. With that Ash made his way into the Facility to start working with his Pokémon. Ash was quick to release his current Team for training. At the moment his Team of six consisted of Pikachu, Riolu, Pidgeotto, Phanpy, Poliwag, and Skiddo. Teddiursa and Butterfree were currently relaxing at Professor Oak’s ranch for the next couple of days until Ash rotated his Team again.</p><p>“Well, you guys ready to start training?” Ash asked and a cry of confirmation came from each of his Pokémon. “That’s what I like to hear! Let’s get stronger and win our next Badge!” His Pokémon all cheered as Ash started them on cardio. After cardio came some strength training with the weights and working the bag for a bit. Ash thought about his Pokémon’s improvements as he held the bag for them. Pikachu had gotten Iron Tail down now, so that was a good move against Rock Types in the future, Fairy Types too, even though they hadn’t battled any yet. Poliwag could now walk on land easily enough and Misty was certain that evolution was in sight for both of their Tadpole Pokémon. Pidgeotto had grown a bit bigger as well and Ash was hoping to start her on learning Aerial Ace soon.</p><p>Riolu, always dedicated to his training, had definitely bulked up and grown a bit taller. Ash knew a close bond with Riolu was a necessity for his friend to evolve and he felt through their Auras that Riolu was probably getting close. Skiddo had made a bit of progress with Bulldoze as they travelled and both he and Misty had noticed a bit of an increase in travel speed from their Skiddo. Lawrence did say that some good training and a month or so of time would probably see both Skiddo brothers evolve into Gogoat. Phanpy, as his newest capture, had the most ‘catching up’ to do. But the little Elephant Pokémon was quite the hard worker. He was taking to training very well and Ash was hopeful to see a new move, instinctively learned, come about soon.</p><p>Around lunchtime Ash called his Pokémon back to him. They’d all been doing a cooldown at the time and Ash was pleased to see the hard work his Team had put in today. Returning them to their Pokéballs and then letting Pikachu climb up onto his shoulder, Ash turned in his wristband and headed out the door. Ash took a more ‘populated’ route back towards the Cerulean Gym; just too hopefully ward off Grace from Teleporting to him and bombarding him with any more questions about Gary. Several minutes later and Ash was entering the Gym. He greeted Brook and used the code that Daisy had given him to enter the ‘Residential’ area of the Gym. Walking into the home of the Waterflower Sisters, Ash smelled something good.</p><p>“Huh, wonder who is cooking now?” Ash murmured as he headed for the kitchen. Seeing Lily at the stove he greeted the pinkette with a smile. “What’re you making, Lily?”</p><p>“I’m cooking up some Pidgey breasts. Then I’m going to slice them up and put them on a fresh salad.” Lily informed him. “We have a variety of dressings, so pick your favorite when it’s ready.”</p><p>“Will do.” Ash nodded. “Thanks for lunch, Lily.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Ash.” Lily shook her head. “You’re Misty’s boyfriend, and with how much your Auras are Entwined, probably our future brother-in-law. So you’re practically family!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ash felt his cheeks heating up but couldn’t seem to do anything about it.</p><p>“You’re welcome, ‘little brother’.” Lily giggled at seeing his reaction to her teasing. Ash quickly made his way towards the table and greeted Daisy and Violet. Sitting next to Misty he took in the happy grin on her face and asked her how her morning had been.</p><p>“We’ve been working hard.” Misty grinned. “We’re getting started on some new moves for all of my Pokémon that should definitely give us a leg up during the Competition.”</p><p>“Sounds interesting; what’s the first move you’re focusing on?” Ash questioned.</p><p>“Signal Beam, for the Type Coverage.” Misty answered as she looked towards her sisters. “Turns out quite a few Pokémon can learn it and it’ll help if we come across any of the Ludicolo line. It’ll also be good if anyone has a Crawdaunt, Carvanha, or Sharpedo. Though I think Sharpedo and Crawdaunt would be more likely in the Third Tier of the Competition. Both species tend to be aggressive and hard to control for less experienced Trainers.</p><p>“I could see that.” Ash nodded, Sharpedo were Apex predators and most Dark Types were prone to mischief at best and outright aggression and hostility at worst. So it would be very unexpected to see a Trainer of a lower Level in possession of one that was fully evolved.</p><p>“How was your morning, get a good workout?” Misty asked as she looked him over.</p><p>“Yeah, we definitely made some progress.” Ash confirmed with a smile. “If we train hard enough I might have a Gogoat by the time we leave Cerulean.”</p><p>“Just because I’m training for a Competition that only allows Water Types, don’t think I’m slacking on Skiddo’s training.” Misty smirked at him. “My Skiddo might just evolve before yours!” Misty teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Well aren’t you confident.” Ash responded with a raised eyebrow. He leaned towards Misty with a grin. Misty happily leaned towards him and just as their lips were about to meet, Lily set the completed Grilled Pidgey Salad down on the table. Misty and Ash turned towards the pinkette and blinked.</p><p>“Now, now, Misty, you don’t want to make your big sisters feel bad about not having boyfriends, do you?” Lily asked teasingly as she started making plates for everyone.</p><p>“Yeah!” Violet got in on the teasing. “Keep the lovey dovey stuff in your room, Misty!”</p><p>“Oh hush!” Misty huffed, turning her nose up into the air dramatically. Ash couldn’t help but snicker at the banter between the sisters.</p><p>“I’m sure you can wait for Ash until tonight, Misty.” Daisy grinned at her baby sister. “I very much doubt you two just go to sleep every night.”</p><p>“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Misty hid her red face behind her hands while her sisters giggled. Ash chuckled as he pulled Misty close so she could hide her face in his chest until she calmed down. This made Violet coo at how ‘adorable’ it was. After a minute to calm down their lunch began and everyone dug into the Grilled Pidgey Salad.</p><p>“This is good.” Ash commented. “Great work, Lily!”</p><p>“Thank you, Ash!” Lily smiled back at him as she ate.</p><p>“Lily’s a good cook, but Violet’s definitely the best of us.” Daisy commented.</p><p>“No argument here.” Lily giggled while Violet rubbed the back of her head at the praise.</p><p>“Aww, you’re going to make me blush.” Violet joked as she continued her meal.</p><p>Ash really liked this family dynamic that had naturally seemed to return to the Waterflower sisters after they reconciled. It reminded him of the times when both his parents were at home. His dad was serious in public. But get him alone with his family and friends and he was a bit of a goof. Cracking jokes and even making the occasional pun. Ash would make sure to buy a PokéGear before he left Cerulean City. He missed chatting with his parents, plus he did want to check up on his mother’s pregnancy.</p><p>“Hey, would you mind if I used the video phone to call my parents tonight?” Ash asked the sisters.</p><p>“Feel free, Ash.” Daisy replied with a smile.</p><p>“Maybe you could introduce them to my sisters?” Misty hinted with a grin.</p><p>“I might, I’m certain they’d love to meet them.” Ash returned her grin. He was sure Daisy, Lily, and Violet’s reaction to his father would be just as…expressive…as Misty’s had been. He chuckled while the elder Waterflower sisters looked on slightly confused.</p><p>
  <strong>End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well now, Gary has a girl interested in him! And she’s bugging Ash about learning more! Gary has no idea he’s earned a shoulder punch! Misty and her sisters are training together! Will they get some moves down before the Competition? Will Ash be ready to take on the Cerulean Gym? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect, Brine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldeen – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Water City Competition, Round 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Water City Competition begins! Let's see how Misty's training has paid off!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19 – Water City Competition, Round 1</strong>
</p><p>Fireworks went off in the morning over the Park Arena of Cerulean City. This marked the opening of the Annual Water City Competition. Ash and Pikachu were sat in the front row of the spectator’s seating, a gift from Daisy, Lily, and Violet, as he watched the participants lined up in rows before a raised stage on one side of the Arena floor. Ash was surprised by the turn out; there were a lot of Trainers here, though most appeared to be his age. That meant that most of them were probably Beginner and Rookie Level Trainers. Misty, as an Adept Level, would be competing in the Second Tier of the Tournament for Adept and Advanced Level Trainers.</p><p>“Welcome one and all, to this year’s Water City Competition!” A woman in a blue dress with a wave pattern on it called out into her microphone. She was rather pretty with long, wavy blue hair, bright green eyes, and a face free of any blemish, her lightly tanned skin tone completing her look. Ash would guess she was probably in her late twenties. The crowd cheered at the announcement and Ash easily found Misty in the crowd by her distinct orange hair. “As most of you know, I’m Kairi Shimizu the owner of the Cerulean City Breeder’s Association!” Many of the crowd cheered even louder at her introduction and Ash got the feeling the woman was quite the beloved local celebrity.</p><p>“Every year this Competition is hosted the Cerulean City Breeder’s Association offers up any base form Water Type Pokémon of each Tier Winner’s choice as a prize! Plus a comparable sum of PokéYen for each Tier as a cash prize! This year we have a total of one hundred twenty eight competitors spread out over the three tiers!” Kairi announced and the crowd cheered again. Ash nodded as he clapped. It made sense for the citizens to be happy with a good turnout for the Competition. More Trainers coming to the city all at once meant an increase in revenue for the local economy after all. “Without further ado, let’s get started! As always we’ll start with the First Tier matches in the morning! Second Tier matches will be held at midday, and Third Tier Matches will be held in the afternoon! Let’s get excited!” The crowd roared again and Ash could admit that Kairi knew how to whip the crowd up into a frenzy. The Trainers began to split up and the Beginner and Rookie Levels headed for the waiting room to await their matches. The Adept Level and up Trainers either headed for the stands to watch or left until their own matches began.</p><p>“Hey Ash!” Misty called out as she entered the reserved booth her sisters had secured for her boyfriend. Though also for themselves since one of her three sisters could always leave the gym at a time to come watch her compete.</p><p>“Hey Misty.” Ash smiled at her when she sat next to him. The two quickly shared a light kiss as they looked over the field as the floor pulled away to reveal a large pool with some artificial islands, covered in grass, floating in the water.</p><p>“Did you want to stay and watch the First Tier Matches?” Misty questioned and Ash nodded.</p><p>“It’ll be fun.” Ash grinned at her. “Plus we can watch it together.” He entwined their fingers and held her hand at his statement.</p><p>“Sweet talker.” Misty playfully accused before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. “But that does sound like fun. I’m always interested to see more Water Types.” Ash agreed, he was a fan of Pokémon Battles regardless, so this would be a fine way to spend the morning before Misty’s first match.</p><p>The couple watched the First Tier matches with interest. Some of the Trainers were clearly still getting their bearings in competitive Battle. Others were more like Ash and had definite experience, able to implement strategies and take advantage of the field. The highlight of the First Tier matches this particular morning was a Rookie Level Trainer that had an Octillery. It was probably newly evolved to be sure, but still a fairly uncommon Water Type Pokémon. Misty had happily gushed at seeing the red Octopus Pokémon and wondered about catching a Remoraid of her own someday.</p><p>At Midday there was a break for lunch. Misty and Ash happily ate a Café across from the Arena. The place had good tea and great sandwiches too. The couple shared bites with each other and Misty went into the competitor waiting room after lunch with a bright smile on her face. The youngest Waterflower Sister was the second match of the Second Tier today and she felt more than ready. The first match finished up fairly quickly. All first day matches were one on one matches to cut down the numbers after all. When her name was called Misty confidently strode onto the field and took her place on the green side.</p><p>“Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City vs Raysan Cypress of Fuchsia City!” The referee announced as the Pokémon League cameras recorded the Tournament. “Begin!”</p><p>“Huntail, you’re up!” Raysan called out as he threw his Pokéball and released the sinuous, eel-like, deep sea predator Pokémon.</p><p>“Hun!” Huntail hissed out as it appeared in the water.</p><p>“Goldeen, let’s go!” Misty called out and her Goldfish Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball and into the water.</p><p>“Huntail, Scary Face!” Raysan called out. Huntail’s eyes glowed a malevolent red as it bared it’s fangs at Goldeen. The blue glow that surrounded the Goldfish Pokémon showing a harsh drop in Speed. “Now use Rain Dance!”</p><p>“Tail!” Huntail formed a dark navy ball of energy in its mouth and launched it into the sky. The ball burst and formed thick heavy clouds which began to quickly pour rain.</p><p>“Goldeen, Agility into Aqua Ring!” Misty instructed and Goldeen was surrounded in a red glow as her Speed rose sharply eliminating the effects of the Scary Face. The Goldfish Pokémon then surrounded itself with rings of water that would slowly heal it over time. “Now under the water!” Goldeen dived below the surface immediately and swam towards Huntail.</p><p>“Big mistake!” Raysan exclaimed with a grin. “Huntail, submerge and use Feint Attack!” The blue deep sea predator dove beneath the surface as its body was covered in a black glow. The eel-like Pokémon moved speedily through the water towards Goldeen and struck the Goldfish Pokémon with the sure hit move. Goldeen reeled back from the strike but Misty looked confident.</p><p>“I know why you used the Scary Face and Rain Dance combo!” Misty informed Raysan, the teen male looking confused. “Goldeen Horn Attack into Waterfall!” Goldeen’s horn glowed bright white before it was jabbed into Huntail sending the blue fish upwards towards the surface. Water swirled around Goldeen as she swam powerfully straight up and slammed Huntail out of the water. “It’s because Huntail aren’t very fast normally, even in the water! So you tried to slow down Goldeen and then increase your own speed!” Misty finished as Huntail fell back into the water.</p><p>“Huntail quick, use Ice Fang!” Raysan called out his next move. Huntail tore through the water towards Goldeen its fangs emitting a light blue glow and letting off wisps of frozen air.</p><p>“Supersonic!” Misty yelled and Goldeen emitted an intense high-pitched wave of sound that startled the charging Huntail and made it start flailing around. The Ice Fang dissipated from Huntail’s fangs and Misty called out her next attack. “Agility then Fury Attack!” Goldeen glowed with a red aura again, sharply increasing its Speed before she practically rocketed forward through the water with her horn glowing white again. Goldeen jabbed her horn into the confused Huntail, once, twice, three times, four, five consecutive strikes that sent Huntail out of the water. The eel-like fish flipped through the air before hitting the water and sinking.</p><p>“Huntail!” Raysan called out in worry for his Pokémon. A few seconds later Huntail floated to the surface with spiraled out eyes showing it was unconscious.</p><p>“Huntail is unable to battle! The winner is Misty Waterflower!” The referee announced and the crowd cheered for the battle. Ash cheered extra loud for his girlfriend and Misty waved to the crowd while Raysan returned his Huntail to its Pokéball. What no one expected was for Goldeen to start glowing bright white.</p><p>“Goldeen!” Misty called out in surprise before a smile overtook her expression of shock. “You’re evolving!” Indeed, the Goldfish Pokémon was shining brightly as its form grew bigger and changed. A moment later and the glow dispersed revealing the new Seaking!</p><p>“King!” Seaking chimed out happily as she splashed around in her new larger and stronger form. The crowd erupted into cheers even louder than before at getting to witness an Evolution. Ash was on his feet and cheering wildly as he clapped. All of Goldeen’s training and Misty’s hard work had paid off! Seaking swam happily over to Misty and was rewarded with hugs and pats for a job well done and as congratulations for evolving, of course! Ash smiled happily at the Evolution; knowing from chatting with Misty since they’d began travelling together, that Goldeen experienced a minimum of a thirty percent increase in their overall power upon evolving. Misty recalled Seaking and waved to the crowd once more before heading off the field.</p><p>Ash quickly left the reserved seating area and went to meet Misty in the corridor that led to the spectator seats. Ash arrived just as Misty was heading towards the stairs and the two smiled brightly at each other. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash’s shoulders and Ash’s arms found their way around her waist. The two met in a passionate lip lock for several moments before breaking apart.</p><p>“You and Goldeen were amazing!” Ash congratulated.</p><p>“Thank you, Ash!” Misty beamed at him while holding him close. “I’m so happy for Seaking! She wanted to evolve for quite a while now!”</p><p>“With you as her Trainer it was only a matter of time!” Ash laughed as he hugged his girlfriend. “Should I be expecting anymore surprise evolutions?”</p><p>“Maybe~” Misty teased as they held each other. The two locked eyes, love and affection passing between them, before their lips met again. Tongues came into play as they deepened the kiss and Misty pressed herself against Ash fully. After almost a full minute the two pulled apart for air.</p><p>“Do you want to stay and watch the rest of the first round matches?” Ash questioned with his hands on Misty’s hips.</p><p>“I should…” Misty contemplated as her hands ran over his shoulders and chest. “It would help to know at least a bit of what my opponents are capable of.”</p><p>“Then let’s do that.” Ash smiled at her. Misty grinned back and the two walked back to the reserved seating area hand in hand. Ash sat down with Misty next to him, the two happily leaning against each other. The rest of the Second Tier matches were good to see. Quite a few of the Adept and Advanced Trainers had both skill and strategy. They also got to see some of the Pokémon that Misty could be facing. They’d seen a Golduck, Tentacruel, Seel, a Cloyster that was noticeably smaller than Violet’s, a Kingler, Seadra, Vaporeon, two Gyarados, two different Lanturn, Azumarill, Corsola, Whiscash and a Lombre. Those were the Pokémon that the Trainers who made it to the second round of the Second Tier had won with.</p><p>“I’ve got my work cut out for me.” Misty mused as the last Second Tier match concluded. “There are quite a few strong competitors this year. Most of them with fully evolved Pokémon too.”</p><p>“You’ll pull through and win this Misty, I have no doubt.” Ash smiled as he took her hand in his. Misty could already feel his sincerity through their Auras, but the look of absolute trust and belief in Ash’s amber eyes made her heart thump in her chest. Their lips met with no conscious thought and the two only pulled apart when they heard a lot of the spectators moving around to go to the restroom or get concessions.</p><p>“Let’s head back to the Gym.” Misty smiled at her boyfriend as she stood up. “We can let my sisters know that I won my first match and that Seaking has evolved.” Ash stood up and the two left the Park Arena a few minutes later. Walking back to the Gym was filled with happy chatting and the occasional joke.</p><p>“Welcome back Misty, Ash, I take it you’ve won your first match, Misty?” Brook welcomed them back with a smile.</p><p>“Yep!” Misty grinned and held up a ‘V for victory’ with her left index and middle finger.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Brook grinned at the orangette. “Any strong competition?”</p><p>“Plenty!” Misty laughed lightly. “But I’ll find a way to win!” Ash gave her a side hug in support.</p><p>“I’m sure you will Misty!” Brook cheered her younger friend on. Ash and Misty headed back into the residential area of the Gym and met up with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. The three sisters were excited to hear about Misty’s match and all three happily hugged their little sister when she told them about Seaking’s evolution. Misty and Ash released their Pokémon into the large outdoor area of the Gym to play and relax. Ash took in the multitudes of Water Type Pokémon, including two large Gyarados lounging in the deeper waters of one of the large ponds.</p><p>“I’m still amazed every time I see so many Water Types.” Ash commented having been back here a couple of times already during their stay at the Cerulean Gym.</p><p>“Well we do have to have Pokémon of every Trainer Level.” Misty smiled as she looked over the many Pokémon. “As one of the Top Eight Gyms in Kanto we could impose a Restriction on Challengers; like a certain number of Badges or a required Trainer Level to be allowed to challenge the Gym.”</p><p>“Why don’t your sisters do that?” Ash questioned curiously. “They didn’t seem too thrilled about my upcoming challenge until they got to know me.”</p><p>“Because our parents and grandparents didn’t impose any restrictions.” Misty smiled fondly. “So we won’t either. Part of a Gym Leader’s job is to help promote the growth of other Trainers by giving them a wall they have to get better at Pokémon Training to get passed. Our grandparents and our parents believed that ALL Trainers should be able to come to the Cerulean Gym to find such a challenge. That’s why we don’t impose any restrictions here. We still live by that mindset to this day. I’m proud of my sisters for not changing that, even though they aren’t as ‘Battle Minded’ as I am.”</p><p>“Your family is amazing, Misty.” Ash smiled as he looked over the Pokémon happily. He noticed a beautiful serpentine Pokémon lounging in the shallows of the large pond with three, less than beautiful, Fish Pokémon swimming close to it. Even he could identify this Pokémon, despite it not being native to Kanto or Johto. “Is that a Milotic?” He questioned as he pointed towards the Water Type.</p><p>“Yeah, beautiful isn’t she?” Misty sighed fondly at the serpentine Pokémon. “She was my mother’s Pokémon. Milotic refuses to battle anymore, but she’s still friendly and helpful. The three Feebas swimming around her are my sister’s Pokémon. The next time she decides to mate and lay an egg the Feebas that hatches will become my Pokémon.”</p><p>“That’s cool.” Ash nodded watching the Feebas swim around their mother. “When did that start?”</p><p>“It was how my mother told us she was going to give us each a chance to have a Milotic of our own.” Misty smiled at the bittersweet memory. “Even after she passed we still went in chronological order, just like she wanted.” Misty was pulled into a warm hug by Ash and she happily snuggled into the embrace; the love, affection, support, and understanding that flowed through their entwined Auras soothing her and making her happy again.</p><p>“You’ll be a great Trainer for the Feebas whenever it comes along.” Ash smiled at his girlfriend. “I know that for a fact.”</p><p>“Thanks Ash.” Misty smiled at him before kissing his cheek. “Come on, it’ll be dinner time soon enough and we could both use a shower.” She smiled as she took his hand and walked him back inside the Gym. They made it up the stairs to her room and Misty quickly got out a comfortable set of lounge wear for after her shower. Ash pulled out his own lounge outfit and sat on Misty’s bed.</p><p>“You can go first Misty.” Ash smiled to his girlfriend.</p><p>“Nope.” Misty shook her head. Ash blinked in confusion until he locked eyes with Misty and saw the fire in his girlfriend’s eyes. The same passionate gaze she gave him whenever they were intimate. “Follow me, Ash.” She grinned and Ash stood up to follow her without question. The two left Misty’s room and went down the hallway to the second floor bathroom. With a giggle Misty pulled Ash into the bathroom before she shut and locked the door behind them.</p><p>Misty let go of Ash’s hand and turned the water on. Checking the temperature, Misty nodded after a few seconds and then turned the shower on. With the shower going Misty opened a towel closet and set her lounge wear inside.</p><p>“Just put my stuff here, Misty?” Ash asked as the orangette moved aside and pulled her suspenders off her shoulders. Misty gave him a nod and Ash placed his own clothes into the closet before closing it. Turning around he watched his girlfriend pull her shirt over her head. Her bra-clad breasts came into view and Ash found his gaze drawn to them quickly.</p><p>“Get my bra?” Misty requested with a grin as she turned her back towards Ash.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Ash smiled as he unhooked the bra and Misty let it slide down her arms and onto the bathroom floor. Ash quickly pulled his own t-shirt off to match Misty’s topless form. “Are you sure about this, Misty?” He asked even though he could feel her answer in her Aura already.</p><p> “Yes, now get undressed.” Misty giggled as she shimmied out of her shorts and panties at the same time. Ash complied with his girlfriend’s request and removed his pants and boxers simultaneously as well. As he looked back up he saw Misty fully nude for the first time. The orangette could practically feel Ash’s eyes roving over every inch of her body. She gave him a seductive look, her eyes half lidded, and she even posed a bit so that he could see all of her.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Misty.” Ash breathed out, just looking over Misty’s naked form. Her beautiful face with those glimmering sea green eyes, her B-Cup breasts that he loved to cup and feel, her thin waist and trim stomach, the flare of her wide hips and the round butt that went with them, her long legs and even her small feet. Ash loved every part of his girlfriend.</p><p>“Thank you~” Misty teased lightly before looking at him in all his glory. “You’re very handsome yourself.” She couldn’t help it if her eyes roved down his chest, over his toned abs, and finally settled on his length. She’d touched it before, even gotten a good estimate of her boyfriend’s size. But seeing it for the first time, watching as it hardened under her gaze while his eyes took in her bare body for the first time. This was a wholly different experience. With that she turned around, making sure to give Ash time to look at her booty, before she stepped under the warm water of the shower. Ash stared intensely for a minute longer, watching the water cascade down Misty’s body, before he stepped into the shower too. Misty leaned back into him as the water ran over both of them. “This is nice~.” The orangette practically purred as Ash held her.</p><p>“Misty, I want to…” Ash whispered into her ear as his hands found her hips and pulled her flush against him. Misty hummed in pleasure as she felt his length pressed between her ass cheeks. A thrill shot up her spine from the contact and she happily trapped him there as she pushed back against him.</p><p>“You’re allowed to touch~.” Misty breathily whispered, immediately feeling her boyfriend’s hands trail up her trim stomach and cup her breasts. Misty loved it when they were intimate like this, every time Ash touched her like this their Auras flared and entwined so deeply that she lost herself in the raw emotions they shared between them. Feeling his warm hands groping and massaging her breasts made the orangette start grinding her ass against him. Something Ash seemed to enjoy if the sudden jolt of his body was anything to go by.</p><p>“Misty~” Ash groaned into her ear and Misty let out a small moan as he began to play with her nipples. She could feel him twitch, his cock pressed against her as she pushed back against him more.</p><p>“Mmm, Ash~” Misty cooed happily as she enjoyed the amber eyed teen’s hands on her breasts. Misty slowly reached for the body wash and sponge she used to get clean when at home. It took her a few attempts, as she refused to separate from Ash, but she managed to get them and start lathering up the sponge. “Ash~” She panted as her boyfriend’s right hand trailed down her trim stomach and glided over her sex.</p><p>“You’re soaked~.” Ash mumbled teasingly into her ear and Misty shivered in pleasure, not willing to even pretend that she wasn’t excited, as his curious digits began to explore her again.</p><p>“We still…aah~…need to get…mmm~…washed up~” Misty mewled as Ash found a weak spot and her legs trembled.</p><p>“Alright~” Ash panted as he began to pull his hands away from her body. Misty turned around to face him and then brought the lathered sponge all over her breasts, making sure they were soapy and slick. Ash stared at her lathered breasts before Misty broke his gaze by running the sponge up and down his chest with a playful grin.</p><p>“You didn’t have to stop~” Misty breathed into his ear and Ash smiled at her as his hands gently went back to where they’d been. “Ooh~” She mewled as he played with her body while she washed him.</p><p>“Holy shit~” Ash groaned as his girlfriend began to ‘wash’ his hardened length. “Misty~” He panted as the orangette teased him by moving her slick, soapy hand up and down.</p><p>“Do you like that, Ash~?” Misty teased breathily as she stroked him. “Maybe we’ll do something else ‘new’ after dinner tonight~”</p><p>“Like what?” Ash grinned at her their eyes both radiating primal desires.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure it’ll be something we’ll both enjoy~” Misty moaned hotly before capturing his lips. The two stayed like that for several moments, Misty stroking Ash while his hands explored every part of her body they could reach. At some point during the near constant kissing Ash had taken the lathered sponge from her and began to wash her body in return. Ash’s roaming hands didn’t miss a single inch of her body. Misty gasped, moaned, and mewled as Ash gently scrubbed her body. She did notice that he paid special attention to her breasts, her sex, and her ass during his ‘washing’ considering he groped and explored in equal measure to the scrubbing.</p><p>“Misty~ I’m gonna~” Ash panted into her ear a few minutes later.</p><p>“Me too~” Misty moaned between kisses. “Do it~”</p><p>“Fuck~” Ash gently bit Misty’s neck as he released from her soft hands stroking him. His release was quickly washed away by the shower water but Misty was still set off in turn. The pleasure of Ash’s release transferred through their entwined Auras coupled with his fingers was far more than Misty could take.</p><p>“Ash~” Misty moaned as she reciprocated the gentle bite to her boyfriend’s neck as she shook in his arms from her climax. Neither of the two let go of each other and continued to gently bite and suckle on each other’s neck. Several minutes later the two finally left the shower. They were cleaner than they had been, but now both were sporting a visible hickey on their neck. The couple dressed in their lounge wear and tossed their dirty clothes into the hamper to be washed. They left the bathroom practically wrapped around each other and when they entered the living room all three of Misty’s sisters couldn’t help but comment.</p><p>“Could you two turn the Aura down a bit?” Daisy requested as she covered her eyes, the two were literally glowing to anyone that could use Aura.</p><p>“You’re going to blind your sisters, Misty!” Lily ‘complained’ as she giggled and covered her own eyes.</p><p>“Geez you two, just can’t keep your hands off each other, huh?” Violet giggled as she pulled her Aura away from her eyes and lost her ability to see Ash and Misty’s intensely bright entwined Auras. Looking over and seeing both Daisy and Lily blinking slightly to adjust their now ‘Auraless’ eyes. The sisters could only laugh as Ash and Misty sat on the end of the large ‘sectional’ couch, still wrapped up in each other, and snuggling.</p><p>“Shush, don’t ruin it.” Misty mumbled at her sisters as she and Ash snuggled close. The warmth of their bodies only eclipsed in their senses by their flaring Auras. A blanket was tossed over them by a giggling Lily as the sisters looked between each other amused.</p><p>Daisy smiled as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. It was her turn to cook dinner tonight. She figured she might as well make a family favorite to ‘celebrate’ their little sister’s relationship moving to the next level. Honestly, barring something absolutely horrific and unthinkable happening, Ash was practically guaranteed to be their ‘little brother-in-law’ when the two became old enough to marry. Maybe it was time to start looking for her own special someone?</p><p>This was a thought mirrored by both of her sisters as they watched Ash and Misty cuddle under the blanket together.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty has won her first round in the Water City Competition! But she has her work cut out for her with other experienced Trainers in her Tier. Most have fully evolved Pokémon to compete with too! How will Misty overcome this challenge? Will Ash succeed in his Gym Challenge on the first try? If Misty wins the Competition, what Pokémon will she request from the Cerulean Breeder’s Association? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Riolu – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect, Brine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wooper – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash will challenge four Gyms besides the eight canon Gyms with Steel Type, Ghost Type, Flying Type and Dragon Type being the four. All four now have OCs planned out thanks to some awesome patrons!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Water City Competition, Round 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! The next round of the Water City Competition! New Pokémon revealed and an evolution!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 20 – Water City Competition, Round 2</strong>
</p><p>Ash snuggled closer to the warmth he was holding. He was comfortable and not in the mood to move. The sunlight coming through the window meant that he had to though. He breathed in Misty’s scent and pressed their naked forms against each other. Misty snuggled closer in her own semi-awake state. His girlfriend had kept her word and the two had tried something ‘new’ last night, sleeping naked together. The feeling of Misty’s soft skin and her curves pressed up against him was amazing. It was a feeling made even more powerful by the lack of anything between them. They weren’t ready for sex yet. But the relationship was progressing as they got more comfortable.</p><p>“Good morning, Ash.” Misty yawned as she smiled sleepily at him.</p><p>“Morning, Misty.” Ash returned the greeting and kissed the top of her head. Misty pressed herself against him more with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Do we have to get up?” Misty questioned before she placed a kiss on his neck.</p><p>“One of your sisters will probably be knocking on the door soon if we don’t.” Ash murmured as he ran his hand up and down Misty’s bare back. The orangette hummed pleasantly at his touch.</p><p>“I don’t wanna.” Misty mumbled as she kissed his jaw.</p><p>“You still have a match to get to at midday though.” Ash reminded, his hand drifting down to caress her butt.</p><p>“Ash!” Misty jerked and sat up quickly. “Someone’s ‘in the mood’ this morning.” The Water Type Specialist shot a pointed look at the tent in the blanket.</p><p>“That’s not my fault.” Ash shook his head. “It’s morning, plus I woke up snuggled with such a beautiful girl.”</p><p>“Alright Mr. Charmer, you get a kiss for that.” Misty grinned as she leaned over and met Ash’s lips with her own. The two shared a long kiss. Ash gently pulled Misty on top of him as they deepened their lip lock. A minute later they broke apart at a knock on Misty’s door.</p><p>“Misty, Ash, breakfast is almost ready!” Lily called through the door. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything~!” Came the teasing call from the second oldest Waterflower Sister.</p><p>“We’re up!” Misty raised her voice. “Get your mind out of the gutter!” Lily’s laughter was heard as the pinkette walked away from the door. “Geez can’t go a day without teasing me.” Misty ‘eeped’ cutely as Ash’s hands found her butt and pulled her over him. The orangette blushed a bit as she straddled her boyfriend. This wouldn’t have been so shocking if they both weren’t naked.</p><p>“We could give them a reason to tease and joke?” Ash grinned up at her. His hands were gently fondling her bottom still. Misty playfully rolled her eyes at Ash. Through their Aura she felt that he was just teasing her. Neither of them was prepared to take that step just yet.</p><p>“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Misty smirked down at him. She gently rolled her hips, feeling his morning wood against her bum. Ash inhaled sharply at the motion and directed a smoldering look her way.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I would.” Ash responded as he massaged her butt.</p><p>“When we’re ready.” Misty smiled softly.</p><p>“When we’re ready.” Ash agreed and the two kissed sweetly before separating.</p><p>“Time for breakfast.” Misty remarked a she moved her right leg and rolled over Ash. Her feet met the carpet and she stretched.</p><p>“Another sight I could enjoy every morning.” Ash chuckled and Misty shot him a flirty wink over her shoulder. Ash got out of the bed and stretched too. The couple picked out clothes for the day and dressed. Though not without getting just a little bit handsy with each other. Once they were dressed the couple made their way downstairs to the table.</p><p>“Good morning, you two.” Daisy greeted her little sister and her ‘little brother’.</p><p>“Good morning, Misty. Good morning, Ash.” Violet greeted the pair with a smile.</p><p>“Morning.” The couple returned the greeting as they took seats at the table next to each other. The usual morning conversation began over breakfast. Ash would be going with Misty to watch her compete in the Water City Competition. The afternoon he would spend at the Training Facility preparing for his Gym Battle.</p><p>The rest of the morning was spent with Misty’s sisters. They mostly helped out around the Gym and with the Pokémon. The couple left and took a leisurely walk to the stadium together. They shared a gentle kiss just before parting ways. Ash went up to the reserved seating area. Misty went to the waiting area as she would be called out to battle soon.</p><p>When her name was called Misty confidently strode onto the field and took her place on the green side. She looked across the field to her opponent. Today it was another girl, probably the same age as her. The girl had long chestnut brown hair and was wearing an orange shirt with white capris.</p><p>“Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City vs Laura Dale of Mossgreen City!” The referee announced as the Pokémon League cameras activated and began recording the match. “Begin!”</p><p>“Tentacruel, let’s do it!” Laura called out as she threw a Pokéball and released the Water/Poison Type Pokémon.</p><p>“Cruel!” Tentacruel called out as it raised multiple tentacles out of the water.</p><p>“Quagsire, let’s go!” Misty called out and her Water Fish Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball and into the water.</p><p>“Sire.” Quagsire blinked as she floated. Seeing her opponent, the Water/Ground Type focused.</p><p>“Tentacruel, Toxic Spikes!” Laura ordered. Tentacruel’s tentacles lashed outwards and sharp purple stingers were spread all over the pool. “Now hit it with Acid Spray!”</p><p>“Tenta!” Tentacruel spewed a dark black liquid at Quagsire.</p><p>“Quagsire, Protect!” Misty instructed. A green barrier surrounded the Water/Ground Type. The Acid Spray hit the barrier and dispersed harmlessly into the water. “Now use Mud Bomb!” Quagsire launched a compacted ball of mud from its mouth. The Ground Type attack slammed into Tentacruel and sent the Jellyfish Pokémon back through the water.</p><p>“Tentacruel, use Barrier!” Laura instructed. The Water/Poison Type was briefly covered in a bright white light. When the light faded a red aura surrounded Tentacruel showing the sharp increase in its Defense.</p><p>“Quagsire, barrage it with Mud Shot!” Misty called out.</p><p>“Quag!” Quagsire called out as it launched small balls of mud at the Jellyfish Pokémon. The attacks landed and Tentacruel was enveloped in a blue glow for a moment. The Water/Poison Type’s Speed had been reduced.</p><p>“Tentacruel quick, use Bubblebeam!” Laura called out her next move. Tentacruel blasted a stream of glowing blue bubbles at Quagsire.</p><p>“Take it!” Misty smirked and Quagsire floated calmly as the Bubblebeam struck it</p><p>“What?” Laura looked confused for a moment; then her eyes widened. “Tentacruel, stop, it has Water Absorb!” The Jellyfish Pokémon stopped its attack promptly. Quagsire was leisurely floating on the waves of the field. Not a care in the world as she yawned.</p><p>“Mud Bomb!” Quagsire launched another compacted ball of mud. The reduced speed of Tentacruel didn’t let it move in time. The water around the downed Water/Poison Type clouded up from the mud. Tentacruel floated back to the surface with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>“Tentacruel, are you alright?!” Laura called out to her Pokémon.</p><p>“Cruel…” Tentacruel barely got out as it floated on the waves.</p><p>“Tentacruel is unable to battle! The winner of the first battle is Misty Waterflower!” The referee announced and the crowd cheered at the outcome of the first battle. Ash cheered the loudest for his girlfriend. Misty focused on her opponent while Laura returned her Tentacruel to its Pokéball. “Red Trainer, send out your final Pokémon!” The referee requested.</p><p>“Come on out, Pelipper!” Laura called as she threw her next Pokéball. From the flash of white light emerge a large, mostly white, Pelican Pokémon.</p><p>“Peli!” Pelipper called out as it flapped its wings to gain some altitude.</p><p>“Hmm, wasn’t expecting that.” Misty admitted and Laura smiled.</p><p>“These guys are really wide spread. You can find their pre-evolved form, Wingull, along most any coastline.” Laura grinned.</p><p>“I’ve thought about catching one myself.” Misty smiled at the other girl. A Flying Type is always useful!”</p><p>“Begin!” The referee called out.</p><p>“Pelipper use Stockpile!” Laura yelled out and the Pelican Pokémon glowed with red and white energy. Misty grimaced knowing that Stockpile could be used in multiple ways. Not to mention the side effect of boosting both Defense and Special Defense!</p><p>“Quagsire hit it with Water Pulse!” Misty instructed and Quagsire was quick, for its species, to launch the attack at the airborne Pokémon.</p><p>“Protect and Stockpile!” Laura called out and a green barrier blocked the Water Pulse. Meanwhile Pelipper glowed red and white again. Misty tsked at the second increase to her opponent’s Defensive stats.</p><p>“Quagsire another Water Pulse!” Misty knew Protect couldn’t be maintained or even used in succession very well. Quagsire fired off another blast of water at the Water/Flying Type.</p><p>“Dodge then Air Cutter!” Laura called out and Pelipper banked to the right. The Water Pulse went sailing through the airspace that Pelipper used to occupy while the Pelican Pokémon flapped its wings. Multiple discs of glowing air were launched down at Quagsire.</p><p>“Submerge!” Misty called out quickly. Quagsire dove beneath the water and the Air Cutter threw up a spray of water from the pool. The Water/ Ground Type escaped unscathed.</p><p>“Pelipper Stockpile!” Laura called for the third time. Pelipper glowed again increasing its Defense and Special Defense again.</p><p>“Quagsire, Water Pulse!” Misty called and the Water Fish Pokémon emerged directly below the airborne Pelican Pokémon. The blast was launched and raced towards Water/Flying Type.</p><p>“Pelipper Air Cutter!” Laura yelled and the air discs tore through the Water Pulse and barraged Quagsire.</p><p>“Quagsire!” Misty called out in worry.</p><p>“Supersonic!” Laura instructed and Pelipper blasted the soundwaves down onto the water and Quagsire. The Water/Ground Type started flailing in confusion.</p><p>“Quagsire try Protect!” Misty yelled out. Quagsire didn’t seem to hear her though.</p><p>“Air Cutter!” Laura declared her next attack. The air discs peppered Quagsire again and the Water/Ground Type floated, belly up, on the water with swirls for eyes.</p><p>“Critical hit! Quagsire is unable to battle!” The referee called out. “The winner of the second battle is Laura Dale! Green Trainer, send out your final Pokémon!” Misty recalled Quagsire in a beam of red light.</p><p>“You did great girl! Take a good rest!” Misty praised her Pokémon. “Alright, those Toxic Spikes are going to be a pain, so I need to finish this fast. Starmie, come on out!” In another flash of white light, Misty’s strongest Pokémon appeared. The purple Starfish Pokémon was immediately poisoned by the Toxic Spikes covering the battlefield.</p><p>“Begin!” The referee called out and Laura wasted no time.</p><p>“Spit Up!” Laura yelled. Pelipper glowed a bright white, before a ball of light was launched from its mouth.</p><p>“Starmie Rapid Spin into Thunderbolt!” Misty instructed. Starmie spun out of the way of the Spit Up and a large blast sent water flying high into the air. The rotating Water/Psychic Type began to spark before being covered in bright yellow electricity. The Electric Type attack was launched and struck Pelipper dead on.</p><p>“Peli!” Pelipper cried out as it was hit with the four times effective attack. The Water/Flying Type fell from the air and splashed into the water. When it floated to the surface it was no surprise to see it unconscious with swirl eyes.</p><p>“What?! How?!” Laura gaped at seeing a Starmie using Thunderbolt.</p><p>“When a Pokémon uses up its Stockpile energy they can’t move well. Losing so much built up energy returns their Defense and Special Defense back to normal too. I just took advantage of that brief moment of lag.” Misty explained to the other girl.</p><p>“Pelipper is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Misty Waterflower!” The referee raised his green flag in Misty’s direction.</p><p>“I’m a bit more surprised that your Starmie can use Thunderbolt.” Laura admitted as she recalled her Pelipper. “I didn’t even know Starmie could learn that move.”</p><p>“I didn’t either until a few days ago.” Misty shook her head while recalling Starmie. They’d have to get to the onsite Pokémon Treatment area. They’d have an Antidote for Starmie. “I also only know about Stockpile because my sister’s Quagsire knows it. She told me about the lag problem.”</p><p>“Well it was a fun battle, Misty!” Laura congratulated the orangette. “I hope you win the whole thing!”</p><p>“Thank you! It was a good match!” Misty replied with a smile. The two teens left the battlefield and Misty headed for the Treatment Area.</p><p>“You did great Misty!” Ash congratulated her as he met her on the way to the Treatment Area. “Wooper evolved too, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, she was way closer than I thought when I caught her.” Misty explained as the entered the Recovery Area. “She evolved at the end of the first day of training.”</p><p>“Antidote, right?” The medic questioned as he held up an Antidote. “That was a good match young lady.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Misty smiled as she released Starmie and gave it the Antidote. The sickly hue on the Starfish Pokémon disappeared and Misty congratulated her Pokémon again for its victory. “Get some rest Starmie, you did great!” Starmie returned to its Pokéball in a beam of red light.</p><p>“Thank you for your help.” Ash and Misty both thanked the medic who smiled and waved them off. The couple left the Recovery Area and headed back to the private viewing booth to watch the rest of the Second Tier matches for the day.</p><p>“Didn’t you say that there wouldn’t be enough time to teach any of your Pokémon how to use Thunderbolt before the Competition?” Ash questioned as they got settled into their seats. The next match would be starting shortly.</p><p>“There wouldn’t have been, not naturally at least.” Misty smiled slightly. “Daisy asked to take Starmie with her the other day. She took Starmie to the Training Facility and had the Move Tutor use a TM. When she came back she surprised me with Starmie’s new move. She, Lily and Violet said it was to make up for my Birthdays that they basically ignored.”</p><p>“You’ve got good sisters.” Ash smiled as he put his arm around Misty’s shoulders and gently pulled her into a side hug.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Misty smiled as she leaned into Ash.</p><p>“Looks like they’re starting.” Ash mentioned a minute later as two new Trainers took the field. The couple spent the rest of the matches watching and taking note of the other Trainer’s Pokémon and strategies. The biggest surprise was a guy, slightly older than Misty, with slate gray hair. The older teen had sent out a strong looking Seadra. The Seahorse Pokémon looked like it was well trained too.</p><p>“That Seadra is pretty strong.” Misty commented. “They have a good strategy too. They’re using Focus Energy in conjunction with Seadra’s Sniper Ability. That means that a lot of their moves will be powered up Critical Hits.”</p><p>“You’ll find a way to win, Misty.” Ash encouraged his girlfriend. “I’ll help you come up with strategies if you want.” He offered with a smile.</p><p>“I might just take you up on that, Ash.” Misty grinned at him. “Have Daisy, Violet, and Lily help too. I don’t have any Pokémon that can resist Dragon type moves though. I can deal with Water Type attacks. Even a few surprises when it comes to Type Coverage. It’s obvious this guy has put a lot of time and effort into his Seadra.” She mused as they stood up to leave the stadium.</p><p>“Well, then it looks like your battle will come down to hard work versus hard work. I still think you’ll win.” Ash assured the orangette. Misty playfully bumped him with her shoulder before entwining their fingers.</p><p>“Let’s get some lunch at the Gym. Then you can hit up the Training Facility again.” Misty smiled as she and Ash walked along hand in hand.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Ash agreed as he walked with her. The couple made it to the Gym without issue.</p><p>“Welcome back Misty, Ash, seems you won your second match, eh Misty?” Brook welcomed them back with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“Yep!” Misty grinned back.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Brook congratulated the orangette. “Any particular Trainer catch your eye in the second round?”</p><p>“One guy with a Seadra.” Misty informed her with a nod. “It’s probably one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Pokémon in the Second Tier of the Competition.” Ash hummed in agreement with Misty.</p><p>“If anyone can find a way to win, it’ll be you, Misty!” Brook encouraged her younger friend. Ash and Misty headed back into the residential area of the Gym and met up with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. The older Sensational Sisters congratulated Misty on another win. Misty then explained what she and Ash had seen of the older guy and his Seadra.</p><p>“Hmm, he’s clearly raising his Seadra with evolution in mind.” Lily remarked after thinking for a moment. “He seems to be nurturing the latent Dragon Type traits inherent in the Kingdra line.”</p><p>“If he’s taught it how to harness Dragon Aura to use Dragon Type attacks then he’s definitely aiming for a natural evolution.” Violet nodded.</p><p>“I thought Seadra required Dragon Scales and a Trade Machine?” Ash blinked before shaking his head. “No, the latest research on most Trade Evolution Pokémon all state that natural evolution is possible.”</p><p>“It’s possible, but very difficult with Seadra.” Daisy informed. “To get a Seadra to evolve without the Dragon Scale item and a Trade Machine is time consuming though. You have to nurture the Dragon traits in the Horsea and Seadra for a long time. When they become accustomed to using Dragon Aura, then it’s usually only a matter of time and training. The only indication that shows that a Seadra is close to evolving is when it starts to grow and produce its own Dragon Scales. Naturally, as with most Dragon Types, this is a long, slow process that can take many months or even a year or more. We only have a couple of Seadra here at the moment.”</p><p>“None of them have evolved?” Ash questioned stunned. Daisy, Lily, and Violet were Gym Leaders! Expert Level at minimum! Yet even they didn’t have a single Kingdra?</p><p>“It takes a long time.” Violet smiled. “We nurtured their Water Type traits more so than their Dragon ones. Now that they’re older and stronger, it’s slow going.”</p><p>“Yeah, waiting until they’re older can be a bit of a double edged sword.” Lily sighed with a shake of the head. “You have a really good bond with them, and they’re stronger. The trade-off being that nurturing their Dragon traits later in life makes it a slower process.”</p><p>“I think my Seadra is the closest to evolving.” Daisy spoke up with a thoughtful look. “But it still hasn’t grown a single Dragon Scale yet. So I’m mostly going off size and age.”</p><p>“How long have you been training it?” Ash asked curiously.</p><p>“Hmm, I caught him as a Horsea about a year and a half ago, so about that long.” Daisy replied. “Like Violet said, we nurtured the Water traits more than the Dragon ones. As for how long we’ve been training for evolution? I’d say about six months now.”</p><p>“So you could have six more months before Seadra evolves.” Ash was thoughtful on the nature of Evolution for a moment. Not many Pokémon had to be specifically nurtured in a certain way to evolve. Most Pokémon got stronger and evolved with time and effort. Some required Evolution Stones or Items. And a very small number required certain moves to be known. Seadra was a rather rare case all things considered.</p><p>“Probably, but we’ll get there eventually.” Daisy smiled. “Who’s up for some lunch?”</p><p>“I could eat.” Ash grinned and Misty smiled fondly at him.</p><p>“When couldn’t you eat?” Misty questioned as the group headed into the kitchen together.</p><p>“When I’m full, of course.” Ash responded instantly, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Of course, how silly of me.” Misty shrugged teasingly. The giggles that followed from Daisy, Violet, and Lily were ignored by Misty.</p><p>“You two are adorable together.” Violet smiled.</p><p>“So cute.” Lily agreed as she winked at her little sister and Ash.</p><p>“Why thank you.” Misty preened over dramatically. Ash couldn’t help but chuckle at the family antics. It was a welcome sight to see after all. Misty had only barely spoken about her sisters on the journey to Cerulean. Seeing his girlfriend able to laugh and enjoy being with her siblings was wonderful.</p><p>Lunch was a fun meal with Daisy cooking and discussion about the Water City Competition. Misty was asking some more in depth questions about some of the Water Types they’d seen and that she’d most likely have to face. Gyarados could be dealt with much like Pelipper had been. The large Water/Flying Types still had a four times weakness to Electric attacks after all. Lanturn and Lombre would be the more difficult opponents if they came up against Misty. Signal Beam could help deal with Lombre, but Lanturn would need to be dealt with another way.</p><p>Ash left the Gym after lunch to get in more training at the Facility. Thankfully Grace had kept her word and not bothered either him or Misty while the Water City Competition was going on. The ‘prodigy’ was most definitely going to pop up again as soon as it was over though. Ash just had a ‘feeling’ about that. One that he was sure would end up being correct.</p><p>-Training Facility-</p><p>“Alright, let’s get another good round of training in.” Ash smiled as he made his way into the Facility.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu nodded in agreement. The yellow Electric Type had his small paws clenched in readiness.</p><p>“How can I help you today?” The older guy behind the desk asked. He was probably in his late twenties and was dressed in the standard khaki shorts and white t-shirt with the logo of the Training Facility franchise emblazoned across it.</p><p>“I’m here to use the Facility again. I still need to train if I want to win at the Cerulean Gym.” Ash informed the man.</p><p>“Of course, that’ll be five hundred PokéYen please.” The man nodded and Ash quickly handed over the cash and received his wristband. “Would you like an Assistant Trainer today?” The man asked the required question that every Trainer heard each time they used the Facility.</p><p>“No, thank you.” Ash denied and the man nodded back. With that done Ash made his way into the Facility to start working with his Pokémon. Ash was quick to release his current Team for training. At the moment his Team of six consisted of Pikachu, Riolu, Pidgeotto, Teddiursa, Poliwag, and Skiddo. Phanpy and Butterfree were relaxing at Professor Oak’s ranch for the next couple of days until Ash rotated his Team once again.</p><p>“Well, you guys ready to start training?” Ash asked and a cry of confirmation came from each of his Pokémon. “Yeah! Let’s get stronger and win the Cascade Badge!” His Pokémon all cheered as Ash started them on cardio. After cardio came some strength training with the weights and working the bag for a bit. Ash thought over his Pokémon’s improvements as he worked out with them. Pikachu had gotten faster and his electric power had been steadily increasing. It might be time to look into learning more powerful Electric Type moves for his Starter. Poliwag had bulked up considerably, a sure sign of approaching evolution. The Tadpole Pokémon had learned Body Slam not too long ago. Ash was certain another solid push in training, or a battle, would see Poliwag evolve. Pidgeotto had started trying to learn Aerial Ace. His Normal/Flying Type only needed some more practice and he was sure she’d have the move down.</p><p>Riolu was so close to evolving that Ash could feel it. Literally, in his case as their Auras had hit a consistent sync with each other. Ash fully expected Riolu to evolve any day now. Skiddo had made some good progress and could use Bulldoze without trouble now. A good move and great for preparing for a move like Earthquake in the future. Ash felt certain that Skiddo would be a Gogoat by the time he and Misty left Cerulean City for Azure Town. Teddiursa was making some decent progress too. The little Bear Pokémon was working hard to get stronger. The cub’s dream to evolve into an Ursaring was strong. Teddiursa had bulked up and grown a bit since Ash had caught him too. With some more time and experience Ash was hopeful that Teddiursa would learn Slash. That move was apparently a milestone for Teddiursa and indicated that evolution was very near. At least according to what he’d read about the species on the Pokédex.</p><p>Just before dinner time Ash called his Pokémon back over to him. They’d all been enjoying a cooldown at the time. Ash was more than pleased with the hard work his Team had put in today. Returning them to their Pokéballs one by one Ash had Riolu’s Pokéball in hand when he felt his Aura ‘pulse’. Ash blinked at the sudden sensation before feeling it again.</p><p>“What?” Ash murmured confused. It was only after the next ‘pulse’ that he realized it wasn’t just his Aura he was feeling. “Riolu?” Ash turned to look at his Fighting Type and Riolu stared directly into his Trainer’s eyes. Ash felt the ‘pulse’ again and Riolu gave his version of a happy smile to Ash.</p><p>“Rio!” Riolu barked out just before he was engulfed in bright white light.</p><p>“You’re evolving!” Ash cheered as Riolu’s glowing form grew and developed rapidly. When the glow died down a new Pokémon was standing in Riolu’s place.</p><p>“Lucario!” Lucario called out and Ash felt the stronger Aura waves pouring off his new Fighting/Steel Type.</p><p>“You did it buddy!” Ash exclaimed happily as he hugged his Pokémon. He made sure to be careful of Lucario’s new chest spike. It was a natural defense against other Pokémon trying to attack any Lucario’s upper body.</p><p>“Congrats man!” An Assistant Trainer called out and the Facility was filled with applause and congratulations from the various Trainers there. Ash rubbed the back of his head at the praise. Lucario simply tilted his head at the sudden waves of positivity coming from everyone. At least they were all happy.</p><p>“How about we surprise everyone with your evolution?” Ash suggested and Lucario nodded in acceptance. “Follow me Lucario, we’ll show Misty and her sisters that you’ve evolved.”</p><p> Lucario followed Ash who, after letting Pikachu climb onto his shoulder, turned in his wristband at the front desk and headed out the door. Ash, Lucario, and Pikachu walked down the sidewalk together in a good mood. Several minutes later and Ash was entering the Cerulean Gym again.</p><p>“Welcome back, Ash.” Brook greeted pleasantly. “Oh! I see you had an evolution, congratulations!” Brook smiled at Lucario. To think the cute Riolu she’d seen just the other day was now this tough looking Lucario. Pokémon Evolution was quite the wonder.</p><p>“Thanks Brook.” Ash smiled at the young woman. He headed back to the ‘Residential Area’ and grinned at the smell in the air. Someone was cooking something, and it smelled great! Ash and Lucario walked into the living room and all eyes turned to them almost instantly.</p><p>“So that’s what the stronger Aura was.” Daisy blinked. “For a second I thought another Aura User was with you.”</p><p>“I see someone’s hard work has paid off.” Lily smiled at the duo. Lucario gave a brief nod. The Lucario species could fully understand human language after all. Any Pokémon could understand basic commands and attack names. But only the more intelligent species could fully understand human language. The more intelligent Pokémon that could utilize Psychic Aura could sometimes even learn Telepathy and communicate in human languages. Though this phenomenon was still very uncommon; most Pokémon simply communicated in basic feelings and images rather than actual words.</p><p>“Great work Lucario!” Misty smiled at the Fighting/Steel Type while pulling him into a soft hug. Lucario returned the hug of his Trainer’s mate. He’d known her for quite a while after all. He considered her part of their family. Pulling back from the hug Misty turned to Ash. “You did great too, Ash.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Ash smiled as he pulled Misty into a hug.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Misty grinned before she pulled him into a kiss. Ash pressed into the kiss and Misty hummed happily.</p><p>“Hey, Riolu evolved!” Violet exclaimed from the kitchen as she caught sight of Lucario. This led to Ash, Misty, Lily, and Daisy cracking up and laughing.</p><p>“Lu?” Lucario blinked at the laughter. He wasn’t entirely sure what had brought it on. Humans could be odd sometimes. Even his parents had said so before he was strong enough to leave them and meet Ash. Oh well, they were still family.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty has won her second round match of the Competition! Wooper is a Quagsire now! Starmie knows Thunderbolt as a gift from elder sisters to their little sister! Riolu evolved! Now that he’s a Lucario how much stronger is he? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Water City Competition, Rounds 3 & 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! The next round of the Water City Competition! New Pokémon evolution revealed! Plus some strategizing and a look into Misty’s greatest competitor in the Water City Competition!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 21 – Water City Competition, Rounds 3 &amp; 4</strong>
</p><p>“Misty’s got this in the bag.” Lily smiled as she sat next to Ash in the private reserved booth. The two were watching Misty’s Third Round match. A standard three versus three match and Misty had quickly dominated the first two battles. Now her opponent was on the back foot, with Misty having two Pokémon left while he was on his last Pokémon.</p><p>“Her opponent kind of fell apart when she shut down his opening strategy.” Ash agreed. The teen had started out with a Lombre, for the Type Advantage no doubt. Misty had retaliated with her Bibarel. While Bibarel had taken a Razor Leaf at the beginning, she’d been able to connect with Yawn. Lombre’s next Razor Leaf had missed as Misty had instructed Bibarel to dive. A Headbutt followed with a Hyper Fang saw Lombre unconscious and Misty declared the winner of the first match.</p><p>Misty’s opponent had then sent out a Slowpoke. The Water/Psychic Type was able to land a Confusion attack but Bibarel powered through and finished it quickly with Crunch. Lily had mentioned that the teen didn’t have proper timing with Slowpoke’s naturally slow response time. She’d trained with her Slowbro long enough that it could react to Battle Commands quickly. Though Lily also did everything in her power to predict her opponent’s moves. Being able to give orders to the Water/Psychic Types a second or two ahead of time made a lot of difference.</p><p>The last Pokémon Misty’s opponent sent out was a Gyarados. Bibarel had launched a Rollout attack and connected for a bit of Super Effective damage before being taken down with a Dragon Rage attack.</p><p>“Starmie, you’re up!” Misty called out as she released the large purple Starfish Pokémon. “Use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>“Stop it with Bite!” Her opponent called out. Gyarados lunged forward to snap its massive jaws on Starmie, but the Water/Psychic Type was faster. With bright yellow sparks surrounding its body, Starmie unleashed the powerful Electric Type attack. Gyarados thrashed in pain as the four times effective attack coursed through its body. The large sea serpent crashed into the water and floated on the surface with swirled out eyes.</p><p>“Gyarados is unable to battle!” The referee announced. “Winner of the third match and the battle is Misty Waterflower!” The crowd cheered and Misty praised her Starmie as she returned it to its Pokéball. Misty waved to the crowd before leaving the arena floor. In only a couple of minutes the orangette entered the reserved booth and hugged Lily and then Ash.</p><p>“That was a great battle, Misty.” Ash complimented his girlfriend. “You dominated the whole time.”</p><p>“Thanks Ash.” Misty smiled at him brightly. “Bibarel did great! She was able to defeat two Pokémon in my first official battle with her! I’m really proud of her progress!”</p><p>“Your opponent didn’t seem to have too much strategy beyond Type Advantage.” Lily mentioned with a thoughtful look. “He had poor timing with Slowpoke so he couldn’t play to its strengths. His Gyarados looked strong enough, but he made a bad call to try and use a Dark Type move like Bite. If he wanted to disrupt Thunderbolt it would have been better to go with Dragon Rage.” Ash was reminded that Lily was an Expert Level Trainer as she quickly dissected the battle they’d just watched. The bright, cheery pinkette may not have been as ‘battle minded’ as Misty, but she was easily leagues better than any average Trainer.</p><p>“Here he comes.” Misty pointed out as the guy with the Seadra walked out onto the field.</p><p>“So that’s him, huh?” Lily looked over the Trainer that looked about a year or two younger than her.</p><p>“I’m betting I’ll be facing him in the Finals.” Misty nodded and Ash had to agree with her. This guy, Vince Kenway according to the referee, was most likely the one that Misty would be battling for first place.</p><p>“Well, I’m interested to see how he does.” Lily looked on as the battle began.</p><p>“Begin!” The referee called out.</p><p>“Seadra, come out!” Vince started the battle off.</p><p>“Dra!” Seadra called out as it appeared in a bright flash of white light.</p><p>“Lanturn, let’s win!” His opponent released the Light Pokémon and the two Pokémon locked eyes.</p><p>“Agility then Focus Energy!” Vince called out and Seadra was surrounded by a red glow as it took off swimming through the pool. Seadra was then covered in a white aura as it increased its Critical Hit Ratio.</p><p>“Lanturn hit it with Thunder Wave!” The other trainer instructed. Just as Lanturn released the blue current of electricity Vince countered.</p><p>“Smokescreen, submerge, Whirlpool!” Vince rattled off the counter he came up with. Seadra didn’t hesitate and it disappeared in the massive cloud of black smoke it spewed for. The Thunder Wave passed through the smoke without hitting anything. The water in the pool began to swirl and Lanturn was caught up in the newly formed Whirlpool attack.</p><p>“Lanturn get out of there!” The opponent called out.</p><p>“Seadra, Dragon Breath!” Vince called his next attack. Seadra emerged a bit away from the Whirlpool it had created. Without wasting a second it launched the greenish flames at the trapped Lanturn. The attack hit and Lanturn cried out as it was injured. “Again!” Seadra launched a second Dragon Breath and Lanturn was pushed under the swirling waters. Moments later the Whirlpool ended and Lanturn floated back up to the surface unconscious.</p><p>“Lanturn is unable to battle! Seadra wins!” The referee raised his flag in Vince’s direction.</p><p>“That was fast!” Ash blinked at how quickly Lanturn was dealt with, even having the Type Advantage.</p><p>“The second Dragon Breath was a Critical Hit.” Lily stated her eyes not leaving the battlefield.</p><p>“That was good field control.” Misty praised her future opponent. “He made excellent use of the pool. He’s probably used to battling in open waters.”</p><p>“Green Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!” The referee called as the opponent recalled his Lanturn.</p><p>“Let’s go, Carvanha!” The other Trainer sent out the Water/Dark Type. True to its nature the Savage Pokémon looked aggressive and ready for battle.</p><p>“Second match! Seadra vs. Carvanha, begin!” The referee waved his flags.</p><p>“Signal Beam!” Vince called and Seadra blasted the beam of Bug Type Aura at Carvanha. The Water/Dark Type was struck and instantly sent back into the wall on the opposite side of the pool. The Savage Pokémon was down for the count in a single hit.</p><p>“Critical Hit! Carvanha is unable to battle!” The referee announced and the crowd cheered at such an expert maneuver.</p><p>“Carvanha aren’t much for Special Defense to be sure, but that was still impressive.” Lily nodded approvingly to Vince’s strategy.</p><p>“I guess Seadra can learn Signal Beam too.” Ash blinked at the one and done match.</p><p>“It takes the proper training but yes, Seadra can learn it.” Lily informed with a grin. Misty hadn’t taken her eyes off the battlefield. She needed to see everything she could to be able to beat Vince.</p><p>“Green Trainer, send out your final Pokémon!” The referee called and Vince’s opponent palmed his final Pokéball.</p><p>“Let’s go Azumarill!” The teen called out and the Aquarabbit Pokémon emerged in a flash of light.</p><p>“Third Match! Seadra vs. Azumarill, begin!” The referee began the match.</p><p>“Azumarill use Play Rough!” The trainer called out. The Water/Fairy Type was covered in a pink aura as it swam rapidly towards Seadra.</p><p>“Flash Cannon!” Vince called out. Seadra formed a bright ball of energy in front of its mouth and blasted the focused ray at the charging Azumarill. The Water/Fairy Type was forced below the surface before the water erupted upwards from the blast of the attack. Needless to say the match was once again decided in a single hit.</p><p>“Critical Hit! Azumarill is unable to battle!” The referee announced before raising his flag towards Vince. “Winner of the third match and the battle is Vince Kenway!” The crowd cheered and Vince gave his Seadra thanks as he returned it to its Pokéball. With a short bow to the cheering crowd and one to his opponent Vince left the arena floor.</p><p>“Flash Cannon too?” Ash exclaimed as he watched the second one attack battle.</p><p>“I thought he was focusing on Seadra’s Dragon Traits, how could it have learned a powerful Steel Type move like Flash Cannon too?” Misty looked shocked at the diverse move pool her future opponent’s Pokémon had.</p><p>“That was a TM learned move, no doubt about it.” Lily spoke up. Ash and Misty turned to face the pinkette as she explained. “He’s clearly focused a lot of time and effort on his Seadra. Vince has definitely focused on its Dragon Traits so that it’ll evolve into Kingdra naturally. But he’s also spent a good amount of money on Seadra as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if both Flash Cannon and Signal Beam had been taught through TMs. Though I can’t say I blame him for spending the money on teaching Seadra how to use Flash Cannon.”</p><p>“For Fairy coverage when it evolves, right?” Misty asked her sister.</p><p>“Yep, Fairy Types are not only Super Effective against Dragon Types, but also immune to Dragon Type attacks. They’re only Weaknesses are Poison Type and Steel Type; so Flash Cannon is a good choice for Seadra.” Lily explained as they settled in to watch the next match.</p><p>-Early Evening-</p><p>“Hmm, I’m still not sure how I’ll overcome Vince’s Seadra.” Misty mused aloud as she paced around the living room.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be focusing on the match you have before that one?” Violet asked with a grin at her little sister.</p><p>“I’ve already come up with a couple strategies for that match.” Misty waved off. “It’s a pretty standard Team to be honest; a Cloyster, a Corsola, and a Mantine.”</p><p>“Walk me through it then, Misty, how will you counter?” Violet challenged her orangette sister. Misty turned to her bluenette sister with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you doubting me, Violet?” Misty questioned.</p><p>“Not doubting, checking, don’t want you getting ahead of yourself.” Violet reassured her sister.</p><p>“Okay then, so my plan to deal with the Corsola is to…” Misty began to explain her strategy for tomorrow’s battle to Violet. From the kitchen Ash stopped listening in knowing that Violet had helped take Misty’s mind off her worry over Vince’s Seadra.</p><p>“She’s in good hands, Ash.” Daisy smiled at him from where she stood in front of the stove.</p><p>“I can tell.” Ash smiled back as he resumed chopping the vegetables they’d be steaming in a bit to go with dinner.</p><p>That night Misty happily curled up in Ash’s arms and slept soundly. Ash gently ran his fingers through her orange locks until he fell asleep himself. The two were sleeping nude again, since Misty decided she liked it. Ash wasn’t going to complain about being pressed up against his naked girlfriend all night.</p><p>-Park Arena ~ Midday-</p><p>Misty stood on her side of the battlefield as the referee went through the pre-battle rules and conditions. She was in the semi-finals and her opponent, looked ready. She and Violet had run through the battles to come today and Misty was confident. Speaking of Violet her bluenette sister was sitting next to Ash today in the reserved booth.</p><p>“Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City vs Angela Beryl of Azure Town!” The referee announced as the Pokémon League cameras activated and began recording the match. “Begin!”</p><p>“Corsola, you’re up!” Angela called out as she threw a Pokéball and released the Water/Rock Type Pokémon.</p><p>“Cor!” Corsola called out as it bounced on one of the floating platforms.</p><p>“Poliwhirl, let’s go!” Misty called out and her Tadpole Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball and into the water.</p><p>“Poli!” Poliwhirl raised a hand as she floated in the pool. Seeing her opponent, the Water Type focused and awaited instruction.</p><p>“Hey, Poliwag evolved too!” Ash exclaimed in surprise. “How’d she hide that?”</p><p>“She wanted to surprise you with it so we didn’t say anything.” Violet giggled as she saw the smile on Ash’s face.</p><p>“Corsola, Spike Cannon!” Angela called out and Corsola’s branches glowed white before firing spikes towards Poliwhirl.</p><p>“Submerge!” Misty instructed and Poliwhirl disappeared beneath the surface. “Mud Shot!” Poliwhirl breached the surface and launched compact balls of mud and Corsola. The part Rock Type cried out as the Ground Type attack dealt super effective damage. The Coral Pokémon was also enveloped in a blue glow, showing that its Speed had been lowered.</p><p>“Ancient Power!” Angela called out and Corsola glowed before blasting the airborne Poliwhirl with Rock Type Aura. The Tadpole Pokémon hit the water with a splash and submerged. “Iron Defense and Recover!” Corsola seemed to shine for a moment before a red glow showed a sharp increase in its Defense. Then a white glow overtook the Coral Pokémon and the damage from the Mud Shot was gone.</p><p>“Poliwhirl, Mud Shot and barrage it!” Misty called out as Poliwhirl resurfaced and quickly launched non-stop mud balls at Corsola. The Rock/Water Type wasn’t very fast naturally; with its Speed already reduced it couldn’t dodge the incoming attacks. Corsola was knocked over onto its side from the barrage and couldn’t right itself to retaliate.</p><p>“Corsola, Recover!” Angela called out, hoping to by some time to think of a way out of the barrage. Unfortunately Corsola’s speed continued to drop as evidenced by the almost constant blue glow around it. It couldn’t activate Recover before the damage built up and Corsola fainted.</p><p>“Corsola is unable to battle! Poliwhirl wins!” The referee raised his flag in Misty’s direction. “Red Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!” The referee called as Angela returned her Corsola.</p><p>“Alright then, Cloyster, let’s do it!” Angela released her Bivalve Pokémon. The Cloyster appeared on another of the floating platforms. The Pokémon smirked at Poliwhirl from within its shell.</p><p>“I’m not even going to try busting through that with Physical Attacks.” Misty shook her head and recalled Poliwhirl. “Come on out, Starmie!” In a flash of light Starmie took the field.</p><p>“Second Match! Starmie vs. Cloyster, begin!” The referee waved both flags.</p><p>“I know all about your trick!” Angela proclaimed with a grin. “Cloyster, triple Iron Defense, submerge, and then Whirlpool!” Cloyster grinned widely at the commands. The Bivalve then slammed its shell shut and appeared to shine as it was surrounded by a deep red glow. While its Defense was still increasing the Cloyster hopped into the water and sank to the bottom of the pool. As soon as it touched the bottom, the water of the pool started to swirl around until Cloyster was sitting beneath the Whirlpool. “Good luck using Thunderbolt now!”</p><p>“So you’re going to attack from the bottom of the pool?” Misty asked rhetorically before she smiled. “I can work with that!”</p><p>“What?” Angela looked perplexed.</p><p>“Starmie use Psych Up!” Misty called. Starmie glowed with a blue light for a moment before it was surrounded by a massive red aura as its Defense maxed out. “Now Psychic!” Starmie’s red, jewel-like core glowed in a rainbow of colors and in seconds Cloyster was yanked out of the water. The Bivalve struggled in the blue aura of Psychic Aura that held it, taking damage the whole time. “Now Thunderbolt!” Starmie sparked and then struck the Water/Ice Type with the Electric attack. Cloyster landed on the platform it had appeared on and opened to revealed swirled out eyes.</p><p>“Cloyster is unable to battle! Starmie wins!” The referee raised his flag in Misty’s direction. “Red Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!” The referee called as Angela returned her Cloyster to its Pokéball.</p><p>“Mantine let’s turn this around!” Angela called out as she unleashed the Kite Pokémon.</p><p>“Man!” Mantine called out as it appeared in the water.</p><p>“Third Match! Starmie vs. Mantine, begin!” The referee waved both flags again.</p><p>“Mantine use Signal Beam!” Angela called out as soon as the match started. Mantine blasted the Bug Type attack towards the motionless Starmie.</p><p>“Protect, Thunderbolt and sustain!” Misty called out. Starmie formed a green dome over itself which the Signal Beam dispersed against. Starmie rotated and spun building up speed before sparking brightly and launching the Thunderbolt straight at Mantine.</p><p>“Mantine leap!” Angela called out and Mantine practically flew out of the water to dodge the Electric Attack. The bolt electrified the water of the pool as Mantine soared overhead. “Signal Beam!” The Bug Type attack was fired down on Starmie from above. But, true to Misty’s instructions, Starmie was still spinning and generating electricity. The next Thunderbolt met the Signal Beam midair and the two attacks clashed. Mantine’s body slowly fell back towards the pool as it glided downwards. Misty noticed the Water/Flying Type was struggling to maintain the Signal Beam and took advantage.</p><p>“Starmie, Rapid Spin to dodge and into Thunderbolt!” Misty called out. Starmie stopped generating electricity and spun out of the way of the Signal Beam which hit the floating platform. While spinning Starmie sparked again and launched another Thunderbolt. This time the quadruple effective attack landed. Mantine crashed into the water throwing up a splash. To the shock of most the Kite Pokémon was still conscious. This was only due to Mantine’s naturally high Special Defense. Though Misty finished the battle before Angela could try to make a recovery. “Again!” Another Thunderbolt hit the downed Mantine and knocked it out of the battle.</p><p>“Mantine is unable to battle!” The referee announced before raising his flag towards Misty. “Winner of the third match and the battle is Misty Waterflower!” The crowd cheered and Misty praised her Starmie for a good battle before she returned it to its Pokéball. With a wave to the cheering crowd Misty left the arena floor to meet up with Ash and Violet.</p><p>“Not bad, little sis!” Violet smiled as Misty entered the booth.</p><p>“You were awesome, Misty!” Ash praised his girlfriend with a beaming smile.</p><p>“Thanks you two!” Misty hugged Violet before pulling Ash into a kiss.</p><p>“Get a room, love birds!” Violet laughed at the two.</p><p>“This IS a room!” Misty retorted as she stuck out her tongue.</p><p>“I agree.” Ash nodded as his arms wrapped around Misty’s waist.</p><p>“Not while I’m here it isn’t!” Violet shot back and the couple separated to sit next to each other.</p><p>“Spoilsport.” Misty sniffed and Violet rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Vince and his opponent are about to take the field.” Ash pointed out and both sisters refocused to watch. If they were lucky this opponent may be able to defeat Vince’s Seadra and reveal another Pokémon on his team.</p><p>-Ten Minutes Later-</p><p>“Okay…so that was a bust.” Misty groaned as Vince won his semi-final match with just Seadra.</p><p>“Does he even have any other Pokémon?” Ash wondered as he watched Vince walk off the battlefield.</p><p>“His opponent didn’t do badly, but you can’t defend against Critical Hits very well.” Violet shrugged. Only a handful of moves could block Critical Hits from happening. There were a few Abilities that prevented them too, but none of Vince’s opponent’s Pokémon had them.</p><p>“Let’s go home, I need to brainstorm.” Misty sighed as she took Ash’s hand in hers. The trio left the Arena and headed for the Gym.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much, Misty.” Violet smiled at her little sister. “We’ll all help you come up with something for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Even if it takes all night.” Ash nodded to his girlfriend with a smile of his own.</p><p>“Thanks you two.” Misty returned their smiles. “Hopefully not all night though, I’d like to get some sleep before the match after all.” The three chuckled as they entered the Gym. A quick greeting from Brook and they entered the Waterflower home.</p><p>A few minutes of explaining what had happened at the Competition to Lily and Daisy saw thoughtful looks on both of the eldest sisters’ faces. The five of them sat around the living room for a while thinking. After a few minutes Daisy smiled at her little sister.</p><p>“Have you figured it out yet?” Daisy asked Misty. The eldest sister had a knowing look in her eyes.</p><p>“Maybe…” Misty looked thoughtful for a bit longer. “I need to take away his field control. Then hit Seadra with a super effective attack as hard as possible.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Daisy smiled proudly at Misty. “Electrify the water to stop any field control. Then use Psychic to throw Seadra out of the water. A single Thunderbolt should finish it off easily. Seadra are powerful attackers but they have rather low Health and their Special Defense isn’t anything to write home about.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Ash nodded as he thought the strategy over. “Seadra can’t move outside of the water. Plus we’ve never seen Vince use any Defense boosting moves of any kind.”</p><p>“Seadra don’t learn any moves that boost Special Defense.” Lily shook her head. “Not even from TMs, so you’re good there.”</p><p>“This could work then.” Misty smiled at the strategy. “The only things I still have to worry about are his other two unknown Pokémon. Hopefully they’re not as powerful as his Seadra.”</p><p>“They very well might be, Misty.” Violet cautioned. “But even if they are you just have to do your best to bring them down.”</p><p>“You’ll do great, baby sis.” Lily smiled as she pulled her orangette sister into a side hug.</p><p>“Enough serious talk!” Daisy hopped to her feet. “Let’s celebrate Misty getting to the Finals!” A cheer rose up in the Waterflower home and the merriment made all of the Pokémon in the Gym smile, in their own ways. The Milotic that was the Waterflower Sisters’ mother’s raised her head from where she’d been enjoying the sunset. She cooed out a soft, gentle noise at the levity returning to the family home. But the youngest wasn’t ready just yet, in time she’d entrust a child to her, but she still had a ways to go. With that Milotic laid back down as her three Feebas children swam around her.</p><p>-Cerulean City ~ Southern Pokémon Center-</p><p>“That Waterflower girl, she’s the youngest of the Gym Sisters.” Vince mused as he recalled the information he’d looked up on her Trainer Page. “She may very well best Seadra.” He looked at another Pokéball with a fond grin. “Seems we may have found a challenge to overcome again, my friend.” This Pokéball held his strongest friend and teammate after all. It had been a bit of time since they’d really been forced to go all out. That was especially true when it came to battles with Trainers of Vince’s Advanced Level.</p><p>‘To think this Misty girl is still only an Adept Level. She’ll be one to watch out for in the future, that’s for sure.’ Vince thought to himself as he placed his Pokéballs on his belt and stood up. He needed dinner and that steak place he’d passed the other day sounded good right about now.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty has won her third and fourth round matches of the Competition! Poliwag has evolved into Poliwhirl! Starmie shows off some new moves! Vince has an even Stronger Pokémon?! What is it? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Water City Competition Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! It’s time for the Finals! Will Misty emerge victorious? Once the Competition is over, how fast will Grace move in? Will Ash be ready for his Gym Battle?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 22 – Water City Competition Finals</strong>
</p><p>-Park Arena ~ Midday-</p><p>Misty stood on her side of the battlefield as the referee went through the pre-battle rules and conditions. She and Vince Kenway were in the Finals against each other, just as she’d expected. Vince looked ready for battle and already had a Pokéball in hand. She, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Ash had run through the battle for today and Misty was confident. Today Daisy was sitting next to Ash in the reserved booth. Her eldest sister, and Primary Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym, wanted to see the Final Match with her own eyes.</p><p>“Final Match of the Water City Competition! Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City vs Vince Kenway of Cinnabar Island!” The referee announced as the Pokémon League cameras activated and began recording the match. “Begin!”</p><p>“Seadra, come out!” Vince released his expected Pokémon to start the battle off.</p><p>“Sea!” Seadra called out as it appeared in a flash of white light.</p><p>“Starmie, you’re up!” Misty called out her strongest Pokémon. She’d stick with the strategy they’d come up with last night!</p><p>“Agility then Focus Energy!” Vince called out and Seadra was surrounded by a red glow as it took off swimming through the pool. Seadra was then covered in a white aura as it increased its Critical Hit Ratio.</p><p>“Thunderbolt the water!” Misty instructed and Starmie spun before sparking and launching the bolt of electricity into the water.</p><p>“Out of the water!” Vince yelled instantly. Seadra didn’t hesitate and leapt rather high into the air. The Thunderbolt sparked along the water without doing any damage to Seadra. “Signal Beam!” Vince counter attacked.</p><p>“Starmie use Protect!” Misty went defensive seeing the Bug Type beam closing in so fast. The green dome snapped into place and the Signal Beam dispersed as it hit.</p><p>“Seadra, Smokescreen and Agility!” Vince called his next move. Seadra landed back into the pool and a thick cloud of black smoke obscured the Seahorse Pokémon from view.</p><p>“Damn, they managed to get back into the water.” Misty huffed. Of course she didn’t think Vince was going to go down easily. The guy was clearly skilled and a whole Trainer Level above her. But their strategy didn’t just rely on being able to see her opponent! “Psych Up and Thunderbolt!”</p><p>“Signal Beam!” Vince made his next attack. From the cloud of smoke the bright multi-colored beam emerged aimed right at Starmie.</p><p>Starmie was engulfed in a bright red glow as its Speed increased four stages. The purple Starfish Pokémon moved to another platform quickly. The Signal Beam tearing through the area the Water/Psychic Type had just vacated! Another bright, yellow bolt of electricity hit the water.</p><p>“Jump!” Seadra launched itself high. It cleared the slowly fading Smokescreen and exposed itself in order to dodge the super effective attack. That was all Misty was waiting for!</p><p>“Psychic!” Misty called and Starmie’s core glowed brightly as a bright blue glow surrounded the airborne Seadra. “Slam it!” The struggling seahorse was then launched straight down into the middle of one of the grass covered platforms.</p><p>“Shit.” Vince grunted seeing Seadra dazed from the attack. Before he could call for Seadra to fire off a counter, Misty finished the battle.</p><p>“Thunderbolt!” Misty yelled again. Starmie blasted the Electric attack downwards and connected with Seadra. The Water Type cried out in pain at the super effective attack before its eyes swirled out. The attack cut out a second later as Starmie landed in the pool with a splash.</p><p>“Seadra is unable to battle! Starmie wins!” The referee raised his flag in Misty’s direction.</p><p>“Way to go, Misty!” Ash cheered for his girlfriend. The crowd roared at seeing the powerful Seadra actually bested for the first time!</p><p>“You did great, little sis!” Daisy yelled out her congratulations.</p><p>“You stopped my field control.” Vince praised her with a grin. “You saw I was used to battling in open waters; so you took that option away, I’m impressed.”</p><p>“Red Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!” The referee called as Vince recalled Seadra to his Pokéball.</p><p>“It was my only option to deal with your Critical Hit Strategy.” Misty admitted with a chuckle. “None of my Pokémon have the Battle Armor or Shell Armor Abilities.”</p><p>“Funny you should mention that; my next Pokémon does! Come on out, Kingler!” From the flash of white light emerged a massive red and white Crab Pokémon.</p><p>“Kee!” Kingler clamped its massive pincer menacingly at Starmie.</p><p>“Second match! Starmie vs. Kingler, begin!” The referee waved his flags.</p><p>“Mud Sport!” Vince called and Kingler tore up the platform it was standing on. Dirt and mud flew everywhere as Kingler coated itself. “Haze!” Kingler spewed forth a wave of frigid, black mist that swept over the battlefield. Starmie wasn’t injured but a blue glow surrounded it.</p><p>“Crap!” Misty gritted her teeth. Vince had just cut Electric Type attacks power significantly until the mud and dirt left Kingler’s body. Then he removed the boosted speed Starmie had gotten with Psych Up!</p><p>“Psychic!” Misty went for a STAB move with Starmie. The core of the purple starfish glowed but Vince showed his experience and skill.</p><p>“Protect!” Kingler was shielded by its own green dome of energy. Psychic couldn’t touch the Pincer Pokémon. “Triple Amnesia, Iron Defense, Swords Dance, Agility!”</p><p>“What?!” Misty called out in shock. Was he actually asking Kingler to use the equivalent of <strong>twelve</strong> moves all at once!</p><p>“KEE!” Kingler called out before the Protect dome had even started to fade away. The large Crab Pokémon was surrounded by an ever-growing red glow as it boosted its Special Defense, Defense, Attack, and Speed!</p><p>“Thanks for the boost!” Misty grinned, seeing an opportunity! “Starmie, Psych Up!” Starmie glowed before an identical red aura appeared around it. Its stats increasing to match the boosts Kingler had given itself.</p><p>“Too slow!” Vince smirked. “X-Scissor!” Kingler practically blasted through the pool. Its large claw glowing brightly with Bug Type Aura as it clamped down on Starmie with its’ maxed out Attack power. Starmie was slammed into the platform and the platform itself was pushed under the water for a moment with a huge splash. When it popped back up from the buoyancy, Kingler was standing over a downed Starmie. Misty gasped at seeing Starmie’s core blinking red.</p><p>“Starmie is unable to battle!” The referee announced and the crowd went wild at the maneuver. Kingler was now the most powerful Pokémon that had been seen in the Second Tier of the Water City Competition.</p><p>“He baited her.” Daisy commented on Vince’s strategy.</p><p>“What?” Ash blinked as he turned to face the blonde.</p><p>“Psych Up takes a moment between activation and stats increasing to match an opponent’s boosts.” Daisy explained. “Vince baited Misty into using Psych Up by maxing out most of Kingler’s stats all at once. Then he took Starmie down before it could copy them.”</p><p>“Damn, can Misty turn this around against a maxed out Kingler?” Ash questioned the Gym Leader.</p><p>“It’ll be difficult.” Daisy mused as she watched Misty return Starmie to its Pokéball. “A common Ability for Kingler is Shell Armor. That blocks Critical Hits, so Misty probably can’t rely on those to take it down. We did teach a few of her Pokémon a couple of moves to deal with Wall and Stall strategies, but whether she’ll be able to implement them against the ‘Assault Mode’ Strategy is all up to her skill.”</p><p>“Misty...” Ash worried for his girlfriend.</p><p>“Green Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!” The referee called and Misty looked contemplative for a moment.</p><p>“Let’s go, Poliwhirl!” Misty called out and the Tadpole Pokémon emerged in the pool with a flash of light.</p><p>“Third Match! Kingler vs. Poliwhirl, begin!” The referee began the match.</p><p>“Kingler use Vice Grip!” Vince instructed and Kingler blitzed across the water towards Poliwhirl. The maxed speed of Kingler let it close the distance rapidly. The large claw glowed with a white light as Kingler closed in.</p><p>“Hypnosis!” Misty yelled and a wave of Psychic Aura spread from the swirl on Poliwhirl’s body. Kingler was moving too fast and swam right into the hypnotic psychic waves. The Pincer Pokémon slowed to a stop and just floated, asleep, in front of Poliwhirl.</p><p>“Shit!” Vince exclaimed. “Kingler! You need to wake up!”</p><p>“Toxic!” Misty called out and from Poliwhirl’s hands a thick purple sludge formed. The sleeping Kingler was hit and a purple hued overtook its sleeping body.</p><p>“Damn it!” Vince actually looked pressured for the first time in the Competition.</p><p>“Poliwhirl use Icy Wind and maintain!” Misty called out. Poliwhirl blasted the sleeping and poisoned opponent with the Ice Type attack. A blue glow surrounded Kingler to show a drop in its Speed.</p><p>“Kingler! Wake up! Come on, buddy!” Vince called out to his Pokémon as another blue glow showed a further drop in Kingler’s Speed.</p><p>“Keep it up, Poliwhirl!” Misty instructed and the Tadpole Pokémon hit the Pincer Pokémon with another blast of frigid wind. This was followed by another blue glow on Kingler.</p><p>“Kee? KEE?!” Kingler woke up and thrashed around. Waves rose up and Poliwhirl cut off her attack to retreat onto a platform.</p><p>“Kingler, quickly, use Stomp!” Vince called out and Kingler leapt out of the water to attack Poliwhirl.</p><p>“Dodge!” Misty yelled and Poliwhirl leapt backwards. Kingler’s Stomp missed, but the platform nearly flipped from the maxed Attack stat. Poliwhirl was launched into the air from the movement. “Hypnosis!”</p><p>“Protect!” Vince countered and the green barrier covered Kingler. Hypnosis failed and Poliwhirl made a splash as she landed in the water.</p><p>“Icy Wind!” Misty called out. Poliwhirl blasted the frigid gale at Kingler. Another blue glow surrounded the Crab Pokémon as its Speed dropped again. It wasn’t taking much damage with its Special Defense maxed out, but that wasn’t Misty’s purpose.</p><p>‘I just have to slow it down and stall it. Kingler don’t have a huge amount of Health, I just have to keep it from connecting an attack for a bit longer!’ Misty thought to herself while she prepared her next move.</p><p>“Kingler, Stomp again!” Vince called out. Kingler leapt at the floating Poliwhirl and came down with all of its feet.</p><p>“Swim away!” Misty instructed and Poliwhirl took off in the opposite direction. Kingler threw up a large splash from the force of its missed attack.</p><p>“After it, Kingler!” Vince yelled and Kingler took off after Poliwhirl. The two Pokémon played a swimming version of tag for almost a minute before Kingler slowed to a stop. A quick check by the referee and the match was called.</p><p>“Kingler is unable to battle! Poliwhirl wins!” The referee raised a flag in Misty’s direction.</p><p>“Damn, you stalled me out with Toxic.” Vince shook his head. “The ‘Assault Mode’ Strategy has some flaws to be sure, but I was thinking I’d be able to hold the match with it.” He returned Kingler to its Pokéball with words of praise.</p><p>“Just one more, Misty!” Ash hollered for his girlfriend. The crowd was practically in fits over the skill and strategy on display in this battle. This was only the Second Tier too! Yet the strategies and skill of the Finalists were almost as good as the Third Tier and its’ High Level Trainers!</p><p>“That’s my Sister! Show them the Waterflower Sisters can’t be beat when it comes to Water Type Pokémon, Misty!” Daisy yelled to her youngest sister.</p><p>“Red Trainer, send out your final Pokémon!” The referee called to Vince.</p><p>“Looks like I was right, my friend,” Vince spoke to the Pokéball he’d just pulled out. “We have another challenge to overcome!” He tossed his Pokéball and from the sphere emerged a VERY well-known Pokémon.</p><p>“Blast!” A large Blastoise called out as it shook the floating platform it landed on. The water cannons emerged from its’ shell and Blastoise glared at Poliwhirl.</p><p>“A Blastoise!” Ash exclaimed in shock. “You don’t just find those very often.”</p><p>“Either it’s his Starter which means he was eligible for a Starter Pokémon. Or he got a Squirtle from the Breeders’ Association.” Daisy commented as her eyes quickly looked over the large Turtle Pokémon. “Judging by its size, I’d say it was the former.”</p><p>“Fourth Match! Blastoise vs. Poliwhirl, begin!” The referee began the match.</p><p>“Poliwhirl, use Toxic!” Misty aimed for an early lead. Poliwhirl launched the Poison Type move at the large Turtle Pokémon.</p><p>“Rapid Spin!” Vince said calmly. Blastoise withdrew into its’ shell and spun quickly. The Toxic was brushed aside by the rotations without doing anything. “Signal Beam!” Blastoise stopped spinning, emerged from its shell and aimed its cannons. From the barrels two beams of Bug Type Aura were launched at Poliwhirl.</p><p>“Submerge!” Misty called out. Poliwhirl dove below the surface.</p><p>The Signal Beam hit the water and exploded. Water rained down over the battlefield soaking everything. Poliwhirl was forced to the surface with minor injuries from the blast.</p><p>“Again!” Vince called and Blastoise fired the attack a second time. Poliwhirl took the beam head on and was blasted backwards. “Once more!” Vince instructed and Blastoise hit the staggered Poliwhirl with a third shot. Poliwhirl floated on the waves with swirled out eyes.</p><p>“Poliwhirl is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!” The referee raised a flag in Vince’s direction.</p><p>“Return Poliwhirl!” Misty recalled her Pokémon in a beam of red light. “You did great. Take a nice long rest.”</p><p>“Green Trainer, send out your final Pokémon!” The referee called out to Misty.</p><p>“Quagsire, let’s win this!” Misty called out and released her Water/Ground Type into the pool.</p><p>“Quag~” Quagsire yawned as she floated.</p><p>“Final Match! Blastoise vs. Quagsire, begin!” The referee began the match.</p><p>“Signal Beam!” Vince started off with an attack. “Barrage it!”</p><p>“Submerge under the platform!” Misty instructed and Quagsire dove below the surface and swam under the platform. Blastoise followed Vince’s command and fired more Signal Beams at the platform Quagsire was hiding under as well as the water surrounding it.</p><p>“Stop, Blastoise!” Vince called out. Blastoise stopped firing and waited for Vince’s instruction.</p><p>“Quagsire, use Amnesia three times!” Misty yelled loudly so that her Pokémon could hear her. A faint red glow coming from under the platform a second later confirmed that Quagsire had heard.</p><p>“Into the water Blastoise! Catch it and use Bite!” Vince called out. Blastoise leapt into the water and swam for the platform. Misty waited until Blastoise was close to the platform before making her next call.</p><p>“Yawn!” Misty yelled loudly again to be heard. Blastoise slowed for a moment in its rapid approach before swimming under the platform. The large Turtle Pokémon breached the surface a moment later with Quagsire in its’ jaws.</p><p>“Quag!” Quagsire tried to struggle out of Blastoise’ attack.</p><p>“Toxic!” Misty yelled and Vince’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Throw it away!” Vince yelled but it was a second too late; a thick purple slime poured off of Quagsire’s body and into Blastoise’ mouth. The turtle Pokémon tossed the Water Fish away into the pool as it retched from the taste. A purple tint took over Blastoise’ face as it hacked.</p><p>“Mud Shot!” Misty called out. Quagsire launched balls of mud at the thrashing Turtle Pokémon. The blue glow of Speed dropping was seen around Blastoise. Suddenly Blastoise stopped thrashing and floated on the surface of the water. A check by the referee got a shake of the head from the man. Blastoise was only asleep from the Yawn move; not fainted yet.</p><p>“Blastoise, wake up!” Vince yelled to his Pokémon. “C’mon buddy! I know you can do this!”</p><p>“Mud Bomb!” Misty instructed and Quagsire launched the large ball of compacted mud. The attack landed and pushed Blastoise back along the water. “Again!” Another Mud Bomb was launched and connected. “Again!” A third Mud Bomb crashed into Blastoise, sending the large Turtle Pokémon under the water for a moment. Misty halted her attacks and when Blastoise surfaced the referee looked the fully evolved Pokémon over for a moment.</p><p>“Critical Hit! Blastoise is unable to battle!” The referee announced before raising his flag towards Misty. “Winner of the final match and the battle is Misty Waterflower!” The crowd cheered and Misty cheered and called Quagsire over to her.</p><p>“Well damn,” Vince sighed as he recalled Blastoise to its Pokéball. “You did great, buddy. You get some rest and we’ll have the Pokémon Center take care of you soon.”</p><p>“Quagsire you did great!” Misty hugged her Pokémon as soon as Quagsire left the pool.</p><p>“Quag~” Quagsire gave her equivalent of a smile. She enjoyed the hugs and pats while her Trainer celebrated their victory.</p><p>“HELL YEAH, MISTY!” Ash yelled his lungs out for his girlfriend’s victory!</p><p>“THAT’S MY LITTLE SIS!” Daisy was just as loud as she waved her arms excitedly.</p><p>Misty recalled Quagsire to her Pokéball before waving to the wildly cheering crowd. With a bright smile on her face she went to shake hands with Vince. The two met to the side of the large pool and shook hands. The show of sportsmanship kept the crowds’ cheers going even longer.</p><p>“Good battle.” Vince congratulated the younger teen.</p><p>“You too!” Misty smiled. “You’re strong!”</p><p>“Glad you think so.” Vince chuckled as the two parted ways. Misty needed to return this evening once the Third Tier Finals completed to receive her Prize Money and pick out her new Water Type Pokémon. With her smile still not diminishing, Misty made her way out of the Arena.</p><p>“Misty!” Ash called as he walked towards the orangette. Misty beamed at him as she picked up the pace and the two met for a hug. They held each other tightly and basked in their entwined Auras for a bit. “You did amazing!”</p><p>“Thanks Ash.” Misty smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss. The couple enjoyed their lip lock for several moments before pulling back.</p><p>“I’m here too, you know?” Daisy teased and Misty chuckled before leaving Ash’s arms to embrace her sister. “That was excellent, Misty; I’m so proud of you.” Daisy congratulated her little sister.</p><p>“Thanks, Daisy.” Misty hugged her tighter for a moment before they separated.</p><p>“Well, how about we head back to the Gym for a bit?” Daisy suggested. “We’ll get your Pokémon healed up and tell Lily, Violet, and Brook about your victory!”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Misty agreed as she and Ash entwined their fingers. The trio left the Arena but quickly found someone waiting for them.</p><p>“That was a good battle.” The blonde girl nodded to Misty. “I’d expect nothing less from my Rival.”</p><p>“You really don’t know patience, do you?” Ash sighed as Grace Thrall walked up to the trio.</p><p>“Ash, who’s this?” Misty questioned as the trench coat wearing blonde looked her over.</p><p>“Her name’s Grace Thrall, apparently she has a crush on Gary.” Ash shrugged, even as Grace’s cheeks reddened. “She asked me about him a few days ago. When I told her we were sort of Rivals, she declared that as his ‘future’ girlfriend that she would be your Rival since you’re my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Why though?” Misty blinked. Daisy looked the new teen over with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It makes sense!” Grace defended her choice. “As my ‘future’ boyfriend’s Rival’s girlfriend, it only makes sense that the two of us should be Rivals too!”</p><p>“I hope you aren’t planning to cause my little sister trouble.” Daisy stared hard at Grace. The younger blonde felt the hairs on her body stand on end as Daisy looked at her. The Aura rising in the air was focused on her. Grace knew who Daisy was, of course, but to be under the ire of a Gym Leader was a new experience for her!</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that!” Grace denied while shaking her head. “Just friendly competition to improve! I swear!”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s fine then.” Daisy smiled pleasantly. “But we’re going to be celebrating Misty’s victory tonight. So could you not bother her for a while?” The Gym Leader requested even as her Aura practically whispered threats of violence to the younger girl.</p><p>“Yeah sure…that’s totally fine with me.” Grace agreed immediately.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Daisy was all smiles again as her Aura receded.</p><p>“I’ll challenge you soon, Misty!” Grace declared to the orangette. “Look forward to it!”</p><p>“You’re on!” Misty smirked back at the blue-eyed girl. Grace grinned back before she glowed briefly and then vanished in a Teleport.</p><p>“Oh my, she must be heavily Psychic-focused if she can already Teleport.” Daisy noted as the trio resumed their walk to the Gym.</p><p>“She claims to be a Special Aura Prodigy.” Ash shrugged as they walked.</p><p>“I’ll worry about her later,” Misty waved off. “For now I just want to get my Pokémon healed. After that I want to celebrate a little bit, relax and then go back to collect my Prize Money and pick out my new Pokémon.</p><p>“Speaking of, have you finalized your choice for the Pokémon you want?” Daisy questioned her sister.</p><p>“I think so.” Misty nodded back.</p><p>The trio arrived to the Gym not long after and were greeted by Brook. Finding out that Misty had won had prompted a hug from the blue-haired receptionist. Misty had happily returned the hug. They entered the home of the Waterflower Sisters only for Violet and Lily to practically snatch Misty into their arms.</p><p>“We’re so proud of you, Misty!” Lily hugged her.</p><p>“We watched the match on TV! You were awesome!” Violet smiled brightly, while also hugging her sister.</p><p>“Thanks, but I need to…breathe!” Misty gasped out as Violet and Lily stopped squeezing her. The orangette caught her breath as Ash and Daisy chuckled.</p><p>“Right! Let’s get your Pokémon taken care of first!” Lily clapped her hands while Violet nodded.</p><p>“I was planning on it.” Misty shook her head at her sisters. The group headed over to the Pokémon lounge area and released Misty’s Pokémon. Quagsire only needed minor treatment before she slipped into the large pond and floated around. Poliwhirl had needed a bit more help, but the Tadpole Pokémon was good to go after a while. She joined the other Pokémon in the pool for a relaxing swim.</p><p>“Starmie is going to need a while.” Daisy commented as the purple Starfish Pokémon was hit the hardest during the battle. “A day or two at least before it’ll be back to full health.”</p><p>“You take all the time you need Starmie.” Misty gently petted her strongest Pokémon. Starmie gave off a small sound as it rested and slowly recovered. The group stayed to watch the Pokémon for a while before returning to the living room.</p><p>Misty and Ash happily curled up together on the couch. Violet, Daisy, and Lily could only giggle and coo at how adorable the couple was together.</p><p>When the two actually nodded off on the couch together the sisters all smiled. Misty had a hard battle today, so it was no wonder she was in need of a nap. Daisy placed a blanket over the couple while Lily set an alarm on her phone. They’d wake the two up with plenty of time to get Misty back to the Park Arena to join the awards ceremony. Violet held her finger to her lips as the three sisters quietly left their little sister and her boyfriend to nap on the couch together.</p><p>“We should really think about trying to find ourselves some boyfriends too.” Lily whispered with a giggle.</p><p>“Maybe we should, maybe we should.” Daisy hid her laughter behind her hand as they turned off the lights in the living room.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty has won! Woohoo! Now she’s enjoying a well-earned nap with Ash! What Pokémon will she choose for her Prize? Is Ash ready to face the Cerulean Sisters for the Cascade Badge? Will Grace actually hold off for a while or will her patience prove to be rather thin? Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse, Yawn, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. New Pokemon and a Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Well the Water City Competition is over. Now we just have to wrap up and head for the next Gym Battle. How will Ash fair against his future ‘sisters-in-law’?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 23 – New Pokémon and a Challenge</strong>
</p><p>-Park Arena ~ Evening-</p><p>Misty stood on a raised platform along with two other Trainers. The winner of the First Tier of the Water City Competition stood to her right, while the winner of the Third Tier Competition stood to her left. Misty noticed that the Trainer with the Octillery had won the First Tier of the Competition. The winner of the Third Tier was an older man, probably in his late twenties. He was clearly experienced and Misty had watched a few of his battles on TV during the Competition. His Team of Swampert, Lapras, and Slowking had earned him the victory. He hadn’t used any other Pokémon than those three either, which was very impressive.</p><p>“Congratulations to our three winners this year!” Kairi Shimizu exclaimed into the microphone she was holding. The crowd cheered for the winners loudly. Misty’s eyes went to the reserved booth where Ash and Daisy where cheering for her. “The first prize for victory for each Tier is a Cash Reward! Ten thousand PokéYen for our First Tier Winner!” Another lady walked across the stage with a large check for the Trainer. “Thirty thousand PokéYen for our Second Tier Winner!” Another lady walked onto the stage and handed Misty a large check of her own. Misty took the check with a smile. “And for our Third Tier Winner, Fifty thousand PokéYen!” A final woman walked out and handed the older Trainer his own large check. The crowd applauded and cheered for the three victors.</p><p>Misty knew these large checks were just props for the flashing cameras and the video cameras from the Media Networks. But she smiled for the photos and videos regardless. The winnings would be deposited into her account by the time she walked off the stage. Out of the corner of her eye Misty noticed a long table being wheeled out onto the stage. The long table was covered in Pokéballs and Misty felt her excitement increase. This was the best prize for winning the Water City Competition!</p><p>“Now, we have our second prized for our three winners!” Kairi announced with a smile as the crowd quieted down a bit. “Each Tier Winner gets a single Base Form Water Type of their choice from the Cerulean Breeders’ Association!” The crowd all clapped and applauded while keeping the volume down a bit. This was always an exciting moment, to see what each of the winners’ chose as their newest Pokémon! ‘We’ll start with our Third Tier Winner!” Kairi motioned for the older man to approach the long table.</p><p>The older Trainer walked over to the long table and glanced over the various options. He walked the length of the table before turning and walking the other direction. With a nod he reached out and picked up a Pokéball from the table. With his new Pokémon in hand, he returned to the line with a small grin. With a click of the center button the man’s new Pokémon emerged in a flash of white light.</p><p>“Wail~” A small, and clearly young, Wailmer called out much to the excitement of the crowd.</p><p>“Our Third Tier Winner has chosen Wailmer!” Kairi announced with a bright smile. “These Pokémon are big eaters and powerful when they evolve into Wailord, the largest known Pokémon in the world!” The Third Tier Winner gave a gentle pat to his newest Pokémon and the flashes of many cameras went off. “Now we’ll move on to our Second Tier Winner!” Kairi smiled at Misty as she motioned the orangette towards the long table.</p><p>Misty walked over to the long table and looked at all of the Pokéballs on it. They were all clearly marked with small labels as to what each of them contained. With a quick glance Misty noted that there were three of each Pokémon offered. This was probably on the very remote chance that all three winners picked the same Pokémon. It was also helpful to be able to see the Pokémon’s Moves and Ability on the labels. As she walked along the table she spotted the empty space that Wailmer’s Pokéball had been in. Out of curiosity Misty read the label.</p><p>‘Not a bad choice.’ Misty thought to herself when she saw the Ability the Third Tier Winner’s new Wailmer possessed. Oblivious was a very useful Ability in battle, preventing Attract, Intimidate, and Taunt from working on the Pokémon that had the Ability. The Wailmer also knew Splash, Growl, and Water Gun apparently. Moving down the table Misty spotted the name she was looking for. ‘There you are!’ She smiled to herself as she looked at the three Pokéballs glancing at their labels she looked for the specific Ability she wanted. Finding the Ability she smiled as she picked up the Pokéball. Misty walked back to the line and released her newest Pokémon.</p><p>From the white light emerged a chubby, spherical, seal-like Pokémon with a short, flat tail. Its plushy fur was light blue with several white spots of various sizes on its back. Its black, circular eyes gazed up at Misty happily and the orangette barely restrained herself from cooing at the Pokémon. It had small tusks protruding from its upper jaw; and small, rounded ears. Its stubby flippers and its underside were both a beige color.</p><p>“Spheal!” The little Water/Ice Type cried out as it clapped its small flippers. Misty was struggling so hard not to squeal at her new Pokémon’s cuteness! She beamed at her new friend, teammate, and family member and Spheal clapped happily.</p><p>“Our Second Tier Winner has chosen the adorable Spheal!” Kairi exclaimed with a bright smile of her own. “Quite the powerful Pokémon when raised well and fully evolved. Its part Ice Type gives it a wide array of Moves to choose from too!” The cameras flashed again and Misty smiled for the media. Spheal seemed to have no problem with the attention as it clapped along. “Last but not least, we’ll have our First Tier Winner pick out their Pokémon!”</p><p>The First Tier Winner smiled as he made his way over to the table. He browsed for a bit before picking up his choice. When he returned to the line he also released his new Pokémon. From the white light a Chinchou emerged. The little Angler Pokémon flashed its two antennae while letting off a happy chirp. The cameras started flashing again, though this seemed to only make Chinchou happy as it flashed its own lights in response.</p><p>“Our First Tier Winner has chosen Chinchou, a popular Pokémon among Water Type Specialists! This Pokémon’s unique Typing gives it quite the advantage over its other Water Type brethren!” Kairi informed the crowd that was applauding and cheering. “There you have it! Let’s give one last big cheer for our winners this year!” The crowd practically exploded into cheers and some fireworks went off overhead in celebration of the end of the Water City Competition. Misty beamed brightly as she basked in her accomplishment. Two more tournament wins like this and she’d Rank Up again and be an Advanced Level Trainer!</p><p>Once the Competition had been officially closed out, Misty returned Spheal to its Pokéball and headed off the stage. She quickly made her way out of the Arena and met up with Ash and Daisy. With a bright smile Misty threw herself into Ash’s arms and quickly sought out his lips for a kiss. The couple kissed softly for a moment as their Auras entwined and they felt each other’s emotions. Pulling back they smiled warmly at each other.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Misty.” Ash smiled at her and Misty leaned forward to gently rest her forehead against his.</p><p>“Charmer~” Misty teased as they looked into each other’s eyes fondly. Ash grinned at her before they kissed again. The two broke apart when Daisy let out a fake cough.</p><p>“You were great, little Sis.” Daisy smiled at her youngest sister. “Your Spheal is such a little cutie too!”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Misty beamed as she patted the newest ball on her belt. “I don’t know its gender yet, but we can find that out in a bit. I do know it has the Ability Thick Fat, which I wanted, and it knows the Moves: Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, and Water Gun.”</p><p>“Wow, a STAB move for both Types already; that’s great!” Ash congratulated Misty on her newest Pokémon.</p><p>“That’s to be expected with the Cerulean Breeders’ Association,” Daisy chuckled lightly. “They specialize in breeding Water Type Pokémon after all.”</p><p>“Spheal is going to do great, I just know it.” Misty smiled at her newest Pokéball.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s time to celebrate!” Daisy clapped her hands with a bright smile. “Let’s head home and get the whole family in on it!” The trio happily made their way back to the Gym. When they got into the Residential Section a wonderful smell filled the air. They walked into the kitchen to see Violet cooking with Lily. The bluenette and pinkette already had several dishes laid out and looked to be putting the finishing touches on a small cake for dessert!</p><p>“We’re back!” Daisy called out and Violet and Lily welcomed them home.</p><p>“Almost done!” Lily announced with a smile.</p><p>“We made Misty’s favorites! Plus this cake is going to be soooo good!” Violet promised with a bright grin. Misty couldn’t help but smile happily as she saw the work her sisters had put into this.</p><p>“So Misty, what Pokémon did you decide on?” Lily asked as she washed her hands while Violet finished up with the cake.</p><p>“I’ll show you!” Misty grinned as she released Spheal from its Pokéball.</p><p>“Sphe~!” Spheal called out happily as it clapped its little flippers.</p><p>“Aww~ It’s so cute~!” Lily and Violet both gushed at the little Water/Ice Type. Misty happily pet Spheal and Daisy and Lily introduced themselves via their Aura. Spheal, after a moment to acquaint itself with their Auras, happily let the blonde and the pinkette pet it.</p><p>“You’re so soft and fluffy~!” Lily cooed at the Seal Pokémon.</p><p>“All warm and round and cute~!” Daisy smiled as she ran her hands over Spheal’s round body.</p><p>“I did notice you guys don’t have any Spheal or their evolutions here.” Ash commented as he watched the girls fawn over the small Pokémon.</p><p>“Yeah, we’d love to have a few; they get along well enough with Seel and Dewgong.” Daisy smiled as she pet Spheal. “But they only migrate over to the Seafoam Islands in the late spring and early summer. We haven’t had much chance to leave the Gym and head over there to try and catch a few in years, what with taking care of the Gym and all.”</p><p>“Ooh, I’d love to have a small family of them here!” Violet commented as she came over while drying her hands with a hand towel. “When they breed with Seel and Dewgong you can sometimes get a Spheal that has white fur on its belly!”</p><p>“Or a Seel with pretty light-blue fur!” Lily cooed as she rubbed Spheal’s belly.</p><p>“That would be cute.” Daisy agreed with a grin.</p><p>“Does the Dewgong Line and the Walrein Line interbreed often?” Ash questioned curiously. He knew several Pokémon could interbreed successfully and produce viable offspring, usually of the mother’s species. But Breeding Traits weren’t gone over much in School to get your Trainer License.</p><p>“Not too often in the wild.” Violet shook her head as Spheal examined her Aura. “Most Pokémon keep to their own species.”</p><p>“Yeah, interbreeding usually happens with Human-raised Pokémon.” Lily commented with a smile. “But you can get some Egg Moves that way, not to mention some fairly cute traits to occasionally be passed over between species.”</p><p>“I saw a Feraligatr that had orange back ridges instead of the normal red, once.” Daisy grinned at the memory. “Apparently the father was a Swampert and the orange got carried over to the offspring. It was certainly unique!”</p><p>“Huh, I should keep a look out for those. It could be interesting.” Ash mentioned with a nod. He knew of Regional Variants, different Forms of the same species that had changed over multitudes of Generations by living in a new climate or habitat. Some Researchers even classified them based on the Region the Variant was found in and listed them as a subspecies. He didn’t pay that much attention to it, but he’d heard of Researchers arguing about which Form came first before. Supposedly the Linoone line in Hoenn had a different Form in a faraway Region. There was debate as to which of the two Forms was the older for the species. Breeding Traits that showed up when interbreeding Pokémon of different species was a much tamer version of genetic differences compared to a Form change.</p><p>“It can be interesting, but Breeders have to be careful.” Violet spoke up. “Some Pokémon might be compatible; but their species might have different Mating Styles or Rituals and some of them can be pretty aggressive. It’s why you won’t see Milotic and Gyarados breed except under heavily controlled circumstances. Milotic have a rather gentle ‘dance’ as their Mating Ritual. Gyarados are all about power and aggression, females and males fight and winner decides if they mate or not. It can be very rough and blood often flies during mating season.”</p><p>“I could see it.” Ash agreed as he thought about Gyarados. They weren’t called the Atrocious Pokémon for nothing. The species was incredibly aggressive and reacted poorly to attacks or anything they perceived as an attack. Sometimes they were set off by nothing at all and just lashed out at whatever happened to be around them. It was how he and Misty had met after all!</p><p>“Well, let’s get this celebration started!” Lily clapped her hands. Spheal mimicked her and started clapping its flippers as well. “Oh you are so cute~!” The pinkette squealed happily.</p><p>“Actually, is Spheal a boy or a girl?” Misty blinked before she gently rolled her newest Pokémon over. Spheal let out a cute little bark, it almost sounded like laughter, as it rolled over. “Hmm, let’s look beneath the fur…” The orangette brushed her fingers through the fur and looked around for a moment. “No nipples, looks like I have a little male on my hands.” Misty giggled as she rolled Spheal the rest of the way and the Pokémon clapped as it stopped right side up again.</p><p>“Hmm, that’ll be interesting when he’s older and evolves.” Daisy smiled. “He can have a few Dewgong girlfriends when he’s a Sealeo. We might get a light-blue Seel after all.” All four Waterflower Sisters giggled at that and Ash couldn’t help but grin at the warm atmosphere. The celebration started right after and the fun continued into the night. Lily and Violet had outdone themselves, the food was great! Misty happily tucked into her favorites and when the cake was brought out everyone smiled. It was topped with fresh fruit slices and a light drizzle of fruit syrup.</p><p>“Cheat day!” The three older Waterflower Sisters stated in unison. Both Ash and Misty had cracked up at that. The cake was evenly divided and everyone enjoyed it immensely. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and had great texture. When the festivities finally wound down it was late. Everyone took showers in one of the three bathrooms the residential area had. Ash went last and was pleasantly surprised when he walked back into Misty’s room to find his girlfriend waiting for him in the nude.</p><p>“What do I owe this wonderful sight too?” Ash quipped with a grin.</p><p>“Oh hush, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times now.” Misty waved him off.</p><p>“It’s just as amazing now as it was the very first time, too.” Ash smiled warmly at her.</p><p>“Flatterer~” Misty smiled back at him lovingly. Ash walked into her embrace and their lips met again. They enjoyed their closeness and the shared emotions for a bit before they separated.</p><p>“This works out perfectly for me though~” Ash breathed into her ear hotly. Misty shivered pleasantly at his tone. “I wanted to give you my own <em>personal</em> reward for winning.”</p><p>“Mmm~ what reward is that~?” Misty purred back to him.</p><p>“Lay down for me and I’ll show you~” Ash stated huskily and Misty giggled as she complied. The orangette lay back on her bed and Ash crawled after her. He kissed her lips, then her neck, moving down he kissed each of her breasts and each nipple, he kissed her stomach then each thigh. Misty was panting already at the love being lavished on her body. She was fairly certain she knew what Ash was about to do; and by <strong><em>Arceus</em></strong> did she want it!</p><p>“ASH~!” Misty moaned loudly as her boyfriend kissed her lower lips. His hands gripped her thighs and spread her legs more. Then his tongue got involved. Misty clamped her hands over her mouth to try and stifle her moans. Ash lovingly licked up and down her labia before gently delving his tongue inside of her. With deft strokes he explored Misty’s sex and made the orangette whimper and mewl as she tried to keep quiet. A short time later and Ash grinned as he pulled back from Misty’s drenched slit and as soon as she looked down at him, her beautiful green eyes smoldering, he licked her clit and gently sucked on it. Misty threw her head back and screamed into her hands as he back arched up off the mattress.</p><p>Ash kept up his ministrations on Misty’s clit for a moment, he had to keep his girlfriend’s thighs from clamping down on his head, and then he pulled back and watched Misty almost collapse as she panted. With a teasing grin he restarted on her slit and delved his tongue into her again. Misty’s hands came down and threaded through Ash’s hair as she moaned. She instinctively pulled him closer to her sex as she mewled and cooed out her pleasure. Ash loved hearing her pleasured sounds. Each little gasp, pant, moan, coo, and mewl was music to his ears. He teased Misty’s clit again and her grip on his hair became almost painful. Ash buried his tongue inside of her and didn’t stop until Misty crashed over the edge.</p><p>“ASH!” Misty screamed as she came. She held him tightly to her core as she trembled and shook in pleasure. She panted when she slowly started to come down from her high. Ash felt her fingers go slack and pulled his face away from her drenched pussy. Seeing Misty so blissed out made Ash smile; he loved making her happy, especially in the bedroom. He crawled his way up her body and kissed her lips. Misty barely responded at first, still getting her bearings, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.</p><p>“Did you like your reward?” Ash teased playfully as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Mhmm~” Misty mewled at him. “I need to win Tournaments and stuff more often…” She stated with a dopey grin.</p><p>“Oh, I might~ be convinced to do this more often than that… Maybe~” Ash kissed her neck.</p><p>“You better~” Misty kissed his lips. Her left hand trailed down Ash’s body until she reached his waist. “Should I take care of this for you~?” She asked as she cupped his cock through his lounge pants.</p><p>“Return the favor?” Ash questioned with a smile of his own.</p><p>“I was thinking the other way~” Misty informed as her hand snaked under his waist band and gently wrapped around his length. Her soft hand began to stroke and Ash inhaled sharply. “But~ if you beat my sisters for the Cascade Badge… I might~ be willing to give you a similar <em>reward</em>~” She purred into his ear as she stroked him.</p><p>“Fuck~” Ash groaned out in pleasure. “You know how to motivate a guy, don’t you?” Misty kissed his neck as she continued to play with his length.</p><p>“I try~” Misty whispered before nibbling his ear.</p><p>“Well I have to win now.” Ash chuckled as he buried his face into Misty orange locks and took in her scent.</p><p>“Sit up for me, Ash.” Misty instructed as she removed her hand from him and scooted back. Ash complied and sat up. Misty motioned him to sit at the edge of the bed and then kneeled before him with a teasing smile. “Lift your hips~” She breathed out and Ash did so immediately. Misty hands grasped the waistband of his lounge pants and boxers and pulled them down. Ash’s hard cock was in front of her face and Misty felt a thrill go through her body. “Enjoy~” Misty purred to him as both of her soft hands gently wrapped around his length. It was with a jolt going through his spine that Ash realized Misty’s hands were lubricated with a warm liquid.</p><p>“When did you?” Ash asked only for Misty to grin at him, her eyes smoldering pools of passion. He could only bite back a loud moan as he realized she was using her own soaked sex to provide lubrication to her stroking. “Fuck~” Ash hissed out as his girlfriend’s soft, warm, slippery hands moved up and down his hard length.</p><p>“Your face is so hot right now, Ash~” Misty cooed at him a she increased her speed a bit. “You’re panting so much~ Mmm~ does it feel that good~?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes~” Ash groaned as his head felt back.</p><p>“Good~” Misty exhaled on his cock and the warm air made Ash jolt again. The next few minutes were spent with Misty teasing Ash’s cock and trying out several of the things she’d seen on the Internet. She blew on his cock, which made Ash shudder and moan. She alternated her stroking and re-lubricated as necessary, not like she’d be anything but drenched when doing this for Ash. When Ash began to buck into her slick hands she grinned.</p><p>“Misty~ I’m gonna~” Ash panted out as his hips moved instinctively.</p><p>“Do it Ash~” Misty’s voice practically dripped with lust, passion, and love. “Cum for me~ Cum, cum, cum~” She sped up her stroking and Ash couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>“Misty!” Ash rumbled, barely able to stop himself from shouting. Misty moaned herself when Ash came, shot after shot erupting from him and coating her hands. She purred as one of his shots landed on her breast. As Ash nearly collapsed backwards, Misty finally released him. When Ash regained enough of his mind to stare at her, Misty made her next move.</p><p>“Win tomorrow~” Misty told him hotly as she began to lick her fingers and hand clean of his seed. Ash looked at her with a smoldering desire that made Misty tremble in pleasure. She licked his seed from her hands and then collected the cum on her breast with her index finger. With a saucy smile she took her finger into her mouth and moaned. The orangette even bobbed her head back and forth a little to further tease him.</p><p>“You’re so hot~” Ash mumbled with a satisfied smile. Misty pulled her index finger from her mouth with a lewd grin.</p><p>“So… Are you going to win tomorrow~?” Misty questioned as they both crawled back into her bed properly. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.</p><p>“Damn right I am.” Ash whispered into her ear before kissing it.</p><p>“Mmm~ Good~” Misty purred as she kissed his neck and the two cuddled close, both completely naked. Ash pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of Misty’s head softly.</p><p>“I love you, Misty.” Ash told her with a soft smile.</p><p>“I love you too, Ash.” Misty snuggled closer to her boyfriend’s warmth, her own happy smile on her lips.</p><p>-The Next Morning ~ After Breakfast-</p><p>“Gym Leaders Daisy, Lily, and Violet of the Cerulean Gym! I’m Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! I challenge you for the Cascade Badge!” Ash announced as he stood in the lobby of the Gym. Brook was suppressing giggles as Ash had said this before the elder Waterflower Sisters could even head back into the Gym. Misty had no such restraint and was laughing brightly.</p><p>“Oh?” Daisy cocked an eyebrow. “Finally ready are you?”</p><p>“You heard him, right?’ Lily placed a hand on her right hip. “He’s challenging all three of us…”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you confident…?” Violet cupped her left cheek with her hand. “Trying to look cool for your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Of course we accept your challenge, Ash!” Daisy agreed with a wide smile.</p><p>“For Rookie Trainers we usually do two on two matches.” Lily spoke up.</p><p>“But you have two Badges already, so will make it a three on three!” Violet grinned at him.</p><p>“Bring it on!” Ash challenged with determined eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed if you lose, little brother~” All three elder Sisters teased in unison. Ash would say he didn’t falter at their teasing.</p><p>Misty would happily correct that statement and inform anyone who asked, that Ash’s face lit up light a stoplight!</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty chose Spheal! The cute little ball of a Pokémon! A Water/Ice Type with a Tank-like build! High Health, High Defense and Special Defense, and even very nice Attack and Special Attack! With its Ability further protecting it you’ve got yourself a Pokémon that’s in for the long haul once it fully evolves! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash has challenged the Cerulean Gym! Will he win? What are the results of his training?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Signal Beam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Signal Beam, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse, Yawn, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spheal – Thick Fat – Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cerulean Gym Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Time to battle the Sensational Sisters for the Cascade Badge! Will all of Ash’s and his Pokémon’s hard work and training pay off? Which Pokémon will he choose to battle with for his Badge? Will he get his promised reward from Misty?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 24 – Cerulean Gym Battle</strong>
</p><p>Ash grinned as he stood in the Challenger’s Box of the large pool battlefield of the Cerulean Gym. A female referee had just stepped onto the referee’s platform. The woman clicked a remote and Ash saw several cameras turn on and start recording. Looking to the Gym Leader’s Box, he grinned seeing Violet up first. The bluenette was grinning at him as she palmed a Pokéball.</p><p>“This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle. The Challenger is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a Three on Three battle, the first Trainer to have all three Pokémon rendered unable to battle loses. Additionally only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are you ready to begin?” The referee went through the standard League pre-battle announcement.</p><p>“Ready to go!” Violet confirmed with a laugh.</p><p>“Bring it on!” Ash smirked at the bluenette.</p><p>“As Gym Leader, I’ll reveal my Pokémon first!” Violet smiled as she tossed the Pokéball forward. In a flash of white light a familiar Pokémon emerged.</p><p>“Cloy!” Cloyster called out as it grinned from within its large shell. Ash noticed this one was smaller than the biggest one he’d seen in the Cerulean Gym.</p><p>“Skiddo, you’re up!” Ash sent out his Goat Pokémon. Another white light and the Grass Type stood on one of the platforms floating in the massive pool.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo looked at it opponent with a determined glare.</p><p>“First Round will be Cloyster vs. Skiddo!” The referee announced. “Begin!” With a wave of her flags the match began.</p><p>“Try to keep up, Ash!” Violet had her game face on in a flash. “Cloyster, Substitute!”</p><p>“Ster!” Cloyster glowed and an exact copy of the Water/Ice Type materialized while the original seemed to vanish.</p><p>“Skiddo, use Growth!” Ash instructed, his hand held out.</p><p>“Do!” Skiddo glowed red as his Attack and Special Attack rose.</p><p>“Cloyster, use Aqua Ring and then Iron Defense!” Violet called out and Ash grimaced as he realized Violet’s strategy.</p><p>“Skiddo, use Growth twice and then Razor Leaf!” Ash wanted to boost Skiddo’s stats more and hopefully tear apart the Substitute in one shot!</p><p>“Skid!” Skiddo bleated as it glowed with a larger red aura, as soon as the first aura died down Skiddo flared red again! With his Attack and Special Attack now three stages higher Skiddo launched the barrage of slashing leaves at the Substitute. The copy was shredded and dispersed. The real Cloyster appeared off to the side of the same platform.</p><p>“Double Iron Defense, and then hit it with Icicle Spear!” Violet called as she pointed at Skiddo. Cloyster glowed with an intense red aura as it maxed out its Defense. Then the large spike at the top of its shell glow with a light-blue light. From the spike a large, sharp icicle formed and was launched at Skiddo, followed by another, and another. The Razor Leaf and the Icicle Spear passed through each other without really colliding. Cloyster slammed its shell closed and the sharp leaves bounced off its hard shell without doing much damage.</p><p>“Double Team!” Ash smirked and Skiddo’s form blurred as multiple illusory copies appeared on the three closest platforms on Ash’s side of the pool. The icicles passed through a copy.</p><p>“Tricky!” Violet laughed before she continued her strategy. “Ice Shard!” Cloyster’s shell snapped open and a mass of small, sharp pieces of ice were launched at high-speed towards the copies of Skiddo. It was almost like buckshot being fired in a wave! The copies were torn through in a wave and Skiddo took the first blow of the match.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo cried out as he staggered slightly.</p><p>“Skiddo, Double Team again and barrage Cloyster with Razor Leaf!” Ash instructed and Skiddo blurred again. As one the copies all launched the waves of sharp, spinning leaves at the Bivalve Pokémon.</p><p>“That’s not going to do much, Ash!” Violet reminded her future little brother of her Pokémon’s Maxed Defense. Cloyster simply slammed its shell closed as it endured the barrage without issue.</p><p>“Really?” Ash grinned and everyone cocked their heads slightly. The leaves of the Razor Leaf attack were practically bouncing off of Cloyster’s shell! “Leech Seed!”</p><p>“Skiddo!” The Grass Type cried out while launching a barrage of the parasitic seeds from the copies and the real Skiddo.</p><p>“Protect!” Violet called out, knowing that Leech Seed would stall out Cloyster’s health recovery! The green dome of Protect dispersed the fake seeds and destroyed the real one.</p><p>“Seed Bomb!” Ash called out and Misty’s eyes widened. Was Ash’s Skiddo <strong>that </strong>close to evolving too?! Skiddo’s Double Team copies faded as the Original powered up the attack.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo launched the barrage of glowing green seeds at Cloyster. The Bivalve was rocked by the attack, marks appearing on its shell even with its heightened Defense.</p><p>“Ice Shard!” Violet called and Cloyster launched the pellets of ice at Skiddo in a concentrated blast.</p><p>“Dodge, Double Team into Leech Seed! Don’t let it recover with Aqua Ring!” Ash instructed and Skiddo easily dodged the Ice Type attack. A barrage of Leech Seed was launched at Cloyster.</p><p>“Protect!” Violet had Cloyster nullify the attack with another protective dome.</p><p>“Energy Ball!” Ash cried out and Skiddo stopped; revealing that he was one of the closest copies to his opponent! The dark-green ball of Grass Type aura formed above Skiddo’s horns.</p><p>“He forced her to use Protect to avoid the Leech Seed, now Protect won’t form again in succession!” Misty smiled at her boyfriend’s strategy.</p><p>“Cloyster!” The water/Ice Type cried out as it was hit with the Special Attack. While the species was known for its incredibly high Defense power, their Special Defense left <strong>much </strong>to be desired.</p><p>“Again!” Ash called and Skiddo powered up the Energy Ball.</p><p>“Icicle Crash!” Violet went all in for the final clash!</p><p>“Cloyster!” Cloyster glowed with Ice Type aura as huge icicles formed around it. Skiddo launched the Energy Ball just as Cloyster released the Icicle Crash. The two attacks collided and exploded in a wave of icy mist.</p><p>“Again!” Ash yelled over the noise.</p><p>“What?!” Violet couldn’t believe that Ash’s Skiddo could launch Energy Ball with such obscured vision and hope to land a hit! The dark-green Grass Type attack tore through the mist and slammed into Cloyster. The Bivalve Pokémon was blasted into the pool in a large spray of water!</p><p>“Yes!” Ash cheered for Skiddo. “That was a great shot, buddy!”</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo bleated happily. Cloyster floated to the surface with swirled out eyes a moment later.</p><p>“Cloyster is unable to battle, the winner is Skiddo!” The woman refereeing raised her flag in Ash’s direction.</p><p>“Oh Cloyster, return!” Violet called out, recalling her Pokémon with a beam of red light. “You did great, so take a nice long rest.” She kissed her Pokéball and smiled fondly at it. “How did you land that shot through all the mist?” She looked at Ash with what was almost a proud smile.</p><p>“You were using the ‘Wall and Stall’ Strategy.” Ash returned her smile. “Cloyster had barely moved the whole match. That means it’s used to tanking damage and recovering with a combination of Substitute and Aqua Ring. As long as we launched our next attack quickly enough, Cloyster wouldn’t have time to move. I didn’t expect the Icicle Crash though.” He rubbed the back of his head. “That makes Cloyster more like a wall with a cannon aimed at its opponents!”</p><p>“Aren’t you an observant one?” Violet teased him. “Good match and congratulations on Skiddo’s evolution.”</p><p>“Skiddo’s what?” Ash blinked before looking at Skiddo and seeing a white glow emitting from his Grass Type’s body. The glow enveloped Skiddo completely as his body began to grow and change. When the glow dispersed, a large Gogoat stood on the floating platform.</p><p>“Goat!” Gogoat bleated loudly and Ash smiled at his Ride Pokémon. The excellent care Skiddo had received during the extra months in Lawrence’s care, plus Ash’s continued training with him, had paid off and led to his newly evolved Gogoat standing at nearly two meters at the shoulder! He’d need to get a new saddle for him before they left Cerulean!</p><p>“Gogoat! You evolved!” Ash congratulated his Grass Type with a laugh. Gogoat leapt, with little effort, and landed next to Ash in a single jump. The large Goat Pokémon happily nuzzled his Trainer and enjoyed the pats and behind the ears scratches. “I’m so proud of you buddy!”</p><p>“Go~” Gogoat nuzzled into Ash more, almost lifting the teen off the ground with his new strength. Ash just chuckled as he praised his Ride Pokémon.</p><p>“Congrats, Ash!” Lily smiled brightly at him. “But now it’s my turn!”</p><p>“Take a break, buddy!” Ash smiled as he patted Gogoat’s side and then returned him to his Pokéball. “Ready whenever you are, Lily!”</p><p>“Alright then, let’s see what you make of this!” Lily tossed her Pokéball and revealed her Pokémon for the match. From the white light a new Pokémon took form.</p><p>“Gol!” The blue Pokémon called out, its webbed fingers with small claws on the end poised and ready for battle. It had a white-grey bill, a medium-length tail, stood on two strong legs, and had a red gem on it forehead.</p><p>“A Golduck.” Ash grinned at the Pokémon. This could be tricky; Golduck had a wide variety of moves available to it. “You ready, buddy?” Ash asked Pikachu.</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu rushed from the edge of the Challenger’s Box, were he’d been watching the first match, and leapt onto the nearest platform. The yellow Electric Type sparked his cheeks at Golduck.</p><p>“Second Match, Golduck vs. Pikachu! Begin!” The referee waved her flags and the match began.</p><p>“Pikachu, Light Screen, Reflect, and then Thunder Wave!” Ash started off as soon as the match started.</p><p>“Chu!” Pikachu cried out as he was enveloped in a white field of light, then an off-white field, before his body sparked and blue arcs of electricity were sent at Golduck.</p><p>“Dodge, Calm Mind, and Disable!” Lily countered with a grin. Golduck leapt away from the Thunder Wave, exhaled as it was surrounded by a red aura, and then pointed its glowing finger at Pikachu. A black aura surrounded Pikachu and the blue electricity of Thunder Wave disappeared.</p><p>“Shit.” Ash cursed softly. He was hoping to make this match a lot easier by paralyzing Golduck. “It boosted its Special Attack and Special Defense too. Let’s get in close, Pikachu! Double Team into Quick Attack!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu blurred forward and seemingly split into multiple copies. Golduck didn’t seem very worried though.</p><p>“Aqua Jet to dodge, Calm Mind, and Icy Wind!” Lily countered again. Golduck was surrounded by water and dodged straight upwards, launching itself high into the air. Before the water cloak of Aqua Jet had even dispersed, the Water Type glowed red again as it further increased its Special Attack and Special Defense. With a deep breath Golduck unleashed the chilling gale of Icy Wind onto the battlefield. All of Pikachu’s copies were dispersed and Pikachu gripped onto the platform as he took damage and his Speed was lowered with a blue glow.</p><p>“Electro Ball!” Ash called over the fading wind. They needed to hit Golduck while it was still in the air!</p><p>“Ka!” Pikachu formed the electric sphere on his tail before flinging it at the airborne Water Type. Golduck crossed its arms in front of it and took the super effective attack.</p><p>“Scald!” Lily called out and as soon as Golduck landed the Water Type sent a stream of near boiling water at Pikachu.</p><p>“Double Team!” Ash countered as Pikachu blurred into eight copies.</p><p>“Mow them down!” Lily instructed and Golduck whipped its head around to clear the battlefield.</p><p>Ash grit his teeth as he watched the copies get wiped out quickly. If Scald connected there was a good chance Pikachu would end up with a burn. That would not only drastically cut Pikachu’s Attack, but would inflict damage until it was healed. But he now understood Lily’s style, or at least had a good idea. She was a Counter Type. Using moves and combinations to control the flow of battle and disrupt all of her opponent’s moves and strategies.</p><p>“Double Team again!” Ash called to Pikachu. He watched as Pikachu blurred into his copies and Golduck could no longer keep Scald up. It had a limit! Ash would need to time this right! “Quick Attack!” All of the Pikachu’s blurred forward with white streaks of light behind them. “Discharge!”</p><p>“Protect!” Lily called and Golduck was surrounded by the green barrier. The blast of electricity harmlessly flowed over the dome. As the blast of dispersed and the Protect was dispelled, Ash made his next strike.</p><p>“Iron Tail!” Ash called and Pikachu leapt through the fading barrier with a metal-like tail.</p><p>“Duck!” Golduck cried out as it blocked the hit with its arms. The damage was done, but less than it could have been.</p><p>“Zen Headbutt!” Lily grinned and Golduck’s red gem glowed with Psychic Type Aura before it was slammed into Pikachu. The Electric Type went sailing back to the edge of the platform with a cry of pain. “You need to keep better track of your status moves, Ash.” Lily reminded him, motioning to Pikachu’s lack of Reflect and Light Screen. “Pikachu are rather frail against physical attacks!”</p><p>“I took a gamble is all.” Ash grinned at the pinkette. “Pikachu, Volt Tackle!”</p><p>“Pika!” Pikachu got up and blitzed towards Golduck! “Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!” He cried out as he built up more and more electricity and power as he charged headlong at his opponent.</p><p>“Aqua Jet, dodge it!” Lily countered, or she would have if Golduck’s body didn’t spark with paralysis! “What?!”</p><p>“PIKA!” Pikachu slammed into Golduck at full power sending the Water Type screaming off the platform and into the water. The recoil hit and Pikachu collapsed as his body sparked.</p><p>“Golduck!” Lily cried out as she looked for her Pokémon in the water. With a sigh she raised her Pokéball. Golduck floated to the surface with swirled-out eyes and black electrical burns on its body. “Return Golduck, you were great today.” In a red beam she recalled her Pokémon.</p><p>“Pi…ka…chu!” Pikachu got back to his feet, injured, tired, but still conscious and that’s what mattered.</p><p>“Golduck is unable to battle!” The referee raised her flag in Ash’s direction. “The winner is Pikachu!”</p><p>“Come here, buddy.” Ash leapt out onto the battlefield and picked Pikachu up gently. “You did awesome out there. I’m proud of you!”</p><p>“Pikapi…” Pikachu muttered as Ash carried him off the field.</p><p>“Misty, can you hold Pikachu for me?” Ash asked his girlfriend with a smile.</p><p>“Of course,” Misty smiled softly as she took Pikachu into her arms. “That was a great battle, how did you paralyze Golduck?”</p><p>“Pikachu’s Ability is Static.” Ash reminded the orangette with a grin. “I took a gamble on whether Lily would take advantage of Pikachu’s Reflect ending to try and use a physical attack against Pikachu’s low Defense. After that, it was just making sure Pikachu had enough health left to endure the recoil of Volt Tackle.”</p><p>“It was a close thing.” Misty gently pet Pikachu as the rodent fell asleep in her arms. “If Static hadn’t activated, what would you have done then?”</p><p>“Discharge,” Ash explained with a grin. “Golduck wouldn’t have been able to escape such a widespread attack like that. It would have had to use Protect again, so I’d just have Pikachu fire another one right after.”</p><p>“Well, you still have one match to go, Mister.” Misty grinned at him. “Daisy might be too much for you…”</p><p>“I’m getting that reward…” Ash stated with determination. Misty giggled at her boyfriend. He headed back over to the Challenger’s Box as she continued to gently pet the sleeping Pikachu.</p><p>“Ready, Ash?” Daisy questioned with a grin on her face. A Pokéball was already in her hand, ready to begin the battle.</p><p>“You bet, time for me to win the Cascade Badge!” Ash retorted with a challenging smile.</p><p>“Confident, aren’t you?” Daisy laughed as she released her Pokémon. From the white light emerged a blue quadrupedal Pokémon. It had fins on its head, around its neck, and it had a long, blue tail like a mermaid.</p><p>“Vaporeon!” The Water Type called out as it stood ready on the platform.</p><p>“Lucario, you’re up!” Ash called out and tossed his Pokéball forward. Lucario appeared on his own platform and took up a stance immediately upon spotting his opponent.</p><p>“Well, Vaporeon is better than her sending out Dewgong or Lapras…” Misty noted to herself. Though in Daisy’s case, using her Lapras would violate the Trainer Level Challenge System. That would get the Gym put under review if it got out.</p><p>“Final Match, Vaporeon vs. Lucario! Begin!” The referee waved her flags again and the match was underway!</p><p>“Into the pool, Acid Armor!” Daisy shot out instantly and Vaporeon was dissolving into the water near instantly.</p><p>“We don’t need to see you to be able to strike!” Ash grinned. “Aura Sphere!” Lucario closed his eyes, the large, black fur that hung behind Lucario’s head lifted up, the bright, swirling ball of Fighting Type Aura formed in-between his palms. With a minute twitch of the left fur ruff, Lucario launched the homing attack towards Vaporeon.</p><p>“Dive!” Daisy called out when she saw what was happening. The Aura Sphere slammed into the surface of the pool and sent up a large spray of water. Ash’s own Aura Sight confirmed that the attack had missed Vaporeon.</p><p>“Well shit.” Ash grumbled. Lucario was at the ready, reading aura waves to determine where Vaporeon would strike next.</p><p>“Acid Armor, then Scald!” Daisy called out. From the right side of the platform a stream of near boiling water was launched at Lucario without warning.</p><p>“Detect!” Ash called and Lucario combined the move with its own Aura Sensing abilities. The Fighting/Steel Type fluidly dodged the attack. “Double Team and Metal Sound!” Lucario blurred into a dozen copies covering three platforms. Then a horrific sound of metal scraping across metal was heard. Even Ash covered his ears from the noise. A blue glow coming from beneath the pool water showed that Vaporeon’s Special Defense had just taken a sharp drop.</p><p>“Aqua Ring, Water Pulse barrage!” Daisy was still fairly calm as she adapted to Ash’s moves.</p><p>“Be on guard, Lucario!” Ash called out and Lucario closed his eyes to sense Aura better. From the left side of the pool a vibrating, sphere of water was launched, Lucario pivoted to avoid the attack. A second Water Pulse was lunched from directly in front of them! Lucario barely managed to avoid the attack. Another attack came from behind and Lucario took damage as it was forced to try and block. Again and again the attacks kept coming, Ash had used Detect three more times to ensure dodges and Lucario had still been hit twice more.</p><p>“You can’t keep dodging forever, Ash.” Daisy called out, no trace of worry on her face as she used Lucario like a target in a shooting gallery. “Surf!”</p><p>“Oh shit!” Ash swore as the pool was rocked by a large quantity of the water being sucked to the opposite end of the pool and forming a large wave. “Metal Sound into Detect!” The horrible shrieking of metal against metal rang out again. At the top of the wave a blue glow showed Vaporeon’s Special Defense falling sharply again. The wave crashed down, sending water all over the area outside of the pool. Lucario had jumped at an angle to the left, barely dodging the wave and landing on one of the bobbing platforms as the water of the pool sloshed around. Ash noticed, thanks to his Aura Sight, that Vaporeon was on the surface of the roiling waters. It was unable to dive below the churning waves it had created with such a powerful attack. “Aura Sphere!”</p><p>“Cario!” Lucario roared as he formed the swirling, sphere of Fighting Type Aura again. The attack was launched at blitzed towards the Water Type. The blast as the Aura Sphere made contact threw up another wave of water as Vaporeon took the hit.</p><p>“Again!” Ash called out, he couldn’t give Daisy a chance to recover! Aqua Ring was in effect already! The more time that passed the more health Vaporeon would restore! Lucario formed another Aura Sphere and launched it. The homing attack veered off to the right as Vaporeon had drifted over to that section of the pool from the first strike. The blast threw up another spray of water and Ash breathed a sigh of relief as his Aura Sight showed him Vaporeon’s Aura flow slowing in the typical way that indicated unconsciousness.</p><p>“Vaporeon, are you alright?” Daisy called as the water stopped falling. Vaporeon floated on the waves of the pool, barely clinging to consciousness. Ash blinked at the sight. Vaporeon’s aura was completely placid; it shouldn’t be awake at all! The Eeveelution climbed onto one of the platforms and took a stance. Daisy didn’t call for any attack though. Vaporeon’s head dipped and then its body followed, it had fainted on its feet!</p><p>“That’s one dedicated Vaporeon.” Ash praised Daisy with a nod. Lucario gave a small bow to his defeated opponent, before collapsing to his knees and then sitting back onto the platform. The jackal-like Pokémon was panting from the battle and the damage it had taken.</p><p>“Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Lucario!” The referee pointed her flag in Ash’s direction again. “Winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum!”</p><p>“We won!” Ash cheered as he jumped out onto the floating platforms and hugged his tired Lucario. “You were awesome, Lucario!”</p><p>“Rio…” Lucario panted as he returned the hug gently.</p><p>“Return Vaporeon, you did amazing as always.” Daisy smiled as she recalled her Pokémon in a beam of red light.</p><p>“Take a good rest, buddy, you’ve more than earned it.” Ash praised Lucario as he returned him to his Pokéball.</p><p>“Over here, Ash!” Violet called out as she held up a light-blue case. Ash made his way over towards the three sisters. With bright smiles, all three of the Sensational Sisters, opened the case and presented Ash with the Badge inside. It was blue and shaped like a water droplet.</p><p>“As proof of your victory here at the Cerulean Gym, we present you with the Cascade Badge!” Daisy grinned at him.</p><p>“Congratulations, Ash.” Lily smiled.</p><p>“You earned it, little brother~” Violet teased as Ash picked up the Badge and got out his Badge Case. He placed the Cascade Badge next to the Metal Badge from Copper Town. Now he had his Third Badge! That meant he’d Rank Up again! He’d be an Adept Level Trainer like Misty! Technically she’d still ‘outrank’ him because of her latest Tournament win, but once he got his next Badge, then they’d be ‘even’!</p><p>“You also get this Water Type TM Voucher!” Lily handed him the certificate and Ash smiled at it briefly before putting it in the lid of his Badge Case with the other two he still had. Now he had a Rock Type Voucher, a Steel Type Voucher, and his new Water Type Voucher. As he progressed further in his journey, he was sure he’d find uses for them.</p><p>“Thanks you three, those were some awesome battles!” Ash complimented the sisters. All three smiled at him before he felt a warm kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Congratulations, Ash.” Misty smiled warmly at him. Ash’s heart fluttered at the smile he loved so much. “You were amazing today.” Their lips met for a soft kiss even as the three elder sisters pouted.</p><p>“Alright, you two, that’s enough showing off your relationship~!” Violet whined at the two of them. Misty and Ash separated with soft smiles at each other.</p><p>“Let’s start getting the Pokémon treated. Those battles took their toll.” Daisy smiled as the group left the battlefield area and returned to the Pokémon living area to treat their friends.</p><p>-After Dinner-</p><p>The damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Pikachu and Lucario would need a day or two to fully recover from their battles. Gogoat was alright for the most part, he just needed some food, sunlight, and sleep. He’d be good as new by tomorrow morning. He’d probably send both Lucario and Pikachu to Professor Oak’s to rest for a few days. The two had certainly earned it.</p><p>“Ash~” Misty breathed into his ear sultrily, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind.</p><p>“Yes~?” Ash grinned as he felt Misty press herself against him; her breasts pushing into his back, while she gently nibbled his earlobe.</p><p>“I want to give you your reward~” Misty purred before she lightly licked his neck. “Come on~” The orangette gently pulled him towards her room.</p><p>“Sure.” Ash smirked before he swept her off her feet and into a Bridal Carry. Misty gasped at how fast, yet gentle, Ash had done that. Then she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to leave soft kisses along his neck and jaw as he carried her. They entered her room and locked the door behind them. Ash lay Misty onto her bed and kissed her lips.</p><p>“Clothes off~” Misty purred as their lips separated. Ash grinned as they both quickly removed their clothes. They drank in each other’s body for a moment before their lips met again. “Sit down~ this is your reward~” She moaned into his ear. Ash was quick to comply and sat on the edge of the bed. Misty giggled as she knelt before him and enjoyed the sight of his hard length again. “Let me take care of you~” The orangette cooed before placing a kiss on his cockhead.</p><p>“Shit~” Ash breathed out as he felt Misty’s lips on his cock for the first time.</p><p>“We’re just getting started~” Misty promised, a fire in her green eyes that made Ash rumble low in his throat. She kissed his length, light butterfly kisses on the sides as she worked her way down. Her left hand came up to gently massage his balls when she reached the base. Misty breathed in his scent deeply, committing it to her memory forever. Ash jolted slightly from the sensation.</p><p>“Misty~” Ash groaned in pleasure as she flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock and licked from base to tip. “Fuck~” Their eyes met, his molten amber staring into her smoldering green as her tongue swirled around the head. Without breaking eye contact, Misty took him into her mouth for the first time. The sharp gasp from Ash sent a bolt of pleasure down Misty’s spine and straight to her core. She had already been wet from doing this, but now she was soaked! The orangette slowly began to move her head. Gently bobbing it up and down as she got used to pleasuring her boyfriend orally. She pulled back and freed him from her mouth to breathe.</p><p>“Mmm~ Ash, you look so amazing right now~” Misty breathed hotly over his length. Her breath made him twitch and she nuzzled her face against it, leaving a few kisses before she pulled back. “Let me make you feel even better~” With that Misty took him back into her mouth and slowly descended. Ash threw his head back as a rumbling moan escaped him. Misty took in just a little more each time; slowly working her way down Ash’s length. When he started to enter her throat she gagged slightly. Pulling back she took a deep breath before moving forward and taking him into her throat.</p><p>“Holy shit~!” Ash couldn’t stop the words as he forced himself to remain still and <strong>not </strong>buck his hips into Misty’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmm~” Misty hummed her appreciation as she pulled him out of her throat and lavished his length with her lips and tongue. Ash felt a lightning bolt of pleasure slam into his brain. He gripped the bedsheets to try and keep himself under control. Misty caught his eyes again, their passion and love for each other a raging inferno behind their eyes. She took him back into her throat, just a little further this time, and began to suck and hum. Ash clenched the sheets so hard he was sure he’d shred them. He groaned loudly, uncaring if Misty’s sisters heard him. Just as his hips started to move without his consent, Misty pulled back again to breathe.</p><p>“Fuck~ Misty~” Ash panted and Misty grinned sexily at him. “I’m almost~ there, now~” Misty couldn’t have looked more beautiful, or more sexy, to him if she tried. Then he lost almost all thought as Misty took him into her mouth, and down her throat in one go, only the base of his shaft not in her hot, wet mouth. She bobbed her head, sucked him, hummed, and even gagged herself a few times. It was no wonder Ash came undone. With a guttural roar, nothing even resembling speech, he came into his girlfriend’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmph!” Misty gagged again before sucking as she removed him from her throat and lashed her tongue against his throbbing length. Shot after shot coated her tongue and she shivered as their shared emotions sent her into a small orgasm of her own. She swallowed everything Ash gave her. Why wouldn’t she? She’d already tasted his seed and found it good. Plus Ash always liked it when she did so. She gulped his release down and when he finished she made sure to clean him thoroughly. She was very grateful to have been born in the age of the Internet! She’d have never known the things she did without it.</p><p>“Holy…” Ash panted as he fell back onto her bed. Misty purred as she crawled up after him, dragging her body along his. She kissed his neck and jaw as Ash came down from the high she’d sent him to. “Misty~ you’re…so amazing~” He breathed heavily. Misty felt a proud smile form on her lips. Seeing the pleasure she’d given her boyfriend was a bit of a high in and of itself. Though their linked emotions through their Auras certainly didn’t hurt either!</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed~” Misty purred into his ear before licking it.</p><p>“You know you’re not leaving this bed until I’ve returned the favor, right?” Ash pulled her flush against his body. Misty grinned sexily at him for his declaration.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I can live with that~” Misty kissed his lips and Ash quickly moved their positions. The orangette was soon moaning as her fingers threaded through Ash’s hair and forced him closer to her drenched sex.</p><p>Thankfully the two had tired each other out before Daisy, Lily, and Violet headed for bed. Misty would be mortified to know that her sisters had heard her and Ash <em>together </em>like that! Ash didn’t have such thoughts, only the thought of holding Misty close and wondering when they’d get a chance to do this again.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey, an evolution! Gogoat has arrived! Bigger, stronger, faster, it’ll see Ash across Kanto even better now! Pikachu’s training has paid off! He can use his Egg Move, Volt Tackle, now! Training has gone well and hard work has won Ash his Third Badge!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not to mention, gotten him one Hell of a <em>Reward</em> too!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What’s the next move for our couple? Will Grace be patient any longer? What will happen next?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Discharge, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Metal Sound, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogoat – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Double Team, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze, Seed Bomb, Energy Ball</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Signal Beam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Signal Beam, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skiddo – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse, Yawn, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spheal – Thick Fat – Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rival, Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! With his Third Badge secured, Ash and Misty now start their preparations to leave Cerulean City. Things to buy and stock up on, but there’s one last thing that needs to happen before they can leave. Grace has been patient enough, time for a Rival Battle!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 25 – Rival, Preparations</strong>
</p><p>“Morning, Ash.” Misty murmured as she snuggled into her boyfriend’s warmth.</p><p>“Morning, Misty.” Ash returned as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The two were still lying in bed together and lazing about. Neither of them really wanted to get up right now. Both of them were perfectly content to continue holding each other close.</p><p>Alas, time continues to move forward, and both teens needed to get up and start the day eventually. With reluctant sighs they let go of each other and got out of bed. Ash admired Misty’s naked form and Misty did the same to Ash. Misty’s ruffled hair from sleep made her adorable in Ash’s eyes. He chuckled lightly as he pulled Misty into a kiss. Misty hummed in contentment as she pressed her body against his. When they separated the couple gently rested their foreheads against each other.</p><p>“I love you, Misty.” Ash smiled warmly at his girlfriend.</p><p>“I love you too, Ash.” Misty returned, a beautiful smile on her lips.</p><p>The two got some clothes for the day and threw on some loose pajamas to make their way to separate bathrooms. Both of them knew if they got in the shower together they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of each other. They’d already lazed in bed longer than normal, so it was best to hurry up with showers and join Lily, Daisy, and Violet for the breakfast they could smell cooking. A short time later, both Ash and Misty walked into the kitchen together with warm smiles on their faces. Ash was in a black t-shirt and his blue jacket, his legs covered by khaki cargo pants. Misty was wearing navy blue cotton shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and a tank top that had the colorful markings of a Milotic printed on it.</p><p>“Good morning, you lovebirds~” Daisy teased the couple as they sat down.</p><p>“Morning, Daisy.” Misty returned the greeting as she and Ash sat down.</p><p>“Breakfast will be ready soon!” Lily called out from the stove where she was cooking.</p><p>“Thanks for cooking, Lily!” Ash thanked the pinkette with a grin.</p><p>“So, are you going to get your rank up taken care of after breakfast, Ash?” Violet asked as she walked into the kitchen. She’d just finished feeding the Pokémon for the morning and set about washing her hands for breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take care of that while rotating my team a bit.” Ash nodded as he thought about who to bring over. “Pikachu and Lucario could definitely use some down time.”</p><p>“Then we’ll need to head over to the Breeders’ Association and buy Gogoat a new saddle. Not to mention stock up on stuff for the road.” Misty mused as she rested her left cheek in her left palm, her elbow on the table holding her head up as she considered what they’d need. “It’s a decent trip all the way up to Azure Town.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Daisy agreed with her youngest sister. “Route Twenty Four is fairly long. With Gogoat and Skiddo you could probably still make the trip in a day though.”</p><p>“Breakfast time!” Lily announced with a bright smile. “Eat up!” The pinkette set down a few dishes with Violet’s help. Breakfast today consisted of dashimaki eggs, steamed rice and veggies, miso soup, and a lightly-grilled fish fillet.</p><p>“This looks great, Lily.” Misty praised her sister as she picked up her chopsticks.</p><p>“I decided to go a bit traditional this morning.” Lily chuckled as she sat down with her family to eat.</p><p>“What kind of fish?” Ash asked as he breathed in the wonderful aroma.</p><p>“Barboach,” Lily answered after she swallowed her food. “They’re good grilled, but they’re probably best in a soup. Really brings out the flavor when they simmer with the other ingredients.”</p><p>“Nice,” Ash commented as he took a piece off his fillet and tried it. A light hint of salt and herbs hit his tongue and he enjoyed the flavor. “We don’t get Barboach much in Pallet Town. We have an ocean full of Magikarp though, and you can sometimes find Krabby and Shellder on the beach. Mom makes a special butter sauce to go with them that’s just, mmm~” Ash smiled as he reminisced about beach cookouts with his mom and dad; Gary, Daisy, their parents, Professor Oak, Leaf and her parents joining in too. Good memories all around.</p><p>“Sounds tasty.” Violet smiled as she ate. “Shellder are good with butter and a dash of soy sauce. That’s how I prefer them anyway. Get them hot over a fire and once the shell pops open you add the butter and soy sauce.”</p><p>“Dad fought a Kingler once.” Ash chuckled as he remembered the incident during the summer of his first year of Junior High. “He was scouring the beach for some Krabby, for a little beach grilling with me and mom. What he finds is a good-sized Kingler charging out of the water at him!”</p><p>“Oh my!” Daisy held her hand over her mouth as she giggled.</p><p>“Yeah, dad had to do some dodging and he managed to toss Kingler away once he caught the big claw. But then he sent out his Machamp.” Ash grinned. “The Kingler was tasty though. Dad and I were stuffed afterwards!”</p><p>“Kingler can make for good eating,” Misty smiled as she ate. “Boil them, steam them, grill them up, as long as you don’t go overboard, the flavor is great.”</p><p>“What did you do with the shell and leftover meat?” Lily asked curiously. There was just some meat you couldn’t get off of a crustacean sometimes.</p><p>“We tossed them into the ocean for other Pokémon, of course.” Ash replied simply. It was common practice, and considered respectful, to return the remains you didn’t, or couldn’t, use back to the area the Pokémon came from. The other wild Pokémon could easily make meals out of it. Not to mention the inedible portions were broken down and returned to the soil or sea to promote the growth of microscopic life, like plankton, or nourished the bacteria in the soil that grasses and other plants fed off of. That fed smaller Pokémon, which in turn fed larger species. The food chain and the cycle of life continued on in this manner without interruption.</p><p>“That’s good.” Lily smiled at her future little brother-in-law. “I’m sure the wild Pokémon enjoyed the easy meal.”</p><p>The five of them finished their meal with more small talk and enjoyed their morning together. When the dishes were placed in the dishwasher to be cleaned Ash and Misty headed out of the Gym, hand in hand. The couple took a leisurely stroll through the city towards the Pokémon Center. When they arrived they headed for the desk.</p><p>“Good morning, how may I help you today?” Nurse Joy smiled at the two teens. As always she looked calm and kind, the gentle tone of her voice soothing and pleasant.</p><p>“I’d like my Pokémon checked over.” Ash informed the nurse as he set his Pokéballs on the provided tray. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and sat on the tray directly. “We had a Gym battle yesterday and I want to make sure they’re all okay. We did most of the treatment already, but it never hurts to be sure.”</p><p>“Of course, we’ll give them a thorough checkup and make sure they’re all in good health.” Nurse Joy smiled at him. She scratched Pikachu behind the ears, getting a pleased sound from the Electric Type, before she picked up the tray and handed it over to a Chansey to take into the back. “Is there anything else you need today?”</p><p>“I’d like to get my Trainer Level updated too.” Ash grinned as he pulled out his Badge Case and opened it to reveal his three Badges.</p><p>“Not a problem,” Nurse Joy gave a short bow. “Let me just get the scanner.” With that she walked a few steps away and opened a drawer. She pulled out a device that looked similar to a barcode scanner. Walking back over she used the device to scan the Boulder Badge, the Metal Badge, and his new Cascade Badge. Each Badge made the device beep and flash a green light. “These are all legitimate. I’ll just need your Trainer Card to match them and then we’ll update your Level.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Ash pulled out his Pokédex and handed the device to Nurse Joy.</p><p>“Oh, you have a Pokédex. You must be well trusted by a Professor.” Nurse Joy complimented him with a smile. She wirelessly synced the Pokédex with her computer and typed on the keyboard for a bit. After a moment she hit one last button and then turned to face Ash and Misty again. “It’ll take a little while for your new Trainer Card to be made, I’ll call you over the intercom when it’s complete.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nurse Joy.” Ash gave a short bow and the pinkette nurse waved him off with a kind smile. The couple headed over to the Trainer’s Lounge Area to wait.</p><p>They weren’t expecting to see Grace Thrall sitting in one of the chairs facing the entryway, looking like she was waiting for them. The blonde’s eyes focused on them immediately and a smirk formed on her lips. With a quick bounce, she skipped up onto her feet and approached the couple. She stopped a bit in front of them before she spoke.</p><p>“I figured you’d come here today.” Grace stated, obviously pleased that she’d predicted their actions. “I think I’ve been patient enough. Misty Waterflower, I challenge you to a battle!”</p><p>“You’re on!” Misty accepted and Ash smiled at the fire in Misty’s tone. His girlfriend was ready for battle! This would be a good match!</p><p>“Follow me to one of the training fields then!” Grace stated, her tone indicating that she didn’t think she could lose. The Special Aura prodigy put her hand into the pockets of her black trench coat and walked towards the back of the Pokémon Center. Misty and Ash followed after her without missing a step. “How’s a one on one match sound for our first battle?”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Misty agreed with a nod, her green eyes alight with competitive spirit.</p><p>Once the trio exited the back door of the Pokémon Center, they were greeted with the standard battlefields that every Center had for practice matches. Grace was quick to head for the far end of the nearest battlefield. Misty headed for the closer end and took her place in the box. Grace entered her box and pulled her right hand out of her pocket, a Pokéball already in her grasp. Misty’s hand drifted across the Pokéballs on her belt before stopping on one and taking it in hand.</p><p>“Kadabra, let’s win!” Grace called out as she revealed her Pokémon. In the flash of white light, the Psi Pokémon appeared. Mostly yellow with a large tail, a mustache on its face, a star on its forehead, its torso was covered in what looked like brown armor, and it held its trademark spoon in its right hand.</p><p>“Kadabra.” Kadabra, called out as it stood at the ready.</p><p>“Skiddo, come on out!” Misty tossed her Pokéball and released the Grass Type in its own flash of light.</p><p>“Ski!” Skiddo dragged its front right hoof through the dirt as he eyed his newest opponent.</p><p>“Begin!” Ash announced, acting as the referee for the match.</p><p>“Kadabra Reflect!” Grace called out quickly.</p><p>“Ra!” Kadabra raised its spoon, the utensil glowing a bright blue, an off-white aura enveloped Kadabra, shielding it from Physical attacks for a while.</p><p>“Skiddo, Leech Seed!” Misty called her first move as Kadabra was setting up its Reflect. Skiddo fired off the parasitic seed. It landed without Grace so much as trying to dodge.</p><p>“That won’t work!” Grace stated with a smirk.</p><p>“What?!” Misty blinked as the Leech Seed simply fell off of Kadabra without sprouting. “How?!”</p><p>“Psybeam!” Grace called her first attack. Kadabra pointed its spoon at Skiddo and a multicolored beam of energy raced towards the Goat Pokémon.</p><p>“Dodge, then Bulldoze!” Misty instructed and Skiddo dashed out of the way of the Psychic attack. The goat Pokémon reared up and slammed its front hooves into the dirt. The ground shook, tremors racing through the dirt and toppling Kadabra. A blue glow covered the Psychic Type as its Speed was lowered. “Seed Bomb!” Skiddo gathered his energy before launching the hard seed at the downed Kadabra like a cannon.</p><p>“Teleport!” Grace reacted instantly and Kadabra vanished before the attack could land. The dirt of the battlefield was thrown into the air from the missed attack. “Disable!”</p><p>“Kada!” Kadabra reappeared, pointing its spoon at Skiddo from his left side. A black aura surrounded the Grass Type, locking away Seed Bomb for a while.</p><p>“Razor Leaf!” Misty went for an area of effect attack. Skiddo launched the barrage of leaves at the Psychic Type. The spinning leaves covering a wide area as they rapidly closed in on Kadabra.</p><p>“Teleport!” Grace grinned as Kadabra vanished.</p><p>“Growth!” Misty called out, her own grin on her face. Skiddo bleated as he was surrounded by a red aura. Both his Attack and Special Attack boosted by one stage. “It takes a second or two for Kadabra to complete its Teleport. That’s more than enough time to boost our stats!”</p><p>“Damn it.” Grace grumbled as Kadabra reappeared on the edge of the battlefield. “Signal Beam!” Kadabra launched the multicolored beam at Skiddo without hesitation.</p><p>“Dodge!” Misty called and Skiddo leapt away from the beam’s trajectory.</p><p>“Maintain and sweep!” Grace upped the ante and Kadabra continued the beam and followed Skiddo with the super effective attack!</p><p>“Bulldoze!” Misty went for a mutual damage strategy and Skiddo slammed his hooves into the dirt sending out the shockwave through the soil.</p><p>“Skid!” Skiddo cried out as the Bug Type move hit and sent him to the dirt.</p><p>“Ka!” Kadabra also toppled as the Bulldoze tremor hit and upset its footing. The blue glow surrounded Kadabra again to show its Speed had dropped another stage.</p><p>“Synthesis, Razor Leaf!” Misty doubled her moves and Skiddo glowed green as he got back to his feet, his injuries healing. With a cry the Goat Pokémon sent the wide barrage of leaves across the field.</p><p>“Teleport!” Grace called and Kadabra disappeared from its prone position in the dirt.</p><p><em>‘Where is it?’</em> Misty wondered, pressing her Aura sense as hard as she could for the faintest hint of the Psychic Type’s whereabouts. <em>‘There!’ </em>She felt a buildup of Psychic Aura to Skiddo’s right.</p><p>“Vine Whip to your right, Skiddo!” Misty called out and Skiddo heeded her without question. Two vines were launched from Skiddo’s leafy pelt and struck Kadabra right as it reappeared. “Wrap it up!” Misty instructed and the two vines wrapped around Kadabra’s waist and left arm. “No more Teleporting for you!”</p><p>“But you can’t escape now either!” Grace exclaimed with a grin of excitement! This was the most fun she’d had in a battle in weeks! “Signal Beam!” Kadabra pointed its spoon at Skiddo and fired the super effective attack.</p><p>“Take Down!” Misty gave the call. Skiddo charged forward a bright glow surrounding his body.</p><p>The Signal Beam slammed into Skiddo, almost making him stumble. The Goat Pokémon powered on, even as it felt the pain of the attack. Through the smoke of the blast he charged and when he broke free of the cloud Kadabra was right there! Skiddo rammed the Psychic Type with its full power! He carried the Psi Pokémon on his head and horns for several feet before stopping. Kadabra went flying off and hit the ground rolling as Skiddo removed his Vine Whip. When Kadabra stopped moving everyone waited a moment. All three Aura Users knew the call before Ash even raised his hand.</p><p>“Kadabra is unable to battle! Skiddo wins!” Ash pointed to the tired Grass Type.</p><p>“You did it, Skiddo! Great job!” Misty praised him and Skiddo bleated happily.</p><p>“Sloppy Grace, that was sloppy.” Grace grimaced to herself. “You forgot to renew Reflect! Of course Kadabra can’t take a Take Down without support! Especially not after two Bulldoze attacks! Not to mention Skiddo had a boost from Growth! I need to pay more attention and not assume!” Her self-admonishment done, Grace lifted her Pokéball and recalled Kadabra. “You did great, Kadabra, this loss was my fault. I’ll get better, I promise.”</p><p>“That was a good match, Grace.” Misty called out to the blonde teen.</p><p>“You’re pretty good.” Grace admitted with a small huff. “But I’ll win next time!”</p><p>“But you had fun, right?” Misty grinned at the girl that proclaimed to be her Rival.</p><p>“Best battle I’ve had in weeks.” Grace admitted with a small smile of her own.</p><p>“Skiddo!” Skiddo bleated loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. The Grass Type was covered in a bright white light.</p><p>“You’re evolving!” Misty exclaimed in joy! Skiddo’s body morphed as it glowed, getting bigger and bigger, the horns the most noticeable as they grew longer, then curved backwards over the Goat Pokémon’s head. When the light dispersed the large form of a Gogoat stood on the battlefield.</p><p>“Gogoat!” Gogoat called out as he shook himself from his evolution. Misty was quickly at the evolved Pokémon’s side and hugging the large Goat Pokémon as best she could.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Gogoat!” Misty gushed as she praised her Pokémon and gave him pats and scratches. Gogoat bleated happily, enjoying the affection as he nuzzled Misty in response.</p><p>“I still don’t get why Leech Seed didn’t work.” Ash commented as he walked over and gave Gogoat some congratulatory pats. “The only move you’d used was Reflect and it doesn’t stop moves like Leech Seed from working.”</p><p>“That’s because my Kadabra’s Ability is Magic Guard.” Grace informed the pair of Trainers. “Only direct attacks can damage him.”</p><p>“So that’s what it was.” Misty looked thoughtful as she continued to rub Gogoat’s head. “That’s a pretty rare Ability, no wonder I didn’t think about it.”</p><p>“Kadabra is pretty great.” Grace nodded her head; there was an oh-so-pleased smirk on her face. “Like I said, we’ll win next time.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Misty fired back, both girls gazing at each other challengingly.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum to the front desk, please!” The speaker on the wall blared and Ash looked up with a smile.</p><p>“Time to go.” Misty grinned as Ash beamed at her. “My winnings?” She looked at Grace with a cocked eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Grace rolled her eyes as she reached into her trench coat and pulled out a black and purple pocketbook. She pulled four bills out of it and handed them to Misty. “There you go, four hundred PokéYen.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Misty smiled as she pulled out her own pocketbook and added the bills to it.</p><p>“Well we both need to get our Pokémon treated.” Grace shrugged as she headed towards the doors first and passed through them without a backwards glance.</p><p>“Gogoat, you did amazing! Return!” Misty recalled her Grass Type into his Pokéball and returned it to her belt. “Let’s go.” She smiled at Ash and he entwined their fingers as the couple headed for the doors and into the Center.</p><p>“We’ll have to buy two new saddles now.” Ash commented as they headed down the hallway towards the lobby.</p><p>“So we do.” Misty hummed happily as they enjoyed their entwined Auras. Happiness was radiating from both of them and made for a very positive feedback loop! They arrived in the lobby and quickly made their way over to the desk.</p><p>“Your Pokémon are in good condition, Mr. Ketchum, though I recommend Pikachu and Lucario refrain from battles for a few more days.” Nurse Joy smiled as Pikachu leapt from the tray and hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s the plan, right buddy?” Ash chuckled as he petted Pikachu, getting happy coos from the Electric Type.</p><p>“Your Trainer Card has also been updated.” Nurse Joy handed him his new Trainer Card. The red was now blue, indicating that Ash was now an Adept Level Trainer. He could only smile happily at this physical proof of his progress.</p><p>“Happy?” Misty smiled as she leaned her head on his unoccupied shoulder.</p><p>“Yep,” Ash wrapped his arm around her waist. “I’ll rotate my team and then we can head for the Breeders’ Association to get our Gogoats fitted for new saddles.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Misty agreed as they walked over to the transport machines.</p><p>It didn’t take long to contact Professor Oak. The Professor had profusely thanked Ash for the Suicune footage. Ash and Misty both felt their cheeks turn red at the amount of praise and thanks being sent their way. Once the Professor had calmed down, Ash was able to make his transfers. Lucario and Pikachu were transferred to Oak’s Lab for a few days of rest and relaxation. In exchange Ash brought over Butterfree and Phanpy for training.</p><p>“See you later, Professor!” Ash waved to the video screen. “Be good Pikachu!” He smiled at his Electric Type that had been released from his Pokéball as soon as the transfer to Oak’s Lab had been completed. Pikachu still hated being inside the Pokéball.</p><p>“Pikapi!” Pikachu waved bye as the call ended and the screen went black.</p><p>“Alright, ready to head out?” Ash questioned Misty as they stood up from their chairs.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go get the saddle fitting done.” Misty smiled as they took each other’s hand and walked out of the Pokémon Center.</p><p>It was a pleasantly warm day and the couple enjoyed the sights and sounds of Cerulean together. Misty pointed out areas she was familiar with and shops they might want to explore before they left the City for Azure Town in the coming days. Ash made note of one store in particular to stop at on their way back from the Breeders’ Association. But they could deal with one thing at a time for now. The couple spotted the large building with the Breeders’ Association Logo on it. The building was sleek and modern. Windows everywhere to let in natural light, and the steel framework was immaculately clean. They walked up to the automatic doors and entered the building without trouble.</p><p>“Welcome to the Cerulean Breeders’ Association, how may I help you today?” An older lady, probably mid-thirties, with auburn hair and kind brown eyes asked the couple from behind the front desk.</p><p>“Our Ride Pokémon recently evolved and we need to get them fitted with new saddles.” Misty explained and the woman nodded as she typed on her keyboard for a moment.</p><p>“That does tend to happen with some species of Ride Pokémon.” She chuckled as her eyes looked over the screen. “I’ll call Zoe; she’ll be able to help you with the proper fitting.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, ma’am.” Ash thanked the receptionist who only smiled at the polite teen. A few moments later and a new woman appeared in the lobby.</p><p>“Are you two the ones needing a new fitting?” The woman asked the duo. She was probably in her early twenties, with chestnut hair and green eyes. She wore a modified jumpsuit with the Breeders’ Association Logo on it.</p><p>“We are; you’re Zoe?” Misty replied and Zoe nodded to them with a smile.</p><p>“That’s me!” Zoe chirped cheerfully. “Follow me and we’ll head to the fitting stables.” Ash and Misty fell into step with the woman as they headed down a hallway. “So, what species are your Ride Pokémon?”</p><p>“We have a pair of Gogoats.” Ash informed the woman as they walked. He noticed Zoe had a bit of a fast pace. <em>‘Probably comes with the job.’</em> He reasoned to himself.</p><p>“Ooh! You don’t see those around here very often!” Zoe exclaimed, seemingly happy at the uncommon Pokémon. The trio passed through a large set of swinging doors and emerged into a clean stable with various saddles lined up on the walls. “You can let them out of their Pokéballs now.” Zoe informed Misty and Ash with a smile.</p><p>“Right.” Misty nodded as she and Ash held up their Pokéballs. In a duo of flashes two larger than average Gogoats appeared in the stable.</p><p>“Oh my~” Zoe slowly walked up to the large Goat Pokémon. “You two are bigger than average, aren’t you?” She smiled as she let both Gogoats sniff her hands and accept her near them. When both of the Ride Pokémon had accepted Zoe’s presence easily, she pulled a measuring tape from the pocket of her jumpsuit. “Just talk to them and keep them calm, it shouldn’t take too long to get them measured.”</p><p>Ash and Misty happily petted and scratched their Gogoats behind their ears. Telling them how good they were for letting Zoe get their measurements and letting the large Goat Pokémon nuzzle them affectionately in return. Zoe was quite the professional as it only took her a few minutes to get the measurements she needed. The chestnut-haired woman smiled as she went over to one wall and browsed it for a moment. She pulled a saddle down and then moved back over to Ash’s Gogoat.</p><p>“This should be nice and comfortable for Gogoat.” Zoe smiled as she patted the Grass Type’s side. “Let’s try it on to make sure.” With Ash’s help the saddle was fitted to Gogoat and secured. “Take a little walk around the stable Gogoat; let’s see how you like it!” She encouraged and Ash chuckled as Gogoat almost pranced around the large, open area.</p><p>“I think he likes it.” Misty giggled as she patted her Gogoat. Said Goat Pokémon was curiously watching his brother trot around with the larger saddle on his back.</p><p>“I thought he might like that model.” Zoe nodded as she stopped the Grass type gently and began to undo the saddle from him. “It’s got a nice padding on the interior that reduces friction and pulling. Really helps the Pokémon’s comfort! It also has a full back rest and a rack on the back of the seat to secure your pack to. It’s not bad for standard model.”</p><p>“How much?” Ash questioned as he watched Zoe hang up the saddle in its place on the wall.</p><p>“Twenty-Five Thousand PokéYen.” Zoe replied and Ash blinked at the price. It wasn’t horrible, but he didn’t realize how pricey the items could be.</p><p>“I’ll take one then, with my winnings from the Cerulean Gym, plus the Ecology Job, my account should be able to handle it.” Ash agreed.</p><p>“Make that two.” Misty smiled as she stood next to Ash.</p><p>“Sure thing!” Zoe nodded as she went to the back of the stable to fetch two new saddles. In short order the new saddles were fitted to both of the Gogoat brothers. Letting them walk around to get used to the feeling and make any adjustment necessary only took about twenty minutes. When Zoe handed them a tablet with a card swipe attachment they both got out their debit cards. Ash swiped his first, deducting the balance from his account. Misty was next, and she nodded when the transaction was complete. “Thank you for your business.” Zoe smiled at the duo while they recalled their Gogoat into their Pokéballs.</p><p>“Thanks for making it so easy.” Misty thanked the woman.</p><p>“It went a lot faster than I expected.” Ash nodded, happy with how smooth and professional the trip had been.</p><p>“Just doing my job.” Zoe chuckled as she led them back to the lobby. The couple headed out the automatic doors to continue their preparations for leaving Cerulean City.</p><p>“There’s one store I want to stop by on the way back.” Ash informed Misty as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand again.</p><p>“What’s that, Ash?” Misty had a content smile on her face as she walked with her boyfriend.</p><p>“That one.” Ash pointed to the store in question as they approached it.</p><p>“Pokémon Cellular?” Misty tilted her head before she perked up. “Right, you wanted to get a cellphone to keep in contact with your mom during her pregnancy.”</p><p>“Yep!” Ash beamed at her as they headed for the store. It might be pricey, but Ash wanted to keep in contact with his mom during his travels.</p><p>“Well then, let’s see what they have!” Misty pumped her fist as they sped up their walk.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rival Battle, win! New evolution! Ash is officially an Adept Level Trainer now! We also got a warm little family moment with the Waterflower Sisters. Getting new gear for their continued travels! We’re moving right along on this journey! Next destination, Azure Town! What will happen on the journey to the Flying Type Gym there?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Discharge, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Metal Sound, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogoat – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Double Team, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze, Seed Bomb, Energy Ball</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Signal Beam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Signal Beam, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogoat – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze, Seed Bomb</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse, Yawn, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spheal – Thick Fat – Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Route 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey friends and fans! Kairomaru is bringing you another chapter of Aura Heart Journey! Time to hit the road once more! Route 24 is long and leads to Azure Town! But it’s a pretty busy Route too! Plenty of Trainers make their way along the Route every day! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So without further delay, please enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 26 – Route 24</strong>
</p><p>“So this is my PokéGear number, you can call me anytime, mom.” Ash smile as he talked into his new phone.</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Ash,” Delia’s warm voice came from the phone. “I’ll be sure to keep you updated on my pregnancy. You can also call if you just want to talk, of course.</p><p>“Well yeah,” Ash chuckled into the phone. “I have the house phone, your cell, dad’s cell, and the restaurant’s phone number to get in touch. I won’t be a stranger.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Delia’s smile could be heard through the PokéGear. Ash couldn’t help but smile as well. The two chatted a bit more before hanging up. Putting his PokéGear in the hip holster he’d bought with it, Ash turned to face Misty with a smile.</p><p>“Ready to head out, Misty?” Ash questioned his girlfriend, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m ready to go.” Misty smiled back. The two were in the living room of the Cerulean Gym’s living area. They’d finished breakfast a bit ago and Ash and Misty had both been setting up their new PokéGears.</p><p>The couple had both chosen the same PokéGear model called ‘Trainer’s Choice’. The cell phone was durable, waterproof, and had good battery life. It was perfect for the travelling Trainer and could hold up to the elements as well as accidents. For such durability it was lacking a few of the more modern features. It had video call capability, but it was at lower resolution and only one-to-one. Unlike the X-Transceiver that could do four-way, high definition, video calls. But the PokéGear did come with a built-in GPS function which was very handy for not getting lost.</p><p>“Make sure you two stop by and stay with us on your way back.” Daisy pulled both of them into a gentle hug. Misty and Ash both returned the blonde’s hug with chuckles.</p><p>“We will, Daisy.” Ash promised with a grin.</p><p>“Great!” Daisy beamed at the couple.</p><p>“Be safe you two.” Lily hugged Misty and then Ash.</p><p>“We will.” Misty assured her pinkette sister.</p><p>“Oh, who am I going to tease without you lovebirds around?” Violet giggled as she hugged both of them.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find someone…” Misty rolled her eyes at the bluenette.</p><p>“But you two are more fun!” Violet playfully pouted at the two of them. Ash chuckled at her before he and Misty grabbed their packs and headed out of the Gym together.</p><p>“Come on out!” Ash and Misty released their Gogoats. Both large Grass Types bleated as they shook their bodies and enjoyed the warm sun. The couple spent a few minutes strapping their packs onto the back of the seats. The new saddles were most definitely a step up from what they’d had when their Ride Pokémon were Skiddo. With a foot in the stirrups that were attached to their saddles, both Ash and Misty pulled themselves up onto their Gogoats’ backs. After getting comfortable in the new saddles, the full backrests making that much easier, the two Trainers set off for the north exit of Cerulean City.</p><p>The trip wasn’t long, being that the Cerulean Gym was in the north central part of the city. The Gogoat brothers proved their increased speed, even walking, as Misty and Ash saw the approaching arch that signified the edge of Cerulean City. Once they cleared the arch Ash glanced at Misty with a grin. The orangette smirked and on an unspoken signal both urged their Ride Pokémon forward in an impromptu race! Both of their Gogoat bleated happily as they dashed forward. It was nice to get to run full speed every now and then!</p><p>The pseudo race ended several minutes later and the couple enjoyed a more leisurely ride. Route Twenty Four was always pretty heavily traveled. It would be good to look for a few battles to help train their younger Pokémon. Misty had Spheal with her for training while Ash had Phanpy and Teddiursa. Not too long after they’d switched to a more leisurely pace did a challenger appear!</p><p>“Hey, guy on the Goat Pokémon, do you want to battle?!” A Trainer asked from where he was sitting on the side of the road under the shade of a large beach umbrella. The teen was obviously a newer Trainer, but he seemed confident. He was probably a Rookie Level that had just won his first Badge recently.</p><p>“Sure thing!” Ash replied as he and Misty brought their Ride Pokémon to a halt. Ash hopped down off of Gogoat’s back and pulled a Pokéball off his belt. “My name’s Ash. Does a one on one sound good to you?”</p><p>“That works for me!” The other guy nodded as he pulled a Pokéball off his belt. “My name’s Tim.” The other Trainer introduced himself. “Raticate, let’s go!” From his Pokéball emerge the common brown and beige Rodent Pokémon. The four whiskers were flared out and the brown fur on its back was raised in aggression. Raticate clicked its large teeth together as it whipped its tail behind it.</p><p>“Raticate!” Raticate cried out, clearly ready for battle.</p><p>“Phanpy, you’re up!” Ash tossed his Pokéball and released the Ground Type onto the field.</p><p>“Phan!” Phanpy trumpeted as the little blue elephant eyed his opponent.</p><p>“Begin!” Misty declared since she was acting as the referee for the match.</p><p>“Raticate use Quick Attack!” Tim called out as soon as the match started.</p><p>“Rat!” Raticate blitzed forward, a streak of white light flaring behind it.</p><p>“Phanpy Defense Curl into Rollout!” Ash countered as Phanpy rolled into a ball and a red glow overtook its body for a moment. Phanpy’s Defense raised a stage before the blue elephant rocketed forward in a roll.</p><p>“Raticate, dodge!” Tim cried out. Unfortunately the speed of the two approaching attacks made that impossible. Raticate slammed into the rolling Phanpy and was easily knocked aside by the spinning Ground Type.</p><p>“Keep up the pressure, Phanpy!” Ash instructed and the rotating elephant turned and increased his speed towards his opponent.</p><p>“Raticate, slow it down with Scary Face!” Tim yelled.</p><p><em>‘Why?’</em> Both Ash and Misty wondered to themselves at the same time.</p><p>“Cate!” Raticate snarled as its eyes glowed a malevolent red and it barred it’s fangs at the rolling Phanpy. All it got for its attempt was an even faster and more powerful Rollout Attack slamming into it and sending the Normal Type flying.</p><p>“What? Why didn’t it work? It should have slowed way down!” Tim seemed confused and Ash figured he’d explain.</p><p>“Scary Face only works if your opponent sees it.” Ash called over to Tim. “Phanpy can’t see when it uses Rollout; it tracks its opponent by smell with its trunk.”</p><p>“What?!” Tim looked like he’d not considered that before. “Raticate, make it flinch with Hyper Fang!” Raticate pushed itself up and launched at the even faster Phanpy. Unfortunately for the Rodent Pokémon, Phanpy was now too fast and had built up too much power. Phanpy slammed into Raticate with enough power to put the evolved Pokémon out of the battle. Raticate bounced across the dirt and laid still, its eyes swirled out in unconsciousness.</p><p>“Raticate is unable to battle!” Misty announced before pointing towards Ash. “The winner is Phanpy!”</p><p>“Great job, Phanpy!” Ash congratulated his Ground Type.</p><p>Phanpy had come out of his Rollout and trumpeted in victory. The small Pokémon seemed to notice something in the grass nearby and picked it up with its trunk. The little blue elephant happily rushed over to Ash to deliver the item it had found and for pets and praise. Ash didn’t disappoint as he lavished praise on Phanpy.</p><p>“What’ve you got there, Phanpy?” Ash questioned as Phanpy dropped what it held with its trunk in Ash’s hand. Looking at the item for a second Ash brushed off some of the dirt and quickly realized what it was. “A Great Ball? Huh, someone must have dropped it a while back. Good find, Phanpy, your Pickup Ability found something good!”</p><p>“Py!” Phanpy enjoyed the pets and praise happily.</p><p>“Take a break, buddy, we might be battling a few more times today.” Ash grinned as he held up Phanpy’s Pokéball.</p><p>“Phan!” Phanpy seemed happy about that fact as he was recalled into his Pokéball in a beam of red light. Ash shrunk and placed Phanpy’s Pokéball back on his belt while brushing off the rest of the dirt from the shrunken Great Ball. Expanding it and opening the device revealed that it was empty and useable.</p><p>“Free Great Ball, I’ll take it.” Ash chuckled as he went to meet Tim to get his winnings.</p><p>“Well, not my best battle, but you earned this.” Tim chuckled as he held out two hundred PokéYen to Ash.</p><p>“Thanks,” Ash smiled as he took the bills and placed them in his wallet. “Just remember that Scary Face requires eye contact. Moves like Rollout also need to be stopped quickly or they get too strong to deal with.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that, for sure!” Tim nodded as the two shook hands. With that Tim returned to the shade beneath his umbrella and got out some recovery items. It seemed the other Trainer would be treating his Pokémon personally.</p><p>“Ready to keep moving?” Misty asked with a grin from atop her Gogoat.</p><p>“I’m ready.” Ash nodded after getting back in the saddle of his Ride Pokémon. The two trotted further up the Route and enjoyed the nice weather.</p><p>It was about fifteen minutes later when another person called out to them. This time it was a girl, she looked like a Beginner Level. She’d probably only started her Journey recently. When the two stopped, Misty was the one that spoke to the girl.</p><p>“Can we help you?” Misty inquired and the girl nodded with a small grin.</p><p>“I was hoping for a battle?” She requested. “I started my journey last week and I’m hoping to get some more experience for my Pokémon on the way to Cerulean.”</p><p>“I have a young Pokémon that could use a good battle too.” Misty smiled at the girl. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Haley,” Haley introduced herself. Her brunette hair was long, down passed her shoulders. Wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, she had a brown pack on her back as well.</p><p>“Alright, I’m Misty. Do you want to have a one on one battle?” Misty asked as she dismounted her Gogoat and turned to face the younger teen.</p><p>“That sounds good,” Haley agreed with a nod. “I only have three Pokémon on my Team right now. It’s probably a good idea to have one of them at full health while traveling.”</p><p>“That is a good idea.” Misty nodded to the newer Trainer. Haley seemed to remember her lessons well at the very least. It was standard practice to keep one of your Pokémon at full health while traveling in case of emergency. You didn’t want to run into a pack of carnivorous Pokémon with a beaten and exhausted Team after all.</p><p>The two girls made their way off to the side of the main Route with Ash following. He’d act as referee this time since Haley was travelling by herself it seemed. Misty and Haley separated a good distance and then Misty picked her Pokéball.</p><p>“Spheal, come on out!” Misty released her newest Pokémon in a flash of bright light.</p><p>“Spheal!” Spheal clapped happily at being brought out.</p><p>“A Water Type, then the best choice would be…” Haley picked one of her three Pokéballs and enlarged it. “Oddish you’re up!” From the white light emerged the Grass/Poison Type. It’s blue body supported by two small legs, the wide, green leave on top of its round body.</p><p>“Odd!” Oddish chirped happily as it shook its leaves.</p><p>“First move is yours, Haley!” Misty offered and the newer Trainer smiled at the orangette.</p><p>“Thanks Misty!” Haley called back. “Okay Oddish, start with Absorb!”</p><p>“Dish!” Oddish cried out as small, green energy tendril left its leaves and headed for Spheal.</p><p>“Roll to dodge!” Misty called and Spheal happily rolled out of the way of the Grass Type attack. His round body easily moving over the short grass a small distance before Spheal righted himself again. “Powder Snow!”</p><p>“Sphe!” Spheal opened his mouth and launched the chilling snow at Oddish.</p><p>“An Ice Type attack?!” Haley looked surprised for a second. “Oddish dodge!” The Grass/Poison Type used its short legs to scramble out of the way just in time; the Ice Type attack missing only by a short margin. “Good job, Oddish!”</p><p>“Powder Snow, again!” Misty instructed and Spheal launched the snow attack at his opponent.</p><p>“Block it with your new move, Oddish use Acid!” Haley called and Oddish seemed to vibrate before spraying a purple liquid from its mouth. The two attacks collided and stalemated.</p><p>“Water Gun, barrage it!” Misty called and Spheal seemed to inflate slightly before launching a stream of water at Oddish.</p><p>“Watch out!” Haley called out and Oddish ran to the side to avoid the attack. The attacks kept coming though as Spheal launched a second Water Gun. Oddish barely dodge that attack. The third consecutive Water Gun slammed into the Grass/Poison Type and sent it tumbling.</p><p>“Powder Snow!” Misty went in for the finish. Spheal exhaled the snow-based attack and Oddish was covered in the frigid material.</p><p>“Odd!” Oddish cried out as it flailed from the damage it took from the super effective attack. Its flailing stopped however when it was iced over and froze completely!</p><p>“Oh no, Oddish!” Haley cried out in panic at seeing her frozen Pokémon.</p><p>“Oddish is unable to battle, Spheal wins!” Ash called out even as all three Trainers rushed towards the frozen Pokémon. Spheal rolled after Misty, hoping for praise at winning.</p><p>“Oddish! Oddish, don’t worry, I’ll get you out!” Haley cried out as she smacked the ice with her hands. It was clear the younger Trainer was panicking.</p><p>“Haley! Haley, it’s okay!” Misty grabbed the younger teen’s hands in both of hers. “We’ll fix Oddish right up, don’t worry.” Haley looked at Misty with wide eyes and Misty gave her a gentle smile. “It’s nothing major, Oddish will be fine.”</p><p>“She will?” Haley looked at her frozen Pokémon and then noticed Ash pull out a bottle. The words ‘Ice Heal’ on the label made Haley exhale in relief. She’d completely forgotten about the common item in her panic.</p><p>“Oddish will be fine.” Ash reassured the Beginner Level as he sprayed the Ice Heal on the frozen Pokémon. The ice surrounding Oddish began to let off vapor as the spray touched it. Rivulets of water began to flow off the ice as it rapidly melted. In a short moment Oddish, still unconscious, was lying in a small puddle of water.</p><p>“Oddish!” Haley picked up her Pokémon and hugged it gently. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know how to react to the barrage and then you got frozen and I panicked.” She apologized to her Grass/Poison Type.</p><p>“Odd…” Oddish blearily woke up and gave a weak smile to her Trainer.</p><p>“Let’s get you a Potion, Oddish, then you can sit and enjoy the sun for a while.” Haley smiled at her Pokémon as she pulled a Potion out of her bag.</p><p>“Dish.” Oddish gave its equivalent of a nod and let Haley apply the Potion. The injuries Oddish had sustained quickly vanished and the Grass/Poison Type spread out her leaves to absorb the warm rays of the sun.</p><p>“Thank you for the battle and the Ice Heal.” Haley smiled at Misty and Ash. The brunette pulled out a one hundred PokéYen bill from her purse and handed it to Misty.</p><p>“Thank you for helping Spheal get used to battling.” Misty returned the thanks as she placed the money into her pocketbook.</p><p>“Are you going to be alright, Haley?” Ash asked the Beginner Level Trainer.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be fine now.” Haley smiled as she pulled out another Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside. When the flash of white light cleared the Pokémon was revealed. With brown and beige feathers it was easy to place this common Pokémon.</p><p>“Pidgey!” Pidgey called out while flapping its wings. Ash and Misty could tell this particular Pokémon was much stronger than Haley’s Oddish. Not quite ready to evolve, but well on its way.</p><p>“This is my Starter. I got her from Gym Leader Jack in Azure Town.” Haley smiled as she pet Pidgey’s head softly. “As a Breeder, Jack helps Beginner Level Trainers from Azure Town by providing them with well-raised Flying Type Pokémon. With her here I shouldn’t have to worry about any of the wild Pokémon in this area.”</p><p>“She does look strong.” Misty complimented and Pidgey puffed up in pride.</p><p>“Thank you, she works hard.” Haley returned to petting Pidgey while Oddish relaxed in the sun. The trio said their goodbyes shortly after that and both Ash and Misty got back into the saddles of their Gogoats. The couple headed off with one last wave to Haley and continued their journey.</p><p>-Early Evening-</p><p>“Well, we didn’t cover as much distance as we initially thought.” Ash mused as he and Misty looked at the sky, the sun just starting to set.</p><p>“To be fair, we did stop for quite a few battles today.” Misty grinned at him.</p><p>It was true that the well-traveled Route had yielded no shortage of Trainers looking for battles. Ash had battled nine more times since his first one against Tim. Misty had enjoyed another seven battles of her own. Most of the Trainers they’d battled had been Beginners or Rookies, all of them traveling between Cerulean City and Azure Town looking to claim their first or second Badge. It had provided great training for Phanpy, Spheal, and Teddiursa, the three youngest members of their Teams. Unfortunately, it looked like all their battling had put them further behind in their travels than they’d anticipated. So they’d be camping out for the night on the edge of the Route.</p><p>“Eh, it’s not like we’re in some big rush.” Ash shrugged as they rode along for a bit further. “I still have over nine months before the Indigo League and I already have three Badges. I’d like to battle and earn ten or twelve before the League, but eight is the only requirement.”</p><p>“True enough, let’s find a nice spot and start setting up camp.” Misty grinned at him as they rode further north. It wasn’t long before a sound made its way to their ears. It sounded like someone singing? The couple noticed something approaching from the opposite direction and wondered what it was for a moment. The fading light of day made it difficult to discern for a few seconds.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a trailer.” Ash blinked as he figured out what was approaching them.</p><p>“I’m a transporter of the wastelands~” The singing became clearer as they got closer. They noticed a large, green Pokémon pulling the trailer and a man holding the reins as he sat on the coachman’s seat.</p><p>“Is that a Meganium?” Misty asked as the Pokémon came into clear view. It had the four legs, the tail, the long neck, the flower around said neck, and the two small antennae on top of its head. Yeah, that was definitely a Meganium! The fully evolved form of the Johto Grass Type Starter, Chikorita!</p><p>“Oh? Good evening!” The singing man seemed to notice them and gave a wave. Misty and Ash waved back to the man and the three of them came to a stop near each other.</p><p>“Evening.” Ash nodded to the man, he looked about twenty-ish. The man had short, dark-brown hair, hazel eyes, some stubble on his chin, and was wearing casual clothes, a t-shirt and baggy cargo pants.</p><p>“Here I was just about to stop and set up for the night and I run into two traveling Trainers. I’m Henry and I operate a one man shipping service.” Henry introduced himself with a smile.</p><p>“Ash Ketchum, I’m a League Trainer.” Ash introduced himself.</p><p>“Misty Waterflower, I’m a Tournament Circuit Trainer.” Misty nodded to the older man.</p><p>“Well, Ash and Misty, would you care to join me for dinner this evening? Meals are more fun when you have more people.” Henry asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“Meganium!” Meganium gave its equivalent of a smile at the others.</p><p>“I guess, we can offer food and help cook.” Misty looked over at Ash.</p><p>“I’m cool with that.” Ash smiled at her.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Henry grinned happily. “Just let me get the trailer on the side of the road here.” With that Meganium started moving forward and pulled the trailer to the edge of the Route. The group’s campsite was only a short walk away from the stream that ran along Route Twenty Four. The gentle sounds of the flowing water were a soothing backdrop to the evening as the sky turned a myriad of colors.</p><p>“What would you prefer, Henry, Tauros Beef or Mareep Mutton?” Misty asked as she looked over their meat options. She’d frozen them both with her Aura earlier that day and now the meat was just thawed and ready for cooking.</p><p>“Hmm, haven’t had mutton in a while, let’s go with that!” Henry chose as Ash started the fire and put the kettle on to boil for their tea. “I have a charcoal grill in the trailer’s storage space; just let me get it out.” The older guy headed around the back of the trailer to fetch the grill.</p><p>“Should we do kebabs, maybe?” Ash questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “We have the vegetables, just need to prep them.”</p><p>“Mmm, that does sound good.” Misty turned her head and kissed Ash’s cheek.</p><p>“You lovebirds have a good idea there.” Henry chuckled as he came back with the grill and a bag of charcoal. As he set up the grill and Misty prepped the meat, Ash set about slicing vegetables.</p><p>“Let’s see… Spicy Glaze, or Soy Sauce, or maybe the Teriyaki?” Henry mused as he looked over three different sauce bottles. “Any of them would be good for some kebabs.”</p><p>In short order the mutton and vegetables were prepared and Henry provided disposable skewers for the kebabs. The man happily grilled while chatting with the two teens. Ash and Misty let their Pokémon out to feed them and let them play for a while. Henry only had three other Pokémon besides Meganium. The man let out a Jolteon, an Azumarill, and a Noctowl and set about feeding them and letting them play with Ash and Misty’s Pokémon. As the three Trainers sat down to enjoy their meal together conversation resumed.</p><p>“So you run your own shipping service?” Ash asked and Henry nodded while he chewed his food.</p><p>“Yeah, I became a Trainer because I love Pokémon.” Henry explained after he swallowed his mouthful. “We battle on occasion, take part in local tournaments here and there, but mostly we work together to deliver shipments that require more care than what you can expect from the Postal Service.”</p><p>“That’s why you have the trailer; it’s a camper and gives you enough space to store your shipments, right?” Misty asked before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“You got it,” Henry nodded with a laugh. “I modified this baby myself!” He patted the side of the camper trailer. “I have water storage and filtration, Jolteon can easily charge up the battery bank, and with Meganium as the ‘engine’ we get where we need to go.”</p><p>“How large is your operation area?” Ash questioned after he swallowed his previous bite.</p><p>“We cover Celadon City, Saffron City, Vermilion City, Cerulean City, and Azure Town as our main areas. We also cover the small villages in between the bigger settlements too.” Henry replied as he took a drink. “Good tea.”</p><p>“Pardon me for asking, but you’re from Johto, right? That’s how you have a Meganium?” Misty asked and Henry nodded to the orangette. “Don’t you miss your family while you’re working over here in Kanto?”</p><p>“Seeing the family isn’t much of a problem,” Henry shook his head. “I just head over to Saffron City then hop on the Magnet Train and in a few hours I’m in Goldenrod City. From there it’s only about a two day ride to get home. In fact I’m heading that way now after completing my last delivery to Azure Town. Going to see the folks and give my little brother a hard time.” He chuckled a bit at his plans.</p><p>“Sounds like you have it all figured out.” Ash chuckled along with him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m only twenty. I’m not in a hurry to get married just yet.” Henry shrugged as he looked up at the stars. “Living and working like this is always what I wanted to do. Whenever I want to hang out with people I just head to a City or Town and live it up for a while. There are lots of pretty girls in the city after all!” He chuckled while giving Ash and Misty a knowing nod. Misty smiled as she leaned her head on Ash’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Going to heckle my little brother from time to time is also fun.”</p><p>“Why heckle him?” Misty raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“That’s part of a big brother’s responsibilities!” Henry laughed as he slapped his knee. “He thought he was a hot shot Trainer. Then he misses the Silver Conference last year because he got wrecked by both Jasmine and Pryce. He came home and thought about what he lacked for three months and missed the Conference. I ribbed him good for that, but he did get his head on straight from it. He’s going for his eighth Badge soon and I want to be there whether he succeeds or not. Even though I mess with him, he’s still my little brother, you know?”</p><p>“I bet he knows that too.” Ash nodded and Henry gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“Feel free to use the shower in the camper you two.” Henry motioned towards the open door.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that drain your water tank? We couldn’t do that.” Misty shook her head.</p><p>“It’s fine, Azumarill filled it up for me before we left Azure Town. I didn’t skimp on the filtration system either, that thing can turn a can of soda into pure water! You two are practically guests, so feel free to use the bathroom and everything. Heck I’ll pull out the TV and we can pop in a movie before bed!”</p><p>“Well, as long as you’re alright with it.” Ash agreed and Misty nodded too.</p><p>The teens took turns using the camper’s shower and bathroom. They both changed into comfortable loungewear for the movie while Henry made popcorn. The TV was brought out and Henry showed them his collection of movies. They ended up choosing an animated film, ‘Princess Mononoke’ a movie about ancient times when Humans and Pokémon were often at odds with one another when it came to Human expansion and the habitats of Pokémon. The fact that the movie didn’t outright make anyone the ‘bad guy’ was always a favorite part for Ash. It was a good night and both Ash and Misty easily fell asleep in their tent, cuddled up together. Henry had closed the door of the camper and climbed into bed not long after.</p><p>
  <strong>-End Chapter-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some travelling, some battling, and meeting a new person that’s a different type of Trainer. Not a bad day overall! A nice slow chapter between battles and the next Gym Challenge! How will Ash fair against the Flying Type Gym Leader, Jack?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep reading to find out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pikachu – Static – Iron Tail, Discharge, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Double Team, Light Screen, Reflect</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucario – Inner Focus – Metal Sound, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Bulk Up, Copycat, Force Palm, Screech, Detect, Double Team, Aura Sphere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwag – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Body Slam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Butterfree – Compound Eyes – Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogoat – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Double Team, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze, Seed Bomb, Energy Ball</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddiursa – Pick Up – Covet, Lick, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Sweet Scent, Bulk Up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phanpy – Pick Up – Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Endure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Misty's Current Pokémon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Staryu – Natural Cure – Harden, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Psywave, Swift, Bubblebeam, Camouflage, Signal Beam</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Starmie – Natural Cure - Rapid Spin, Signal Beam, Recover, Psychic, Swift, Bubblebeam, Psych Up, Protect, Brine, Thunderbolt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seaking – Lightning Rod – Peck, Tail Whip, Watersport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Flail, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Fury Attack, Waterfall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poliwhirl – Water Absorb – Watersport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mud Shot, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogoat – Sap Sipper – Growth, Vine Whip, Tail Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Take Down, Bulldoze, Seed Bomb</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quagsire – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb, Protect, Water Pulse, Yawn, Toxic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bibarel – Unaware – Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Crunch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spheal – Thick Fat – Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Until I get your reviews, later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>